viviendo entre Recuerdos
by E.BACKER
Summary: el verdadero capitulo 20. no es nota. ¡¡estoy de regreso¡¡
1. Chapter 1

_**Los recuerdos no se olvidan**_

Cáp. 1

1935 INGLATERRA

¡¡¡Cuidado¡¡Es muy peligroso!!

¡¡¡No me digas que hacer!!!

Miré aquel montón de costales de abono, pero no me importó, seguí ese camino¡Una pila de estiércol jamás sería obstáculo para mi!; ¡Para la gran Adelaide McCartney!

Con fuete y gran saña en mi mano, golpeo al hermoso caballo negro que me llevaba en su lomo, segundos después sentí los resultados de mis golpes¡Pues Cameron corría tan fuerte!..., exactamente cómo a mi me gusta. Y vislumbrando la gran montaña de suciedad, tomé las riendas de mi caballo para dar el brinco de gracia y apoderarme del mundo.

¡¡¡¡NO!!!!

Escuché al aristócrata de mi primo en medio de mi salto, milésimas de segundos después comprendí el porqué de su grito. Sentí un tropezón trasero, y apenas pude voltear cuando me vi. en el suelo, con mi caballo lastimado sobre mi cuerpo. ¿Mi cuerpo¿Qué cuerpo?, si yo ya no sentía nada...

¡Adelaide¡¡Adelaide! Adelaide...!!

Lo único y lo último que logré escuchar, fueron las desgarradoras exclamaciones de John, su rostro demostrando preocupación... el único "McCartney" que se preocupaba por mí...

_Flash Back_

_1924 INGLATERRA_

_¡Adelaide querida, ven aquí!_

_¡Mami, mami!_

_¡Vamos, ven, tú puedes hacerlo!_

_Corría, tan rápido como mis piernitas podían. Allí estaba mi mamá, vestida de un verde excepcional, y su descomunal belleza llamándome para permanecer a su lado._

_Algunas ramas cortaban mi rostro, pero no me importaba, quería llegar rápido con mi mamá._

_¡Vamos, cariño, ven, apresúrate!_

_La mirada de mi madre estaba fijada en mí, yo sabía que quería protegerme, Lloraba¡Y mucho!, pero no entendía porqué, sí por mi desesperado deseo de abrazarme con mi madre, o por que acaso presentía que no faltaba poco para que me dejara para siempre..._

_Ya estaba cerca de mi querida madre, cuando repentinamente... una criada le entrego un sobre._

_Mi madre por unos minutos se olvido de mí y se puso a leer la carta…cuando hubo acabado, desde lejos, me miró con su rostro preocupado, vi. Sus verdes ojos que denotaban confusión...trato de correr a pasos lentos, sin embargo, algo la detuvo me miro y me dio su última sonrisa…_

_¡¡¡MAMI, MAMI!!! – mi querida madre ya hacia caída en el suelo. Pronto vinieron por ella, yo me quede llorando solita. De pronto mis ojos se fijaron en una foto…_

_. Yo ya conocía a ese señor, previamente ya lo había visto…_

_¿pero esa mujer a su lado? _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_INGLATERRA 1935_

Mamá... ayúdame mamá...

¡Vaya, por fin despertaste!

Volteé ligeramente hacia mi izquierda, y allí... a un costado de la cama se encontraba el miembro más respetable de mi familia.

La vi. tejiendo el suéter que desde hace días había comenzado con fervor y dedicación; como todo lo que hacía.

¿Qué... ha pasado? - le pregunté con mi debilitada voz

Te caíste de tu caballo y estuviste inconsciente por dos días – me respondió con su acostumbrada sequedad

¡¿dos... días?!

No podía creerlo.

Apenas recordaba mi caída y nada más. Intenté incorporarme, algunos caireles cubriendo mi rostro. Pero cuando traté de sentarme sentí un terrible dolor en la parte derecha de mi estómago.

¡Ahhhhh! - grité de dolor

¡No te levantes niña, estás convaleciente!

Más había tardado en sentarme que en volver a recostarme pesadamente en mi cama.

¿Convaleciente¿Qué diablos me había pasado¿Acaso mi accidente fue tan grave?

No puedes levantarte bajo ningún motivo, el médico lo ordenó

¿Médico?

¡Si, MÉDICO¡¿Acaso debo repetirte todo lo que digo?! – me gritó con enojo

Perdóneme, abuela...

No dije nada más... solo cerré mis ojos para evitar mirarla por más tiempo.¿A quién llamabas?

¡¿Ehh?! – pregunté sin comprender, abriendo lentamente mis ojos

¿Te estoy preguntando que a quién llamabas?

¿Yo llamaba a alguien¿Cómo..., cuándo?

Antes de que despertaras...

Nuevamente cerré mis ojos, intentando recordar el sueño que había tenido. Y en cuestión de instantes una imagen vino a mi mente, la imagen de mi madre.

No lo recuerdo... – le mentí a mi abuela

¿No? – preguntó ella son suspicacia, arqueando una ceja

No

Pues yo si lo recuerdo...

¿Cómo?

Clamabas el nombre de esa mujer, le pedías ayuda...

No... lo recuerdo, lo siento – le dije, sintiendo una punzada en mi estómago

Llamabas a tu madre

Silencio...

No pude responder¿Qué podía contestarle¿Con qué argumentos podía negar sus palabras tan llenas de veneno y rencor?... ¿Tenía yo derecho a defender a mi madre?... ¿Tenía mi madre derecho a ser defendida?

Te quedaste callada

Nuevamente silencio...

Realmente, no era capaz de contestarle. Cómo un carrusel de imágenes comencé a visualizar aquel sueño. Aquél dónde mi madre perdía poco a poco su vida... por ÉL. ¡Ese maldito...!

Creo que la condesa ya no necesitaba respuesta, pues la lágrima que poco a poco corría sobre mi mejilla despejaba toda duda sobre el tema.

¿Hasta cuándo aprenderás, Adelaide? – dijo ella soltando un suspiro, para ponerse de pie y salir lentamente de mi habitación

Seguí llorando, como cuando era una pequeña niña de cinco años... como en mi sueño.

Es verdad... ¿Hasta cuándo aprenderás Adelaide?

Me dije a mi misma, con la impotencia que había adoptado mi ser desde hace tiempo, desde que leí...

¡Ah, maldición!

Y seguí llorando, cómo en mi sueño...

¡Qué hermosas flores! – escuché una voz a mis espaldas

¡Abuela, me asustaste!

¡Oh John, te felicito... son las rosas más bellas que he visto!

No tan bellas cómo tu, abuela

Proseguí mi labor de plantar aquél rosal en la maceta, mientras sentía cómo mi abuela tomaba asiento a mi lado. Ella adoraba el invernadero que por toda mi vida yo había cultivado, y también disfrutaba estar a mi lado.

¡Bueno, ya está listo!

¿Es para mí? – preguntó la condesa - ¡Es hermoso!

Lo siento abuela, está rosa es para Adelaide, iré a dejarla en su habitación

Ah... para ella

Reí dentro de mí, estoy seguro que ella quería esa humilde y roja rosa para ella.

No te preocupes abuela, pronto te daré otra igual de bella – le dije, depositándole un beso en la frente, para después retirarme

Pude adivinar su enfado, pero no me importó en lo absoluto.

Caminé hacia la residencia, alejándome cada vez más del invernadero.

Dulce y simbólico invernadero..., jamás dejaré de agradecerle su herencia y sus enseñanzas a mi tía, en paz descanse.

Entré a mi dulce hogar para dirigirme a las escaleras y en un dos por tres llegar hasta dónde mi prima se encontraba.

Aún recordaba su estúpida caída del caballo...

Se lo advertí, pero fue testaruda¡Cómo siempre! – pronuncié con enfado

¡

Llegué hacia su recámara, no toqué, después de todo ella estaba inconsciente, así que sin más cuidado la abrí.

Y allí, postrada en esa cama se encontraba Adela. Su largo cabello castaño claro entrenzado magníficamente, su rostro de dulce muñequita francesa.

¡Qué belleza! - dije y he dicho por millonésima vez a lo largo de mi vida

Y me comenté, que si ella no fuese mi prima, me hubiera asegurado de convertirla en una de mis tantas conquistas.

¡Es que eres tan bella!

Me avergoncé por admirarla de esa manera... ¡Por Dios, es mi prima!.

Me destiné a su buró para depositar su nuevo rosal, dedicado únicamente para ella.

Y sin poder resistirme, nuevamente volteé a mirarla...

¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan coqueto, John?

Me dijo sorpresivamente, dándome un buen susto. Abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, para después dedicarme una de sus burlonas sonrisas.

¿Te hice una pregunta?

¡Despertaste!

Si, ya lo ves... gracias por preocuparte por mi

No tienes nada que agradecer - le dije hincándome, para poder verla más de cerca – eres realmente estúpida¿Sabías?

Si, si lo sabía...

Me miró detenidamente, para después acariciar mi mejilla. Yo observé fijamente su rostro, para percatarme después de un rasguño que cruzaba una de sus mejillas.

Maltrataste tu rostro..., deberías preocuparte más por tu belleza – le dije guiñándole el ojo

Mi belleza no se maltrata con nada

Los dos reímos juntos, ambos disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Yo siempre me cuestiono¿Qué hubiera sido de ella sin mi?. Siempre tan desamparada, sin la compañía del alguien...

¿Qué es ese aroma? – interrumpió súbitamente mis pensamientos

¡Ah!, es una rosa que te acabo de traer¿No es hermosa?

Adelaide volteó abruptamente, y al parecer su lastimado cuello resintió el movimiento. Pero finalmente encontró lo que buscaba...

¡¿Una rosa?!

Si, acaba de florecer y es para ti – le dije sonriente

Nuevamente volteó, depositando su mirada en la nada. Y sus ojos, demostrando rencor... ya temía lo que se venía...

No me gustan las rosas... ¡Lo sabes perfectamente John!

¡Fue un regalo, y te gusten o no, no dejan de ser hermosas! – le respondí, correspondiendo su tono de voz

¡Las odio¡¡Sácala de aquí inmediatamente!!

¡No lo haré, estoy harto de tu odio por mis rosas!

¡¡Esas no son tus rosas, y lo sabes!!

Me quedé petrificado ante su comentario, pero ella se encargó de sacarme de ese estado. Pues de un rápido movimiento, sin saber de dónde sacó las fuerzas necesarias, se destinó a la maceta que descansaba en su buró para arrojarla al infinito.

¡CRASH!, fue lo único que oí, para después virarme y ver que una de MIS rosas yacía muerta, en el suelo...

¡¡¡¡ODIO LAS ROSAS!!!!

Exclamó ella exasperada, entre lágrimas...

_Continuará..._

NOTAS

Chicas del mundo de fans de candy les saluda Lady

Les traigo una nueva historia, una historia que me llena de emoción y alegría ya que en esta nueva aventura están mis queridas amigas que conocí en este hermoso espacio,

Me brindaron su apoyo desde el primer momento, al sueño que me propuse y juntas ahora formamos el grupo de escritoras: _"Plumas al viento"._


	2. Chapter 2

"Tu rostro entre la gente"

Cáp. 2

**1935 NEW YORK**

Los recuerdos al volver a tocar esa hermosa armonica volvieron a su mente, como lluvia de imágenes.

Los recuerdos hemosos de cómo comenzo todo otra vez y como tristemente termino… ya no podia volver atrás para salvarla, para besarla…

jamas habria otra oportunidad.

- terry el tiempo es el peor enemigo.-comente entre lagrimas.

_FLASH BACK_

_A pesar de que el invierno había llegado con todo su rigor, pasó la mayor parte de las noches a bordo, en la cubierta, rememorando una y otra vez el momento en que la conoció, deseando verla surgir entre las brumas de nuevo… pero aquello era ya un sueño inalcanzable, hoy más que nunca imposible. _

_Pecosa…- musitó- ¿serás feliz?_

_Hacía ya más de un mes desde que conoció la terrible noticia: Candy se había casado. Lo descubrió de la peor manera, pues Susana, que se había convertido en una mujer amargada cuyo único deseo era hacerlo sufrir, le había arrojado el periódico sobre la mesa una mañana para que él leyera el titular: "Rica heredera norteamericana contrae matrimonio con brillante conde ingles"_

_No podía reprochárselo, a pesar de que la noticia le desgarró el corazón, también él había hecho su vida al margen de ella, aunque no lo hizo por amor, desde luego, Susana y él llevaban ya tres meses de matrimonio, o de infierno, mejor dicho._

_Aquella noche no podía dejar de beber, tratando de ahogar en su copa, toda la ira, la tristeza, la rabia que sentía, ella ya nunca sería suya. _

_Maldijo una y otra vez a aquel hombre, aún sin conocerlo, que se había convertido en su dueño, que sería libre para amarla, para hacerla su mujer. _

_Unas horas después llegó el telegrama del Duque, brevemente le explicaba que le quedaba poco tiempo y le urgía hablar con él, le rogaba que fuera a visitarlo. No tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo, pero sí de escapar de su miserable vida junto a Susana, así que aquel telegrama le proporcionó la excusa perfecta, y, aquella misma noche, embarcó con destino a Londres._

_1919 INGLATERRA_

_Terrence… has venido- dijo él con un ligero brillo de esperanza en los ojos_

_Padre- repuso Terry fríamente_

_Supongo que querrás saber porqué te he hecho venir- el Duque no esperaba ninguna muestra de cariño en aquél encuentro, había demasiadas cicatrices en la relación con su hijo… tal vez ya no había tiempo_

_Si, desde luego- contestó_

_Ambos caminaron hacia la mesa del despacho, y tomaron asiento uno frente al otro._

_Bien, seré breve, no tengo mucho tiempo- comenzó su padre_

_El duque habló escuetamente de su enfermedad, una infección pulmonar que estaba acabando con él, Pero lo que más sorprendió a Terry fue la decisión de su padre de dejar sus empresas y patrimonio bajo su mando y responsabilidad, sólo con la única condición de no desamparar económicamente a sus dos hermanos y a su madrastra. _

_¿Porqué yo?- dijo sorprendido moviéndose inquieto en el sillón_

_El duque emitió un profundo suspiro, esperaba la desconfianza y la respuesta negativa de Terry, pero aún así, tenía que intentar convencerlo._

_Sé que piensas que siempre te rechacé y me avergoncé de ti, hijo, pero estás equivocado. He sido el peor padre que se pueda imaginar, de eso estoy seguro- su tono de voz era compungido- pero te aseguro que si te aparté de mí no fue por vergüenza, al contrario, fue por amor…_

_¡Bonita forma de amar!- ya no pudo contenerse_

_Cada día que pasaba- siguió el duque, ignorando el último comentario de Terry- me recordabas más y más a tu madre, para mí era una agonía y… tomé la decisión más cómoda, lo admito. Te alejé y así quise alejar también su recuerdo. Si entonces hubiera sabido que nunca podría borrarla de mi mente y de mi corazón, te aseguro que hubiera obrado de forma diferente. _

_Es un poco tarde para resarcir el daño, padre- dijo él- y menos si pretendes hacerlo con dinero._

_No intento comprar tu cariño si es eso lo que piensas- se defendió el Duque- Me siento orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado en tu vida, Terrence. Has salido de la nada, sin mi ayuda, te convertiste en el mejor actor de América, has hecho una fortuna con tus propias manos y, por lo tanto, no me necesitas._

…

_Déjame acabar, por favor- rogó su padre- no es mi patrimonio lo que me preocupa, es algo mucho más importante para mí. No puedo esperar el cariño de mi familia, pues incluso he llegado a pensar que mis otros hijos esperan ansiosos mi muerte…- se detuvo apesadumbrado por aquella realidad que no había querido admitir nunca- pero tú eres noble, hijo. Y confío en tu capacidad para salvaguardar lo único que me queda, mi orgullo, el orgullo del apellido Grandchester._

_Padre, sabes que nunca me interesaron los títulos- dijo con calma, - ¿cómo podría yo lograr lo que pretendes encomendarme?_

_Sólo sé tu mismo- sonrió tristemente el duque- ahora sé que con eso será suficiente._

_Terry lo miró por un instante interminable, los sentimientos que se debatían en él eran demasiado confusos, indescifrables después de todos los años de amargura que habían visto deteriorarse la relación entre su padre y él. Pero por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón, supo que no podría negarse. Asintió lentamente ante los emocionados ojos del duque, que apenas podía creer lo que aquél gesto significaba_

_¿Aceptas?- inquirió para asegurarse de que era cierto_

_Acepto- dijo Terry- aunque no sé muy bien cual es mi cometido, pero te advierto que no dejare la actuación por nada ni por nadie._

_No te preocupes, puedes hacerte cargo de todo desde New York- dijo a modo de respuesta- hay una fiesta en la embajada francesa a la que he sido invitado, pero ya que no puedo asistir por razones obvias- dijo restando importancia a su estado- me gustaría que tú asistieras en mi lugar._

_Me gusta este trabajo- dijo con un tono más socarrón- asistir a fiestas se me dará muy bien._

_No me he explicado bien- aclaró el duque- allí te reunirás con dos de mis socios, para sentar las bases de un proyecto de ampliación para la naviera. En la fiesta habrá algunos posibles inversores que deberéis convencer. Ahora hablemos de los detalles…_

_Unas horas más tarde, ya entrada la noche, cruzó la entrada de la Embajada Francesa en Londres. La fiesta estaba muy concurrida, no conocía prácticamente a nadie en aquél lugar. Siguiendo las indicaciones del Duque, esperó a que su socio, el Sr. Midleton, lo encontrara. Cuando se presentaron formalmente, se dirigieron al fondo del salón para que éste pudiera presentarles a las personas involucradas en aquél proyecto de la naviera._

_¿Una copa de champagne, señor?- oyó la voz del camarero que, junto a él sostenía una bandeja de copas._

_Sí, gracias- contestó al tiempo que tomaba una de ellas._

_Durante la primera media hora puso toda su atención en la conversación que sostenían sus acompañantes, pero pasado este tiempo, se sentía cada vez más aburrido ya que no entendía demasiado de negocios y cifras. _

_Buscando una distracción, se dedicó a recorrer el salón con la mirada, al llegar a la entrada, el ujier anunció al conde __McCartney__ y su esposa. Terry sintió un pinchazo agudo en el pecho, se llevó la mano hasta allí sin entender qué le ocurría hasta que la explicación hizo su aparición enfundada en un vestido de seda y satén verde, del brazo de su esposo. La copa que sostenía cayó al suelo y sus contertulios lo miraron extrañados_

_Candy…- susurró _

_Y, como si aquél susurro hubiera llegado a sus oídos, ella volvió la vista justo hacia dónde él se encontraba._

_Joven Grandchester, ¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntó el Sr. Hobbes al ver que Terry no reaccionaba._

_¿Eh? Sí- respondió aturdido rompiendo la magia que le unía a Candy a través de sus miradas- ¡Qué torpeza la mía!- dijo mientras una persona del servicio se acercaba ya a recoger los cristales rotos_

_No se preocupe- habló otro de los socios del Duque- seguramente está todavía demasiado fatigado por el largo viaje._

_Veo que se hadejado cutivar por la belleza de la condesa._

_Nadie puede resistirse.-comento otro socio.-sabes joven terry su padre tiene negocios importantes con el conde, me parece que este ultimo negocio tambien contaremos con su participación._

_Es cierto, sera mejor entonces que empiece a relacionarse con él._

_Terry asintió a modo de respuesta y volvió a centrar toda su atención en la conversación de aquellos hombres, o, al menos lo intentó. Pero le era casi imposible entender una sola de sus palabras cuando en su cabeza no había más que la idea de cruzar el salón, tomarla en sus brazos y salir de allí con ella para perderse juntos para siempre. ¡Qué estupidez! Pensó para sí mismo. Aquí estoy pensando en secuestrar a una mujer felizmente casada, con la ilusión de que ella todavía sienta algo por mí, pero yo sé que no es así._

_No pudo aguantar mucho más aquella situación, así que, después de un rato, se despidió de los socios del Duque. se dirigió a la salida, cuidando muy bien de no voltear a verla._

_Caminó deprisa hacia el hall de la Embajada, mientras esperaba que le trajeran su capa, un grupo de mujeres se acercó también a la salida, parecía que esperaban que las vinieran a recoger. Terry alcanzó a escuchar parte de su conversación._

_¿Te fijaste en ella?- dijo una de las mujeres_

_¿La condesa de__ McCartney__?- respondió otra- Sí, estaba increíble._

_¿McCa__rtney? Ese nombre captó la atención de Terry, si no se equivocaba, estaban hablando de ella._

_¡Pobrecilla!- siguió la primera- a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, es capaz de presentarse con su esposo en cualquier acto y ser la admiración._

_Pero se la ve distinta- agregó una tercera- yo la conocí antes de aquello y recuerdo que era muy alegre, muy conversadora- explicaba- ahora se ha vuelto reservada, el pasado sábado coincidimos en un acto benéfico y apenas cruzamos dos palabras._

_Nadie puede culparla por eso- respondió la segunda mujer- como Condesa no se le puede hacer un solo reproche, a pesar de la agenda tan repleta de su marido, a pesar de sus propios compromisos, ha actuado de forma ejemplar, cualquier otra seguro se hubiese derrumbado por algo así._

Terry seguía cada vez más atento la conversación, aunque disimulaba para que aquellas mujeres no se dieran cuenta de que escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, por lo que había entendido hasta el momento, algo horrible le había sucedido a Candy no hacía mucho, algo que la había entristecido... ¿pero qué?

_Ayer estaba en el Café París con Rose y la __vi. pasar, a eso de las cinco- continuó una de ellas_

_Sí, parece que va todos los días a la misma hora- afirmó otra- se detiene en la Avenida, compra flores y continúa hasta allí. _

_¡Es muy triste!- dijo la que parecía más joven_

Una vez dentro, cerró los ojos, a su mente volvió la imagen de Candy,

**1935 New ****York**

Nunca pense que a partir de ese momento volveria a vivir hermosos momentos junto a candy. Momentos que pense que eran imposibles.

Pero volvi a cometer el mismo errror-agacho la cabeza y miro la armonica con rabia.-te volvi a dejar pensando en un nuevo reencuentro…mirame ahora… estoy solo, muy solo amada mia, ni siquiera tengo el consuelo de poder verte de nuevo.-el director de teatro terrece granchester empezo a llorar libremente en la azotea de su gran compañía teatral.

Continuará...

**Notas**

**E**spero que no se sientan confundidas pronto se estará esclareciendo todo, gracias a las personas que nos leen.

_**Plumas al viento**_

"Una de las plumas que se dejó llevar por el viento"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dejando hablar al corazón**

CAP 3

Londres 1935

Querida madre… espera, algún día me vengare de aquel hombre que te hizo tanto daño. - Y siguió a dejándose llevar por la rabia que la consumía al leer cada hoja de ese diario, imaginando como debieron ser las escenas vividas en esos momentos para los dos…

_INGLATERRA 1919_

_A primera hora de la tarde, decidió dar un paseo por Londres, añoraba la vieja ciudad en la que había vivido los primeros años de su vida, aunque no los mejores, desde luego, salvo el corto espacio en que pudo compartir su tiempo con ella._

_Sin saber porqué sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la Avenida, a esa hora no estaba muy concurrida así que se podía caminar sin sentirse agobiado por la gente que generalmente inundaba el paseo._

_Apenas avanzó unos metros y al mirar a su derecha, descubrió un Café que no conocía, miró hacia arriba para leer el rótulo que decía "Café París". Instintivamente miró su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco. El corazón comenzó a avisarle que algo grande estaba por ocurrir, y su corazón, sólo se agitaba de esa forma cuando..._

_Buscó con la mirada a ambos lados de la Avenida. Su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más y en ese instante... la vio._

_Ella cargaba un sencillo ramo de flores blancas, caminaba deprisa en dirección opuesta a la que él se encontraba, sólo podía apreciar su silueta que para él era inconfundible, vestía un sencillo vestido de color verde claro y usaba un sombrero, a pesar de esto, algunos rizos se escapaban desafiantes._

_No pensó en nada en aquél momento más que en alcanzarla, así que la siguió acelerando el paso todo lo que pudo. _

_Cuándo adivinó a donde se dirigía ya era tarde, Candy había entrado al cementerio ¿debía seguirla? Dudó un momento y luego entró. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y reconoció su figura a lo lejos, arrodillada ante una tumba. Se acercó muy lentamente, se quedó a unos pasos de ella y se detuvo al oírla llorar de aquella forma. El corazón se le encogió por el dolor de ver sufrir a su amada Candy. _

_Mientas trataba de decidirse, ella volteó lentamente hacia dónde él estaba. No pareció muy sorprendida de verlo allí, con el pañuelo se secó las lágrimas y se incorporó hasta quedar frente a él. _

_Durante esos preciosos segundos, no dijeron nada, sólo se miraron tratando de adivinar el sentir del otro, reconociendo en cada mirada, los rastros que el tiempo había dejado en ellos. Detalles amargos que nunca vieron en los ojos del otro. Ambos habían sufrido en aquellos años._

_No debiste venir- dijo ella con la voz ahogada por la emoción_

_Candy... - susurró él incapaz de decir nada más._

_No debiste venir- dijo ella con la voz sobrecogida, y cerró los ojos con fuerza_

_Candy... - susurró él incapaz de decir nada más._

_No has debido venir, Terry- repitió aún sin atreverse a mirarlo_

_NO pude evitarlo- respondió él con la voz ahogada por la emoción de estar de nuevo ante ella después de tanto tiempo_

_Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, como si temiera enfrentar la mirada de aquél hombre, pero lo hizo. Unos hermosos ojos azules como la noche la recibieron, pero ¿Dónde estaban las estrellas de aquella noche? "¿Dónde quedó la luz de tu mirada, Terry?"- pensó con melancolía mientras se agachaba nuevamente ante la tumba para terminar de colocar las flores que había depositado._

_Terry esperó en silencio a que ella terminara y cuando Candy se irguió y lo miró de nuevo, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. El dolor que reflejaban sus ojos traspasó instantáneamente el espacio que los separaba, haciéndose_ _un dolor compartido, y él sólo pudo abrir sus brazos para recibirla y cobijarla en su pecho, mientras ella se convulsionaba por el llanto._

_Por encima de su melena rubia, Terry pudo leer la lápida:_

"_Phillip McArtney- 19xx-19xx"_

"_¡Un niño!- pensó- ¡Apenas un bebé!... ¿acaso…?- la certeza de que el que allí yacía era el hijo de Candy lo sacudió, ella había perdido un hijo, de otro hombre, su marido. Pero el sentimiento que lo inundó no fue de rabia ni de celos, sorprendentemente sólo pudo sentir un dolor extremo en el corazón al imaginar la dura prueba por la que Candy había tenido que pasar._

_Con mano temblorosa acarició suavemente el cabello rubio y le susurró las más dulces palabras de consuelo hasta que ella dejó de llorar, aunque siguió aferrada a su pecho durante un buen rato._

_¿Qué haces en Londres?- preguntó ella apartándose de repente_

_Mi padre me pidió que viniera- respondió el._

_Yo creía que él y tú…_

_Bueno, digamos que hemos llegado a un entendimiento- la cortó él adivinando que Candy sospechaba que seguían sin llevarse bien._

_Ella asintió en silencio y trató de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque apenas fue capaz de dibujar una extraña mueca._

_No deberías hacer eso- dijo él rozándole la mejilla con un dedo- ¡Se te ven más las pecas!_

_Ella lo miró con sorpresa por aquellas palabras e inmediatamente puso sus brazos en jarras y respondió_

_Déjame decirte que me encantan mis pecas, incluso estoy buscando la forma de conseguir más- terminó sacándole la lengua en un gesto que a él lo transportó años atrás, a la única época feliz que había conocido en su vida._

_Se quedaron mirándose por un instante y de pronto, estallaron en una carcajada._

_Sus risas llenaron aquel solitario lugar y, comprendiendo lo descabellado de la situación, Terry la tomó del brazo y la sacó del cementerio, guiándola por un sendero hasta llegar junto a un estanque, rodeado de árboles. _

_Sólo tú podrías hacerme reír en un cementerio- trató de sonar seria pero la diversión de sus ojos la delataba- Hacía mucho que no reía así, gracias._

_Él la miró sin decir nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y miró hacia las aguas del estanque, de pronto sus ojos se habían entristecido y Candy lo notó y supo el motivo, la nostalgia no podía pasar desapercibida para ninguno de los dos. _

_De algún modo se inquietó por la posibilidad de que Terry no la hubiera olvidado, que siguiera sintiendo aún algo por ella y en ese preciso instante estuviera tan sobrecogido como ella misma. La emoción de tenerlo cerca la estaba desbordando, su corazón latía muy deprisa y, cada vez que lo miraba deseaba volver a estar entre sus brazos. Trató de sacudir de su mente estos pensamientos, y tuvo la sensación de que, estar allí con él no era correcto._

_Es tarde, tengo que irme- dijo atropelladamente, sin mirarlo._

_Terry notó el cambio en ella y lo comprendió, ahora Candy era una mujer casada y aquél encuentro podía causarle problemas. ¡Al cuerno con los problemas! ¡Él quería estar con ella, quería saber de su vida, de sus penas y alegrías, quería sentir su compañía, su consuelo! ¿Acaso todo lo que habían compartido no le daba derecho a eso al menos?_

_Después volviéndose hacia el estanque, susurró:_

_Es un sitio precioso para contemplar un atardecer ¿no crees?- aquella frase no esperaba respuesta- debe ser único poder sentarse después de un día duro y contemplar estas luces junto a alguien, alguien que entienda tu alma, que escuche tu corazón sin necesidad de palabras…_

_Ella lo miró comprendiendo al instante la intención de sus palabras, él le estaba proponiendo volver a verse. Pero ella no podía dejarse llevar por la euforia que estaba sintiendo, no podía, no estaría bien, ella no debía…_

_Sí, debe ser único, tal vez otro día…- susurró sorprendiéndolo a él tanto como a ella misma._

_Azorada por sus palabras, dio media vuelta y se alejó deprisa, _

_Hasta mañana…- respondió él entonces-… mi amor._

_Al día siguiente Terry llegó temprano junto al estanque, el corazón le latía con fuerza ante la posibilidad de volver a verla, se sentó y esperó con paciencia durante dos horas, pero ella no apareció._

_Cuando comprendió que no iba a venir, se entristeció pero tuvo que admitir ante sí mismo que era lo mejor. ¿Qué sentido tenía que volvieran a hacerse ilusiones si aquella mujer era prohibida? _

_Pero no podía evitarlo, la tarde anterior, sólo sentándose a su lado por unos instantes, se había sentido tan bien, tan completo… La soledad que había sido su única compañera en los últimos años, se había borrado por completo al mirarse en sus ojos… Candy, su único amor, su única amiga._

_Cada noche regresaba a casa más hundido, los primeros días su padre pensó que se debía a la dura carga que había echado sobre sus hombros encargándole de sus negocios. Sin duda sus socios debían tenerlo ocupado cada segundo y Terry se veía muy agotado, aún así, no se quejaba. _

_Cuando se cumplían exactamente una semana desde el día en que se habían visto, Terry aguardaba una vez más junto al estanque, se había puesto de pie y arrojaba pequeñas piedrecillas sobre la superficie del agua. Un crujir de hojas anunció que no estaba sólo e, inmediatamente, antes de que tuviera tiempo de voltear a ver quién era, el dulce aroma a rosas de Candy llegó hasta él. _

_Llegas tarde- dijo tranquilamente sin mirarla_

_Lo siento- dijo ella nerviosa- ¿Llevas mucho esperando?_

_Años- respondió él dándose la vuelta para mirarla_

_Ella no respondió y fue a sentarse en la banca de madera mientras él se acercaba y la imitaba. _

_No estaba segura de si estarías aquí- dijo ella todavía con un ligero temblor en la voz._

_He venido cada tarde- respondió él_

_Yo…- agachó la cabeza y observó sus manos sobre el regazo intentando explicarle porqué no había acudido antes. En realidad ella también había ido cada tarde, pero se había quedado observándole a lo lejos y después, se había marchado, la asustaba demasiado el sentimiento, los últimos días no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar en él cada segundo-… no quisiera que te enfadaras por no venir antes, Terry, lo que ocurre es que…_

_No pasa nada, Candy, no estoy enfadado- la tranquilizó él- sólo me apetecía charlar con una vieja amiga, porque ¿Todavía somos amigos, no?_

_Ella lo miró por fin, dibujando una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de él tímidamente y al sentirla, Terry la estrechó con fuerza, con ese sencillo gesto, años de separación y de olvido quedaron atrás, fue como si nunca se hubieran separado._

_Sí, por supuesto que lo somos- le contestó. Visto desde esa perspectiva, se convenció a sí misma que no había nada malo en aquél encuentro. Sólo dos amigos que se reencontraban para charlar de los viejos tiempos._

_Así comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, evitando los temas más dolorosos, como Susana y como la muerte de su hijo, los dos preguntaban sin cesar al otro, deseosos de tener la mayor cantidad posible de imágenes de aquella vida en la que no habían tenido un lugar… hasta ahora. Se despidieron unas horas después, prometiéndose volver a verse al día siguiente._

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

_Camino hacia América_

INGLATERRA

Un par de días habían transcurrido, no me había atrevido a visitarla, a pesar de los ruegos de mi madre.

Quiero mucho a Adelaide, después de todo... ¡Es mi prima!, ¡La mejor amiga que he tenido!.

Pero ya no le iba a aguantar otra grosería más.

Sé que no tiene culpa de todos los problemas que la han atormentado, pero tampoco es mí deber ser víctima de sus desahogos sin motivo.

Me incorporo hacia mi terraza, abro los pulcros cristales y valeroso, me enfrento a una negra noche graciosamente despejada, cada estrella presumiendo su luz.

Tomé un suspiro, rogándoles a los Dioses un poco de paz y paciencia.

Y aún encerrado en mis amontonados pensamientos, los ruidos de los cascos de un caballo me distrajeron.

Miré hacia abajo, era mi mamá quién con su sombrero de ala ancha y elegante vestido de organza checoslovaca entró al vehículo. Ya sabía yo cual era su destino.

Bueno... finalmente es su sobrina

Adelaide, su sobrina a quién adoraba con fervor.

Se encuentra en su habitación, Sra. McCartney, ¿Gusta que le acompañe?

Muchas gracias, pero conozco el camino

Subí la escalinata que me llevaría segura hasta el tercer piso.

Por fin llegue a mi destino, me decidí en acomodarme un rizo que salía de mi peinado, llamé a la puerta, sin embargo no escuché respuesta. Nuevamente toqué, pero el silencio fue mi única contestación; así que sin más remedio la abrí, para darme cuenta que la cama se encontraba vacía. Busqué en el sanitario, en el vestidor y en el cuarto contiguo, pero no encontré a la dueña de tan hermosa recámara.

¿Dónde estás, niña?

Me dirigí a la terraza abierta, las cortinas de seda meciéndose con el aire; y en cuestión de instantes, supe perfectamente dónde encontrarla.

Me dirigí a pasos apresurados hacia la parte de atrás de tan hermosa residencia, dónde sus elegantes patios y primorosos jardines embellecían la propiedad divinamente.

Era otoño , las hojas secas y débiles de color, eran balanceadas con el viento rozando mi rostro.

Buscaba tan precioso lugar, lleno de recuerdos y tristezas que bailaban aún en la mente de mi querida Adelaide.

Por fin logré divisarlo, para darme cuenta que al parecer, mi intuición había errado.

Entonces no se encuentra aquí... – me dije a mi misma , revisando cada rincón para solo encontrarme con rosas de mil colores

Pero algo me arrebató de mi búsqueda, pues de reojo identifiqué a una sombra fuera del invernadero. Caminé, y pude finalizar con éxito mi investigación.

Allí se encontraba sentada entre los rosales la futura heredera. Se veía como toda una princesa, taciturna y desamparada, su cabello castaño era acunado por el aire; la noche cobijándola con su oscuridad, ¿Y su mirada?... perdido en el infinito.

...Adelaide...

La llamé y ligeramente volteó para verme. Nuestras miradas chocaron, y me estremecí cuando me percaté que esos verdes y expresivos ojos, ya los había visto antes...

Que sorpresa, tía Mildred, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Simple intuición femenina, mi niña – le dije sentándome a su lado, el pasto acariciando mis piernas - ¿Qué haces aquí, tan sola?

Siempre me ha gustado la soledad

Lo sé, pero deberías estar en reposo, recuerda que estás convaleciente

Ya me encuentro bien

Hubo silencio, algo que no me agradaba del todo. La miré fijamente, y sin más remedio recordé a su madre. Mujer tan llena de virtudes, igual a su hija. La misma mirada, la misma melancólica aura, su belleza tan semejante...

¿Por qué la abandonaste, Candy? – le cuestioné en mi mente, cómo tantas veces lo había hecho

Mentía, lo sabía muy bien. Candy jamás hubiera querido abandonarla, fue el cielo quién la obligó. Pero finalmente... ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionarle a Dios nuestro señor, de sus actos?.

Pero había algo más, la causa verdadera de la soledad de mi niña, del fin de Candy. Algo que por años he intentado averiguar, pero jamás he sido capaz de descubrir tan atroz motivo.

En fin, el tiempo ha pasado ya...

¿En qué piensas? – le pregunté -

No lo sé...

¿Cómo es eso posible?

Realmente desconozco mis pensamientos, y día con día me desconozco más a mi misma...

...Adelaide...

Dime algo tía Mildred... ¿Sabes tu dónde podría encontrar mi felicidad?

Eso depende de ti

¿Lo crees?

¡Por supuesto, debes salir a buscarla por ti misma!

¿Y si existen obstáculos en mi camino?

¡Derríbalos!

¿Eso es una opinión o un consejo?

Cómo quieras tomarlo – le respondí a mi sobrina

Entonces, será un consejo... y lo seguiré al pie de la letra – contestó muy pensativa

Su mirada quedó en un punto fijo, e insospechadamente vi. resbalar una lágrima en su mejilla...

Buscaré la felicidad... sin importarme nada ni nadie

Fue lo último que le escuché murmurar, para luego percatarme de cómo era destruida una rosa roja entre sus manos.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, el dolor en una costilla impedía mi descanso pacífico. Todos esos días analicé, y concluí que este accidente más que traerme una desgracia me trajo una gran ventaja, pues gracias a él pude ordenar bien mis ideas y mis planes futuros.

¿Por fin podré, después de tantos años, encontrar la felicidad? – me pregunté a mi misma

E inesperadamente, llamaron a mi puerta, y yo permití el paso.

¡Adelaide!

¡Padre!

Fue maravillosa mi felicidad al darme cuenta de quién era al que veía...

Se acercó enseguida a mi cama, para abrazarme como desde hace meses no lo hacía. Era mi papá quién estaba ahí, la única persona que jamás en el mundo me abandonaría. ¡Oh, que preciosa bendición el tenerlo a mi lado!

¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti!

...Papá..., solo fue una pequeña caída, ¡Nada de que preocuparse!

¡Te caíste de un caballo!, ¡Pudo haberte ocurrido algo malo!

Pero nada me ocurrió..., y aquí estoy nuevamente para molestarte – le dije con una gran sonrisa

Si a ti te pasara algo, yo me muero hija

Mi papá tomó mis manos y las besó con ternura. ¡Cuánto anhelaba esas caricias!, ¡Cuánto extrañaba su cercanía!

No te preocupes, me repondré pronto – le dije, animándolo – pero me siento apenada, suspendiste tus compromisos en Viena solo por mi

Eso no importa, lo bueno es que te encuentras bien

Sin embargo... estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido, además necesitaba hablar contigo con urgencia

¿A qué te refieres?

Pues... – comencé a decirle, bajando la mirada – en la academia "Rozenstolz" me siento estancada, ¡Creo que no he progresado nada!

¡¿Aún sigues con esa idea?!

¡Por supuesto, es mi sueño!

Lo entiendo Adelaide, pero si he de serte sincero, tu abuela ya estaba esperanzada en que con el golpe se te hubieran olvidado esas ideas tuyas de ser cantante

Los dos reímos al unísono, ¡Qué equivocada estaba mi abuela!..., como siempre.

En fin... ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?

Quiero estudiar en el extranjero

¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

¡Por favor, papá!!, aquí me aburro mucho y sé que jamás llegaré lejos, mucho menos con la batuta de mi abuela amenazándome en cada momento – le comenté burlona, él conocía perfectamente mi relación con mi abuela –

Vi a mi papá dar un suspiro, sin embargo no parecía muy de acuerdo con mi proposición.

Silencio...

¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

Estaba nerviosa, ¿Cómo sería capaz de decirle a mi padre?, ¿Podría convencerlo?

Deseo ir a América

El conde se puso en pie de un sobresalto, grande había sido su sorpresa al escuchar mis palabras. Su rostro se tornó distinto, preocupado... ¿O quizás deprimido?

¡¿Por qué a América?! - me cuestionó enfadado

Porque allí hay muchos lugares dónde yo pudiera estudiar y perfeccionar mi voz, papá por favor no me niegues la oportunidad de superarme

Ya estaba segura de que esto ocurriría, mi padre inventaría cualquier pretexto para evitar que yo fuera allí. Pero me prometí a mi misma conseguir lo que más he anhelado por toda mi vida, y el primer paso era convencer a mi padre...

Pero hija, ¡Apenas tienes 16 años!, no sabrás vivir sola

¡Siempre he sido muy independiente!

¡Pero...!

¡¡Te lo ruego papá, déjame ir a Estados Unidos!!; además... no estaré sola, mi familia también está allí...

Había llegado lo que tanto me había esforzado por callar. Pero simplemente, ya no podía hacerlo..., lo lamento por mi padre, a quién mis palabras le causan mayor dolor...

Y aunque él se encontraba a espaldas mías, podía adivinar su rostro lleno de tristeza. ¡¿Cómo es posible que sean tan lastimosos los recuerdos de hace más de 10 años?!

No dijo nada más, solo se encaminó hacia mi puerta, y la abrió.

Pero se detuvo...

...Hablaré con los Andley...

Me dejó sorprendida cuando cerró con pesar la puerta de mi habitación. ¡Aceptó!

Poco a poco... todo se está acomodando..., el momento de mi venganza ha llegado...

Francamente no comprendía la urgencia de mi hermano. En su llamada lo noté tan extraño... ciertamente tenso, nervioso y desesperado.

Fue en su residencia y antiguamente mía dónde me había citado. Sin titubeos encargué mis importantes compromisos a mi fiel socio Wingston mientras yo acudía al auxilio de Eric.

Llegué prontamente, y en la sala principal encontré a mi hermano mayor con su gallardía tan característica, bebiendo un sorbo de Champagne en la orilla de la chimenea.

La primera impresión que recibí de su parte fue la de un hombre muy distante, probablemente eran los problemas los que le daban esa aura tan deprimente... ¿O quizá los recuerdos tan desgarradores aún para él?.

Eric... – lo llamé, pero el no respondió - ¡Eric!

De un sobresalto salió de ese mundo tan lejano, de su propio mundo interior.

¡Patrick!..., me alegro que llegaras

¿Qué te pasa?, tu llamado tan urgente me preocupó – le dije tomando asiento

Es que... ¡Patrick estoy desesperado!

¡¿Por qué?!

...Mi hija...

¿Qué ocurre con Adelaide?, ¡¿Acaso fue grave lo de su caída?!

No... creo que no

¿Qué quieres decir?

Parece que la caída le afectó las neuronas, aunque ciertamente... no se golpeó la cabeza – comentó mi hermano con su clásica ironía, pero con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

No te entiendo en lo absoluto, ¡Exprésate claramente!

Por unos instantes hubo silencio, y aproveché esos momentos para prender uno de mis puros.

Ella quiere ir a Estados Unidos

¡¿QUÉ?!

Me puse en pie estrepitosamente, el puro a punto de caerse de mi boca. Tragué saliva en seco para pensar con claridad y cerciorarme de que lo que decía mi hermano era verdad...

¡He ahí el porqué de mi desesperación!, ¡No sé que hacer!

No respondí, sencillamente no sabía que decir. ¿Ella quería ir a Estados Unidos?...

¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Ella siempre ha rehusado visitar ese país!

¡Yo tampoco encontré cordura en sus palabras, pero está demasiado convencida

¡¿De dónde se le ocurrió esa idea tan descabellada?!

¡No lo sé!

Los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente de una manera increíblemente veloz. Todavía podía recordar a la pequeña Adelaide, siempre la veía tan tierna y mimada, corriendo a los brazos de su made.

...Candy... – pensé en mi mente sin atreverme siquiera a susurrar su nombre dentro de esa casa que la creía maldita

Caminé hasta la chimenea junto a mi hermano. Y allí, en lo alto yacía la pintura de esa estelar mujer que algún día fue la razón de mi vida. Aún podía recordar la insistencia de mi madre en colocar esa pintura visible ante cualquiera, así engañaríamos las apariencias glorificando a aquella dama que realmente murió ante el mundo, como una cualquiera entre su familia, pero todo un ejemplo para la sociedad.

Allí estaba la flamante Condesa de McCartney, llevando mi apellido con una gracia singular imposible de igualar.

¿Y que harás, hermano?

Eso quisiera saber, me siento encerrado entre cuatro paredes

¿Por qué no le permites ir a América?, allí está su familia que la recibirá como la Andley que es

¡Ella no es una Andley, es una McCartney!

¡Su madre fue una Andley y no tienes derecho a renegar su nombre! – le grité exasperado a Eric

¡No de sangre!, ¡Fue una huérfana al fin y al cabo

¡Una huérfana que tú amaste con delirio!

¡No lo repitas de nuevo!

¡Es la verdad!, ¡Por eso su recuerdo aún no te deja en paz!

¡Cállate! – me gritó furioso

¡No permitiré que la ensucies de fango ahora que está muerta!

¿Más fango del que ella se ensució en vida?, ¡Imposible!

¡Está muerta y no puede defenderse!

¡Estando viva tampoco pudo hacerlo!, ¡Fue una miserable que se burló de mi, de mi familia!

¡No blasfemes ante un fallecido fue tu esposa y se merece algo mejor que tus insultos!

¡No voy a rezarla después de lo que hizo!

¡Te pido respeto para su tumba, que es muy distinto!

¡Jamás!, ¡Qué los gusanos la carcoman y su alma no encuentre paz en los infiernos!

Me impresioné ante la mirada de mi hermano, fría y tenebrosa, aunque logré vislumbrar lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

Solo recuerda que fue la madre de tu hija...

Sin más ni más me di la vuelta para retirarme lo más pronto posible de allí.

¿Hasta cuándo aquellos malditos recuerdos serán olvidados?

CHICAGO

¡Por fin llegas! – exclamé, poniéndome de pie enseguida – estaba preocupado, ¿Paso algo malo?

¡No, no te preocupes!, al contrario, no creerás lo que te diré

¿Qué ocurre?

El rubio se acercó al gran ventanal de su despacho. Una enorme sonrisa decoró su rostro. Mientras yo, nuevamente tomé asiento en el sofá color vino.

Tendremos visitas

¿Ah si?... ¿Y solo por eso me llamaste?

Es qué no sabes de quién hablo

Pues dímelo – dije ligeramente desanimado, encendiendo mi cigarrillo

Silencio...

...Adelaide...

Me levanté tan rápido como una saeta. Simplemente no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

¡¿Qué dices?!

¡Adelaide vendrá!

¡¡No puedo creerlo!!

Miré a Albert de una forma tan... indescriptible. Era realmente una gran alegría lo que acababa de decirme. No sabía como expresarlo. Ver de nuevo a esa chica era... como volver a ver a mi "Gatita". Era como si su presencia elevara mi espíritu. Ver a mi sobrina aliviaba mi alma, al igual qué como Candy lo hacía. Aunque... ciertamente esa niña no se parecía para nada a la niñita pecosa que me enamoró; sin embargo, el simple hecho de ser hija suya reconforta mi ser. Repentinamente, la tristeza embargó mi corazón.

¡Créelo Archie!, ¡Adelaide vendrá!

Pero... jamás ha querido estar muy en contacto con nosotros, ¿A qué se debe ese cambio?

No lo sé, a mi también me pareció extraño. Eric solo me platicó de los planes de Adelaide de venir a América, no me dio detalles

¿Y para qué quiere venir?

Según Eric, quiere mejor sus estudios artísticos

¿Aquí en Chicago?

No precisamente...

¿Entonces?

Ella solo piensa visitarnos, pero no vivirá con nosotros

¿Y dónde piensa vivir?, ¡Ella jamás ha salido de Inglaterra, no conoce Estados Unidos!

Por eso Eric me pidió que la apoyemos en todo lo que podamos

¿Y en dónde piensa vivir?

Silencio...

En New York

Me dijo secamente, y aquella respuesta me cayó como balde de agua helada. ¡¿En New York?!, ¡¿Por qué de todas las ciudades en América tenía que elegir NEW YORK?!...

¡¡No puedes decirme eso Albert!!

Es la verdad – dijo tomando un suspiro

¡No, no podía serlo!

¡No puede ir allí!, ¡Esa ciudad fue la perdición de su madre, y Adelaide lo sabe!

Había despertado agitada, un sudor en mi frente caía con pesar.

vi. a mi hermoso marido a mi lado, profundamente dormido sin inmutarse de mi maliciosa pesadilla.

Me levanté lentamente para no despertarlo, y enseguida me dirigí a un baúl que reposaba cerca de la terraza. Quité algunos retratos que disfrazaban aquel mueble lleno de memorias imborrables que a pesar de los años jamás serían relegadas al olvido.

Lo abrí y un estruendo inundó el ambiente de mi alcoba. Pero afortunadamente Patrick no se dio cuenta.

A primera instancia vi. un par de álbumes fotográficos que guardaban con recelo la infancia de mi único hijo. Los deposité a mi lado para después quitar de mi camino flores marchitas y cajas de chocolates rancios jamás degustados, que me regresaban a mi adolescencia dónde mil chicos morían por mi mano.

Pero rápidamente, al fondo del cofre encontré lo que anhelaba en esos momentos. Era un estuche de cartas sujetadas por un listón de seda color verde. Mi respiración se agitó nuevamente.

Y mientras veía aquel conjunto de sobres que nunca encontraron la luz, comencé a recordar...

_¡Por favor Mildred, te lo ruego!_

_¡Entiende, por favor!, ¡Te arriesgarás demasiado si haces eso!_

_¡Solo te pido que le entregues mi mensaje!_

_¡No comprendes!, ¡Eres tú quién me preocupa!, si le entrego esta carta... ¡Será tu desgracia!_

_Ella calló por unos momentos y entre lágrimas se dirigió hacia el balcón desesperada._

_Si pudiera hacerlo yo misma, ¡Lo haría sin reparo!, pero Eric me tiene encerrada y yo ya no soporto más su lejanía_

_¡Aún hay tiempo Candy, Eric no ha comprobado nada, pues redimirte!_

_¡No puedo!_

_¡El confiará en ti si vuelves a ser la misma!_

_¡Entiéndeme Mildred, yo no lo amo, yo amo a...!_

_¡Basta! – le interrumpí presintiendo lo que diría – eres una mujer casada, todavía tienes tiempo de volver atrás, ¡Olvida a ese hombre!_

_No Mildred, te equivocas... ya es muy tarde para volver atrás..._

_Ella clavó su intensa mirada en la hermosa noche que era testigo de sus más grandes desesperos. Podía comprenderla en parte, es una mujer enamorada después de todo, pero..._

_¿Me ayudarás Mildred, le entregarás esa carta a Terry?_

_No tuve valor para responderle; pero... era mi amiga y sabía que sufriría si le daba una negativa._

_Está bien Candy... lo haré, sin embargo espero que estés consciente de lo que haces_

_Gracias Mildred, no te preocupes, si sale todo como planeo, no ocurrirá nada malo..._

¡Oh Candy, si al menos los Dioses hubieran permitido tus planes!...

Efectivamente esa carta fue su desgracia, aquel furtivo encuentro fue el último entre ambos. Para después hundir a mi amiga en la más cruel de las infelicidades.

Y hoy por hoy, me siento desdichada al no haber podido entregarle estas cartas que me dejo candy y las ultimas cartas que recibí de él. Quizá eso hubiera calmado su adolorido corazón

¡Pero Dios mío, no podía entregárselas!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La brisa fresca del mar me daba la despedida de aquella, mi patria querida. Nuevamente miré al puerto, y como era de suponerse, nadie fue a decirme "Adiós". Pensé en mi abuela, a quién para nada le había gustado la idea, aún podía recordar sus negativas palabras...

_¡De ese maldito país nacieron tus desgracias!, ¡¿Y aún quieres ir, a pesar de eso?!_

Era sorprendente que me pidiera eso, ¿Acaso creía que yo sería capaz de cometer los mismos errores de mi madre?, ¿Me tenía tan poca confianza?, ¡Por Dios, yo no soy como mi madre!

Yo no tengo la culpa de absolutamente nada... – murmuré con frustración

Eso era verdad, pero finalmente yo era la estúpida víctima a la que se le tenían que restregar pecados ajenos. Era la hija de "esa" que no solo pasó a deshonrar a su familia, sino también a los "McCartney" y a mí.

Pero finalmente soy hija suya y no me importa nada más, estoy orgullosa de serlo y lo estaré por siempre.

Pero... ¿Quién puede esconder estos sentimientos de ira?, ¿Quién puede acallar estos gritos que me torturan desde mis lejanos años de infancia?.

YO, solo yo puedo silenciarlos, pero hasta que haya cumplido con mi misión.

Ahora América me recibirá como la gran dama que soy, como la única hija de la mujer que hace muchos años vio nacer en su tierra.

Y buscaré mi felicidad como lo dijo mi tía Mildred, sin importarme NADA ni NADIE.

Me enfadaré con aquellos tiranos que se aprovecharon de la dulzura y del corazón de una desamparada y divina princesa que solo buscaba ser feliz, una princesa que solo anhelaba ser acariciada y tocada por las asquerosas manos de ese monstruo. Ese hombre que compartió sus besos para después arrebatárselos maliciosamente. Besos que mi madre amaba al fin y al cabo.

Me enfadaré con esa infeliz mutilada que se convirtió en la pesadilla de mi madre, para quitarle lo que más quería. Esa mujer que me quitó a MI lo que yo más quería con sus malditas burlas y frases piadosas, con sus palabras venenosas y carentes de sabiduría. Pero prodigiosas que lograron lo que su dueña quería, la muerte de su más odiada enemiga. El dolor de un amor perdido y la furia de saber que un ser crecía en el vientre de esa mujer, hijo del tan aclamado actor.

Una maldita carta que llevó a la renombrada condesa a la perdición, y todo solo por su gran amor, sin importarle un mínimo mi presencia y mi dolor, el de su única hija.

Pero juré ante mi madre y ante los cielos, que yo también me convertiría en su peor pesadilla, al igual de cómo lo hizo con mi madre.

Y prometo, poniendo mi propia integridad en juego, que vengaré a esa princesa... a mi madre.

Ahora el barco comienza a moverse, llevándome a mi destino...

Pobres desdichados...

Me dio lástima por ellos, ese par de fracasados americanos que pronto conocerían la ira de una McCartney.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los recuerdos siguen llegando**_

**1935 NEW YORK**

¿Cómo lo hice papa? – la pregunta estaba cargada de nerviosismo.

Por enésima vez hijo eres estupendo.-su padre le brindo una sonrisa

Lo dices como mi padre o como el director.

Como padre y director. hijo no debes tener dudas sobre tu talento.

No las tengo.-contesto con energía- Solo no quiero que nadie dude que merezco entrar a la compañía.

¿Por que pensarían eso?

Porque mi padre es el director ¿quizá?

Tienes talento y nadie podrá decir nunca lo contrario. Por algo eres mi hijo

¡¡papa¡¡

Tu padre tiene razón. además recuerda que yo también fui una gran actriz.-participo una mujer que estaba sentada.

Lo se madre.

Bueno me retiro.-se levanto de su asiento.- deje algo pendiente en la compañía.

¿No te quedaras a almorzar?-pregunto la esposa.

Lo haré allá. Nos vemos hijo.-acercándose a la salida.

Cuídate papa.

Adiós terry.-se despidió de el, para llamar su atención, pues estaba saliendo sin despedirse de ella.

Adiós Susana.- volteo a ver a su esposa.

Siempre tan amoroso.-comento con reproche a su hijo.

Debe ser por los nervios del nuevo proyecto que quiere presentar. ¿compréndelo?

Es lo que he hecho toda mi vida Richard, toda mi vida…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1935 INGLATERRA**

¿ya estará llegando?

Si no hubo ninguna complicación. Así fue hijo.

La extraño mucho. Ahora a quien molestare.

Jajaja. Se puede decir que crecieron juntos, aunque tú eres mayor que ella por 3 años. Siempre fueron inseparables.

No había mas niños, solo nos teníamos los dos. Me da miedo.-cambio el tono entusiasta de su voz por una de preocupación.

¿Que cosa?

Saber la verdadera causa del viaje de Adelaide

Estudiar ¿no? pregunto esquivando la mirada.

¿Tu lo creíste madre? – miro fijamente a su madre.

Yo también tengo miedo.-ella comprendió el temor de su hijo.- No entiendo en querer ir allá después de saberlo todo.

Digan lo que digan, yo jamás borrare la imagen de mi tía. Una mujer hermosa, delicada, capaz de ayudar a todo el mundo sin pedir nada a cambio. Jamás creeré que fue el monstruo que tanto profesa mi abuela.

Sigue así hijo. Candy fue una mujer maravillosa, quizá su único error fue amar sin limites. Pero si amar es pecado todos somos pecadores.

Sus últimas palabras la hicieron débil ante el recuerdo de ese bello y peligroso amor, el cual ella fue testigo y porque no decir participe

FLASH BACK

_**1919 INGLATERRA**_

_No se como soy capaz de estar aquí_

_Gracias, muchas gracias_

_Lo hago por ella, esta desespera._

_Quiero saber sobre ella. ¿es cierto que Eric salio de la ciudad?_

_Si_

_Entonces podremos vernos sin temor…_

_Te traigo una nota suya_

_Gracias.- dile que iré a verla, donde siempre._

_terry…_

_si_

_candy te ama con locura, por eso apelo a ti, a la poca cordura que todavía tengas.-detén todo esto. Hazlo por candy por ti. Esto puede acabar con…_

_lo siento Mildred.- yo ya perdí todo, hasta la cordura. Amo demasiado a candy para separarme de ella._

_Ustedes tienen caminos diferentes, están casados ¡¿por dios¡¡ - puedes volver y ser feliz con tu esposa y formar una familia, aun no es tarde terry_

_Jamás ame a mi esposa. Sabes la historia Mildred, jamás olvidare a candy. Su recuerdo me lo llevare hasta la muerte._

_No menciones esa palabra¡¡_

_Perdón. Se el peligro que corres al traernos recados, se lo mucho que quieres a candy, pero no dudes nunca de mi amor por ella._

_Lo se. Solo por eso lo hago. Adiós terry._

_Adiós y nuevamente gracias._

¿Tú también la extrañas?-abrazo el joven a su madre, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Ehh- si

Si no resisto, yo iré a visitarla.

¿Que dices?

No podemos dejar que viva sola madre. Estará sola en una ciudad que no conoce.

Estará con su familia los Andry.

Para ella ellos son unos extraños, ni siquiera cuando mi tía candy vivía nos visitaban mucho, que yo recuerde que la ultima vez fue para su funeral.

Vivian lejos.-trato de hacer entrar en razón.

Cuando se quiere algo no importa la distancia.

Adelaida saldrá adelante, esa niña no tiene miedo a nada. No te preocupes.

Es eso lo que mas me preocupa…no tiene miedo a nada…es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr lo que quiera. Cualquier cosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHICAGO **

Un mes de viaje, lleno de tristes recuerdos, pues no pude contener la tentación de abrir otra vez ese triste diario de mi madre y volver a llenar de tristeza y cólera a través de cada línea que seguía.

A cada momento me hacia una pregunta… ¿Por qué una mujer tan hermosa y con una envidiable vida no pudo ser feliz?

Cada línea me daba la respuesta…la respuesta solo tenia un nombre…terrece Granchesther…

Recuerdo que cuando mi madre murió, trate poco a poco encontrar resignación para mi querido corazón. Mi madre era todo para mi la adoraba mas que a nada en el mundo, a mi padre también lo quería pero el cariño hacia el era diferente, por culpa del lugar que ocupaba pasaba muy poco tiempo conmigo, por eso mi única compañía era para mi madre.

Era una mujer tan hermosa yo la idolatraba, pensaba que era una mujer excepcional y sobre todo que era feliz al lado de mi padre. Hasta ese momento no comprendía el odio que le tenia mi abuela, todas las cosas que decía después de que ella murió.

Pero todo cambio, todo mi mundo de fantasía acabo cuando encontré su diario debajo de un sillón de su tocador.

Poco a poco comencé mi lectura…y me llene de infinita tristeza cuando supe que mi madre no era feliz, que no amaba a mi padre, que su corazón siempre perteneció a un hombre, a un hombre con el cual engaño a mi padre a pesar de estar casada.

Maldiciendo ese nombre volví a mi lectura…mi tortura, desde que halle el tesoro escondido de mi madre. SU DIARIO.

Junio…

_Mi querida suegra…la gran condesa Agatha M… podía sentir su odio con tan solo ver su mirada. Jamás me perdonara la perdida de su nieto…su primer nieto, el hijo de su hijo mayor…el primogénito._

_A cada momento me lo hecha en cara, sobre todo cuando Mildred trae consigo a Jhon su segundo nieto._

_Sufro mucho al ver a ese bebe, no puedo dejar de pensar en el mió, miro mis brazos y están vacíos…pero ella es la única amiga que tengo, es tan dulce conmigo, mi única confidente. No estoy tan sola…el hermano de mi esposo es un gran amigo…quiero seguir pensando que no estoy sola, no sentirme triste, pero en momentos como los de esta tarde no puedo contenerme…_

_Mildred me enseño a su bebe y no pude resistir llorar no pude contenerme y Salí huyendo del lugar, espere que mi esposo me consolara que se acercara a mi, peor la voz enérgica de su madre lo detuvo, no importo nada, el se quedo a su lado y ella me dio una sonrisa triunfadora…_

_Como me gustaría que mi esposo fuera tan dulce como su hermano, he llegado a tenerle un fuerte cariño, es tan bueno…siempre me brinda dulces palabras._

_Hoy Patrick me tomó la mano para besarla, después me miró fijamente. Y de un muy arrebatado impulso, me tomó de la cintura y me abrazó fuertemente. Estoy acostumbrada a ese arrebatado y limpio sentimiento que Patrick siente por mí. Me hace recordar tanto a mi querido primo Archie…mi querido primo, no me siento tan sola gracias a gente como Patrick y Mildred._

_Cuando me encontró llorando me dijo_

_Sé fuerte Candy, por favor... – me murmuro.-le brinde una calida sonrisa, platicamos por un momento y volví a mi alcoba, Sola, desamparada... desarmada ante la abundante maldad. Así me sentía. Trate de descansar un poco. Logre que el sueño llegara por mí, pero solo por unos momentos. Después de lo que me había hecho pasar, junto a mi se encontraba el. Mi esposo empezó a acariciarme…_

_¡Qué enternecedor!, pero en esos momentos necesitaba todo menos la ternura de mi cónyuge. Poco tiempo después compartimos el cuerpo, ¿pero compartimos el corazón?_

_Para mi esposo su corazón se encontraba a mi lado_

_Pero para a mi se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de distancia…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo parece listo para recibirla.-Albert dio el ultimo vistazo a los arreglos.- no estas contento Archie

Si al menos se quedara con nosotros. Respondió desde su sillón, con una actitud molesta.

Su decisión es…

Lo se.-no dejo terminar.- ¡¡Ir a esa maldita ciudad¡¡. Que le pasa en la cabeza a esa chica.

Trata de ser dulce con ella y nada de reproches.

No voy a maltratarla. Me basta con saber de quien es hija para quererla inmensamente.

Me alegro que pienses así.

Pero eso no quiere decir, que no haré nada para persuadirla de esa loca idea.

Archie…

No permitiré que sufra como su madre.-el único de los Cronwel no podía dejar de sentir coraje por la temprana muerte de su querida prima.

Creo que Adelaide no se parece nada a su madre.-trato de cambiar el camino del tema.- Nada interiormente, porque en belleza es igual que su madre.

Muy hermosa. Tiene los hermosos ojos de mi gatita.-sonrió por primera vez.

Si.-suspiro Albert.

He tomado precauciones si por algún motivo no logro convencerla.-recobro el tema principal.

¿Como cuales?

Me mudare a New york con mi familia para que estemos cerca de ella y no haga tonterías. Quizá eso si lo heredo de su madre.

¿Comentaste tu idea a Annie?

Si. Y esta de acuerdo.-siguió explicando.- Además los chicos quieren conocer a su prima. Rose se siente muy sola en el internado. Por eso he pensado que estudie en la misma ciudad que Adelaida.

Parece que todo lo tenias planeado. -Albert lo miro con seriedad.

Claro. Pensándolo es mejor que Adelaida este lejos de chicago.

Y eso…

Los leegan están aquí.

INGLATERRA

mi hijo extraña mucho a Adelaide.

No tanto como yo. No se como pude dejarme convencer, como fui tan débil.

¿Fue debilidad? ¿estas seguro?

Que quieres decir hermano

No es el miedo que te domina al ver como Adelaide se parece cada vez a candy, a la mujer que tanto amaste y tanto hiciste sufrir.

No me hagas reír, aquí la victima fui yo. ¡¡toda mi infelicidad se la debo a ella¡¡ yo la amaba la adoraba y como me pago ella, engañándome, ¡¡me traiciono¡¡

Tu sabias que ella no te amaba, a pesar de eso te casaste con ella. ¡¡no te importo¡¡

Pensé que llegaría amarme¡¡

Eric.-se acerco a su hermano.-los dos sufrieron los dos pagaron sus pecados, basta ya de tanto resentimiento. Candy ya esta muerta, trata de ser feliz…se feliz con tu hija.

Decirlo es tan fácil.-se paro súbitamente y fijo toda su atención a un retrato de una bella mujer.-ella se llevo todo, me dejo vació. vació hasta para dar amor a mi propia hija.

¡¡No digas tontearías¡¡ tu tienes a tu hija y debes hacerla feliz.

Yo me quede con una hija y candy esta en el cielo con nuestro bebe…déjame solo hermano.

Descansa y sobre todo reflexiona.-su hermano lo dejo solo como el quería.

Mi hijo.-dijo en un suspiro.-recuerdo como sufrimos su perdida candy, como lloramos. Ese dolor nos unió, por poco tiempo…hasta que el llego otra vez a tu vida…

Flash back

_Inglaterra 1921_

_Sabía que te encontraría aquí..._

_Me alegra verte _

_Creí que me esperarías, quería venir junto contigo_

_Perdóname, pero... quería pasar más tiempo con mi hijo _

_Comprendo..., lo importante es que ahora estamos en familia, ¿No crees, querida?_

_Ambos nos quedamos así, en silencio..., disfrutando de la compañía del otro._

_Allí se encontraban padre, madre e hijo._

_¿Pusiste más rosas, verdad? _

_Si... estoy segura que lo alegrarán un poco, aunque... sé que le agradaría más que ambos viniéramos a visitarlo con más frecuencia, él nos extraña_

_No tanto como lo extrañamos a el. No sufras más, amor... si tú sufres me harás sufrir también, y yo... yo ya no quiero más sufrimiento ni lágrimas .Además sé también que al pequeño no le gustaría ver llorar a su mamá_

_No me pidas eso..., jamás_

_Te lo pido por nuestro..., por nuestro pequeño hijo..._

_¡No!_

_Basta querida... por favor basta... vinimos a ver a nuestro bebé y debemos ser fuertes, si nos ve llorar él llorará también..._

_Eric... ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto?, ¡¿Qué HE hecho para merecer esto?!_

_Amor..._

_¡¿Acaso he sido tan malvada? dímelo Eric, lo he sido?!_

_¡No, no lo has sido!, ¡Has sido la mujer más generosa que he conocido!_

_¡Eso no bastó para haber podido proteger a mi hijo! – _

_No puedo soportarlo más. Esa maldita cripta que nos separa de nuestro hijo... ¡Y todo por mi culpa!_

_¡¡No, no fue tu culpa!!_

_Perdóname bebé... perdóname por no ser capaz de ser una verdadera madre para ti, por no ser una verdadera mujer..._

_...Candy..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHICAGO

La entrada de una jovencita vestida elegantemente, con un trajecito rojo y una boina en su cabeza que no podía tapar el hermoso color de sus ojos verdes hizo llamar la atención de los hombres Andry.

Buenas tardes.-saludo con voz firme, haciendo una reverencia la joven.

¡¡Bienvenida¡¡.-Albert se acerco a ella estrechándola fuerte en sus brazos,- lo que llamo la atención de Adelaida.

¡¡Querida sobrina¡¡. que alegría tenerte entre nosotros.-siguió el mismo saludo Archie.

Archie la dejaras sin aire.

No te preocupes tío Albert. Me alegra saber que les da alegría verme.

No podría ser de otra manera. Pero cuéntanos como fue el viaje.

Pesado para una persona que nunca ha salido de su país.-se sintió un poco mas relajada por el ambiente.

Ya veras como te sentirás a gusto con nosotros.

Lo se. Además no me quedare mucho tiempo en esta ciudad.

Sigues con tu idea de ir a New york

Por supuesto.

¿Por que?

Se la llama la ciudad de la fama y las artes. Quiero convertirme en una gran cantante.

¿Quieres ser cantante?

Claro que no.

No comprendo.-miro desconcertado Albert.

Quiero ser admirada por tener una bella voz, pero jamás me dedicaría al canto. Seria una deshonra para mi familia.

Tu madre era enfermera…

Afortunadamente no me parezco a mi madre tío archí.

¡¡Como puedes decir eso¡¡ Tu madre era una mujer ecepcional.

Lo se, es una lastima que yo no halla heredado su buen corazón.

Eres una niña buena Adelaida, solo te sientes sola. Tu padre…

Tío Albert te pido que no critiques a mi padre.

Acaba de llegar y ya estamos discutiendo.

Perdón.-bajo su tuno Adelaida.

Te tengo una noticia.-comento de pronto Archie.

¿Cuál?

tu tía y tus primos iremos contigo a New Cork

¡¡Irán¡¡

¿Tiene algo de malo?-se preocupo.- Pensé en ello para que no estés sola.

Claro no. Te agradezco que pienses en mí. Mama tenia razón en llamarte su mosquetero.

Y ella mi gatita. Te prometo que te sentirás como en familia.

Gracias.

Pasmos a almorzar.-invito el patriarca de la familia,-esta ves almorzaremos solo los tres puesto que mi esposa, tu tía ha salido.

Mejor,-sonrió Archie.-habrá mas postre para nosotros.

Buena idea tío Archie.-secundo la propuesta Adelaide.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_NEW YORK_

¿no te cansas te contemplarla?

Nunca.

Me parece increíble que Susana no lo haya botado.

No se permitiría.

Como puede estar con un hombre que no siente nada por ella. Que poco valor se tiene.

Lo peor es que un hombre no halla tenido el coraje de luchar por amor.

Terry…

Es el único retrato que tengo de ella,-viendo con infinita ternura el cuadro.- lo recibí de sus propias manos, por ello es mi mas grande tesoro.

¿Te lo dio cuando la viajaste por última vez?

La última vez que pude verla con vida…-terry bajo la mirada tristemente y con el corazón triste recordó aquel día.

**Flash Back**

**Inglaterra**

_Tienes un hijo hermoso_

_Tu hija también es hermosa, ha heredado la belleza de su madre._

_Míralos como juegan, parece que se conocen desde siempre._

_Es gracias a tu hija, Richard es introvertido, pero cuando empezó a jugar con Adelaide se contagio de su risa. Míralos ahora como se divierten._

_Ojala que nuestros hijos sean muy felices._

_Ojala que no les pase como a nosotros._

_¿No crees que hacen una bonita pareja?_

_Jajaja. No crees que son muy pequeños para comprometerlos._

_¡¡Es solo una observación terry¡¡. Lo único que me importa es que mi hija sea muy feliz. Pase lo que pase._

_Tú estarás a su lado para que así sea._

_Aunque no fuera así…_

_¿Que dices?_

_No me hagas caso.-la mujer se dirigió a la habitación continua de donde trajo algo.- Es un regalo para que me recuerdes._

_No necesito un regalo para recordarte, tú siempre estarás en mi mente y corazón candy._

_Lo se.- lo extendió.- Ábrelo._

_Es hermoso._

_No soy mucho de dejarme pintar, pero me encanto el trabajo de este pintor francés. Quiero que lo tengas tu_

_Gracias._

_Quiero que me prometas una cosa_

_Dime_

_Que cuando mires el retrato lo hagas con una sonrisa y nunca con tristeza._

_Así lo haré._

_¿Pase lo que pase?_

_¿Que?_

_Promételo_

_Recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo, aunque no puedas verme.- se feliz terry, todo lo feliz que no pude hacerte._

_Hablas de una manera como…_

_Que lindos se ven.-volvió su mirada al jardín._

_Si…_

_Te amare siempre terry, siempre-poso un calido beso en los labios del hombre…adiós_

_Candy_

_Vio como la mujer salia de la habitación para dirigirse del jardín y con señas hizo que su hija se despidiera del pequeño con quien jugaba. Ella hizo lo propio despidiéndose con un beso en la frente de el niño._

_Candy voltio para darle su ultima mirada a su amado._

FIN DEL FALSH BACK

si habría sabido que era el último beso y la ultima mirada.

Todo fue de golpe, ella nunca te contó nada sobre su salud.

Ella siempre sonreí para mí. Ella me dio felicidad… ¿y yo que le di?

Tu también le diste felicidad, le hiciste saber que la amabas que nunca la dejaste de amar terry y tu también sufriste

¡¡Ella sufrió mas¡¡ ¡¡yo la deje sola¡¡ solo pensaba en mi, no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, yo solo quería verla cerca de mi, sin importarme lo que los demás pudieran decir. ¡¡olvide que era una mujer casada¡¡

El amor no te permite ver las cosas claramente, es cierto que cometieron errores, pero al final reflexionaste y decidiste volver para que nadie pudiera dañarla con habladurías.

Si…la deje otra vez…pero mi corazón no resistió mucho y después de unos años me embarque de nuevo, llevándome a mi hijo, sin importarme nadie.

Tu me contaste…que todo cambio, ya no eran los mismos personas soñadoras eran personas maduras, no hubo mas encuentros.

Tenía que ser así, teníamos hijos, nuestros hijos podían salir lastimados. ¿Pero sabes? A pesa de eso, cuando iba a visitarla como el hijo del duque y ella me recibía como la condesa, aunque tratáramos de parecer lejanos ante los demás era imposible, nuestras miradas se iluminaban, nuestros labios esbozaban sonrisas discretas y nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

El tiempo nunca pudo con su amor.-suspiro Karen

Ni la muerte podrá con el. Ni la muerte que me la arrebato para siempre, sin darme oportunidad de rectificar mis errores, sobre todo el mas grande error.

¡¡ No poderla haberla hecho feliz¡¡

CONTINUARA….

Hola chicas, agradezco los correos que me han llegado, que bueno que estén interesadas en este fic.

Espero que con este Cáp. Se les halla aclarado un poco mas tanta confusión, subiré el otro capitulo cuando reciba mas comentarios suyos, para saber si voy bien con la historia.

Hasta pronto

lady


	6. Chapter 6

_**Una nueva obra en Escena**_

_**Con nuevos corazones**_

La mañana era solitaria, fría y taciturna. Así como mi corazón que era apretujado por los nervios que luchaban ansiosos por verme caer.

Desde temprano había estado allí, solo esperando hasta que los caprichos de mi padre cedieran y por fin llegara para enfrentarme sobre el escenario.

Definitivamente sería una lucha difícilmente de ganar.

Miré nuevamente mi libreto y repasé mis líneas, gratamente me percaté que mi memoria no podía fallar, cada palabra parecía intacta y tenía que demostrárselo a nuestro "fascinante" director.

Estaba alejado de todas y todos, como siempre me había agradado estar. Viré para mirar el gran auditorio que yacía frente a mí, y como prominente hechizo mágico, las palabras de mi madre retornaron a mi mente.

_Serás el mejor hijo, tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti_

Eso lo sabía muy bien, por lo tanto no podía fallarle ni a él ni a mi madre quiénes como siempre depositaban sus ilusiones en mí.

El director ya llegó... – dijo uno de mis novatos compañeros

Esas palabras que me provocaron escalofríos.

Miré a mi compañera Diana que se enfilaba al centro del escenario...

Diana... - murmuré, mientras veía embelesado sus caderas avanzar

Y con gusto la seguí...

Esta bien, debía admitirlo... esa muchachita me había atraído desde que la conocí. Aún lo recuerdo bien... eran tempranas horas de la mañana para hacer "casting" y poder alcanzar un minúsculo lugar en la renombrada compañía "Stradford", ó sea... hace una semana.

Pero... ¿Acaso no existía el amor a primera vista?, ¡Por supuesto!, y yo creía fielmente en él, y mi teoría fue claramente probada al vislumbrar a esa chica de cabellos negros y mirada deslumbrante. ¿Será la chica de mis sueños?

¡Basta!, debía concentrarme, el romanticismo vendría después.

¡Diantres!, sabía que solo un mal gesto del director Granchester podía acabar mis sueños en cuestión de instantes. Ese hombre no se compadecería ante nada ni nadie..., y por supuesto su primogénito y único hijo no sería la excepción. Eso me atemorizó aún más, y aunque sabía que mi padre confiaba ciegamente en mi, pues...

Los felicito por estar aquí... no cualquier inexperto logra mi aprobación...

...era atemorizante. ¡Uf!, deseba esconderme bajo una piedra o mínimo tras mi fiel libreto. Abandoné mi guión tras darle la bendición y me dirigí de lleno al estrado..., le demostraría a mi padre hasta dónde podía llegar. El teatro era mi vida

...Esto no será fácil, para NADIE...

Siguió dándonos la "cordial" bienvenida, y en aquella última frase, me acuchilló con su mirada...

...Y como siempre me han aburrido los sermones, solo les diré unas palabras: Si no sirven mejor lárguense, no me gusta perder el tiempo

Y tras esas palabras de "ánimo" y "superación personal", el renombrado director se retiró tras darle indicaciones a su fiel acompañante, Karen Claise.

¿algunas de las jovencitas paso la prueba de canto?

Hay una chica que canta lindo…

No pregunte eso, quiero saber si llena las expectativas para el musical.

Dirás las expectativas del director.-me dio una mirada retadora.-seguiré buscando, cuando tengan las mejores candidatas te avisare.

Espero que sea pronto.

Esa mujer nunca me había agradado (Aunque ciertamente, su belleza no me era del todo indiferente). Pero mi odio era más grande, quizá un odio heredado por mi madre.

Y después de que la gran diva nos mostrara su oratoria bien aprendida, proseguimos a ensayar la próxima puesta en escena en dónde obviamente, los "inexpertos" solo le serviríamos la taza de café al protagonista.

¡Horror!, pero después de todo, así se comenzaba.

CHICAGO

Leía "La Vida en Sueño", de Calderón de la Barca... sencillamente algo sublime.

El pobre "Segismundo", encerrado dentro de cuatro frías paredes, encerrado en su propio mundo e implorando una libertad que bien sabía él, jamás tendría.

Yo también me encuentro sin salida, invocando abrir las alas y poder viajar con toda libertad hacia dónde el viento cálido me llevara.

Avanzando mi lectura me topé con el personaje de "Rosaura", audaz..., aventurera y dispuesta a todo.

Este personaje... Rosaura... era tan idéntica a ELLA, a mi adorada Anastasia.

...Anastasia... - susurré con tristeza

Mi más grande amor, a mis 20 años de vida yo ya había conocido el gran amor, aquél que te arranca suspiros, aquél que derrama tus lágrimas, aquél que regala paz y alegría al pobre enamorado.

...Anastasia... – repetí con desgana

¿Hasta cuándo mi corazón resistiría esa pérdida?, ¿Hasta cuándo pensaría en ella? No lo sabía, porque no deseaba olvidarla. Sus cabellos rojizos, su mirar enternecedor, su amor desbordante... que me profesaba a MI, solo a MI.

¡Oh, amada Anastasia!, ¿Hasta cuándo te lloraré?, ¿Hasta cuándo me resignaré a tu muerte?...

Repentinamente me alejaron de mi deprimente monólogo, y de cierta forma se lo agradecí a aquel entrometido que llamaba a mi puerta.

¡Adelante! – contesté lleno de recelo

Lentamente se abrió la puerta, a la elegante Michelle Andley entrar, rápidamente borré una lágrima que podría ponerme en descubierto.

...Anthony...

Ella se acercó a mí y después de mirarme fijamente se sentó a mi lado.

Si quieres estar solo, puedo retirarme

...Madre...

Es asombrosa la intuición femenina, y más aún la de una madre. Ella adivinaba mi dolor y lo sufría también.

No, tienes que irte, me alegra tu compañía

¿Hasta cuándo vas a sufrir, hijo?

...Hasta que la muerte me arranque el corazón...

Me giré a mirarla, podía notar gran compasión en sus azules ojos, ¿Tanta lástima le causaba?

¿Y mi padre no vino contigo? – le cuestioné, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación

No..., él está en la casa, recibiendo a tu prima

¿Mi prima o... mi sobrina?, después de todo su madre fue la hija adoptiva de mi padre, así que, yo vengo siendo algo así como un tío para ella, ¿No?

Eso no importa, es de la familia y debes recibirla, precisamente vine por ti para llevarte con ella

Lo siento mamá, no iré

¿Por qué?

¡No me siento con ánimos!, además no sé porque le dan tanta importancia, solo es una desconocida

¡No te expreses así de ella!

¡Es la verdad madre, jamás se ha dignado a visitarnos!, se ha encerrado en su hermoso palacio británico para no vernos...

¡Anthony!

Comprendo el amor de mi padre por esa niña, pero no me obligues a quererla... – dijo Anthony, poniéndose en pie

Nadie te está obligando a quererla, solo te pido que te comportes como un caballero y me acompañes a conocerla

Pero madre..., además yo ya la conozco

Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, tu eras un niño y ella una bebé. Hazlo por tu padre, él quiere mucho a Adelaide

¡Pero yo no!

Es una orden, te espero en la sala

Y sin decir nada más, mi madre se retiró de mi recámara.

¡Diablos!, yo no quería conocer a esa niña inmadura, y sé bien que no tengo el derecho de juzgarla, pero mi corazón y mi mente solo piensan en una sola cosa..., es grande mi tristeza y doloroso mi calvario. Yo no estaba apto para disfrutar de reuniones o "reencuentros familiares".

Pero era una orden del gran patriarca Andley, y no podía desobedecerla.

Inglaterra

¿Sigues aquí?, creí que habrías ido al baile

Prefiero estar con mis rosas...

Supe que iría esa muchacha que tanto te gusta, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¡Ah si, Prudence!

No tengo ánimos madre – escuché responder a mi hijo mientras cortaba con delicadeza un rosal

Es por Adelaide, ¿Verdad?

...Quizás...

¿Quizás?

Bueno..., ¡Las fiestas no son lo mismo sin esa niña consentida!

Y tu tampoco eres el mismo si ella...

Le había dado justo al blanco... realmente no necesitaba una respuesta, pues yo ya la sabía. Después de todo, era la primera vez que ambos se separaban.

¿Has sabido algo de ella?

No, y tampoco espero que nos contacte, después de todo los Andley deben estar acaparándola por completo...

...Esa no es su familia...

¡Por supuesto que lo es!

¡Jamás han estado a su lado ni le han brindado su apoyo!, eso no es una familia... ¡Nosotros si lo somos!

Los Andley son su familia, tu tía en paz descanse era de las grandes herederas...

Pero después de su muerte ya nada fue igual...

Mi hijo agachó con tristeza su mirada y después observó con ternura la rosa blanca que acababa de cortar.

No seas tan egoísta John, Adelaide merece estar con su otra familia, Eric se encargó de separarla de los Andley y ahora la vida le está dando la oportunidad para que se reúna con ellos

Quizás la tía Candy era un prestigiado miembro, pero Adelaide es una McCartney y no permitiré que esos americanos nos la arrebaten

¡Ellos jamás harían eso!

¡Claro que no!, mi tío jamás lo permitiría, él odia a los Andley...

Sin más demora, John se despojó de sus guantes y salió de allí, con un enojo que poco a poco crecía pro la lejanía de su prima.

Con tristeza me percaté que mi hijo conocía bien las circunstancias, conocía el pasado de la familia... un pasado que sin quererlo, poco a poco volvía...

Todo era desastroso, y con pesar me di cuenta que los recuerdos no se olvidan, MIS recuerdos no se olvidan.

Giré para mirar un hermoso botón de rosa blanca que pronto abriría. Luego, mi mirada atravesó todo el invernadero... cuántas misteriosas memorias atesoraban aún ese fragante lugar...

_¡Por fin te encuentro! – exclamé agitada, llegando hasta el invernadero_

_¿Qué ocurre Mildred?, luces muy..._

_¡Estoy muy nerviosa, muy preocupada por ti Candy! – la interrumpí_

_¿Por qué?_

_Es que... él está aquí_

_¿Cómo dices?_

_Eran altas horas de la noche, podía recordarlo muy bien. vi. a mi querida amiga ponerse en pie, su rostro se tornó preocupado pero también con un dejo de emoción..._

_¡Él llegó aquí!_

_¿Entró por la puerta principal? – preguntó mi amiga, aterrada_

_¡Claro que no!, entró por el jardín... y no sé cómo logró colarse hasta el invernadero…_

_Sin más se puso en pie y tras arrojar sus guantes en algún lugar salió rápidamente de allí, justo a mi lado..._

_¿No lo harás, verdad? – le dije sin mirarla_

_Silencio..._

_¡¿No lo harás, verdad?! – le repetí con enfado_

_Y su respuesta me paralizó por momentos..._

_...Deseo hacerlo..._

_Escuché sus pasos alejarse de allí, tomé una bocanada de aire para respirar un poco de resignación, que por cierto... no encontré._

_Me destiné velozmente hasta la residencia, un silencio traidor se respiraba con una aparente tranquilidad, al parecer todo se encontraba en calma, en completo orden... solo al parecer._

_Toda esa quietud me daba escalofríos, y lentamente caminé hacia la chimenea que parecía apagarse perezosamente. Vi sobre ésta un retrato del gran conde, Eric McCartney, junto a... su esposa._

_Me sentí maldita al ver el rostro de Eric tan sereno pero a la vez tan feliz. Él ahora en Dublín no se imaginaba si quiera la "calidad" de situaciones que se estaban dando ahora, en su casa... con su esposa._

_...Maldita... – me repetí para mi misma_

_Era el único calificativo que me pude encontrar para mi persona._

_Y es que Candy no era la única traicionera en ese lugar, sino también yo._

_Perdóname Eric, perdóname Dios..._

Y es que hasta ahora, aún ignoro si Dios ha logrado concederme ese perdón, puesto que me causa terror la sola idea que los_McCartney _se enteren que fui participe de los encuentros de candy y terry…

New York

"Pero, ¡Silencio!, ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana?, ¡Es el oriente, y...!

¡BASTA!

¡¿Eh?!

Me sorprendió la repentina intromisión del director...

Creí que me encontraba completamente solo en el teatro, después de todo ya era hora de dormir.

Y justamente por eso los horarios de trabajo ya habían finalizado, Terry Granchester ya no tenía poder sobre mí... al menos ya no como director.

Así que con rebeldía no le hice caso y proseguí

¡... Y Julieta es el Sol!, ¡Surge esplen...!"

¿Acaso me estás retando?!HE DICHO QUE BASTA!

Está bien... bajé la cabeza ante él... ¿Por qué me detenía de esa manera?

¡¿Qué pasa?! – le pregunté enfadado

Salió de atrás del telón y desafiante se acercó a mi... chocamos miradas, él me vio fijamente... sentía su furia traspasar mi cuerpo.

Era como si mil rayos se escucharan a nuestro alrededor...

De un rápido movimiento me arrebató mi libro y lo rompió a la mitad... mil hojas deshojadas cayeron al suelo con gracia y dolor.

Me petrifiqué por instantes, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer...

¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE PAPÁ?!, ¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!

Ahora era mi turno para enfurecerme... ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

¡RESPÓNDEME!

Siguió mirándome con furia e inesperadamente se retiró de allí, abandonándome en medio del escenario.

Gritó un enfurecido "¡Vete!" y no volvió a dirigirme la mirada.

Y con deseos de estallar me vi con la triste y desagradable opción de obedecerle.

Con mi gabardina puesta me fui del teatro, no podía comprender a mi padre... ¿Por qué se portaba tan extraño a veces?, a veces me alentaba, a veces me demostraba su cariño, pero a veces... parecía estar deprimido con la vida. ¿Por qué no podía ser un hombre sencillamente normal?

CHICAGO

Entramos a la residencia, yo con un enorme ramo de rosas que mi madre compró para la "invitada" a quién por cierto nadie había INVITADO.

A primera vista nos encontramos con mi tío Archie, mi padre y... una hermosa jovencita, supuse que ella era la tan aclamada Adelaide McCartney.

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa... demasiado indiferente para ser de alguien de la familia.

¡Michelle, hijo, por fin llegan! – exclamó mi padre, poniéndose en pie del sofá

Mi madre me invitó a adentrarme al salón, saludé a mi tío Archie y después a mi padre.

Adelaide, te quiero presentar a Michelle mi esposa y a Anthony, mi único hijo

Saludó a mi madre y luego me coloqué frente a ella. La distinguida McCartney se puso en pie, ambos estrechamos las manos con una frialdad difícil de olvidar.

¿Qué esperaba?, éramos dos simples extraños...

Es un placer volverte a ver Adelaide, ya hacía bastante tiempo – le dije, besando el dorso de su mano

Igualmente... ¿Por qué vistes de negro?

Esa pregunta fue demasiado directa para mí, al igual que lastimosa.

Lo que pasa Adelaide es que mi hijo acaba de perder a un ser muy querido...

Miré con recelo a mi madre, esa muchacha no merecía ningún tipo de explicaciones sobre mi vida...

Ah... ya veo, lo lamento

Tragué saliva en seco, quería salir de allí rápidamente.

Toma, son para ti

Le entregué las rosas pero... ella no las recibió. Comenzó a mirar el ramo con una ira fácilmente visible en sus verdes ojos, debo admitir que aquella mirada me intimido un poco.

Enseguida lo tomó y luego... lo tiró al suelo para pisarlo con su bota con una malicia singular.

¡Adelaide! – exclamó mi padre

Todos habíamos quedado sorprendidos...

A mi... no me gustan las rosas – determinó con enojo - ¡Tu, quítalas de mi vista! – le ordenó a la sirvienta más cercana

No comprendíamos su actitud en lo absoluto, ¿Qué modales eran aquellos?

Gracias...te todos modos por la molestia que te tomaste – me respondió con una clara burla

Y después se retiró de allí para encaminarse a sabrá Dios dónde.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó mi tío, impresionado

Yo tampoco lo sabía, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que esa chica comenzaba a desagradarme.

No puedo creer que ella sea la hija de mi gatita...

NEW YORK

Sin desearlo realmente regresé al escenario, prácticamente todo estaba oscuro... solo unas débiles candilejas alumbraban el auditorio.

Vi todo el auditorio, que bello era... en esos instantes podía escuchar todos los aplausos que en mi larga carrera me había obsequiado mi querido público.

Agaché la mirada y me encontré con el libro que con mis propias manos acababa de romper, de cierto modo me arrepentía de haberlo hecho pues ahora tenía los fuertes deseos de volverlo a despedazar con mi mayor ira.

...Romeo y Julieta...

Maldita obra que mi hijo osaba en leer. No, yo no lo permitiría, Richard no sería la víctima de aquella maldición que me condenó a mí hacia la miseria espiritual.

Repentinamente, sentí como unas lágrimas rodaban por mi mejilla, me asusté ante ese hecho... pero también me alegré de sentir mis lágrimas de nuevo.

Miré nuevamente las butacas vacías, y en un lugar en la nada, mi imaginación me obligó a visualizar el rostro de alguien...

De pronto algo sentí en mi garganta, un nudo quizás que con toda la furia deseaba salir, así que comencé...

"¡Oh amor mío! ¡Esposa mía!, La muerte, que ha saboreado el néctar de tu aliento, ningún poder ha tenido aún sobre tu belleza...

Esos diálogos que vivían clavados como estigmas en mi memoria. Lloraba más y más, mis lágrimas deseaban salir...

...Tú no has sido vencida; la señal de la hermosura ostenta todavía su carmín en tus labios y mejillas, y el pálido estandarte de la muerte no ha sido enarbolado aquí...

¡Dios!, ¡Era grande mi dolor y temible mi frustración!, ¿Hasta cuándo pararía este sufrimiento?...

...¡Ah querida Julieta!, ¿Por qué eres aún tan bella, ¿Habré de creer que la insustancial muerte es amorosa, y que ese aborrecido monstruo descarnado te guarda aquí en la oscuridad para que seas su amante?...

Ni siquiera tu Julieta fuiste tan hermosa como ella...,- grité a mi invisible público, te grité a ti...; no era el sentimiento de Romeo el que yo interpretaba, sino mi propio dolor aun metido en las atormentadas lagunas de mis entrañas...

...Así lo temo, y por eso permaneceré contigo, sin salir jamás de este palacio de noche sombría..."

No, no quería salir, solo quería estar contigo y morir a tu lado... ni siquiera pude hacer eso por ti.

Sollozaba incansablemente, estaba desesperado, solo deseaba apaciguar mi agudo martirio que me torturaba a diario desde hace tantos años.

Caí de rodillas en el entablado..., las lágrimas también cayeron sobre el escenario.


	7. Chapter 7

_UNA VIDA LLENA DE APARIENCIAS Y TRISTEZAS_

este, este, este- empezó a sacar todos los sombreros que estaban puestos, como si fueran de su propiedad.- ¡¡ mira este tan bien es muy bonito¡¡ ¿me queda bien este sombrero?

Me parece que un poco llamativo.

Es la última moda primito,- modelándolo para mí.- pero que pueden saber los hombres de moda.

Compra lo que te guste entonces primita…-tenia que soportar a la molestosa de Adelaida, ¡¡ por que fui yo el elegido¡¡ Anthony acompaña a tu prima de compras, recuerda que no conoce la ciudad; la voz de mi padre indicándome la tarea del día retumbaba en mi cabeza.

Creo que llevo lo necesario, si me falta algo lo comprare allá.- La joven puso todas las compras en la repisa de la recepción de la tienda, mientras que Anthony suspira aliviado.

No creo que te falte nada más, ¿o acaso quieres arrasar con otra tienda?

¿Estas cansado Anthony?-Pregunto con tono inocente, molestando al chico.

¡¡ te parece todo lo que he tenido que soportar¡¡ ¡¡te haz probado mas de 20 vestidos, mejor dicho, hasta allí llegue a contar, y tienes el descaro de decirme si estoy cansado¡¡ además yo estoy cargando tus bolsas¡¡-la subida de voz del muchacho llamo la atención mas de una persona. Era extraño ver que Anthony perdiera la paciencia, en verdad era un joven calmado, pero con Adelaida muchos podían subir al cielo y otros bajar al infierno en un minuto.

¡¡Lo siento¡¡ grito-lo siento, perdóname, no vol-ve-ra . la joven se tapo los ojos para aparentar que estaba llorando.-¡¡¡eres muy malo Anthony, muy malo¡¡¡

ya Adelaida…oye

yo solo quería estar con-ti-go.-seguí balbuciendo entre lágrimas.

Ya…calmate, todos están viéndonos…

Que cruel¡¡

Es una chica tan linda y ese bruto mira como la hace llorar.

Es un salvaje seguro, le falta mucho para ser un caballero.

Los comentarios de las mujeres que se encontraban a su lado empezaron a sonar en sus oídos, haciendo que bajara la cabeza, estaba avergonzado, Adelaida se estaba desquitando, pero no iba permitir que lo siguiera haciendo.

Nos vamos ya.-la tomo con un brazo y con el otro agarro los paquetes de las compras.- ¿te divertiste?-la miro enojado en la puerta de la tienda.

Muchoooooo.

Eres…

Admite que por un momento me lo creíste.

Deje de creerte cuando no vi. caer lágrimas.

No soy tan mala actriz

No me gusto nada ese numerito Adelaida, pase un papelón.

A mi tampoco me gusto que me gritaras.

Tú te lo buscaste.

Eres insoportable y poco caballero.

Quien puede ser caballero con una chica como tu, la insoportable eres tu.

Los dos se dieron la espalda. A pesar que solo se llevaban 4 años no había razón para que no se pudieran llevar bien, candy y Albert tenían casi la misma diferencia de edad y la historia de mostró que no hubo amistad mas hermosa que la suya, claro que el carácter de Adelaida y candy eran muy diferente, y que decir de Anthony y Albert.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Anthony respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta del carro.

Vámonos.

No iré contigo

Creeme que a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de llevarte, pero tengo el deber de hacerlo, mi padre…

¡¡Ya se¡¡

¡¡no me grites¡¡

no quise obligarte a venir contigo.-hablo suave, lo que llamo la atención.-si habría sabido que te molestaba tanto, no habría dejado que me acompañaras.

Mi padre no hubiera permitido que estuvieras sola…

No quería molestarte, a veces ni yo me soporto.

Yo.-se quedo sorprendido por la actitud, cambiaba fácilmente.-también fue mi culpa, no fui paciente, para ti toda esta forma de vida es nueva, fui mi culpa. Lo siento.

Me molesta saber que nadie esta a mi lado, por su propio gusto, pero debo entender que mi actitud no…

Creo que no empezamos bien.-el muchacho estiro la mano.-mi nombre es Anthony Andry mucho gusto.

Adelaida McArtney, y el gusto es todo mío primo.-la joven devolvió la sonrisa que su primo le mostraba. Empezó a creer que tendría una posibilidad para que se llevaran bien.

INGLATERRA

Quédate un rato mas.-trato de retenerlo, jalando la sabana.

Tengo una reunión en la cámara.- Se puso de pie y empezó a buscar su ropa.

Pensé que tendrías más tiempo para nosotros ahora que tu hija se fue lejos.

Tengo obligaciones que cumplir Samanta.-se paro y empezó a buscar algo.-no encuentro mi corbata.

Creo que la dejaste en la sala.-se paro cubriéndose con la sabana. Anoche estabas muy desesperado amor…

Entonces nos vemos

Espera bajare contigo.-lo siguió hasta el primer piso.-no quieres tomar algo.

No tengo tiempo.

Esos dices siempre.-se quejo.-no pareces un viudo.

Eso no importa, lo importante aquí es que soy un conde y tengo que cumplir con mis deberes.

Lo se amor, pero podrías hacer algo para pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Es imposible.

¿Por qué? – pregunto con dolor.

¡que clase de pregunta es esa¡ Alguien puede vernos.

¿Tanta vergüenza te doy? Te recuerdo que cuando aun estabas casado no te importaba.

No es que no me importara, es que…

Querías fastidiar a tu mujercita

¡¡cállate¡¡

¡¡te duele¡¡

¡¡te digo que te calles¡¡

te duele recordar que ella te engaño, por eso me utilizaste, me utilizaste para lastimarla.-sabia que le enfadaba y me odiaba por las palabras que decía, pero no me inmute, quería que sufriera, que sintiera algo de lo que yo sentía.-pero que pena querido a ella no le importo nuestro amorío. ¡¡nunca le importaste¡¡

si tanto te fastidia que te utilice puedes irte, no te obligo a estar a mi lado.

Me obliga el maldito amor que Siento por ti. ¡¡te amo es que no te importa¡¡. Grite con toda la impotencia de mi pobre corazón.-yo puedo darte el amor que no te dio candice.

¡¡No la menciones¡¡

aunque grites a los cuatro vientos que la odias, es mentira, tú aun la amas… La amas como la primera vez cuando la viste en ese baile. ¡aun la amas¡ -el llanto comenzó a hacerme flaquear y caí arrodillada.-¿Por qué no puedes amarme un poco como la amaste a ella? –hice otra pregunta mas, con mi cabeza agachada.

Por que tu no eres ella…-su voz retumbo por toda la sala, sentía que todo caí sobre mi, sabia la verdad, la sabia, pero era diferente a escucharla de sus labios. Dolía, dolía mucho…

Se que te lastimo…por eso si quieres terminar con esto…

Estoy bien,-alcé un poco la cabeza.- conozco perfectamente el lugar que ocupo en tu vida.-empezó a secarse las lagrimas.-soy la amante del conde Mc. Solo eso.-lentamente me puse de pie.- prometo que no volveré a importunarte Erick.

Nos vemos Samanta.-el tomo su saco y salio de mi vista sin darme una sola mirada.

Como podía lastimarme ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? Yo lo amaba tanto, que fui capaz de dejarlo todo por el. No me importaba que descubrieran que era su amante, sabiendo que yo seria la que perdería mas. Las mujeres son más juzgadas que los hombres en estos asuntos.

Yo lo seria más, puesto que fui la esposa de uno de su amigo. A pesar que ahora era viuda, nada cambiaria el hecho de que aun estando casada le fui infiel a mi esposo.

Pero siempre estuve enamora de Erick, lo ame desde adolescente, soñaba con nuestro matrimonio, con nuestros hijos, con una vida juntos. A pesar de que el me veía solo como una amiga, yo mantenía la esperanza, por eso siempre estaba a su lado. Pero todo mis sueños empezaron derrumbarse cuando Erick decidió viajar junto con su padre a América por unos negocios, recuerdo que yo sentí un mal presentimiento cuando el se despidió de mi aquella tarde, sabia que iba a regresar, que era un viaje de negocios y que volvería, pero algo me hizo sentir que volvería a Londres, pero que nunca mas volvería a mi…y así fue, cuando lo fui a buscar a su regreso

FLASH BACK

_Erick te extrañe tanto.-me arroje a sus brazos, cuando lo tuve cerca._

_Gracias Samanta, sabes te traje obsequios de América._

_Gracias por acordarte de mí. ¿Qué tal te fue? Debí ser muy aburrido para ti ¿verdad?_

_Al principio pero después…-el rostro de el cambio de expresión y de sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa y note un brillo en sus ojos como nunca había visto._

_¿después? Pregunte con temor, no sabia por que_

_¿Samanta crees en el amor a primera vista?_

_Que clase de pregunta es esa, disculpa pero nunca imagine esa clase de pregunta de ti._

_Ni yo lo creí nunca…sabes en Chicago tuve que acompañar a mi padre a una fiesta en una casa, estaba aburrido, tu sabes como son esas cosas, pero de pronto todo cambio…_

_¿cambio? ¿Por qué?_

_Delante de mi apareció un ángel, una princesa_

_Una mujer…-susurre con infinito dolor._

_Si…la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida_

_¿Quien es ella?_

_Era la hija de esa familia, se llama Candice Andry, Candice…no te parece un nombre angelical._

_Candice…-pronuncie con un rencor que nunca había sentido.- ¿crees que estas enamorado de ella Erick?_

_no_

_¿no?- pregunte y lo mire con alivio._

_Se que la amo Samanta, la amo como nuca amare a nadie en mi vida._

_La amas.-mi voz queda cortada por la ininterrupción del llanto._

_¿Por qué lloras samanta?_

_La alegría.-le mentí.-es que me alegra tanto verte tan feliz Erick._

_Gracias Samanta.-tomo mis manos y las acaricio.-estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien._

_¿Acaso ella vendrá?_

_¡¡Claro¡¡ le pedí a mi padre que hablara con la familia, con los Andry._

_¿para que?_

_Ella se convertirá en la condesa Mc . mi esposa._

En ese momento mi corazón empezó a despedazarse poco a poco, pero tenia que sonreír para Erick, siempre sonreír para el.

Algo me dijo mi corazón cuando la conocí, que ella nunca lo haría feliz, y el tiempo lo confirmo.

Ella no podía amarlo, pues otro ocupaba su corazón, yo me aproveche de ese corazón bondadoso de candice para acercarme a ella y hacerme su amiga y lograr separarla de el, pero Erick la adoraba tanto que no dudaba y no dejaba que hablaran de ella. Me di por vencida y entonces mi familia me caso con un amigo de Erick…fui tan infeliz, no sentía amor, y sufría mas al ver el amor que profesaba Erick a esa mujer.

La odiaba por que no lo merecía, por eso la traicione por eso la entregue al infierno, cuando le lleve las cartas que el hijo del duque le mandaba a candy, y que ella me había confiado el lugar, se las lleve a Erick…

Todo cambio, la suerte de los dos cambios. Ella empezó a vivir el infierno con Erick…y yo tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a el, poder entregarme a el sin reservas, darle todo el amor que sentía por el….

¿sabes si llego carta de mi hija?- pregunte mientras revisaba unos papeles en el carro.

No llego ninguna carta señor.

Pero que le pasa por esa cabeza a esa niña.

Disculpe que me meta conde.-el chofer intervino.-pero creo que la señorita debe estar muy ocupada y sobre todo ocupada con las cosas nuevas de América.

Puede ser…pero debe tener la delicadeza de escribir a su padre.

Seguro que no lo hace de mala fe señor. La señorita es muy buena y dulce, se parece tanto a la señora candice.-el conductor se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión del conde, sabia que ese nombre estaba prohibido.-lo siento señor, yo no…

No pasa nada, mira hacia el frente.

Si señor.

Nadie puede olvidarte, nadie puede dejar de mencionarte.-lleve mi mano derecha a la cabeza, si como recordar me causara una punzada en la cabeza, era dolor un dolor tan fuerte que recorría todo mi cuerpo, recordar…

Flash back

_Buenos días señorita Candice_

_Joven Mc, no pensé que fuera usted.-el joven pidió su mano par besarla y ella la cedió. Usted me comento que viajaría hoy._

_Así es. Parto hoy a Londres, pero antes quise venir a despedirme de usted._

_Es muy considerado. Espero que todo le valla bien y que tenga un agradable viaje._

_Muchas gracias…señorita candice podría hablar con usted, tengo algo importante que decirle._

_Claro, desea acompañarme para sentarnos en el jardín._

_Me parece perfecto.-ella me condujo al centro del jardín donde se encontraban varios asientos. Hace unos meses que la visito ¿verdad?_

_Si, este es el tercer viaje que hace a Chicago si no mal recuerdo._

_El tercer viaje que hago desde que la conocí._

_Si, creo que si._

_Candice no se si te habrás dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tu me inspiraste desde el instante en el que te conocí._

_¿sentimientos?_

_Si. Yo estoy enamorado perdidamente de ti candice, te amo de una manera que nunca pensé amar._

_Erick…tu…no se que decirte, no esperaba esta declaración._

_Se que no lo esperabas, trate de hacer las cosas calmadamente, pero no puedo esperar mas candy, te amo demasiado, y no quiero esperar mas tiempo, por eso pedí a mi padre hace algún tiempo que hablara con la señora Elroy._

_¿Con mi tía? ¿con que fin?_

_De pedir su mano en matrimonio._

_¡¡Ser su esposa¡¡.-candy se paro abruptamente y me dio la espalda._

_Quizá le he parecido un poco apresurado, pero vuelvo a repetirte que te amo, y que haré todo para hacer de ti una mujer muy feliz._

_Me siento…muy honrada de su ofrecimiento._

_Soy yo quien se sentiría honrado si aceptaras ser mi esposa candy._

_Tengo que pensarlo un poco Erick, por favor dame un poco de tiempo._

_¿Acaso amas a otra persona? ¿acaso tienes a alguien esperándote?_

_¿alguien esperándome?_

_Solo así podría entender tu duda para no aceptarme enseguida. Si tuvieras otra propuesta, otro amor que te brindara la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, que te diera todo el amor que yo te ofrezco sin reservas, ni miedos, ni ataduras._

_Ataduras…, un amor sin ataduras ni obstáculos… ¿un amor así me darías tu Erick?_

_Si candy, un amor sin miedos ni ataduras, un amor pleno. Así se ama a una persona de verdad, de lo contrario es un amor sin futuro ¿no lo crees?_

_Si…un amor sin esperanzas, un amor que te hace envejecer esperando…un amor que duele siempre…_

_¿Quieres amar así candy?_

_¡¡NO¡¡_

_¿ENTONCES?_

_No tengo que pensar Erick, ni dudar…seré tu esposa, seré la futura condesa M…._

Ahora entiendo, porque candy dudaba en ese momento, a que amor se refería. Ahora entiendo por que vino a buscar refugio, yo en ese momento me presente como un barco que venia rescatarla, como su última esperanza de ser feliz…yo era lo último que podía salvarla para poder salir de esa soledad.

Todo pudo ser diferente candy, todo pudo funcionar, si el jamás habría regresado a tu vida.

Señor hemos llegado.

¿Qué?

Llegamos a la cede.

Si. Espérame una hora.

Si señor.

En uno de los bellos salones de la casa de los Mc se llevaban hace un rato una conversación las dos únicas mujeres que quedaban de esa casa.

Parece que por fin nos libramos de esa niña.

No diga ese señora, suena horrible, acaso olvida que es su nieta.-trato de hacerle entrar en razón.

Por culpa del destino y la mala decisión de mi difunto esposo, puesto que yo jamás habría apoyado esa unión con esa huérfana.

El antiguo conde sabia el amor tan grande que Erick sentía por su esposa, no quería que su hijo fuera infeliz…-me di cuenta tarde de la tontería que había dicho.

¿infeliz?- me sonrió con ironía.- no me hagas reír…acaso no sabes o es que te falla la memoria.

Perdón señora- baje la cabeza, como un niño con miedo.-pero creo que Adelaida no tiene culpa de los errores de sus padres.

Solo de su madre, esa fue la única, la única que destruyo todo.

No se debe hablar mal de los muertos…

No cuando merecen respeto-se paro con elegancia del sofá- ahora voy a rezar a la capilla.

¿Quiere que la acompañe?

No hace falta, me basto sola para rezar por la familia.-toda altiva como siempre la señora Agatha salio del salón principal.

Acabo ver a mi madre salir ¿A dónde va?

Dice que va a orar, por nuestra familia.

Si rezara y profesara todo lo que escucha en misa, esta familia seria muy feliz.

No hables así de tu madre.

Mildred recuerda que eres mi esposa, no la sombra de mi madre.

Patrick yo solo le doy el respeto que merece por ser tu madre.

Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que acatar con la cabeza agachada todo lo que ella diga…querida tu también eres la señora de la casa.

Se que te molesta, tratare de cambiar por ti querido.

Me gustaría que lo hicieras por ti Mildred.-suavizo su voz y me dio una tierna y compresiva mirada- se tu misma.

Te prometo que lo haré, tratare de complacerte.

Vuelves con lo mismo.-se volteo fastidiado- haz algo por ti misma, deja de pensar en los demás.

Pero eso no se ve bien en una mujer…

¿por que no?...la sociedad es mas corrupta e hipócrita…

pero hay tradiciones que deben respetarse.

Solo para las personas que no tienen voluntad como…

Como yo.-agache de nuevo mi cabeza.

Deja ese mal habito.-se acerco a mi y tomo mi barbilla.-pareces un niño castigado, ¿no te gustaría sentirte sin ataduras, ser libre?

Soy tu esposa, no puedo andar por la vida sin importarme nada.

No confundas las cosas, hablo de libertad no de libertinaje.

¡¡Que palabra¡¡

me parece extraño que no se te halla pegado un poco de candy, ya que siempre estaban juntas.-lo menciono con una emoción que nunca podía disimular al recordarla.

Candy…

Como una mujer tan dulce pudo dejarnos tan temprano…como candy a pesar de estar muerta puede seguir siendo lastimada…lastimada y maldecida por sus propios seres queridos. Puedo entender el resentimiento de los Andley, nunca le avisamos el estado real de la enfermedad de candy, solo la vieron en ese sepulcro, nunca pudieron estar con ella en su último suspiro…

FLASH BACK

_La tarde era opacada por un poblado de nubes maduras que oscurecían Londres. La neblina visible que mantenía una firme distancia entre cada uno de ellos, pobres mortales llorándole a la muerte._

_En el nombre del padre, del hijo, del espíritu santo... – le escuché decir al sacerdote en una lengua extraña – Amén_

_Y tras escuchar el latín del ungido el llanto de los presentes se dejó escuchar con el máximo de los descaros._

_Mi esposa se aferró más a mí, apretujando mi camisa mientras les reclamaba a los Dioses aquel acto atroz._

_Pero yo no, yo no apelaba ante omnipotente alguno lo que acababa de pasar. Me bastaba con recriminarme a mi mismo la falta cometida por nosotros... por haberla dejado morir._

_Sentí la desesperación de mi mujer, La invité a retirarse, pero por supuesto se negó._

_Sin embargo, noté que su estado empeoraba más y más..._

_Mildred, será mejor que te vayas_

_No... estoy bien – masculló entre lágrimas_

_No estoy pidiéndote permiso_

_Así que de inmediato llamé a uno de nuestros lacayos para que la llevase a casa..._

_Espera – le dije a mi sirviente – iré por mi hijo, no es bueno que siga aquí_

_Pero a la mitad del camino mi hermano me detuvo..._

_...Eric..._

_Llévate a Adelaide, por favor_

_Pero... no puedo llevármela, debe despedirse de su madre..._

_Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo..._

_Sin decir nada más solo dio la media vuelta y se dirigió junto a nuestra madre. Suspiré pesadamente y me destiné rápidamente hacia uno de los montículos de tierra no muy lejos de dónde me encontraba. Allí se encontraban varios niños._

_Si mi memoria no erraba eran los hijos de los Andley, y a su lado yacían mi hijo y mi sobrina._

_Los cuatro estaban juntos, pero a pesar de su cercanía Adelaide parecía tan lejos de ellos..., solo era mi hijo con quién conversaba mientras cortaba pequeñas flores blancas que nacían de la tierra del cementerio..._

_Hola chicos – les dije a todos, pero solo respondieron mi hijo y mi sobrina – John, Adelaide, creo que es hora de ir a casa..._

_¿Ya nos vamos?_

_Así es John..._

_Que bueno porque ya me estaba aburriendo – dijo Adelaide al ponerse en pie y pisando las flores_

_Enseguida tomé a mi sobrina y la cargué con mi brazo derecho mientras tomaba de la mano izquierda a mi hijo._

_¿Conociste por fin a tus primos, Adelaide?_

_Si, uno se llama Anthony y la otro se llama Rose..._

_¿Y cuántos años tienen?_

_Creo que Anthony tiene diez años – respondió John_

_Y Rose tiene siete años – dijo Adelaide mientras le enseñaba siete dedos a su tío_

_¿Y se hicieron amigos?_

_No, casi no platicamos con ellos, ¿Verdad John?_

_Si, casi no platicamos..._

_Después de eso ya no dije más y pronto llegamos a la carreta que nos aguardaba en la salida del lugar. Mi hijo entró en ella y luego bajé a Adelaide..._

_¿Y mi mamá? – preguntó ella, mirando hacia el cementerio_

_...Adelaide..._

_¿Se va a quedar ahí?_

_No, porque ella ya está en el cielo..._

_¿Y por qué?_

_Porque..._

_¿Le puedo enviar un besito?_

_Claro que si mi amor..._

_vi. a mi sobrina enviar un beso con su manita en dirección al sepulcro, y con una tierna sonrisa subió al carruaje..._

¡¡Por fin, por fin llego¡¡ - los gritos de algarabía de mi hijo hicieron que despejara mi mente.

Que manera es esa John.

Perdona padre.- inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo.-es bueno verte para comer.

Pude dejar los asuntos para mas tarde. Ahora que recuerdo te he dicho que deberías darte unas vueltas en la cámara, ya es hora que aprendas unas cosas.

Son muy joven para aburrirme tan pronto padre.

Son asuntos importantes no los tomes sin darle la importancia que merecen.

Lo se padre, pero es que no me gustan esas formalidades, ni reuniones aburridos entre viejos.

John estoy hablando en serio.- le llamo la atención.

Bueno dejemos eso por un momento.-trate de calmar los ánimos.-porque venias tan alegre hijo.

Ah…llego carta de Adelaida.

Y recién lo dices.

Tú no dejabas de sermonearme padre.

¿Donde esta? – su hijo se la extendió.-espero tenga buenas noticias.-se acomodo en unos de los sillones.

¿Solo una carta? Inquirí extrañada.

Para que mas, seguro que cuenta que esta aburrida, nada extraordinario.

Pero su tío puede resentirse, tu abuela también.

Seguro que mi abuela la extraña mucho.- dramatizo.

Lo que importa es que es una falta de respeto.

Lo que importa es que diga que esta bien y que regresara pronto madre.

Pues creo que eso no será pronto.-interrumpió el que estaba leyendo la carta.

¿Por qué?

Por lo que nos cuenta Adelaide esta muy a gusto en casa de Los Andley, dice que al comienzo fue un poco extraño y molesto el ambiente, pero que poco a poco se a sentido a gusto. Tanto así que ha decidido quedarse unos 3 días mas en Chicago para convivir un poco mas con sus tíos y primo Anthony.

Pensé que estaría ya rumbo a New York

Me alegra saber que los Albert supo ganar su cariño.-Patrick sonrió, estaba preocupado por sus sobrina.

Quieren creer que la quieren.-comento molestoso mi hijo.- jamás podrán quererla como nosotros, nunca estuvieron cerca.

Será por eso, además John recuerda que adoraban a su madre.

Es cierto lo que dice tu padre cariño, los Andley adoraban a candy, prueba de ello es el infinito dolor que demostraron en su entierro.

CHICAGO

Debí insistirte mas en tomarnos mas fotos juntos, gatita…-estaba en mi biblioteca, supuestamente ordenando unos documentos de las empresas de la familia…cuando de pronto una foto cayo por accidente cuando sacaba papeles de mi archivador…una foto donde estábamos todavía juntos, sonriendo, no temiendo nada de lo que la vida tan cruel nos tendría…candy y yo… -creo que fue un poco antes que se fuera rumbo a su nueva vida a Inglaterra. Donde tontamente pensé que podría ser feliz, que por fin la vida estaba siendo justa con ella…pero otra vez me engañe…

No debí dejarte ir gatita.-musite con dolor, mientras una lagrima caí por mi mejilla.-por que no supe que solo podías ser feliz a nuestro lado, que yo era el único capaz de protegerte…porque no cumplí con la promesa que hice a mi primo y a mi hermano.-estaba con coraje y dolor…toque delicadamente su rostro con mis dedos.-porque llegue solo para verte ser enterrada, porque aprendí tarde la lección…

FLASH BACK

_Tomé una de las rosas y destrocé sus pétalos bajo mi puño. Mis rodillas comenzaban a lastimarme, llevaba horas en aquella cruel posición, pero no quería moverme... solo deseaba permanecer a su lado. Sentía mis ojos inflamados y adormecidos por las intensas lágrimas, no podía soportar lo que estaba pasando._

_...Archie, debemos irnos..._

_Me puse en pie con pesar y dolor, no quería hacerlo. Si en mis manos estuviera hubiera muerto junto con ella, y ambos iríamos a la otra vida tomados de la mano... como siempre lo estuvimos._

_Pero los dioses son crueles, y la vida también... y ni siquiera ese capricho pudieron complacer._

_Abracé a Anny mientras más lágrimas eran derramadas, miré todo mi alrededor y mi vista se topó con alguien que no deseaba. Era el flamante esposo de mi querida Candy... sentado a lado de la arpía de su madre._

_Le envié una mortífera mirada, la cual pudo haberlo matado si hubiera podido, pero nuevamente lo confirmo... los dioses se negaban en complacerme._

_...Solo está aquí por compromiso... es un maldito_

_Basta Archie, por favor – me dijo la esposa de mi tío, quien tomaba de las manos a su hijo y al mío_

_No tiene caso armar un escándalo aquí – dijo Albert con la voz entre cortada – hazlo por Candy_

_Sus palabras eran sabias, como siempre. Lo vi por instantes, a mi no podía engañarme, y aunque desde la muerte de Candy no lo vi llorar ni una sola lágrima, yo sabía que estaba destrozado por dentro._

_Deben estar felices... _

_Debo admitirlo, tenía deseos de asesinarlo, pero ni siquiera tenía derecho de tranquilizar mi propia alma. Volví a lanzarle una fulminante mirada, misma que el conde correspondió. Pero nada se resolvería ya... mi Candy ya estaba muerta..._

¡¡Maldita sea la aristocracia que siempre me la arrebató!!

CONTINUARA…

CHICAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS…HASTA LA PROXIMA

_PLUMAS AL VIENTO "ATREVETE A SOÑAR TU TAMBIEN"_


	8. Chapter 8

_**El escenario es otra vez New York**_

**¿Qué tienes en mente**** realmente?**

**Solo vine con un solo propósito.**

**¿****Puedo saber cual es?**

**Aun no…disc****ulpa. No es que no quiera, pero tengo miedo que no comprendas mis motivos…**

**Parece que es algo serio en verda****d.- se acerco mas a ella.- no te sientas mal, es normal, aun somos par de extraños aunque digan que somos familia. Estoy seguro que pronto seremos grandes amigos, - tomo sus manos para darle más confianza.- y cuando llegue ese día, recuerda que tienes a un primo al que puedes acudir cuando quieres desahogarte.**

**Lo recordar****e.- agradeció este gesto con una sonrisa.- es un hecho que seremos amigos, nuestros padres también lo fueron.**

**Mi padre adoraba a tu madre, siempre hablaba de ella y de cómo la extrañaba.**

**Mi madre ****también lo mencionaba mucho, por eso me parecía raro que queriéndose tanto no se visitaran.**

**Las ocupacio****nes de ambos. tu madre como condesa y mi padre como patriarca de esta familia, hicieron imposible sus encuentros. Es por eso que papá se siente culpable.- su tono de voz se puso triste.- por haber permitido que su trabajo no le halla permitido estar junto a ella.**

**Mamá****.- Adelaida también empezó a ponerse triste, por recordar.-ella se puso delicada de pronto, su pulmonía empeoro, tomando por sorpresa a todos…pero, yo se que pudo salvarse. si en ese tiempo no hubiera estado tan triste.- su tristeza se podía notar, pero ahora su voz sonaba dura también.- mamá habría sanado si, si…**

**¿si?**** – quiso saber.**

**Solo te puedo decir que no sol****o la pulmonía mato a mi madre.- se lleno de mas coraje.**

**¿****Que quieres decir?, no te comprendo Adelaida.**

**Déjame****, yo me comprendo.- al darse cuenta de la mirada de confuncion de su primo, cambio su semblante y de tema.- sabes, me llamo la atención ver tantos retratos de mi madre en esta casa.**

**Te dije que papa la quiere mucho, gracias a ****esos retratos puedo darme la idea de que clase de mujer fue tu madre.**

**¿****Así? **

**Si. L****a mirada nunca miente Adelaida, y la mirada de tu madre es tan transparente, no oculta nada. Seguro que fue una persona muy alegre, compasiva, pensaba mucho en sus seres queridos. Y era muy bella.- comentaba con admiración y alegría.- te pareces a ella prima.**

**Si, pero yo soy mas bella.- Adelaida dio un giro en su lugar para modelar para su primo.**

**Jaja. ****– el joven aplaudió y empezó a reír.-Me pregunto si también heredaste su humildad**

**Sobre todo eso.**

**Jajajajaja.- las risas de los jóvenes, fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de alguien.**

**Es bueno escuchar**** risas otra vez en esta casa. –sonrió Albert al ver a los muchachos.**

**Hola ****tío**

**Au****nque sea por poco tiempo padre, Adelaida se va esta tarde.**

**No te pongas triste hijo, he pensado e****n ir a pasar una temporada por New York.**

**Que buena idea padre.- era una buena oportunidad para que el también aliviara su triste corazón, pensó.- un cambio de ciudad nos hará bien a todos.**

**Pero no te pongas triste primito.- lo tomo de los hombros.- pronto vendrás a visitarme y me acompañaras de nuevo de compras.**

**Gracias por la ****invitación, pero creo que paso.**

**Jajaja.**

**N****ew York**

**¿Cuán****do te cansaras de humillarme?**

**¿que haces aquí?**

**ahora lo comprendo.- no le importo la pregunta que le hizo, solo siguió con su rencor.- ahora entiendo por que pasas tanto tiempo aquí. Es tu lugar favorito ¿cierto?**

**Tú ya contestaste la pregunta. – esquivo su mirada, no dándole importancia, se sentó.**

**Cuando pensaras en mi dolor.-empezó a llorar de rabia.- en lo que yo siento, ¡¡dímelo terry¡¡**

**¿Eres tu quien me dice eso?**** – busco su mirada.- si yo no hubiera pensado en ti, en tu supuesto dolor, jamás me habría quedado a tu lado.- ahora el también la miraba con dolor.- eres tu quien nunca pensó en mi.**

**No puede****s acusarme de no pensar en ti.- trato de defenderse.- te he amado, te amo con todo mi corazón. Deje toda mi vida por ti, que mas prueba de amor quieres.**

**Que triste…- se acerco más a ella, para estar mas cerca de su rostro.- sacrificarse por un amor que sabias que no te correspondía. Nunca te ame susana, siempre lo supiste. pero tú decidiste seguir haciéndote ilusiones, decidiste seguir lastimándote. Por eso nunca fuiste feliz y dejaste que yo lo fuera.-como si empezara a recordar.- cumpliste tu palabra cuando aquella vez, antes del estreno, ¿recuerdas? dijiste que nunca me dejarías con candy. Lo lograste, nunca me permitiste estar realmente junto a ella, pero eso no impidió que la siguiera amado, ¡¡que nos siguiéramos amándonos¡¡**

**¡¡¡****cállate, cállate¡¡¡- su confesión la descontrolo mas.- ¡¡quiero que quites ese cuadro ahora mismo terry, ¡¡ahora¡¡**

**no haré eso.**

**Que lo hagas terry, ****¿no te das cuenta que alguien puedo verlo? Me insultas al tener el cuadro de esa, de candy. yo soy tu esposa.**

**Tú la insultas, al pronunciar su nombre, no eres digna de mencionarla.- se dio vuelta y volvió a sentarse.**

**De digna, de digna no ti****ene nada.- menciono con desprecio.- Que digno pudo tener si se metió con un hombre casado, estando ella también casada.**

**Nuestro amor no tuvo nada de indigno, solo nos amamos, era ****imposible no hacerlo, no faltamos a nadie. **

**¡¡¡Faltaron¡¡¡ y tu lo sabes, su amor no tuvo nada de limpio, a pesar que los dos hicieron una familia, seguiste escribiéndola, y ella contestándote.- refuto con mas fuerza Susana.**

**¡¡Solo fueron cartas¡¡- trato de hacerla entender.- y no fue por ti que lo hice Susana…habría seguido viendo a candy, pero ella no lo permitió, me hizo ver que nuestros hijos podían salir lastimados. Por eso me aleje. ¡¡ya déjala descansar en paz, esta muerta¡¡**

**Como dejarla en paz, si ella no me ha dejado ser feliz ****en todos estos años de muerta.- golpeó el escritorio con furia.- su recuerdo sigue presente entre nosotros, tu no dejas de idolatrarla. ¡¡que mas prueba de ello que este retrato¡¡ como no odiarla si ella sigue viva en tu memoria, en tu corazón, tiene el lugar que yo siempre luche porque fuera mió. Si no volviste a tocarme nunca, solo por mantener su recuerdo.- al darse cuenta que a el no le importaba sus lamentos, se dirigió con rabia al retrato que colgaba en el despacho de terry.- ¡¡la odio, la odio¡¡¡**

**¡¡no te a****trevas a tocar este retrato¡¡- su imponente voz hicieron que ella se detuviera.- o voy a olvidarme que eres una mujer.**

**Terry…- era pocas veces que terry le inspiraba miedo y esta era una de ellas.**

**¡¡****lárgate¡¡¡ no vuelvas a acercarte a este cuadro o te juro que…**

**los odio a los dos.-no dejo que terminara con la amenaza, al contrario quiso que el sufriera un poco, por eso dijo.- ojala que candy se este quemando en el infierno.**

**ella esta en el cielo.- la miro con desprecio.- el que esta quemándose en el infierno soy yo, por estar viviendo contigo.**

**Estas peleas sobre candy eran comunes ****en su matrimonio. Al principio terry se sentía mal por lastimar sin querer a Susana, trataba de no hacerla sentir tan mal, pero al morir candy, terry olvido la sutileza y las consideraciones. Ya no le importaba que su esposa le encontrara leyendo alguna carta pasada de su amada o el solo hecho de susurrar su nombre.**

**El dolor e impotencia que este hombre ****sintió, al enterarse aquella lluviosa tarde de la muerte de su amada, enterarse por el mismo hombre que lo llevo a su reencuentro hace años. Su padre.**

**Mis manos temblaban, cundo termine de leer esa carta, mi carta de muerte misma.- se ****dirigía al cuadro, como si este estuviera vivo y lo escuchara.- no deje de temblar ni un solo minuto. No pensé en nada ni en nadie… Tome mi boleto y me enrumbé en el primer barco hacia Europa…pensando… teniendo la ilusión que aún podía gozar de tu ultima mirada…que lo que mi padre decía en esa carta solo era mentira.**

**Pero no fue ****así…**

**Flash Back**

_**La lluvia comenzaba a caer, lenta y dolorosa. Todo se encontraba desierto, solo el viento se escuchaba.**_

_**¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así, allí?, escondido entre los montículos como vil hombre engendrado por espías, aprovechando el dolor ajeno para no ser descubierto en mi propio dolor. **_

_**Por fin, al entrar el ocaso pude salir de mi escondite, ya nadie se encontraba allí para maldecir mi presencia y reprochar mi amor. Solo estaba ella, a quién yo venía a ver.**_

_**Me acerqué con lentitud, a pasos débiles y temor en ellos. Conforme avanzaba, sentía un dolor inexplicable naciendo en mi corazón, subiendo por mi garganta y alcanzando hábilmente mis ojos que pronto no resistieron aquel dolor y derramaron lo que tenían que derramar.**_

_**Me puse frente a ella, y sin más fuerzas caí hincado al suelo. El aroma de las rosas, agudo y triste embriagaron mis sentidos.**_

_**Lloraba, y mucho, las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y algunas caían en mis labios, probé su sal y sentí el fluir de su venenoso sabor corriendo por mí ser.**_

**Tan hermosa... tan bella...**

**Miré nuevamente hacia la sepultura, me negaba a creer que ella se encontrara allí.**

**No... ¡No!**

_**Sin más reparo oculté mi rostro en mis manos... sollozando hasta desear llorar la última lágrima que pudiera guardar. No podía creerlo, me negaba a hacerlo, ella había muerto, se había alejado de mi... no era solo una distancia la que nos separaba, ahora era un plano terrenal quién me impedía estar a su lado, la estúpida muerte quién, burlona reía ante mis inútiles deseos de besarla... acariciarla... tenerla conmigo... hacerla feliz.**_

_**Pero ya no podía, si no pude hacerla feliz en vida, mucho menos muerta. **_

_**Me maldije mil veces...**_

_**Y entre mis despiadados sollozos saqué algo de mi bolsillo, el símbolo de mi vida, de mis recuerdos... de nuestro amor. Una armónica que ella me había regalado con todo su cariño.**_

_**Nuevamente la toqué, la toqué solo para ella, despidiéndome y demostrándole lo importante que había sido para mi. Seguí llorándole mientras las notas musicales le transmitían todo mi dolor, todo mi arrepentimiento, todo mi reclamo por haberme abandonado, pero sobre todo... le transmitía amor.**_

**Y ni siquiera la ruidosa lluvia de mí alrededor podía opacar el armonioso sonido que la guiaría a un mejor mundo del que yo le di.**

**Bendita seas Candys White... bendita seas mi querida pecosa… **

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**¿pero que te paso madre?**

**Oh****…-abrazo a su hijo y empezó a llorar mas.- hijo, tu padre, tu padre que no deja de herirme.**

**Pero, que fue lo que hizo para que ****estés así.**

**Me sigue atormentado con su amor ****frustrado, no deja de mencionarla a cada instante, no se arrepiente del dolor que me causo y me sigue causando por su traición.**

**Madre, ****¿no crees que exageras? Se que esa señora ya esta muerta, solo fue un amor de adolescencia. Ten presente siempre que el la dejo por que se enamoro de ti. ¿acaso no es verdad?**

**Si, claro que si.****- esa era la historia que Susana le había contado a Richard.- Pero esa mujer nunca nos dejo en paz, por eso aun sufro Richard.**

**Cálmate****…no creo que papa quisiera haberte lastimado.**

**¿Acaso no me crees? – le reprocho.- ¿Dudas de tu madre?**

**Mama…**

**Parece que quisieras ****más a tu padre que a mí, creo que siempre fue así.- fingió sentirse lastimada por él.**

**No es verdad, ****tú sabes que te adoro.- la reconforto.- Nunca dudes de mi cariño por ti madre, nunca.**

**Entonces ****prométeme algo hijo.- pensó en buscar ayuda en su hijo o mejor dicho utilizarlo.**

**Dime**

**Trataras de hablar con t****erry, explícale que el recuerdo de esa mujer nos lastima, que esta acabando con nuestra familia.- imploro su madre.- A ti si te escuchara, el te adora hijo, si tu le pides que borre ese recuerdo por ti el lo hará…**

**Pero mama…****pienso que no debo…**

**Prométeme que lo harás**

**Yo…**

**Seguiré muriendo en vida, si el sigue recordándola hijo, moriré.-sonó lo mas afligida para convencer a su hijo.**

**Prometo intentarlo mama, lo prometo. - El último comentario de su madre le hizo aceptar.**

**Bienvenida a New Y****ork Adealide¡¡ - una efusiva y ya madura annie le daba un abrazo a Adelaida.- pero que linda te has puesto.**

**Gracias ****tía Amy.**

**Pero pasa ****pequeña, debes estar cansada, ¿quieres tomar algo?**

**Una limonada ****estaría bien.**

**Pensé que Archie vendría contigo.**

**Mi ****tío fue a recogerme, pero en el trayecto recibió una llamada importante de la oficina. Dijo que trataría de estar temprano.**

**Ojala pueda, quiero ofrecerte una cena de bienvenida como te mereces.**

**Ya llegue mama****.- hizo la entrada una jovencita muy elegante, estaba con un hermoso conjunto y con unos libros en la mano.-**

**Mira quien llego hija.-la joven se puso en frente de Adelaide.- es tu prima de la que tanto te hablaba.**

**me da gusto conocerte por fin.**

**A mi ****también.**

**Bueno las dejo un momento para que charlen, voy por los refrescos.**

**¿****Acabas de llegar?**

**Si. ****¿Tú vienes de la escuela?**

**No. Tomo clases de piano, me preparo para que un ****día pueda subirme en un gran escenario tocando el piano.- la joven se ve muy entusiasmada por esa idea.**

**Veo que te gusta mucho tocar.**

**Me encanta, es mi vida, por ahora me conformo viendo obras de teatro, es otro de mis pasatiempos favoritos.**

**Esta ciudad, esta llena de teatros, creo que su ****economía se basa en esos espectáculos.**

**Hay muchos, pero solo uno es el mejor, donde ****están los mejores actores.**

**¿****En serio? me gustaría conocerlo.**

**Es la compañía ****Stranfort **

**¿****Es el nombre del dueño?**

**No, bueno era, pero el señor ****murió hace algunos años y dejo la compañía en manos de su discípulo y gran actor. Terrece granchester.**

**¿Granchester? Dijiste Terrece granchester.**** – la joven abrió sus ojos enormemente al escuchar ese nombre.**

**Si, ¿Por qué?**

**Bueno…es que s****oy…una admiradora de su trabajo.- trato de componerse por la sorpresa de escuchar ese nombre tan pronto.- solo escuchar su nombre me emociona. Jajaja**

**Se nota. Lastima que no halla ninguna obra en cartelera para que vallamos a verla.**

**¿Porque no hay ninguna?**

**Es que ****están en audiciones, para elegir a los nuevos protagonistas. Esta obra es nueva en su género ya que será musical, creo que están en busca de la vocalista. Pero aun no la encuentran.**

**Es perfecto.****- dijo con los ojos más brillantes.**

**¿****Que cosa?**

**Quiere audicionar para esa obra Rose.**

**¿****Para la compañía de teatro? Mi mamá me contó que te gusta el canto, pero nunca me dijo que audicionarias. Pensé que venias a estudiar canto.**

**No lo necesito.**

**No comprendo nada****.- Rose alzo los hombros.**

**Después te lo explico, lo que necesito ahora es que me lleves a esa compañía.**** Esta lejos**

**¿****hora? – su prima afirmo con la cabeza.- minutos, mamá quiso que estemos en el centro de todo.**

**Ya. Voy a obtener ese papel, ****seré yo quien cante es esa nueva puesta en escena.**

**Me gusta tu confianza, pero no es por desanimarte pero, no es nada ****fácil entrar en esa compañía. Se por conocidos que el director es muy estricto y nada misericordioso con los principiantes. Es el mismo trato con todos, hasta con su propio hijo es estricto.**

**Su hijo ****también trabaja allí.**

**Heredo el talento del padre y sobre todo lo apuesto, es tan guapo.**

**Ah si. Bueno ****¿me acompañas?**

**Espera para avisar a mama.**

**Esta**** bien, pero no quiero que le digas que vamos a esa compañía.**

**¿****Por que?**

**No quiero que se ilusionen, diremos que vas enseñarme la ciudad.**

**Hace poc****o no dudabas de entrar a esa compañía.**

**Yo me entiendo. Por favor si, acompáñame.**

**Esta bien, esta bien…**

**No estuvo mal, solo necesita prepararse más.**

**Esto es un teatro, no una escuela karen. ****¡¡Pase la siguiente¡¡**

**No puedes ser un poco ****más sutil terry. Si sigues así, nos vas a dejar sin aspirantes.**

**Solo quiero lo mejor, pero parece que no ****será posible.**

**Si no fueras tan exigente, trata de ser comprensivo, sobre todo de tener paciencia.**

**¡¡Pase la siguiente¡¡ - ferry escucho a otra chica, pero tampoco lo convenció.**

**Vez lo que digo.**

**¿****Papa podemos hablar un rato?**

**Estoy ocupado Richar****d, no te das cuenta.**

**Es algo importante**

**¿****Te pasa algo?**

**No, se trata de mama**

**Entonces puede esperar.**

**¡¡papa¡¡**** - se enojo.**

**Baja ****la voz, estoy trabajando hijo.- trato de calmarlo.-hable con tu madre hace poco, no creo que tenga que decir algo mas.**

**Ella quedo muy mal, después su conversación.**

**Y te dijo que fue mi culpa ¿cierto?**

**Yo…bueno, ella…**

**No hace falta que digas nada. Lo entiendo, comprendo la manera de jugar de Susana.**

**¿Que quieres decir?**

**Richard no creo que sea momento para que sigan esta conversación.**

**Disculpa Karen, pero este asunto no es…**

**No contestes le hables ****así.**

**Lo siento.**

**No te preocupes.****- contesto karen al chico**

**Tratare de no discutir mas con tu madre, no quiero que por eso estemos discutiendo nosotros hijo.**

**Yo tampoco papa.**

**Ves como se pueden arreglar las cosas, con un poco de paciencia.**** – sonrió karen.**

**Siguiente.**

**Ahhh…esto va acabar ****rápido.- renegó la actriz, ya era demasiados días sin conseguir nada.**

**No te parece nadie buena para la obra padre.**

**No son malas, pero esperaba algo mucho mejor.**

**Lo que qui****eres tu es una diva. Una soprano. Una diosa**

**¿es mucho pedir para mi obra?**** - Pregunto con arrogancia.**

**Contigo no se puede.**

**La letra de la ****canción es muy bonita papa, ¿quien la escribió?**

**Fue ****escrita por una mujer.**

**¿****Es conocida? Por que la canción no me parece recordarla.**

**Es europea, solo la escuche una vez.**

**Es muy bonita…****pero no creo que encontraras a alguien que cante igual que esa mujer.**

**Eso ya lo se…pero al menos…**

**Señorita no puede entrar ****así.- unas personas entraron haciendo escándalo, lo que hizo llamar al atención de los presentes.**

**¡¡****Que sucede¡¡**

**Disculpe señor, pero la señorita no comprende que debe esperar para audicionar.**

**Señorita tiene que llenar una ficha y después podra tener una oportunidad…**

**No creo que necesite perder el tiempo, llenando datos, tampoco creo que usted quiere seguir perdiendo su tiempo buscando entre estas aficionadas.****- fijo su mirada a las otras chicas que se encontraban alli.**

**Acaso usted no es otra aficionada.**

**Yo soy una verdadera cantante.**

**Eso dicen ****todas las señoritas presentes.-comento nada cortes Richard.**

**Yo soy yo. ****Señoriíto.- respondió en el mismo tono Adelaida.**

**Bueno, bueno. De todas maneras tienes que esperar querida.**

**Hagamos un trato señor Granchester****.-no hizo caso al comentario de Karen.**

**Valla…****Ya quiere un trato tan pronto, a ver cual es**

**Si no le gusta como canto, me ****iré sin hacer discusión, es mas, pediré una disculpa. Créame que nunca lo he hecho.**

**Creo que es una gran oferta.- no sabia porque pero esa manera de ser tan altanera en vez de molestarlo le gustaba, se parecía un poco a el cuando vino por primera vez.-**** ver agachar la cabeza a una señorita tan orgullosa. –le dio una sonrisa de aprobación.- Esta bien la escuchamos. Peter dale la letra de la canción.**

**Que osada es esta jovencita.****-karen comento entre los caballeros.**

**Es bonita, pero muy impertinente.****-miro de soslayo.**

**Muy bonita Richard**

**Esta letra, esta ****canción, mi…-la memoria de Adelaida fue alertada.**

**Empiece. ****¿Sucede algo?**

**No… Empezare. – esto no me detendrá.**

**MI CORAZON TE SEGUIRA **  
Cada noche, en mis sueños,  
Te veo, te siento.  
De esa manera sé que sigues.  
Lejos, más allá de la distancia  
Y espacio entre nosotros,  
Has venido para mostrar que sigues.

Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés,  
Creo que tu corazón aún sigue.  
Una vez más, abriste la puerta  
Y estás aquí, en mi corazón.  
Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá.

El amor puede tocarnos una vez,  
Y durar toda una vida.  
Y nunca cesar hasta que ya no estemos.  
El amor era cuando te amaba,  
Una verdadera oportunidad para guardar.  
En mi vida, siempre seguiremos.

Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés,  
Creo que tu corazón aún sigue.  
Una vez más, abriste la puerta  
Y estás aquí, en mi corazón.  
Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá.

Estás aquí, no hay nada que temer.  
Y sé que mi corazón seguirá.  
Permaneceremos así para siempre.  
Estás seguro en mi corazón.  
Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá.

**Hermosa…realmente hermosa canción. Ahora entiendo que es lo que buscabas Terry. – Karen se puso de pie para aplaudir a la jovencita tan osada, el publico que se encontraba allí también la siguió, no había duda que su interpretación había sido la mejor.**

**Si esta voz no te ****pareció perfecta papa, ninguna otra lo hará.-tenia que admitir que la forma tan dulce de cantar de Adelaida era única y lo había hecho increíble.**

**Es lo que buscaba, ****la canto con la misma melodía que ella.- terry quedo impresionado con la semejanza…esa canción, candy la había interpretado para el, cuando se dijeron el ultimo y verdadero adiós. Ella le comento que la compositora era Austriaca y que ella pensó en él cuando la escucho por primera vez, que esa canción era de los dos…**

**¿entonces? Es ella ****terry.-interrumpió sus pensamientos.**

**¿Qué le ****pareció? – disminuyo la distancia del escenario con el publico para acercarse lo suficiente para reconocerlo, habia pasdo tanto tiempo.**

**Dígame, ¿alguna vez escucho esta canción?**

**Que tiene que ver eso**

**Solo responda**

**No.- es la canción que cantaba mi madre, claro que es.- nunca la escuche.-tenia que mentir seguir su juego.**

**Bien. ****– se puso de pie, los demás lo siguieron.- Déjeme darle la bienvenida a la compañía Estrafor, señorita…**

**Blanca… mi nombre es ****blanca.**

_**Continuara**_

**¡¡HOLA CHICAS¡¡ A PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO ¿NO CREEN? JAJAJA. BUENO AQUÍ APARESCO DESPUES DE ALGUNOSMINUTOS DE DESCANSO PARA QUE PUEDAN LEER UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE FIC.**

**AGRADESCO A LAS CHICAS QUE NOS SIGUEN Y TAMBIEN A LAS QUE NOS LEEN DE FORMA ANONIMA. YO LAS COMPRENDO A VECES DA PEREZA ESCRIBIR MENSAJES. JAJAJA**

**ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**HASTA PRONTO**

_**PLUMAS AL VIENTO**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Un antifaz por causa del dolor**_

**ahora que todo el elenco esta completo.- **_se dirigió a los demás_ _chicos_.- **los ensayos comenzaran dentro de tres días. Así que disfruten sus últimos días de vagancia. Eso esto. – **bajo del escenario y salió por una de las puertas.

**pensé que Terry, te echaría por ingresar así a su santuario**.-Karen se acerco, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.-** pero veo que lo impresionaste mucho. Yo también te doy la bienvenida Blanca. Dulce nombre por cierto.**

**Gracias por su bienvenida señorita Claise, le aseguro que haré un gran trabajo.**

**Estoy segura de eso. Pero no me llame señorita, suena muy formal, puedes decirme Karen. – **le dijo al oído.-** Entre nos…Terry parece un ogro pero no lo es. **

**Pues, aparenta lo contrario.**

**¡¡Prima¡¡ .-Rose salió detrás de las cortinas, estaba contenta por la hazaña de su prima.- te felicito, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo**

**te lo dije Rose, te lo dije.- **las doschicas se abrazaron.

**No volveré a dudar de nada de lo que digas. – **Karen le dio una sonrisa a Rose.-** Oh perdón.-no la había saludado.- un gusto conocerla, soy una admiradora de toda su carrera profesional señorita Claise.**

**Muchas gracias querida. Veo que viniste con familiares. Dime ¿tu mamá también esta aquí?**

**Mi tía…-**trato de explicar Rose

**Mi madre esta muerta**.- lo dijo de lo más serena

**Oh, lo siento, no quise ponerte triste.-**se disculpo la actriz.

**Descuide, ah pasado mucho tiempo.**

**Gran osadía entrar así señorita.- **ahora también acompañaba en el escenario Richard.

**Yo solo vi mi oportunidad y la tome, eso es todo señorito.- **lo vio directamente a los ojos.

**Valla que actitud. – **el también la miro de ese modo, se sintió un poco nervioso al ver el brillo de los ojos de la chica. Parecían dos esmeraldas, pensó.-** Pero bueno como vamos a trabajar juntos creo que debo presentarme.**

**¡¡Richard¡¡ **interrumpió una chica**.- que te parece si ensayamos desde ahora para sorprender a tu padre.**

**¿tu padre? – se voltio a mirar a Richard**

**Si. Mi padre es el director. Soy Richard Granchester. – **extendió su mano.

**Un Granchester…un Granchester. – **su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y miro desconcertado al chico.

**¿Ocurre algo con mi apellido? – **notó la palidez de la chica al conocer su apellido.

**Ah me decían que el director era muy estricto, pero supongo que no puede serlo con su hijo. – **otra vez vivió a su actitud agresiva.

**¿A que te refieres? – **pregunto con enfado

**Bueno, supongo que estas aquí por que te sobra el talento ¿cierto?**

**Pues aunque lo diga con ese tono es cierto. Estoy aquí por merito propio, no por el favor de mi padre. El ama el teatro y no permite que nadie que no este a la altura de una presentación suba al escenario.**

**Habrá que verlo.- **lo reto.

**Ade… - **trato de controlar su prima Rose.

**Es hora de irnos Rose. – **le dio la espalda.

**¿No quieres conocer la compañía?**

**Será en otra oportunidad Karen, ahora me esperan. Permiso.**

**Te demostrare mi talento en la próxima puesta en escena Blanca.- alzo la voz Richard cuando Adelaide daba el primer paso para retirarse.**

**No tienes que demostrarle nada a esta Richard. – **Hablo con menosprecio la joven actriz**.-Ella solo hará de fondo.**

**¿Tú eres? – **se detuvo y la encaro.

**La protagonista de la próxima puesta es escena. – **dijo con arrogancia.

**Rose, me habías dicho que esta compañía era la mejor – **sin quitar su mirada a la chica.-** pero veo que esta perdiendo categoría.**

**¡¡Que quieres decir¡¡ - **le grito

**Nunca vi. a un payaso, de protagónico.- **señalo a la chica** ¿será comedia la obra?**

**¡¡Óyeme¡¡ -** se fue con sus manos para golpear a Adelaide.

**Cálmate**.- Richard La detuvo.

**Nos vemos compañeros. **Hizo una reverencia y salió burlándose.

**La detesto, la detesto. – **se quejo con rabia.-**Tu papá debería votarla, porque no se lo pides Richard, mira como te trato.**

**Si haría eso, le daría la razón. – **la soltó y miro por donde salió Adelaide.**-Nos enfrentaremos de nuevo Blanca, algo me dice que la vida nos reunió para enfrentarnos. Fue su pensamiento.**

**Esas compras están demorando mucho.- **en el comedor de una elegante casa se encontraba una pareja de esposos

**Son jóvenes.-**explico Annie, para tratar de calmar a su esposo**.-Adelaida debe estar maravillada con todo lo esplendoroso de esta ciudad.**

**No tiene nada de magnifico, creo que exageras Annie.- **el hombre contesto algo incomodo.

**A mi me parece Archie que estas de mal humor ¿puedo saber el motivo?**

**No me pasa nada.- **tomo una copa con agua.

**Estas así desde que llegaste. O mejor dicho desde que Adelaida llego a América. ¿acaso no estas feliz de estar de nuevo con ella?**

**Claro. Lo que no me agrada es su idea de venir aquí, justo a esta ciudad.**

**Lo que te molesta no es la ciudad, lo que te molesta es que aquí vive Terry. **

**¿Debería alegrarme tenerlo cerca? – **pregunto con sarcasmo.-**Solo de pensar que Adelaide podría cruzarse con el cualquier momento.**

**Aunque eso pasara Archie, no veo el motivo de tu preocupación. Adelaide no sabe nada de la historia de su madre y terry, ella era muy pequeña para entenderlo.**

**Pudo escuchar comentarios.- **hablo con temor.-** no creo que la bruja de su suegra se quedara callada frente a ella, esa mujer odiaba a candy, estoy segura que habrá bailado después se entierro.**

**¡¡Por dios no exageres Archí¡¡ - **se asusto del comentario de su esposo.

**Vamos Annie. Lo importante aquí es que Adelaide esta cerca de ese tipo que tanto daño le hizo a su madre y no permitiré que se acerque a ella. Lo quiero lejos de nuestra familia.**

**Yo no creo que terry quisiera lastimar a la hija de la mujer que mas amo en su vida.- **Volvió a tratar de calmarlo.

**Valiente amor. Llego para verla bajo tierra. No tuvo la delicadeza de acudir a su llamado cuando ella le escribió.**

**Eso es lo que me parece raro. No creo a Terry capaz de hacer oídos sordos al llamado de candy, no puedo creer que no viniera, cuando ella lo llamaba tanto.**

**Es un miserable, no se merecía el amor de candy, no se merecía que el viniera a arruinar su vida, cuando por fin parecía que encontraba la luz en su matrimonio.**

**Su matrimonio…fue tan rápido, inesperado para todos. Creo que ella intento y quizá fue feliz en sus primeros años con Eric, pero no pudo amarlo como a Terry y eso fue lo que la hizo sufrir. Y después las cosas se complicaron cuando Eric se entero de todo…**

**Terry comenzó a hacerla sufrir, el cabo su tumba y Eric termino por enterrarla. Los dos ingleses la destruyeron.- **con el puño de u mano dio un golpe en la mesa.-**Que entupido fui al pensar que el la podía hacerla feliz, solo la maltrato, humillo con su amante.**

**Pobre amiga.-**Annie no pudo impedir ponerse triste**.- no pudimos acompañarla en su dolor para darle fuerzas, solo estuvimos allí para sus últimos momentos. Recuerdas Archie, a pesar de todo lo que vivió candy se fue con una calida sonrisa.**

**Solo por recordarlo a él, solo por mencionar su nombre…**

**FLASH BACK**

_**Mí querido hermano, mi valiente caballero…- se veía a una joven postrada en una cama, hablando con dificultad.**_

_**No hables candy, no debes esforzarte. Hablaremos luego…**_

_**No tengo tiempo Archí, yo se que el tiempo se me acaba.**_

_**Pero que tonterías dices gatita. – trato de serenarla.**_

_**Gatita…me trae tantos recuerdos, tantos…desde que te conocí mi vida cambio…tú me abriste las puertas de un mundo nuevo, me diste la oportunidad de conocer a gente maravillosa.**_

_**Ahora que lo pienso, mejor no lo habría hecho.**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Así…te hubieras quedado solo para mí, no te hubieras fijado en Anthony, te habría tenido para mi sola.**_

_**Jajá. Eres muy dulce Archí, estuviste siempre a mi lado…a pesar que te hice sufrir… con mi rechazo a tu amor, tu…nunca me dejaste sola.**_

_**Nunca lo haré, nunca volveremos a separarnos candy te lo prometo. – tomo sus manos y las beso con ternura.**_

_**Se que si estuviera en tus manos…cumplirías esa promesa, pero seré yo quien la rompa. Debo irme Archí, pero… no puedo hacerlo sin pedirte algunas cosas…perdóname…por no haber correspondido a tu corazón, perdóname.**_

_**No seas tonta, no se puede mandar en los sentimientos, yo lo entendí.**_

_**Gracias…por favor no te alejes de mi hija, tu…Albert y Annie…son mi única familia y también lo serán de Adelaide…por favor cuídala, quiérela y pretéjela de las personas que quieran lastimarla…protéjela y quiérela como…a mi.**_

_**No lo digas así…te aseguro que te recuperaras, yo las protegeré a los dos candy, yo…no dejare que nadie mas te lastime, yo…**_

_**No llores…por favor no llores por mi…no lo merezco, cof, cof, cof…**_

_**cálmate candy, te prometo todo lo que quieras, te juro que no dejare a tu hija, te lo prometo.**_

_**Ay una ultima cosa…ay una carta… en el cajón de mi buró, dásela a terry, dásela por favor…**_

_**¡¡Le escribiste¡¡ ese maldito no lo merece, no vino a tu llamado, por que le escribiste candy…**_

_**Estoy segura que tuvo algún problema…cof, cof, yo se que él…**_

_**Cálmate candy, llamare al medico.**_

_**No, cof, cof, no…dásela, por…favor Archí, prome…terry, terry…nos…terry…**_

_**¡¡candy¡¡ ¡¡candy¡¡ no me hagas esto candy…¡¡no me dejes solo¡¡ ¡¡no te la lleves hermano, no me dejen solo¡¡ ¡¡no candy¡¡**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**nadie escucho mis suplicas, nadie. – **murmuro con pesadez.

**Es mejor no traer tristes recuerdos ahora.- **lo tomo de la mano**.- Es mejor ver con una sonrisa el presente. Mira la oportunidad que tenemos.**

**¿oportunidad? **

**No pudimos ayudar a candy, y eso es lo que te duele ¿verdad? – **el asintió.- **Pues bien podemos ayudar a encontrar el camino a la felicidad a su hija, a Adelaida.**

**Tienes razón…Adelaida será mi reindivicación.**

**Así podrás cumplir con la única promesa que le hiciste a candy. – **se paro del comedor.

**Mi única promesa.- **era una mentira, esa no era la única cosa que me pidió, pero no podía, no podía. Era mas fuerte mi dolor, mi odio, que la voz de candy, que me llegaba en mis noches…como recordándome que tenia una deuda con ella.

**Archí, Archí.**

**¿decías? **– volvió a la realidad.

**Deja de pensar tanto cariño. **La mujer le sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana.

Un coche se detuvo en la puerta de la residencia. De el bajaron las dos jóvenes que estaban siendo esperadas.

**Espera.- **la detuvo.

**¿Qué pasa?**

**Quiero pedirte una cosa antes que entremos.**

**¿Mas? Primis hoy si que he hecho el papel de hada madrina contigo.**

**Perdóname Rose, pero es importante.**

**A ver que podrá ser…**

**No le digas a tus papas que fuimos a la compañía para el casting y mucho menos que obtuve un papel.**

**¿Qué?**

**Te lo pido**

**No te entiendo. Es una noticia muy buena, claro que lo será para mi mamá solamente…no se porque pero a mi papá no le gusta el teatro. Pero no comprendo tu silencio.**

**Es por eso. A mi papá tampoco le gustaría saber que estaré trabajando en un teatro, y que te digo si mi abuela se enterara. Me regresaría a Inglaterra o me mandaría a un convento. Te lo pido si.**

**Bueno, si es tan grave la cosa, no diré nada. Pero no creo que puedas ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.**

**Ya pensare en algo. Ahora si entremos…y gracias por todo.**

**Rose no sabia bien que pasaba con su prima, pero no quiso darle importancia. Entraron a la casa, una empleada les aviso que se dirigieran al comedor.**

Los esposos sonrieron a las jóvenes cuando llegaron.

**Buenas noches. **Saludo Adelaide.

**Ya era hora señoritas. **Invito a sentarse Archí.

**Disculpa tío, fue mi culpa me entretuve viendo todas las cosas de la ciudad.**

**Comprendemos Adelaida, todo es nuevo para ti y queremos que la pases muy bien.**

**Gracias a los dos por su cariño y su apoyo.**

**No tienes nada que agradecer, somos familia. Podrían servir ya, me muere de hambre.**

**Esta bien.**

**Esta cena es muy especial, espero que te guste hija.**

**Seguro que si.**

**Dime Adelaida quieres que te acompañe a buscar una escuela.**

**¿escuela?**

**Si. Para tus clases de música, no me digas que te olvidaste del motivo principal de tu viaje.**

**Como olvidarlo tía, es imposible. Volviendo al tema, déjame contarte que paseando con mi prima, vimos una escuela de canto, entramos para conocerla y me gusto mucho.**

**Que buena querida. **

**¿Y donde es?**

**¿Dónde? - **no había pensado en eso.

**Si la dirección, te pondré un chofer para que te lleve y recoja.**

**No quiero dar tantas molestias tío, creo que puedo tomar taxi…**

**No voy a permitir que estés sola andando en una ciudad desconocida Adelaida. ¿esta lejos de casa?**

**Rose conoce mejor la dirección. Prima…-**busco con la mirada auxilio en su prima.

**La dirección es…es…-**su prima tampoco había pensado en eso.

**Que pasa hija, tú también te perdiste. **. comento en broma su padre.

**No papá.- **dijo lo primero que le vino**.- es cerca al parque Liverpool.**

**No esta tan lejos de casa. ¿averiguaste los horarios de clase?**

**Si tío. Las clases comienzan dentro de tres días. No creen que seria buena idea que Rose me acompañara a las clases de canto.- **pensó en un plan para que no la descubrieran.**-Sus clases de piano solo duran 2 horas por lo que me contó mi prima.**

**Es buena idea, tocar el piano podría complementarse con el canto. ¿Qué te parece hija?**

**Creo, creo.- **estaba sorprendida de la mente rápida de su prima para desarrollar mentiras.

**No te gusta la idea hija.**

**Si. Haremos las cosas así. Iremos juntas prima.**

**Bueno creo que todo quedo bien planificado. Que les parece si brindamos por la nueva etapa que Adelaide comenzara en esta ciudad.-**se paro y alzo su copa**.- por que esta etapa este llena de alegrías, como lo hubiera querido tu madre.**

**Como lo supuse. – **le hablo, pero el no voltio a verla.

**Podrías tocar. – **el hombre estaba sentado en un confortante sillón, en una mano tenia una copa…su fiel amiga que la seguía a cada momento, y su mirada estaba detenida en una solo dirección, para una sola persona.

**Perdóname, pero como te vi tan concentrado, no quise molestarte.**

**Lo estas haciendo ahora.**

**A pesar que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, no cambias tu actitud descortés conmigo Terry.**

**Créeme que a ti te tengo más consideración que a los demás.**

**No creo que sea porque me tengas cariño…si no porque durante estos años soy la única que pude llevar tu horrible humor.**

**Como sea, pero no te trato tan mal. Eres tú que se esta poniendo amargada. – **por fin voltio y con una sonrisa le dijo.** - Karen debes casarte.**

**Creo que no lo podre a hacer nunca. – **ahora fue ella quien escondió su mirada de él.

**¿Por que? Estas esperando a tu príncipe azul**

**Aunque lo halla encontrado no sirve de nada.**

**Entonces no eres correspondida. ¡¡quien lo diría la diva de Broadway sufriendo por un hombre¡¡**

**¡¡No te burles¡¡ - **lo miro enojada o quizá ¿era dolor?** - yo no soy un rompecorazones como tú.**

**Quizá esa fue mi falta. Seguro que rompí varios corazones, por eso Dios me castigo. Rompiéndome el corazón.**

**Déjate de tonterías. – **quería a hacer que saliera de ese hoyo en el que estaba metido hace tanto tiempo, pero vio como de nuevo volvió a su postura inicial, como su mirada la dirigió para contemplarla**. - ¿Terry porque no la dejas descansar en paz?**

**¿A que te refieres?**

**Crees que a candy le gustaría ver tu sufrimiento. – **se atrevió a hablar de ella, pero no para la lastimarla, sino para que el pudiera darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba perdiendo por ese recuerdo o al menos eso quería ella creer. -** escuchar tus lamentos sobre su amor frustrado. No crees que es hora de olvidar e intentar buscar una nueva oportunidad de salir adelante.**

**Intentas decirme que busque a otra mujer para que cure mis penas, ¿quieres que traicione a candy? - **por fin se paro, para encarar a la persona que pedía, como muchas otras ya lo habían hecho, que olvidara a su amor.

**No seria traición, Terry ella esta muerta hace mucho tiempo. –**se dio cuenta que ser tan directa no había sido lo correcto y trato de calmar los ánimos. -** Comprendo que le guardes respeto y un cariño inmenso porque fue tu primer amor y por todo lo que pasaron juntos, pero estoy segura que si ella te amaba tanto como tú dices, ella querría que tú fueras feliz.**

**Traiciona una vez a candy cuando esta viva, no lo hare ahora que esta muerta, no traicionare su recuerdo. – **exclamo con fervor y a la ves con dolor. -** Ella se entrego sin reservas por lo nuestro, no pensó en todo lo que tendría que soportar por nuestros encuentros, solo pensó en hacerme feliz, y yo no pienso ahora cerrar la página y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella esta muerta y me da miedo pensar hasta donde yo pude ser culpable en esa muerte.**

**Ahora si que estas enloqueciendo Terry. – **esta vez no se pudo calmar, al darse cuenta que ese recuerdo le hacia tanto daño**. - Creo que Susana tiene razón, cuando dices que el recuerdo de candy te hace mal, te estas lastimando. **

**No la menciones, no sabes que rencor ciento cuando recuerdo que esa mala mujer no me entrego la carta donde candy me pedía verme por ultima vez, como me duele recordar cada palabra, imaginarme cuanto sufría estando sola y solo pedía verme a mi, verme a mi.**

**Entiendo el dolor y el rencor que sientes por lo que hizo Susana, pero Terry, piensa un poco en ti, aun estas vivo, tienes una vida que vivir…**

**¿Se puede vivir sin amor Karen? ¿podrías hacerlo tú?**

Quede en silencio…sabia la respuesta, claro que lo sabía…pero no podía decírselo, no me atrevía a decirle mis sentimientos.

Yo padecía de esa vida sin amor, un amor frustrado por culpa de otro amor que es un fantasma, ese fantasma que no sale de su corazón para que pueda ser feliz. Para que yo intente hacerlo feliz.

¡¡ Yo vivo o al menos intento vivir sin tu amor¡¡ este amor que me duele cada día más, al darme cuenta que tu no puedes olvidarla.

Este amor que ha quedado solo para ser tu paño de lágrimas…

En una recamara en la que solo estaba alumbrada por una lámpara, Adelaide estaba recostada leyendo una de las paginas del diario de su madre. Causaba dolor cada vez que se enteraba de los sentimientos de su mamá, pero el ser humano no puede evitar la curiosidad, como tampoco puede evitar ser lastimado, lastimado muchas por el mismo.

_**20 Mayo 1918**_

**¡¡ Fue hoy¡¡ ¡¡fue hoy¡¡ no puedo contener todo lo que siento en este día, todo lo que sentí en nuestro primer encuentro, tengo que escribirlo todo, siento que mi corazón va a explotar. Pero no importa, no importa. Nadie esta aquí para oírme. NADIE.**

**Escuché la puerta rechinar, supe que era él.**

**Lo vi entrando con su gallarda presencia y me estremecí por momentos. ¿Estábamos haciendo lo correcto al encontrarnos así?, ¡Claro que no!, pero lo amaba demasiado..., nos amábamos demasiado.**

**Me puse en pie rápidamente y tomé una manta para abrigarlo, estaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia de afuera.**

**¡Dios mío, que lluvia! espero no pesques un resfriado**

**...Pecosa... – me dijo**

**Repentinamente, sentí como él tomaba con fuerza mi cintura y me abrazaba con más empeño.**

**Rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos, en esos momentos supe que necesitaba mi calidez e igualmente lo abracé. Permanecimos así por unos minutos, ¡Que abrazo tan enloquecedor!, jamás me había abrazado así... como un verdadero amante. Había depositado su cabeza en mi hombro y pude sentir la humedad de su cabello.**

**...Terry. será mejor que te pongas ropa seca, ¿Está bien?**

**Él me envió una tierna sonrisa y después de darle ropa limpia se destinó a cambiarse. Yo fui a la cocina y le hice un chocolate caliente.**

**Parecemos marido y mujer – me dije a mi misma**

**Si, marido y mujer... en nuestra luna de miel, gozando uno de otro y todo bajo la bendición de Dios. **

**Mi corazón se encogió ante esa última idea. Por supuesto que yo ya tenía la aprobación de nuestro señor pero... con otro hombre, con MI marido.**

**¡Basta Candy! – me reproché**

**No debía pensar en eso, esta vez estaría con él, con el verdadero hombre que amo, con Terry, y no con Eric. Y nada arruinaría este momento.**

**Mientras endulzaba el chocolate lo vi salir de la recámara... y quedé petrificada por instantes. Allí yacía él, a pocos metros de distancia, con su pantalón blanco de algodón y su dorso desnudo. No pude evitar el sonrojarme.**

**Me senté a su lado, ¡Se veía tan guapo! Todo esto era como un sueño... ¿O como un recuerdo?. Ambos frente a la chimenea mientras una intensa lluvia caía; no, no era la primera vez, sin embargo, ya no éramos unos jovencitos, sino personas adultos, hombre y mujer...**

**Me tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso. Sus labios eran suaves y tan deliciosos... y ahora eran míos.**

**Nuestro beso se hizo cada vez más intenso, sus labios cada vez más sensuales y deliciosos... aún no podía creer que el estuviera allí conmigo.**

**No sé como lo hice, pero lo besé con más necesidad y pasión. Lo besaba como jamás había besado a Eric... me besaba como mi marido jamás me había besado a mi.**

**No sentí como pasó el tiempo, ni me interesó saberlo, solo deseaba que sus labios me besaran y sus manos me acariciaran, solo deseaba sentirlo y que me sintiera, solo lo deseaba a ÉL.**

**De pronto sentí como me recostaba de lleno sobre el sofá sin romper nuestro beso, su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a apoyarse sobre el mío hasta que lo sentí completamente sobre de mi, cuando el sudor de su dorso atravesó la delicada seda de mi camisón.**

**Me acarició, me besó y fuimos felices, felices con solo esos besos, con solo esas caricias que habíamos anhelado sentir desde adolescentes, desde que nos conocimos.**

**Un ambiente tórrido y lleno de seducción nos embriagaba cada vez más, y en esos momentos fuimos los amantes más felices de todo el mundo…**

**¡¡Basta, basta¡¡ - **grito Adelaide.** - ¿Por qué madre? ¿Qué tuvo ese amor, que fue lo que hizo él para que lo amaras así?**

**Te hizo llorar, hizo que te humillaran y a pesar de eso lo amaste hasta tus últimos momentos de vida, lo adoraste…**

**Odio a ese amor, odio a esa clase de amor que es capaz de entregarlo todo en su nombre…¡¡nunca amare así, no dejare que el amor entre en mi vida para manipularme¡¡**

**En el juego del amor, siempre el ser amado es el triunfador…no debo olvidar que es solo un juego, y lo gana el que no olvida eso.**

_Continuara…_

_¿Que les pareció este capitulo? _

_Quiero escuchar sus comentarios, recuerden que de allí viene la inspiración para nosotras…_

_En este cap. Esta mas largo y se puede decir que fue un poquito complicado, aquí tuvimos que juntar todas las ideas de grupo. Espero que les haya gustado el resultado._

_Quiero agradecer por sus correos: _**jennita, ****Claudia López. Quienes empezaron a darme su apoyo en este fic; y a todas que me siguen la historia anónimamente.**

_Bueno hasta una nueva oportunidad_

_ARIGATO_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Atando lazos dolorosos"**_

_**Capítulo X**_

¿Crees que salgamos libradas de esto?

Si no te pones tan nerviosa todo saldrá bien y nadie sospechará nada – declaró la joven

No sé como puedes tener la sangre tan fría…, mejor dicho no sé como "yo" puedo ayudarte en esto. ¿Quién me viera ahora?, yo que era una niña tan buena, incapaz de...

¡Vamos prima, basta de lamentaciones!, – le rogó Adelaide con singular alegría - además ya no eres una niña

Ese no es el punto Adelaide, lo importante aquí es que le estamos mintiendo a mis padres, esto NO es un juego...

¡Exacto!, nada de esto es un juego, se trata de mi vida, de MI futuro. De todo por lo que he vivido y luchado, y solo he vivido para esperar esta oportunidad...

Hablas con tanto fervor y determinación que me sorprendes, creo que solo te apoyo porque me doy cuenta que en verdad te gusta cantar

¿Cantar? ...No te entiendo...

Es por eso que mentimos, ¿No?, para que tú realices tu sueño, o... ¿Acaso me equivoco?

Ah… claro; bueno, se nos hace tarde a las dos, recuerda Rose, tienes que estar por mi a las cinco en punto, para llegar juntas a la casa y para repasar tus lecciones de canto... ¿De acuerdo?

No tiene nada de gracia estudiar yo sola y tener que dejarte copiar a ti, ¿O se te hace justo?

No te quejes tanto Rose, te prometo que te recompensaré... date cuenta que me estoy codeando con tus actores favoritos, y... ¿Quién sabe?, algún día salgamos juntas a almorzar tú, Karen Claise y yo, ¿Qué te parece?

¿En serio? – preguntó Rose emocionada

¡Claro!

Miró a su prima por momentos, la dulce Rose le estaba ocasionando algunos problemas con sus muy válidos argumentos. Ella tenía razón, corrían un gran riesgo en esa telaraña de mentiras hilada por la misma Adelaide, pero eso no le importaba... si había que tejer mis telarañas más lo haría. Todo para lograr su objetivo bien definido. Tenía bien fijada una meta... un propósito que había jurado ante la tumba de su madre cumplir. Y nada ni nadie le arrebatarían aquella sed de venganza que sin saberlo, la acababa poco a poco.

Esta bien prima, vendré por ti. En fin... tengo que irme, que tengas un bonito día y por favor no me metas en más problemas, ¿Está bien?

Y la británica solo respondió con un simpático guiño, y Rose no supo si podía confiar en esa respuesta.

Adelaide esperó hasta que su prima subiera al auto y éste arrancara para recién entrar a ensayar en el teatro.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzó a escabullirse de las clases de canto para asistir a los ensayos en la compañía, lo mas difícil fue convencer a su prima, ya que a ella le daba miedo ser descubierta por sus padres, pero Adelaide pudo lograrlo, como todo lo que se proponía la intrépida muchacha.

Rose la recogía cuando acababa sus clases y en el trayecto le contaba y pasaba las notas de la clase de música, en el caso de que alguno de sus tíos preguntaran. Tampoco había problema con el chofer, puesto que este había sido contratado y no era uno de la casa Cromwell y no daba ninguna explicación y Archie tampoco la pedía. Así que el chofer creía que los señores sabían lo que hacían las señoritas. Un plan magníficamente calculado por la magnífica mente de la señorita McCartney.

...El plan perfecto... – murmuró la muchacha

Siguió subiendo las escaleras y entró al gran salón de ensayos de la compañía teatral, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban reunidos.

Pudo divisar a Vicky, una joven un año mayor que ella, de modales delicados, tierna, aunque cuando tenia que sacar las garras las sacaba sin dudar.

Fue así como se hizo amiga suya, tras una discusión que tuvo con la protagonista Katherine, quién había enfrentado a Adelaide para vengarse pues ella la había ofendido vergonzosamente el día de su audición, llamándola: "payaso".

Vicky la defendió de la "creída" como ella la llamaba y así nació su amistad, quizás no muy importante para Adelaide pero le serviría para entretenerse un poco.

¡Hola, siempre tan temprano!

Y tu siempre la última Adelaide...

Y... ¿Ya llegó el director?

Aún no, te salvaste, el Sr. Granchester es un hombre muy exigente y sobre todo de temer...

"El Sr. Granchester es un hombre muy exigente y sobre todo de temer...", ¡Qué palabras tan maliciosamente sabias!, ¡Qué frase tan inocentemente construida capaz de proyectar la maldita verdad que la atormentaba desde sus lejanos días de infancia!... ella ya conocía a ese hombre, sabía el peligro de su presencia, sentía el vivo reflejo del odio montarse sobre él... o al menos era el odio que la muchacha tenía por él.

Lloró y sigue llorando mil lágrimas por su causa... pero cada lágrima como gota de rocío matinal imploraba a los cielos las armas necesarias para concluir y sellar su venganza, venganza que le daría la satisfacción que necesita todo receloso para poder saciar su odio, rencor y desprecio.

Buenos días

Por fin el afamado director había arribado.

Justo a tiempo Adelaide

Veo que ya todos están aquí. – comenzó a hablar Terry - Empezaremos ahora con la escena de los protagonistas, ambos sentados en un jardín, tomados de la mano, mirándose fijamente. Tú estarás llorando Katherine porque sabes que pronto dejarás a tu amor, y tú Blanca apareces por atrás como un fantasma, como la muerte cantando para los dos amantes, ¿Entendido?

¡Si señor! – exclamaron los artistas al unísono

Bien, entonces ensayemos esa parte, suban al escenario y por favor quiero ver el trabajo de las luces en esta escena como habíamos quedado...

Así será Terry – respondió el iluminador

Y tu Blanca, cuando te de la señal harás tu entrada y cantarás

De acuerdo – contestó la muchacha

Quiero que transmitan lo que están diciendo chicos, que expresen la ira y el dolor de la separación, que sufran cuál mártir sufre en medio de la tragedia, que maldigan a los cielos si es necesario por el cruel destino, que lloren como lloran dos enamorados...

Terry explicaba con tanto fervor... con tanta pasión que cualquiera hubiera pensado que él ya había sufrido esa tragedia. Y es verdad, ya había padecido el dolor de la separación. Él ya había llorado por una separación terrenal, un dolor que te ciega, que te corroe las extrañas hasta secar tu corazón, tu alma... y no poder sentir amor jamás.

Siéntanlo en cada parte de su cuerpo, - continuó - en cada fibra de su ser, ¿De acuerdo?

Si Terry

¡Empecemos!

¡¡Estoy harto!!

¿Qué te pasa, querido?

Estoy aburrido abuela, no tengo como pasar estos días, no quiero seguir acompañando a mi tío y a mi padre a esa estúpida cámara, siento que me voy asfixiar ahí

¿Es solo ese el motivo, hijo?, ¿O es por Adelaide?

Su intuición, como siempre, la había guiado a la verdad. Al fin de cuentas Mildred era madre, y la intuición de una buena madre jamás falla.

¿Qué tiene que ver esa chiquilla? – preguntó Agatha desdeñosa

Esa "chiquilla" es tu nieta también abuela, y... si mamá, no te lo voy a negar, también extraño mucho a mi prima, no aguanto la soledad, sus risas..., no poder verla, no saber que está haciendo…

Pero nos escribe…

¡No es lo mismo!, he estado unido a Adelaide desde que tengo memoria, ha pasado un mes desde que se fue y la extraño mucho...

Esas son tonterías John - lo interrumpió su abuela - ya verás que con el tiempo te olvidarás…

Yo no olvidaría nunca a un ser querido, tan querido como lo es Adelaide

Debes olvidar esos sentimentalismos tontos, además debes seguir las instrucciones que te de tu padre, recuerda que tu eres su único hijo, así que seguirás con la tradición…

Eso es de lo que quiero hablar precisamente con mi padre

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó repentinamente Mildred

...Que he tomado una decisión madre...

¿Cuál?

Voy a viajar a América

Ambas damas quedaron petrificadas ante la inesperada respuesta... ¡¿Viajar a América?!

¡¡¿QUÉ?!!, ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

No abuela, lo he meditado mucho y ya tomé una decisión...

Pero hijo...

Nada de meditar, - exclamó enfadada la condesa - lo haces por el loco impulso de ver a Adelaide..., ya sabía yo que esa niña no nos dejaría tranquilos, seguro que cuando te escribe te incita a que nos dejes, estoy segura que ella te está orillando a hacer este estúpido viaje

No es así abuela, es verdad que extraño a mi prima, pero ese no es el motivo principal de mi viaje

¿Entonces cuál hijo?, no comprendo esta actitud tuya...

Quiero dejar de ser protegido por ustedes madre, lo han hecho desde que era un niño y lo agradezco, pero ya no lo soy. Necesito valerme por mi mismo, realizar todos los planes que tenga, trazar mi futuro…

Tu futuro ya está trazado, serás diputado o tendrás un puesto en la cámara como tu padre...

¡Eso es lo que no quiero!, seguir un camino ya escrito, ya planeado por ustedes; quiero ser yo mismo, quiero trazar mi destino, tener mis errores y corregirlos, pero lo mas importante: quiero vivir, vivir la vida que yo decida vivir

Dices tonterías, locuras, nada de lo que dices tiene cordura. Me niego, óyelo bien John, me niego a este viaje que quieres hacer, ni tu padre te lo permitirá, no quiero que sigas teniendo la mala influencia de Adelaide, tú no eras así, es por culpa de ella… si… quiere destruir esta familia, quiere seguir el trabajo que dejó su madre… maldita la hora que esa sangre se mezcló con la nuestra, maldita hora que llegó a esta casa… y bendita la hora en que se murió...

¡¡¡Cállate!!!

¡John!

¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi tía!, ¡No quiero nunca más oírte decir cosas tan crueles sobre mi tía Candy ni sobre Adelaide!..., yo quise mucho a mi tía, ella me enseñó las cosas hermosas de la vida, me enseñó a valorar todo a mí alrededor; gracias a ella no fui ni soy engreído o mezquino, ella siempre fue muy dulce conmigo… ¡Por eso y mucho más la tengo en muy alta estima!... así que abuela, jamás, JAMÁS hables mal de ella en mi presencia o….

El joven ya no pudo ni quiso decir más, estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales.

...Hasta luego... – concluyó John

Era lo más sensato que podía hacer. Si esa discusión continuaba probablemente terminaría faltándole al respeto a su abuela y era lo que menos deseaba; así que lo más sano era retirarse.

¿Te das cuenta? Y tu Mildred no dijiste nada como toda la vida, te quedaste ahí sin decir nada, no abriste la boca ni siquiera para defender mi causa, ¡Para no dejar que tú hijo siguiera son esa farsa!... para ponerte de lado de la razón...

Señora, creo que John quiere buscar la felicidad y no puedo interponerme en su camino…

Solo dices estupideces, en ese caso mejor quédate callada

¡Pero...!

Me decepcionas Mildred, pero no podía esperar otra cosa de ti..., ¡Claro, pero si tu también estabas de parte de "esa"!, ¡Tu eras su íntima amiga!, ¿No es cierto?

Yo...

¡Cuántas cosas le habrás tapado!, tu Mildred, eres tan sucia como ella...

Señora, no le permito...

¡Tu a mi no me "permites" nada! – la interrumpió la condesa, furiosa - cállate y escucha; estoy segura que tu sabías muchas cosas de Candy, todos y cada uno de sus encuentros con ese actor de quinta..., me he callado para no suscitar mas escándalos en la familia, una familia que todos estos años me he encargado de mantener..., pero sobre todo porque no he encontrado las pruebas suficientes que prueben lo que digo, pero si mi sospechas llegaran a ser ciertas… lo que te espera Milded... es peor que la muerte, ya que solo la muerte salvó a esa mal nacida de Candy de la tortura que debía seguir pagando por lo que le hizo a mi hijo y a mi familia...

Ella no era mala, solo..., solo quería ser feliz…, recuérdelo, Candy quiso separarse de Eric, pero él…

¡Jamás permitiría un divorcio en mi familia!, ¡Jamás dejaría que se burlasen de mi hijo para que esa americana lo dejara y huir con otro maldito hombre igual de maldito que ella!

Si Eric hubiese cedido al divorcio seguramente no estaría tan lastimado, las cosas no habrían llegado al punto que llegaron...

¡¡¡Llegaron por culpa de esa mujerzuela!!!

¡Esa "mujerzuela" como usted dice ya está muerta!, ¡Déjela descansar en paz!

¿Porqué esos gritos madre?

Aquella discusión sin sentido había sido interrumpida. Eric y Patrick habían llegado.

¿Qué está sucediendo?

¡Vamos Mildred, cuéntale a tu esposo!..., la locura que quiere hacer tu hijo...

¿Qué ocurre con mi hijo? – le cuestionó Patrick

...Acaba de decirnos que quiere irse a América...

¡Irse detrás de Adelaide!... querrás decir, querida – corrigió Agatha

¡Eso no puede ser, que tiene que hacer él en América, tiene asuntos importantes aquí, como su carrera! – exclamó Eric, quién fue el primero en objetar sobre el asunto

¡Es lo mismo que le dije!..., pero ese muchacho está como poseído, no me hizo caso y me gritó... ¡Me gritó!

Los dos se alteraron señora, por eso… - lo defendió Mildred

¡Tú no me contradigas!

¡Un momento!, - refutó Patrick - no tienes ningún derecho a hablarle así a mi esposa, madre; nosotros como los padres de John hablaremos con él. Ahora, si nos disculpan…

Enseguida Patrick y Mildred abandonaron la residencia McCartney, ambos enfadados por la conversación que se llevó a cabo. Solo quedaron Agatha y Eric, quiénes, a la luz de la chimenea seguían furiosos pero silenciosos en medio de la cálida mansión.

Pero Agatha fue la primera que destruyó aquel poderoso silencio...

Quiero que le escribas a tu hija y le digas que no le siga metiendo ideas a mi nieto o le aseguro que se las verá conmigo; esa niña aún no me conoce..., ¡Pero tu si Eric!, así que adviértele de lo que soy capaz...

Eric mordió su labio inferior mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta que apaciguara la ira de su señora madre.

...Le escribiré…

¡Muy bien muchachos! es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana temprano, pero antes... tu Katherine, quiero verte más relajada, ensaya más tus parlamentos, quiero que sientas cada palabra y que no parezca una sobre actuación, ¿Entiendes?

Lo intentaré…

¡No, no lo intentes! – la interrumpió Terry - quiero que lo hagas, a estas alturas deberías tener el parlamento aprendido hasta el punto de los ensayos, ¿Acaso no eres una profesional?

Lo siento, pero he estado un poco enferma y…

Si claro… - murmuró Vicky en secreto - que mentirosa, sé de muy buena fuente que ayer estuvo en una fiesta festejando, o mejor dicho "alardeando" que era pareja de Richard...

¡No es para tanto! – comentó Adelaide

Bueno, Richard es guapísimo y sobre todo es el hijo del director, solo temo en pensar que ellos dos pudieran ser novios como tanto pregona ella, si así es de engreída imagínate si fuera la novia del hijo del director...

¿Tú crees que estén juntos? – le preguntó Adelaide

No lo sé, pero que a él le gusta Katherine es seguro

Él va detrás de todas las faldas...

¡Ayyy... si se fuera detrás de la mía!

Ambas chicas rieron en silencio, pero aquella alegría fue interrumpida por la voz del director.

Mira Katherine, a mi no me interesa si tu te enfermaste o si tu perro tiene sarna... yo quiero aquí a profesionales que se comprometen con su trabajo, y si no puedes cumplir eso, ¡Mejor lárgate!

Lo siento Sr. director...

Terry decidió dejar a Katherine por la paz y se dirigió a Adelaide.

Lo hiciste bien Blanca, sigue así

Lo haré mucho mejor señor director

Muy bien, quiero verlo

Lo verá – respondió la inglesa, terminante

Terry sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa de medio lado, la cuál dejó embobadas a todas las demás actrices. Y tras ese movimiento Terry abandonó el escenario llevando del brazo a su fiel amiga Karen.

Por otra parte Vicky y Adelaide siguieron conversando, más de repente vieron a Katherine acercárseles...

Te gusta decir la última palabra... ¿Verdad?

No tiene nada de malo, ¿O si?

Me parece que es una falta de educación...

A mi me parece que estás molesta porque a mi no me llamaron la atención como a OTRA

No fue mi culpa, estoy enferma...

¿Otra vez gripa?... ¿O se enfermó tu perro como dijo el director?

Pues si enfermé..., aunque lo digas de esa manera, si no fuera por eso, brillaría como siempre, yo sí tengo talento...

¿No te parece que ya es hora de que lo muestres?... ¿O estás esperando un minuto antes que comience la puesta?

Todos miraban a ambas muchachas retarse una a la otra... lanzando veneno como dos cobras asesinas que se odiaban, y ni las notas de una flauta podría apaciguarlas.

Eres tú la que no tiene talento...

Pues el director, quien supuestamente es el experto no piensa lo mismo... ¡Qué raro!, ¿No crees? – le respondió Adelaide con su clásica ironía inglesa

¡Por favor!, a él solo le das lastima.., eres un experimento que quiere hacer, ¡Comprende, es su primer musical!... y si algo sale mal te culparán a ti y el podrá lavarse las manos, recuerda, solo eres un experimento, un conejillo de indias... algo usable y desechable...

¡¡Katherine!! - la sorprendió Richard de repente - no te permito que hables así del esfuerzo y del trabajo que realiza mi padre, para él esto no es un juego, sino un desafío tan importante como los otros y estoy seguro que todos los que participamos aquí sentimos lo mismo

¡Richie! – exclamó sorprendida Katherine

No estamos jugando... así que te pido que te guardes esos comentarios, o sino..., salte de esta obra

La muchacha estaba demasiado enfadada por las palabras de Richard, y aunque dolida... no se quedaría callada.

Tú no eres nadie para votarme

Solo es una sugerencia Katherine, ¡Claro, si no te sientes bien con tu papel!

La actriz miró desolada a aquel muchacho que le había robado más de una sonrisa..., aquel chico del que estaba enamorada, y con lágrimas en los ojos respondió esas ofensas que más que corregirlas, le rompían el corazón.

Nunca pensé escuchar estas palabras de ti Richard, ¡¡NUNCA!!

Y sin decir más se fue, mientras todos sus compañeros la miraban con fastidio y un dejo de burla.

¡Que escandalosa!, pero hiciste muy bien en ponerla en su lugar Richard... – comentó Vicky

Me molestó la forma en que se refirió al trabajo de mi padre, y también como te habló, no tiene ningún derecho a ofenderte

Gracias, pero no necesito tu ayuda, al fin y al cabo pude defenderme sola, ¿No te pareció?

¿Porque siempre atacas, Adelaide?

Perdóname… es solo la costumbre

Y sin quererlo la muchacha había dejado al descubierto algunos de sus sentimientos que la perseguían desde toda la vida.

No supo porqué tan de repente flaqueaba y le expresaba uno de sus más profundos dolores a ese chico que apenas conocía... fueron quizás aquellos ojos color mar que habían brindado sin querer, un poco de confianza.

¿Costumbre? – preguntó Richard, sin entender

No..., no es nada, no me hagas caso – respondió ella, peinando un mechón de su cobrizo cabello mientras intentaba evadir la cuestión

¿Sabes?, creo que si vamos a trabajar juntos y queremos que esto salga bien deberíamos intentar llevarnos mejor, dejar a un lado esta actitud ofensiva que no nos lleva a ninguna parte, ¿No te parece?

Es que…

¿Acaso hay algún motivo para que no podamos llevarnos bien?, ¿O para que seamos amigos, quizá?

¿Tú y yo amigos?

Si... ¿Por qué no?

Hacer amistad con el hijo del hombre que más odiaba en este mundo…¡¡Claro que no!!, ¡¡Jamás!!... era eso lo que tenía que contestar inmediatamente, pero hubo un lapso de tiempo, tiempo en el cuál su mente se iluminó y vio una manera más rápida y certera de hacer pagar todo lo que sufrió su madre y ella a Terrence Granchester...

¡Que irónico!; esa arma, la arma letal..., que clavaría profundo en él como una daga..., y esa daga estaba parada frente a ella…,y esa arma vino a entregársele voluntariamente… para vengarse, para vengar a su madre.

Te daré en lo que más quieres Terrece Granchester... – pensó ella maliciosamente

Creo que debemos dejarnos de niñerías sin sentido y tratar….tratar de ser amigos

¡Por fin concordamos en algo!

Bueno, me da gusto Adelaide – el muchacho le brindó una sonrisa y le extendió la mano en señal de amigos - espero que sigamos así

El apretón de manos significó diferentes cosas para cada uno de ellos.

Para Richard fue verdaderamente sincero y no sabía porqué pero estaba contento de poder llevarse bien con Adelaide..., esa chica le estaba llamando mucho la atención, no solo por su belleza física sino por algo especial que sentía él en ella.

Sin embargo, para Adelaide esto significaba un pacto, un magnífico pacto para empezar a sangrar el corazón de Terry, y su primer paso sería utilizar a su hijo…, su primer y gran paso.

Señor, ha llegado esta carta y papeles de la oficina para usted – le entregó su secretaria

Gracias

Por cierto, llamó la secretaria de su socio para recordarle la cena que ambos tienen para el jueves...

¿Qué socio? – le preguntó Archie con fastidio

...El señor Wingston Lennon...

¡Ah si, Lennon!... lo había olvidado, ¿Y mi esposa ya llegó?

Aún no señor Cromwell

Cuando llegue hágale recordar nuestra cena...

Así será señor, permiso

Y enseguida la mujer se retiró.

Es verdad... tengo que firmar estos papeles para esta noche...

Empezó así su trabajo, leyó con atención cada documento que llegó a sus manos, estos papeles debían ser aprobados por el socio tan importante con el que cenaría en dos días.

Si todo salía bien Archiebold Cromwell estaría cerrando el negocio más importante de su vida.

Esto significaba mucho para él, no solo por la fuerte ganancia que recibiría sino porque este trato lo comenzó él solo, sin tener que portar el apellido Andry para lograr este objetivo. Este proyecto y los beneficios serían solo para él.

Terminó de firmar el último papel, los acomodó todos en un sobre y se puso de pie para dirigirse a su caja fuerte. Puso la combinación y la caja se abrió, hizo un poco de espacio para acomodar dichos documentos y por un mal movimiento cayó una caja al suelo.

Se agachó a recogerla, y allí encontró un bonche de cartas… cartas de cuando era adolescente, cartas de Annie cuando estudiaba en el colegio Saint Paul.

La nostalgia lo invadió por ese momento, al volver a su mente tantos recuerdos de su juventud..., cuando creía que nada malo podía pasar.

Encontró las pocas cartas que su hermano le escribió desde el frente de batalla; estaban envueltas con un lazo de color negro, Archie las había amarrado así, no había otro color para expresar la amargura de esos recuerdos tan despiadados y a la vez imponentes, el dolor de la muerte de su hermano.

Mi querido y divertido hermano Steve... – murmuró tristemente

Si alguien estaba triste, la solución era que viniera Steve con uno de sus alocados inventos y la persona que lloraba empezaba a reír.

Fue así que Candy volvió a reír después de la muerte de Anthony…; y repentinamente, cuando Archie recordó esto una carta se dejó a la vista..., y así, por arte de magia apareció ante él esa carta sellada, arrugada por el paso del tiempo, pero intacta… Una carta jamás abierta. Nadie la había leído aún.

Así que aquí estabas…ya había olvidado el lugar dónde te abandoné, ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer?, ¿Por qué?, era más fácil para mí creer que no exististe nunca, si no te veía..., para mi jamás habrías existido

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y siguió mirando aquel amarillento sobre con desdén.

No sé que pensar querida Candy…, no sé porqué confiaste tanto en mí..., ¡Cómo pudiste creer que después de ver todo el daño que te hizo Terry le daría la bendición..., ¡La dicha de tener tus últimas palabras de amor para él…!, pero claro que son palabras de amor, estoy seguro; tú solo tenías palabras de amor para él, a pesar de todo..., solo amor para Terry... Pero jamás le daré ese consuelo, esa alegría... – continuaba Archie mientras derramaba una lágrima que corría a través de su mejilla y una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su hermoso rostro de porcelana - sé que sufre por no haberte encontrado con vida, sé que sufre por culpa de los remordimientos, sufre aun más porque piensa que jamás lo perdonaste por no acudir y también porque… porque yo mentí cuando lo encontré llorando a escondidas en tu tumba…, le dije… le dije que tus últimas palabras fueron de reproche y odio hacia a él... no se si me habrá creído, pero la duda debió haberlo matado todos estos años...

Archie ya no pudo más y desbordó en llanto.

...Ya que no tuve la dicha de tenerte a mi lado todos estos años, me queda el consuelo de que fui el último que estuvo a tu lado, el único que vio tu ultima sonrisa, el único que escucho tus últimas palabras… y el privilegiado en robarte el último beso, el ultimo beso de tu último suspiro..., fue finalmente para mí, y yo sellé tus labios con los míos.

Y sin decir más, tomó aquella carta y la volvió a depositar con las demás, lo puso en la caja fuerte y la cerró lentamente.

Tal vez jamás me perdones y quizá me queme en el infierno por no entregar esta carta a su destino…, pero perdóname Candy, querido amor… perdóname, porque no puedo dar consuelo a ese mortal que nunca supo valorarte

No pudo más, se dirigió a su escritorio y se recostó sobre él, escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos y seguir llorando las lágrimas que aún no habían sido lloradas.

Si te vi… no lo recuerdo – decía él, refiriéndose a la carta jamás entregada - tu no existes.

En la misma ciudad a la misma hora, un hombre leía una carta de su amada, la cual él creía que era la última. Cada línea él ya se la sabía de memoria, a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas. Cada palabra escrita allí estaba llena de angustia, de pena... pero sobre todo era el clamor de un amor que esperaba ver el suyo... aunque sea por última vez.

Terry estaba sentado en el escenario, el cual ya se encontraba vacío. Los ensayos habían terminado y la noche estaba en su apogeo.

Tomó la carta, se puso de pie, y exclamó con voz fuerte y con dolor lo que su amada escribió para él…

"_**Ven... ven pronto, o moriré sin decirte adiós. Al fin puedo confesarte la verdad: hace un año que me mata hora por hora esta enfermedad que la dicha me curó por unos días. Si no hubieran interrumpido esa felicidad, yo habría vivido para ti.**_

_**Si vienes... sí vendrás, porque yo tendré fuerza para resistir hasta que te vea; si vienes hallarás solamente una sombra de tu Candy; pero esa sombra necesita abrazarte antes de desaparecer. Si no te espero, si una fuerza más poderosa que mi voluntad me arrastra sin que tú me animes, sin que cierres mis ojos, a Mildred le dejaré para que te lo guarde, todo lo que yo sé te será amable: unos mechones de mis cabellos, el guarda-pelo en donde están los tuyos y los de tu padre, la sortija que pusiste en mi mano en vísperas de irte, y todas tus cartas.**_

_**Pero ¿A qué afligirte diciéndote todo esto? Si vienes, yo me alentaré; si vuelvo a oír tu voz, si tus ojos me dicen un solo instante lo que ellos solos sabían decirme, yo viviré y volveré a ser como antes era. Yo no quiero morirme; yo no puedo morirme y dejarte solo para siempre…"**_

_**Tuya por siempre...**_

_**Candy**_

No llegué, no llegué a tu encuentro amada mía…, pero no fue porque no haya querido, Dios sabe que nada en el mundo me hubiera detenido ante tu llamado. Fue la maldad, la maldad encarnada en esa mujer, en mi esposa… la que impidió conocer que esta carta existía antes de tu muerte..., no pude ver tu mirada, no fui yo quien cerró tus hermosos ojos esmeralda y no pude darte mi ultimo beso… ¡¡ Jamás!!, ¡¡Nunca te lo perdonaré Susana Marlow! ¡¡NUNCA!!

No puedo creerlo, no puedo...

Créelo, mañana saldré a comer con Richard Granchester..., ¿Qué te parece, primita?

Pensé que te parecía insoportable... – le dijo Rose burlonamente - ¿Tan rápido cambias de opinión?

Tuve que hacerlo...

¿Por qué lo dices?

Quise decir… que lo conocí mejor y cambié de parecer... – respondió Adelaide mientras pintaba sus uñas de un dorado nacarado

¡Que suerte prima!, ¡Serás la envidia de muchas chicas en el teatro!... no, no solo del teatro, ¡De todo Broadway!

Eso no me importa, es lo de menos...

¿Qué te pasa, Adelaide?, me atrevería a decir que no te agrada la idea de salir con él

¿Tú crees?

No sé... no te veo animada, ¿Por qué vas a salir con él entonces?

Voy a salir y punto, no creo que tenga que gritarlo o ponerme a saltar por el cuarto solo por eso, es guapo, lo admito, pero fuera de eso... me parece un chico normal

No lo digo solo por tu falta de entusiasmo, sino por la manera… tu manera tan despectiva de hablar sobre él, te refieres a Richard de una forma muy fría, como si le tuvieras un rencor por algo...

¡Ideas tuyas! – dijo Adelaide con una gran sonrisa - es que definitivamente yo no puedo ser tan expresiva como ustedes las americanas, ¿O acaso no has escuchado decir que los nosotros, los británicos tenemos un corazón tan frío como el mármol?

Sí, pero tú no eres así con todos, solo con Richard...

La suspicacia de Rose... nuevamente tan certera como siempre, y Adelaide tendrá que lidiar con esta astuta jovencita.

Te repito que solo son ideas tuyas primita, y te anuncio que esta es la primera de muchas salidas que tendré con él...

¡Me rindo!, no te entiendo... ¿Estás en verdad alegre o es acaso solo una conquista?, eres todo un misterio...

Entonces que todo esto quede en un misterio, hasta el día de la revelación.

¡No hables así!, puedes llegar a causar miedo, ¿Sabes?

...Me gusta causarle miedo a la gente...

Pero tu no eres así, Adelaide

¿Por qué dices eso?, ¡Apenas me conoces, Rose!

Lo sé, pero puedo sentir que hay algo más allí adentro, en tu corazón... puedo percibir un fuerte sentimiento que no te ha dejado ser feliz, que no te ha permitido siquiera sonreír... y mucho menos vivir

¡Ahora tu eres quién da miedo Rose!

Ambas rieron al mismo tiempo, ahogándose en sonrisas sin darle importancia a lo importante. Pero allí, justo en esos instantes Adelaide se sorprendió de lo inteligente y sobre todo perceptible, que podía llegar a ser su prima Rose...

¿O era acaso que su rencor, su odio y su desdicha era tan fuertes como para mostrarse así, en la realidad tan fácilmente?...

Mejor vayamos a descansar, mañana será otro día de peripecias, Adelaide

Dirás otro día de aventuras Rose...

_**Continuará...**_

_Este capitulo si me hizo llorar… fue donde me inspire más y me hizo llorar mas….buaaaa._

_Espero que les guste; Karen y yo trabajamos para que así sea._

_Chicas esperamos sus comentarios, recuerden que esa es una parte importante de nuestra fuerza de inspiración._

_Quiero agradecer: lily gracias por tus correos en cada Cáp. Y tus observaciones, se ve que estas atenta. Jajja sigue así._

_LHelena por estar pendiente de cuando subo cada Cáp., disculpa por la demora pero todo lo que paso en Perú me dio un giro radical._ _Claudia López, cami love; espero que sigan la historia hasta el fin. _

'ShiRLeY'oO, Natalia Kido, Jennita, Joselyn, lesly y a todas las chicas que nos siguen en fanficnet, gracias por la bienvenida.

"_GRACIAS" es la palabra que no nos cansaremos de decirles a todas ustedes por darnos un poquito de su tiempo para leer la historia que salio de nuestros sueños y le dimos alas…_

_Hasta pronto_

_PLUMAS AL VIENTO_

La carta que candy le escribe a terry, la saque de la obra "Maria" de jorge Isaac, es la primera novela que leí, es la mejor para mi se las recomiendo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nuevos sentimientos**

**Cáp.**** 11**

Una vez más el telón estaba puesto para atestiguar otro de los numerosos ensayos.

En el teatro, actores y actrices parlaban su papel supuestamente bien aprendido, pero la torpeza de la protagonista había causado la histeria de la cantante... nuevamente.

¡Una vez más! – gritó exasperada Karen

¿Cuánto más?, ya me estoy cansando... – exclamó Vicky

...Y todo por ella... – murmuró la inglesa

Debía aceptarlo, estaba harta de esa muchachita insulsa e irresponsable, sus múltiples fallas, su torpeza en el escenario... su falta de gracia y clase ya la había cansado. La señorita McCartney estaba acostumbrada a otra gente, gente talentosa con aspiraciones majestuosas... pero esa niñita... ¡Dios, no se cansaba en equivocarse!, pero... ¿Era eso realmente lo que le fastidiaba a Adelaide de esa jovencita?...

------

¡NO, NO! – vociferó Terry por primera vez

Hasta esos momentos el director había permanecido en su asiento, callado y mesurado contemplando la maniobra de sus artistas, y permitiéndole a Karen que hablara por el, sin embargo a esas alturas ya le era imposible permanecer callado.

¡Lo siento, trataré de nuevo! – se disculpó Catherine de inmediato

¡¿Crees que esto es un juego señorita?! – la interrumpió Terry - todos trabajamos duro dentro y fuera del teatro para que este trabajo salga bien, y tú tienes la osadía de llegar tarde sin tu parlamento ensayado; ayer te explique de mil formas como deberías posar en cada cuadro y ti parecen importarte poco mis indicaciones...

Las sigo, es solo…

Excusas, excusas

Una voz melodiosa pero ácida de Adelaide se dejó escuchar en el escenario...

Te escuché – le comentó Catherine, en un tono de advertencia que a Adelaide no le agradó...

¡Qué bueno!, ¡Entonces si escuchas!

¡No me molestes!

Eres tu quién molesta, y no nada más a mi, sino a todos nosotros... eres un completo fastidio..., - le dijo Adelaide y enseguida sonrió maliciosamente - no creo ser la única cansada de repetir como tontos la misma escena una y otra vez solo por que a la señorita no le da la gana de ensayar más como todos nosotros

¡No te hagas la inocente!, además tu eres la única que está criticando...

Pero creo que estoy hablando por todos, o a ver... ¿Quién está en contra de lo que he dicho?

Un silencio sepulcral y vergonzoso se apropió del tedioso ambiente...

La voz el pueblo..., ¡La voz de dios!

Y Adelaide comenzó a carcajearse con singularidad y gracia, mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera con sus dedos.

¡Ya me cansé de tus sarcasmo!

¡Y ya me canse de tu incompetencia! – le dijo ella, con su gracioso sentido del humor

Lo que pasa es que eres una envidiosa

Adelaide volvió a sonreírle de medio lado mientras miraba a su rival de pies a cabeza...

¿Y dime, qué podría envidiarte a ti?

¡BASTA! – intervino Terry

...Pues que tengo el protagónico...

¡Pero si solo eres una figura decorativa!, porque yo no te veo como una diva...

¿Y tu si? – la retó Catherine

Pues al menos sé que una verdadera actriz debe saber ACTUAR, CANTAR y BAILAR, ahora dime Catherine, ¿Tu que haces?... ¿MEDIO actúas?, ¿MEDIO cantas o MEDIO bailas?

¡¡¡Señoritas¡¡¡ - dijeron Karen y Terry al unísono

Tu no eres tampoco algo de eso, eres un experimento, solo eso, una conejilla de esta obra...

¡¡Catherine¡¡ - le gritó Terry

¡Y tu…!

Y te aconsejo que reces para que esta obra corra con suerte... – la interrumpió Catherine – porque si sale mal todo el fracaso pesará en ti, ya te dije que solo eres un títere...

¿Y un títere de quién se supone que soy?

Obviamente del direct...

¡FUE SUFICIENTE! - la voz del director retumbo más fuerte que la de las chicas - las veré mas tarde en mi oficina a las dos, siempre he odiado las peleas entre faldas y MI ESCENARIO no será testigo de sus estupideces...

Fue lo último que dijo Terrence, para pasarse a retirar mientras le mandaba una mirada fulminante a cada una de las adversarias, y Karen siguió sus pasos.

¡Haré que te saquen de aquí! – le gritó Catherine, enfurecida

¿Será a mí?

Mejor déjala Blanca – se interpuso Catherine - por su culpa el director se enojará más...

¡Vamos, hazle caso a tu amiguita!, porqué tú serás quien salga perdiendo al final...

Eres una idiota si crees que saldrás bien librada de todo esto... – le respondió la inglesa, todavía tranquila – después de todo, no eres más que una... incompetente

¡Ya me cansaste!

Fue en esos instantes cuando la norteamericana, hastiada de Blanca le alzó su mano para propinarle una bofetada... ¡PLAF!...

Y Adelaide recibió el golpe sin tiempo para defenderse... fue en esos momentos cuando Catherine conoció por primera vez la fatídica mirada cruel y rencorosa de la inglesa; por momentos la americana se sintió intimidada ante esos ojos llenos de furia y odio, sin embargo no le dio mucho tiempo de pensar en eso pues una tercera persona interrumpió la increíble escena...

¡Eres una…!

¡¡CATHERINE¡¡, ¡¿Pero..., POR QUÉ?!, ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!

¡ELLA EMPEZÓ, RICHIE! – gritó Cathy, fingiendo una tonta inocencia

¡No es cierto! – exclamó Vicky – ¡Tu viste Richard como fue ELLA quién le levantó la mano a Blanca!

Y el apuesto muchacho, después de mirar de mala forma a su novia se acercó calmadamente a Adelaide...

¿Estás bien Blanca?

¡Eres una bruta Catherine! – le gritó Vicky

¿Pero segura que te encuentras bien? – le cuestionó Richard

Y fue en un sorpresivo movimiento en que el joven acarició la adolorida mejilla de Blanca...

No supo porque lo hizo, no entendió la causa de ese amable movimiento, lo único que sentía era una incompresible incomodidad por el dolor de su malhumorada compañera.

Sin embargo, aquella furia que sentía Adelaide por aquella humillación se desvaneció de inmediato al sentir la cálida mano de Richard acariciar su terso rostro europeo..., estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, pero la experiencia y la soledad de Adelaide le habían enseñado bien como esconder sus sentimientos...

No es nada... - fue lo único que logró decir

¡¡Pero Richie, no te pondrás de su lado!!.. ¡¡¿Verdad?!! – clamó Catherine, escandalizada

¡Actuaste de mala forma Catherine!, no tenias que agredirla solo porque el director te llamó la atención...

¡Me llamó la atención por su culpa!

...Fue porque fallaste... – expresó Vicky

¡Cállate!..., pero tú Richard..., ¿Cómo puedes estar apoyando a una extraña?, nosotros nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo...

Precisamente porque te conozco Cathy...

¡Richie, eres muy cruel conmigo!

¡¿Qué pasa?!

Pero una voz... una tercera persona interrumpió la discusión del cuarteto...

De la entrada del teatro una figura hermosa, poco deteriorada por la edad entraba poco a poco al teatro, cruzando el pasillo central de entre las butacas hasta llegar al centro, justo delante del escenario. Todos se sorprendieron de su llegada, menos una señorita quién no había tenido aún el placer de ser presentada con la recién llegada...

Sin embargo al arribo de esa persona había resultado muy conveniente para Catherine... quién encontraba en ella un escudo protector... un respaldo a sus caprichos más mínimos.

¡Señora Granchester, ¡Oh, es tan injusto!

Si, efectivamente era la tan afamada Susana quién había llegado, con ayuda de un par de muletas y un orgullo tremendo.

¿Qué te pasó querida?

El señor Granchester se enojó conmigo por culpa de esta chica, y ahora Richard se ha puesto de su lado... Richard me detesta. - lloró Catherine, quién enseguida corrió a refugiarse en el abrazo de Susana

...Yo no dije eso... – se defendió Richard, sin darle mucha importancia

¡Tus acciones lo demuestran! – le gritó su ex novia

Hijo... no me parece bien la actitud que estás tomando...

¡¿HIJO?! - clamó Adelaide en un susurro

Por momentos Adelaide se quedó petrificada... paralizada y pérdida en una dimensión que acababa de encerrarla. Un mar de confusiones y una laguna llena de alborotadas memorias la hundieron hasta el fondo... cuál víctima a un sueño perdido... cuál mártir a un recuerdo olvidado, cuál llanto al amor sin esperanza... cuál venganza aún no cobrada...

Si... era esa mujer, esa arpía llena de celos y sin remordimiento... ¡Cuánto valor al postrarse allí, llena de una dignidad indigna y a un apellido igual de falso que su conciencia...

La vida por fin la había enfrentada con esa mujer... con Susana Marllow.

Y fue en esos momentos que, sin quererlo, sin desear revivirlo, un libro acababa de abrirse nuevamente para ser releído y reescrito por una mano justa y santa... la mano de Adelaide, la primogénita y única hija de la atormentada protagonista de la historia, una historia que realmente... aún no acababa de escribirse.

Solo soy justo, madre, discúlpame pero no creo que debas interferir, es una discusión entre el elenco.

¡...Richard...! – exclamó su madre

¡¿Se da cuenta Sra. Granchester?, ¡Él no nos quiere!

¡Deja de dramatizar Catherine!

¡Richard! – le habló en mal tono Susana – pídele una disculpa a Cathy...

Soy yo quién te pide... ¡No!, te ORDENA Susana que no interfieras en una discusión del elenco... desde hace mucho dejaste de formar parte de él... – fue la voz de Karen la que intervino repentinamente

La rubia, escandalizada ante aquel último comentario no hizo más que enviarle una mirada rencorosa y llena de odio a su antigua y todavía actual rival...

Creo que olvidas con quién estás hablando... Karen

¡Te equivocas Susana!, ¡Créeme, ese rostro de fingida mujer desamparada es I-NOL-VI-DA-BLE...!, pero bueno, si te refieres al hecho de ser la esposa del director, te digo que podrás dar órdenes en tu casa, pero aquí ese titulo de esposa no te sirve para nada...

¡Le diré a Terry como te…!

Estoy segura que el me apoyará a mi!.… y tu sabes que si...

¡Voy a verlo enseguida!

¡Espérame, te acompaño Susi! – se burló Karen – total... será fabuloso ver como nos muestra la poca confianza que tiene sobre ti... y lo poco que le importas...

La estocada final... una puñalada finamente dada en el lado más débil de Susana..., eso no se lo perdonaría jamás. ¡Mira que avergonzarla de esa manera en frente de todos...!

¡Cállate Karen, y en este mismo instante hablaré con mi esposo!

Mamá, por favor no hagas algo más grande

Solo haré justicia por Catherine, estoy segura que esta jovencita...

Blanca, ese es mi nombre... señora Marllow – pronunció Adelaide firmemente, volviendo en si

...No te lo he preguntado... – respondió la rubia desinteresada

Si, realmente no tenía interés en conocer a esa muchacha, pero también estaba ciertamente intrigada, ¿Cómo sabía esa chiquilla su antiguo apellido de soltera?...

Lo sé, pero a mi me enseñaron siempre a presentarme..., la educación es algo primordial Sra. Marllow... – decía burlonamente la inglesa, acercándose lentamente a Susana para enfrentarla - mi sangre azul me obliga a comportarme como alguien digno de mi título... de mi apellido..., no lo sé usted, aunque... comprendo que alguien nacido entre el vulgo y la masa social no comprenda las elementales reglas de educación...

Era tal el enfado, tanta la malicia y la indignación al ver allí a Susana frente a ella que sin soportarlo comenzaba a rebelar su origen, algo que jamás se encontraba entre los planes de Adelaide, pero …

¡¡¿QUÉ DICES?!!, ¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!! – exclamó Susana histérica

Y en medio de ese sarcasmo surgieron las carcajadas de Karen, las que enfurecieron aún más a Susana...

Tu sarcasmo y tu rebeldía no te llevarán a ningún lado, ya lo verás...

...Creo que el tentador sabor de la sátira impregnada en una frase junto con la suculenta idea del sarcasmo bien formado no ofende a nadie Sra. Marllow, después de todo... ¿Qué sería de los hipócritas sin su endiablada ironía para mostrase sinceros?

¿Te llamas hipócrita, entonces? – se defendió Susana, sorprendida como todos los demás ante ese elegante pero burlón juego de palabras

Quizás...

No te enredes ni me quieres enredar con esas frases sarcásticas y carentes de buen gusto niña

¿Carentes de buen gusto?, ¡Qué extraño, a mi me fascinan!, y creí que a usted también..., después de todo su esposo las usaba mucho cuando jóvenes y... creo que fueron las únicas palabras que le dedicaba a usted, en vez de palabras de amor..., ¿Es triste comenzar una relación así, no?... y más cuando hasta ahora se sigue empleando el mismo humor burlón, en vez de palabras de amor...

La muchacha concluyó con una sonrisa burlona un breviario cultural sobre humor y sátiras lingüísticas...

Sin embargo Susana no supo como interpretar esas frase, esas palabras... esa idea... ¡¿Dios, de dónde había sacado tanta verdad esa niña?!... Susana y no solo ella, Karen estaban sorprendidas por lo que entre sarcasmo y burla había querido decir Blanca... ¿Qué pasaba allí?, ¿Quién era ella?...

¡Ah!, y sobre mi rebeldía, creo que decían lo mismo del director cuando era actor, y mire usted hasta donde ha llegado...

...Tu no te pareces en nada a Terrence...

Al menos los dos somos ingleses, eso es algo ¿No?

¿Eres inglesa Blanca? – le cuestionó Richard repentinamente

Con razón tu sentido del humor se me hacia familiar pequeña, je je je

¡Basta Karen, que le estás dando cuerda!

Perdón Susana, pero podría pasar como hija de Terry... ¡Tienen el mismo carácter!

¡Qué disparaste! – exclamó Susana – y ahora Richard, por favor acompáñame a ver a tu padre

Está bien madre – respondió Richard para después dirigirse a Adelaide - nos vemos más tarde

Así será...

Así que Richard tomó el brazo de su madre para acompañarla hasta la oficina de su respectivo esposo, más de repente Susana encontró algo en la mirada de Blanca que la sorprendió increíblemente... algo, algo vio en sus ojos que un miedo recorrió como electricidad por sus venas y por inercia soltó a su hijo para acercarse a la joven, sin dejar de mirarla de manera tan profunda y abismal...

Tu mirada... tus ojos… me recuerdan a alguien – dijo Susana con un miedo claramente audible en su voz

¡Esa mirada, ese brillo... ese color de ojos ya los había visto en alguien, pero se negaba a creerlo!... y en instantes sus azules ojos comenzaron a reflejar un temor y un odio tan negros como su alma y la conciencia que día a día con pesadez cargaba...

Tus verdes ojos..., no creí volver a verlos algún día – le decía con rencor

No la entiendo Sra. Marllow – le respondió Adelaide con la misma firmeza, sin entender realmente lo que ocurría

De pronto la rubia pareció volver a la realidad y con rapidez logró controlar el miedo que había resurgido por momentos..., un miedo que desde hace tanto tiempo no había sentido... sufrido...

Y Susana no quiso decir más, solo se retiró de allí junto con mil interrogantes que brotaban más y más de su mente... y de cuestionaba así misma...

¿Quién era esa chica?...

¿Por qué había recordado de repente a... a Candy?

Mientras tanto en el escenario los actores se encontraban todavía asustados por lo ocurrido...

Me da miedo lo que pueda pasar Blanca...

¿Por qué, Vicky?

¡¿No te das cuenta?!, ahora la esposa del director esta en tu contra...

No me importa esa señora...

Pues debería importarte... – le dijo Catherine, burlona

Y Catherine le envió una mirada apática y perezosa a Adelaide, pero justo cuando se disponía a retirarse...

¡Espera! – le gritó Adelaide

¡¿Qué quieres?!

Me faltó devolverte algo...

Y sin más ni más Adelaide la abofeteó de una manera tan brusca que superó la anterior..., sintió su mano arder por el golpe... y disfrutó el ardor de la victoria...

¡¿QUÉ…..?!..., ¡¡¡ESTÚPIDA!!!

Nunca..., ¡Pero nunca en tu vida se te vuelva a ocurrir poner tus asquerosas manos en mi rostro!... no sabes con quién te metes... maldita norteamericana...

Susana había entrado junto con Karen y su hija a la oficina de Terrence Granchester, no lograron verlo pues él se encontraba sentado dándoles la espada, mirando el panorama a través del ventanal, ni siquiera cuando entraron se dignó a dirigirles la mirada...

Cada vez más me pone de peor humor... – decía él, mientras exhalaba un cigarrillo

Es una jovencita caprichosa... – comentó Karen, sentada frente a él en su escritorio

Pues yo no estoy para sus caprichos Karen...

Debes tenerle paciencia querido – intervino Susana, enfadada por la confianza laboral que Terry le tenía a Karen - es tan joven y tiene mucho que aprender, no es fácil ser la protagonista... dale una oportunidad más...

¿Y por qué debería ser tan condescendiente con una chica que no aporta nada al espectáculo?

Si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por Richard...

¡¿Por mi?! – cuestionó Richard contrariado

¿Y qué tiene que ver el muchacho? – preguntó Terry sin entender

Bueno... Catherine me ha confiado que está realmente enamorada de nuestro hijo, yo creo que es una buena chica para él...

¡Ay Susana!, ¡No empieces de celestina!

¡No te entrometas Karen! – le gritó la rubia enfadada – soy la madre de Richard y tengo el deber de encontrar a una mujer lo suficientemente digna para él y no...

¡Por Dios Susana, tu no eres ni cupido ni mucho menos! – la interrumpió Terry enfadado - ¡Eres su madre y como tal debes respetar la relación entre esa muchacha y tu hijo!, ¡Si el la quiere o no es su problema y no voy a permitir que lo obligues a algo que no quiere hacer!

¡Pero Terry, todo lo que haga es por su bien!

Con el debido respeto, creo que Richard ya es grandecito para elegir por si mismo... – comentó la actriz

Madre, te pido que no hagas elecciones por mi...

No elijo por ti, además estoy segura que a ti también te gusta Catherine, después de todo es muy bonita y...

Además… - la interrumpió Karen - una cosa es un gusto y otra muy distinta es… el amor verdadero Susana, deberías saberlo...

Susana entendió perfectamente el sentido de esas palabras, pero fingió no comprenderlas.

Y Terry también la entendió, pero mayor fue el dolor que él sintió... y mientras miraba una bandada de pájaros cruzar el horizonte el recordó el rostro angelical de la niña... de la mujer que él más había querido en su vida... y sintió dolor, mucho dolor.

Desde ahora te lo advierto Susana..., no por tu estúpido capricho vas a arreglar un matrimonio... no de nuevo..., lo hiciste conmigo..., pero no permitiré que lo hagas con mi hijo...

La rubia sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, esas palabras fueron demasiado hirientes que su adolorido corazón las resintió..., pero no dijo nada, solo agachó la mirada ante ese reclamo...

Pero... – dijo Karen de repente, para aligerar el ambiente - creo que ese no es un asunto a tratar en estos momentos, a Terry nunca le ha gustado mezclar lo personal con lo laboral...

Nunca lo haría, no es mi forma de trabajar – respondió el director

Ni tampoco será la mía, mamá

Pero un poco de paciencia no le hace daño a nadie, ¡Al contrario!, ¡Catherine puede equivocarse como todo ser humano!, ¡No puedes condenarla solo por un par de errores, Terry!

¿Un par de errores?, ¡¿Solo un par de errores Susana?!, ¡Por Dios, no podemos avanzar por su culpa!, y si Catherine sigue así ten la seguridad que voy a explotar Susana

¡Pero no puedes hacer nada sin ella!

Creo que por eso ella tiene tanta confianza, es tan arrogante que se permite fallar a cada instante, y eso l menos yo no lo soporto, te conozco y dudo mucho que logres aguantarla Terry...

Tienes razón Karen, si al menos ella no fuera la protagonista...

¡Pero lo es! – exclamó Susana

¿Y qué sugieres, Karen?

Susana se enfureció al escuchar esa pregunta, ¡Y es que odiaba la confianza y el apega que SU marido tenía con esa... con esa arribista!

¿Sabes?, me parece que Blanca, con esa voz tan hermosa solo tenga la oportunidad de aparecer como un fondo, podríamos explotar ese gran talento...

Habla más claro... – le pidió Terry

¿Qué te parece que si la mayoría o los más importantes parlamentos de la obra fueran cantados?

¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Terry, virando su sillón y mirándolas por fin de frente

Si... que los protagonistas en algunas partes de su parlamento cantaran, no creo que sea tan difícil, además Richard también canta bien...creo que ello harían muy bien el clímax para esta obra musical de romeo y Julieta.

Bueno, no lo hago tan bien como Blanca pero logro defenderme, pero aún no entiendo bien su idea Karen

¡Vaya!, ¡Esa idea jamás se me ocurrió! – comentó el director, intrigado pero emocionado

¿Ves?, hasta a los genios les falta pensar a veces...

¿Pero que pasaría con Catherine? – preguntó Susana.

¿Puedes detallarme más tu idea Karen?

¡¡Terry!! – exclamó Susana, totalmente en contra de la idea de Karen

¡¿QUÉ, SUSANA?!

¡¿Y Catherine?!

Terry miró a su esposa y le ofreció una de sus maravillosas y maliciosas sonrisas de medio lado...

Que se vaya a un teatro para mediocres...

Era un día soleado, extraño para ser una tarde de otoño.

El ambiente era relajado, alegre, jovial.

Todos los estudiantes caminaban felices por el fin de una tediosa clase, era ahora el m omento de tomar un café con los amigos y perder el tiempo con intrascendencias pubertas.

Entre el alumnado había una muchacha que con su carpeta bajo el brazo se despedía de su clase teórica de Piano; ella estaba feliz pues había elegido ese taller, aquel era su instrumento musical preferido.

Sin embargo algo la tomó de sorpresa, algo que le había amargado la alegría de la próxima clase...

¡...Madre...!

¡Pero que cara Rose!, cualquiera diría que no te da gusto verme, hija

No..., no mamá, es solo que me sorprende verte en la academia...

No había venido desde que las dos empezaron sus clase, y quería ver como les iba – pronunció la morena con una gran sonrisa

Ehh..., nos va muy bien, gracias... – decía Rose nerviosa

¿Y tu prima?

¡Ah que contrariedad!...

Bien

¿Y dónde está?

¡Pero que suerte tan triste la suya!, se quejaba Rose, ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse su madre en la escuela de música?!...

Ah... ¿Mi prima.

Si hija, tu prima

Ah...

¿Qué decir?, ¡¿Qué explicar?!... ¡¿QUÉ ARGUMENTAR?!, y mientras tanto, Anny seguía esperando una respuesta, pero... ¡¿Qué respuesta?!, si su hija no tenía ninguna...

Y…

Ah, bueno... ella se tiene que quedar un rato más mamá

¡Si!, ¡La excusa perfecta!, ¡Pero Dios, que magnífica mitómana era!, y tenía que agradecerle a su prima porque por su causa había descubierto ese nuevo talento suyo...

¿Por qué?

Es que parece que su voz hoy no amaneció perfecta, al menos no como ella quisiera, creo que quiso entonar un DO menor y no le salió, y Adelaide está terca en que tiene que salirle perfecta esa nota...

¡Así que es tan testaruda como su madre! – exclamó Anny con alegría

Creo que si, por eso es mejor dejarla, tiene su carácter, ¿Sabes?

Tienes razón, pero...

¿Pero?

Es que hoy llegó una carta para ella... de su papá

¿De su papá?, ¡Qué alegría!, ¡Ya era hora de que por fin se reportara!, ¡mi prima se pondrá feliz!

¡Pero por supuesto!, por eso creo que sería bueno dársela de inmediato, creo que le dará mucho gusto, ¿No crees?

¡No, no!, en estos momentos debe estar maldiciendo a cualquiera que se le ponga en frente, y todo por una dichosa nota musical, será mejor esperarla en casa para que reciba la sorpresa...

Está bien, como quieras Rose...

Así madre e hija comenzaron a caminar, sin embargo la desesperación comenzó a embargar a Rose, ¿Cómo prevenir a su prima?...

¡Ay mama! – se detuvo Rose en seco – te ves un poco pálida, ¿Estás bien?

¡¿Me veo pálida? – exclamó su madre espantado

Si.. además allí debajo de tu ojo, no sé, tienes una mancha negra, hasta parece una verruga...

¡¿Una verruga?!, ¡Es imposible!

De pronto Anny comenzó a escabullir en su bolso para buscar su inseparable compañero, su querido y adorado espejo, pero al ver sus intenciones Rose la detuvo... eso no estaba entre sus planes

¡No mamá!, ¡¿Para qué sacas el espejo?!, mejor ve rápido al tocador para limpiarte eso, ¡Ay y es que se te ve horrible!, ¡Si alguien pasara y te mirara...!

¡Ay no, que horror!

Mira yo te esperaré en el auto, mientras ve a limpiarte esa cosas rara

Si, está bien...

Y Anny no esperó un segundo más, enseguida corrió llena de horror hacia el tocador.

Mientras tanto, y aprovechando la ausencia de su madre, Rose sacó una pieza de papel y comenzó a escribir para correr enseguida con el chofer...

Buenas tardes Roy – saludó al chofer muy apurada

Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?

Quiero que lleves con urgencia este recado a mi prima

¿A la señorita Adelaide?

Si, dónde siempre la llevas, ¿Comprendes?

Entendido – respondió el chofer con sumo recato

Se lo tienes que dar en sus manos Roy, ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Por supuesto señorita

Ahh, y no le digas nada a mamá, es que... es una sorpresa para mi padre y solo Adelaida y yo la sabemos

Comprendo señorita, cumpliré su orden...

Gracias

Pronto llegó su madre, tranquila al no haber encontrado ningún desperfecto sobre su rostro, de inmediato el chofer pasó a dejarlas en su casa para después cumplir con el anterior e importante mandato.

Después de ir de compras, algo que a Rose no le había agrado volvieron a su casa, encontrando la gran sorpresa de tener a una visita inesperado...

¡Hola prima!

¡Anthony!

¡Vaya sorpresas de la vida!, su querido primo mayor se encontraba allí en New York, visitándola con su hermoso rostro lleno de alegría...

¡Oh Anthony! – exclamó Anny, impresionada - ¿Cómo estás querido?

Bien tía, espero que ustedes también se encuentren bien

Afortunadamente si..., ¿Y cómo están Albert y Michell?

Mis padres están bien – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba asiento – les mandan muchos saludos

¡Gracias

¿Y ese milagro Anthony?..., ¿Tu, en New York?

Bueno, papá quiere que lleve un asunto de negocios aquí con un socio suyo...

¡Así que te estás haciendo hombrecito! – le dijo Rosa burlonamente

Rose...

Ay mama, solo es una broma

¡No cambias Rose!, ¿Y Adelaida?, me extraña no verla por aquí fastidiando al prójimo...

¡Anthony no seas cruel con tu prima! – le regañó Anny

Solo bromeaba tía...

Si, solo bromeaba un poco.. solo un poco...

Ella se quedó un rato más en la escuela

¡Que pena, quería verla!

La verás más tarde, llegará muy pronto...

Bueno, al menos eso era lo que Rose confiaba...

¿Y cómo está ella, como se siente?, mi padre ha estado muy preocupado por ella

Pues parece que se está acogiendo a nuestro hogar, y lo mejor de todo es que se lleva muy bien con Rose, ¿Verdad hija?

¡Por supuesto!, yo quiero mucho a mi prima y me divierto mucho con ella...

..."A excepción de uno que otro lío"... pensaba Rose...

Me alegra escuchar eso – respondió el joven quién bebía una taza de café que la sirvienta acababa de entregarle

Y dime Anthony, ¿Albert piensa visitarnos pronto?

Yo espero que si, yo comenzare las negociaciones pero mi papá vendrá dentro de poco para sellarlas...

¡Entonces pronto será la concentración de todos los Andry en New York! – exclamó Rose emocionada - No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos...

Yo si…

¿Ah si, y cuándo fue?

Fue… en el funeral de tía Candy, Rose

Ah es cierto… es que éramos tan pequeños, yo más...

Si... fue un triste momento, pero estuvimos todos juntos.

Ahora serán las nuevas generaciones – comentó Anthony

¡Ay suena como si ya estuviera muy vieja!

¡Ay mamá!

Los tres rieron por instantes, fascinados por el momento, embriagados por el momento de un reencuentro bueno y sincero. Un reencuentro familiar.

Voy a mandar que hagan tu plato especial para la cena, querido

Gracias tía, pero no hay necesidad de que te molestes

¡No es ninguna molestia!, enseguida iré a prepararte la cena yo misma

Y con una gran sonrisa Anny se retiró, para dejar a ambos primos solor...

Y Anthony, ¿Ya estás mejor? – le preguntó Rose,

Más en aquella pregunta se lograba identificar un dejo de tristeza en la voz, tristeza mezclada con un aire de esperanza...

Pero fue una pregunta muy directa para él, y también lastimosa..., le dolía hablar de eso, ¡Diablos!..., ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo se encargaba de recordárselo?

Estoy tratando de seguir sin ella, pero no es fácil...

Pero debes intentarlo…, puedes volver a amar Anthony...

Anastasia fue y aún es muy especial para mi

¿La quisiste mucho, cierto? – le preguntó su prima con una voz calmada y melosa, como si deseara consolar a su primo

Pensaba casarme con ella... quizá crees que exagero por estar todavía aferrado a su recuerdo, pero cuando ames a alguien lo entenderás Rose...

Tú sabes muy bien que yo ya estoy enamorada

...Rose...

No me digas nada y mucho menos me mires con pena...

No es pena

Tampoco necesito tu lástima – le dijo Rose mientras se paraba de improvisto y le daba la espalda, simplemente no podía verlo a los ojos – he aprendido a vivir con esto yo sola... y te repito, no quiero ni tu pena ni tu lástima...

Pero no siento lástima por ti Rose..., debes entender que si, es verdad que yo te quiero, pero no…

No me amas – lo interrumpió de repente - Ya lo sé, me lo has dicho desde que te confesé mis sentimientos... pero como tu dices no es fácil olvidar lo que uno siente...

Estoy seguro que pronto conocerás el amor verdadero, lo que sientes por mi solo es una ilusión Rose...

¡No es cierto Anthony, yo te quiero de verdad! – exclamó Rose con un nudo en la garganta fácilmente perceptible

Pero prima, entiende por favor, eso no es amor, solo un hermoso cariño... un cariño fraternal

Solo porque tú fuiste correspondido en tus sentimientos, no tienes que darme una cátedra en lo que es un amor verdadero. Yo no tengo la culpa que no valores mis sentimientos.

Me importa mucho lo que sientes, por eso me preocupa que por esta ilusión estés perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que sí te pueda hacer feliz

Lo mismo te digo. Por ese recuerdo estas perdiendo muchas oportunidades.

….entonces prometamos que nos daremos cada uno una nueva oportunidad…

Pero en diferentes direcciones cierto

Rose…

Ya entendí Anthony, ya no hablemos de esto.

El Sol se escondía poco a poco en el horizonte. Y en Broadway, dónde nada ni nadie era lo que parecía, disfrazados dentro de un velo de gracia y fantasía caminaban dos bellas damas, disfrutando del descanso en medio de una amena charla.

Esa bofetada fue más fuerte de la que ella te dio...

Claro que sí, estás hablando con Blanca

Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué no te defendiste al instante?

Bueno, tenia que cuidar mi imagen

¿Imagen?

Imagen de victima Vicky, creo que fue lo más conveniente para ese momento, al menos para mi... – respondió Adelaide, en medio de una risilla traviesa

Debí imaginarlo... ¡Por Dios eres terrible!

¿Sabes?..., antes me molestaba el ambiente en el teatro, pero ya me estoy acostumbrado

¿Y ese cambio se lo debemos a?

A nadie

¡Vamos Blanca!

¡¿Qué?¡¡

Ya dilo...

¿Decir que?

Ya, no finjas, puedes confiar en mi, ¿Sabes?

¡¿Y qué demonios quieres escuchar?!

Tu sabes bien a lo que me refiero... – contestó Vicky, esperanzada a oír lo que ella esperaba

No te entiendo

Vicky la miró de una manera extraña, como si sus cuestiones fueran lo suficientemente obvias, era lógico que Blanca solo se fingía demencia...

Richard

Pero la sospechas de Vicky eran erróneas, Adelaide no había pensado en ese muchacho ni en lo más mínimo, por lo menos no en su consiente...

¡¿Qué!? Estás loca Vircky...

¡No, no estoy loca!, me he dado cuenta y no creo que sea la única... Ustedes están saliendo

¿Y que con eso?, somos amigos y no hay nada de malo...

Si... y yo soy la Reina Victoria - respondió Vicky irónicamente

¿Acaso en este país no pueden tener amistad dos personas del sexo opuesto?

Si y no

¿Cómo es eso?

Si se puede tener una amistad, pero casi nunca dura por mucho tiempo

¿Por qué?

Porque después esa relación de amigos pasa a... algo más, digamos que una relación un poco más... íntima, ¿Si me entiendes, no?, y esta es una explicación completamente confirmada por los hechos de la vida...

Adelaide quedó muda ante esa hipótesis tan extraña y burda, ¿Cómo era capaz Vicky de decir eso?, era un atrevimiento enorme y de mal gusto generalizar de esa manera, pero de repente... recordó la vieja historia del encuentro entre sus padres. Primero habían comenzado siendo amigos, para después continuar con un noviazgo y posteriormente con el matrimonio... un casamiento fatídico que desembocó a una catástrofe familiar... ¡No, ella no quería ese destino!, ¡Eso jamás le pasaría a ella, jamás!... y mucho menos con el hijo de tan maldito individuo, nadie más que un bastardo...

Pero ella se encargaría de vengar lo que tenía que ser vengado, y por eso debía continuar con esa comedia...

¿No me respondes?

Nunca..., ¿Me escuchaste Vicky?, ¡Nunca! – exclamó Blanca, con un ligero dejo de molestia en la voz

Su amiga la miró nuevamente, todavía más divertida por esa respuesta

Nunca digas nunca

¿Y eso significa…? – le preguntó Adelaide

Nadie conoce nuestro destino... nadie se conoce a sí mismo realmente, ¿Cómo puedes confiar en tus actos, en tu voluntad, en tus sentimientos?, los sentimientos cambian..., y las actitudes también..., no puedes asegurar el futuro, por tanto, no pronuncias más la palabra "Nunca"...

¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso Vicky?

Ahora fue el turno de Vicky para permanecer callada. Sus palabras fueron sabias, llenas de verdad..., por qué francamente, ¿Quién se conoce a sí mismo?, vivimos en un juego de máscaras..., y al final, también nosotros somos engañados por nuestras propias máscaras...

No comprendo tu juego de palabras, o hasta dónde quisiste llegar con semejante paradigma existencial, pero conmigo no hace falta ningún tipo de reflexión...

Ahora soy yo la que note entiendo Blanca

Yo soy… lo que soy…

Vicky comenzó a reír ante la desdicha de no tender algo que decir. ¡Y es que odiaba cuando Blanca hablaba de manera tan formal y extraña...!

Ay Blanca, a veces eres tan extraña y...

¡Señorita Adelaide!

Repentinamente la voz de Vicky fue interrumpida por el chofer de los Cromwell...

¿Perdón? – preguntó Vicky

Pero la norteamericana no entendía, ¡¿Por qué ese hombre le hablaba a Blanca con otro nombre?!

Disculpe que las interrumpe, pero necesito entregarle algo señorita Adelaide

Y Adelaide no supo que hacer, que decir... cómo actuar o justificarse en esos instantes, ¡Pero Diablos, que hombre tan inoportuno!

¿Adelaide?... creo que se ha confundido – le dijo Vicky

¿Ehh?

Esta bien Vicki... – la interrumpió Adelaide, tratando de controlar la situación ya incontrolable - ¿Dígame?

La señorita Rose me pidió que le entregara esto con urgencia...

¿Una nota?

La estuve esperando afuera, pues su prima mi pidió que la entregara en sus manos

No entiendo porque te llama… - comentó de pronto Vicky

Espera… iré a casa enseguida, espérame en el auto iré por mis cosas – le dijo Adelaide al chofer, nerviosa e inquieta

De acuerdo

Y enseguida el chofer se retiró al auto para aguardar por la señorita Adelaide

...Blanca..., ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Bueno..., seguro estás confundida

¿Y acaso no debería estarlo?

Mira, no hay nada extraño, me llamo Blanca pero también me llamo Adelaide

¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho antes?

No lo creí necesario..., es algo sin importancia

¿Adelaide es tu primer nombre? – preguntó su amiga, aún incrédula por la explicación

Si

Pues seria normal que usaras tu primer nombre, ¿No crees?, además "Adelaide" es muy bonito

Si…, claro que lo eso, pero no creo que en América suene bien, y menos para una futura imagen de teatro, como lo seré yo

La inglesa intentaba por todos los medios de acabar por fin con esa conversación, ¡Pero que mujer tan terca y entrometida!, jamás había acostumbrado a darle explicaciones a nadie, ¡Ni siquiera a la nefasta de su abuela!, pero tenía que continuar excusando por tonterías, todo para seguir con esa comedia que, rogaba, no terminara en tragedia, al menos no para ella.

El nombre del director es también inglés, no veo algo de malo...

¡Está bien!, ya basta, me descubriste… es que quiero tener un seudónimo, siempre me fascinó ser reconocida por un nombre más..., no sé, más carismático, como Eleanor Backer, ¿No crees?

Comienzo a entenderte... ¡Todas queremos seguir sus pasos!, que bueno que eres su fan...

Es la única actriz que me da confianza – decía Adelaide, mirando un punto fijo en medio de la nada - me podría llevar bien con ella, ¿Sabes?, es notorio su talento, belleza y buen gusto, ¡Así como yo!

¡No seas tan engreída Blanca!, y dime... ¿Has tenido la oportunidad de conocerla?

Si..., pero solo una vez. Cuando era pequeña mi madre me llevó a ver una obra donde ella participaba..., creo que era "Naná" que la representaba por segunda vez, por un motivo muy especial según decía Eleonor... creo que desde allí, el escenario me llamó la atención o... ¿Será que quería escuchar aplausos solo para mi...?

Adelaide estaba indecisa, sumida en uno de pos pocos recuerdos maternales.

Creo que las dos cosas – respondió alegremente Vicky - ¿Y fue una sola vez que la viste?

...Si...

¡Yo ya perdí la cuenta!

¡Pues me alegra que reconozcas el buen teatro!, bueno Vicky ya debo irme, te pido, ¡No!, te suplico no le cuentes a nadie mi pequeño secreto, ¿De acuerdo?

Puedes confiar en mi, no te preocupes – respondió su amiga con un guiño al final

Gracias, ¡Nos vemos!

Con apuro e impaciencia Adelaide entró por fin al automóvil...

Vamos – le ordenó al chofer

El trayecto fue rápido, pero sin duda lento y tedioso para Adelaide, que con urgencia necesitaba llegar a su casa para poder tranquilizar a su prima Rose...

¡Buenas tardes! – exclamó Adelaide cansada, con carpeta en brazo

¡Ya te esperábamos prima!

¡Pero... Anthony!

¿Cómo estas Adelaide? – le preguntó el joven muy alegre

¡Feliz de verte primo! – dijo Adelaide mientras inesperadamente le daba un fuerte abrazo a su primo, algo que lo sorprendió demasiado, y después se dirigía a los demás - Ay, buenas tardes tía Annie, prima

¡Te ves muy bien!

¡Pero por supuesto, yo siempre me veo bien!,

Ya apareció la modestia en persona... – intervino Rose de manera burlona

¡Tu cálate Rose! – le dijo a su prima y nuevamente se dirigió a Anthony - pero tu me sorprendes, cada vez más guapo – le respondió alegremente Adelaide, arqueando una ceja

Gracias..., ¿Sabes?, es extraño escuchar halagos de una chiquilla tan caprichosa como tu...

¡Anthony no me molestes!, pero por esta vez te perdonaré, solo porque acabas de llegar...

Era extraño ver a Adelaide tan alegre al reencontrarse con su primo, después de todo no habían compartido muchas cosas, ¡Y su reencuentro en Chicago fue una calamidad!, ella no entendía porque sentía tanta simpatía por él, hasta ahora no había tenido ningún amigo confiable más que su primo John, sin embargo, Anthony era distinto y le demostraba confianza...

De todas maneras tendrías otro motivo para estar contenta... – dijo de pronto Anny

¿Cuál?

Llegó carta de tu padre Adelaide

¡¿De verdad?!

Aquí la tienes

La inglesa sintió de pronto como una calidez recorría todo su cuerpo, como un maravilloso sentimiento que pocas veces sentía y que parecía ya olvidado, ¡Su padre le había escrito!... ¡Y es que lo quería tanto!

¡Es una sorpresa! – exclamó Adelaide abriendo el sobre - Pensé que tenia muy ocupadas las manos

No digas eso Adelaide, estoy segura que tu padre solo quiere decirte lo mucho que te extraña y necesita

¿Lo crees tía Anny?

¡Claro que lo creo!

Bueno, yo me retiro, quisiera leerla ahora mismo

Te entendemos, y te esperamos en la cena – le dijo Anthony

Gracias, y conversaremos después primo

¡Encantado!

Enseguida se retiró a su recámara y, emocionada se recostó sobre su cama para leer la misiva que tanto había esperado...

_**Hija,**_

Espero estés comportándote como se debe en la casa de tus tíos, recuerda que a pesar de que tu madre fue parte de esa familia, no tienes que tomarte tanta confianza con ellos, son simplemente unos extraños para ti – que dulces primeras palabras, papá.- por otra parte quiero advertirte que tu abuela y yo claro estamos enojados por la actitud que está tomando John y que pensamos tu eres la responsable de todo esto - ¿Yo?, ¿Y de qué diablos hablan? – él quiere ir a América, mejor dicho ir detrás de ti. No sé que ideas habrán intercambiado por las cartas que se han mandado, pero te ruego hija que no causes mas dolores de cabeza, tu abuela esta mortificada por el asunto. – Pero si yo no sabía nada...- espero que uses un poco de cordura y le saques esa maldita idea a tu primo. Recuerda que él tiene un deber que seguir como el McCatney que es, mismo deber que tu tendrás que tomar tarde o temprano…

_**Ojalá hayas comprendido hija, cuídate.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Conde McCartney**_

Se quedó pasmada por instantes, sin comprender todavía el sentido de aquellas frases llenas de un descarado reclamo sin sentido. ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con la decisión de su primo?...

Así que John viene a América, ¿Y se supone que es mi culpa?

En todos sus años de vida su familia le había cargado culpas injustificadas, dolores que ella por la maldita suerte tenía que pagar... ¿Y solo por ser la hija de una mujer con negro historial?...

Se tendió sobre su cama, pensando y recordando todos los malos ratos que había pasado en el palacio McCartney, los llantos que maliciosamente le hacían pasar y su abuela, feliz de hacerla sufrir, hacerla pagar culpas que ella no merecía... Ese era el plan de su abuela, vengarse de Adelaide como nunca pudo vengarse de su madre, una audaz obra del más sublime arte maquiavélico...

Toc, toc... llamaron a la puerta...

¡Adelaide! – la llamó Anthony desde fuera – la cena ya está servida

Y la muchacha, con un mordaz nudo en la garganta logró pronunciar la negativa para así pasar un momento sola, consigo misma... y poder sufrir en paz...

No tengo hambre – dijo con voz alta y firme

Anthony quiso insistir, pero el carácter de la inglesa era tan extraño y maleable...

Así que bajo enseguida, avisándole a la familia la rara actitud de la sobrina.

¿Entonces no bajará a cenar?

No tía Anny, solo dijo que no tenía hambre

¿Seguro ella está bien? – le preguntó Rose, preocupada

No estoy seguro, pero quizás... la carta que le envió su padre no le agradó demasiado

De pronto, un profundo suspiro por parte de Anny interrumpió la conversación...

¿Por qué Eric nos odia tanto? – dijo Anny, mirando a la nada con sus manos entrelazadas? – después de todo Adelaide no tiene la culpa de nada... y sin embargo ella sigue y seguirá pagando los errores de Candy...

Mientras tanto, Adelaide seguía mirando la carta de su padre, a pesar de que la oscuridad ya le impedía leer la misiva.

No me ves desde hace tanto tiempo... ¿Y ni siquiera unas palabras de amor puedo escuchar de tu parte?

No lloraba, no quería hacerlo, ni su abuela ni su padre merecían una más de sus lágrimas, después de todo... su madre ya había derramado muchas lágrimas por ellos, cuando aún seguía viva.

¡Y es que era tan injusto!, ¡Ya no podía resistirlo más!, ¡¿Acaso su abuela jamás se cansaría de martirizarla, de envenenar los estúpidos oídos de su padre para ponerlo en contra de su propia hija?!...

Era demasiado calvario, demasiado dolor... no sabía si podía resistirlo más.

Las horas habían pasado, no se escuchaba demasiado ruido en su casa, solo el paso de las sirvientas arreglando todo para ir a la cama. Y sin previa autorización, salió de su recámara y mientras bajaba las escaleras su precioso vestido beige de seda se deslizaba elegantemente escalón por escalón; salió de la residencia y la traslucida falda se mecía tristemente con el viento ante su rápido caminar... como el velo siendo bailado por la beduina descalza en una noche de Arabia.

No sabía a donde ir, ni sabía hasta dónde sus pies desnudos la llevarían, solo deseaba correr y que la brisa borrara los pensamientos malditos que día a día se fueron forjando en el llanto de su memoria.

Y sin siquiera notarlo, en su frente encontró el esplendoroso teatro, dónde yacían grandes luces luminosas que alegraban el camino de los visitantes. No supo porqué, pero hubo algo, como una llama etérea y hermosa que la atraía a esa lugar, una llama lo suficientemente poderosa como para darle el consuelo que ella había necesitado.

Entró por la parte de atrás, una tenue luz en los pasillos le revelaban el trayecto, dónde encontró un gran amueblado y aparatos sucios, pero por supuesto aquellos estorbos no le impedirían el rumbo. De repente, vio atrás de una escalara de madera un afiche pegado en el muro, y aunque desgastado y amarillento por el tiempo... era fácil de identificar.

Se acercó a él, para mirarlo con mayor atención y debajo, unas letras difíciles de leer... pero lo único que si logró leer fueron un par de palabras casi borradas, un par de letras que rápido la arrancaron del presente para mostrarle una triste historia que ya antes había escuchado...

Gran... chester y... Ka... Karen... ¡Granchester y Karen!... ¡Claro, es el afiche de Romeo & Juliet!

Lo palpó con lentitud y un poco de temor, como si sus manos cobardes no se atrevieran a sentir el infeliz pasado que había llevado a su madre hasta la desgracia...

Hace mucho tiempo había escuchado esa historia, por labios de su tía Mildred. La historia de una Julieta que había salvado de la muerte a su Romeo... para después cobrarle el sacrificio su compañía.

Aquí fue dónde comenzó todo... – murmuró Adelaide mientras acariciaba la fotografía de Terry y la nueva sustituta Julieta

Sintió un más agudo nudo en la garganta que poco a poco cortaba su respiración... se deprimió aún más...

Si Terrence y mi madre hubieran estado juntos desde un principio... ellos no habrían sufrido..., yo no habría nacido... y así no habría llorado tanto en esta vida

¡Demonios!, ¡¿Por qué ella tenía que sufrir los errores de otros?!...

Tu... Susana Marllow, no solo lastimaste a mi madre... también me lastimaste a mi... ¡¿Hasta dónde puede llegar tu odio?!

Y con recelo sintió como una lágrima poco a poco resbalaba de su mejilla... no era su costumbre llorar...

Ya no pudo más y siguió corriendo hasta dirigirse al gran escenario, y con pesadez siguió llorando las tantas lágrimas que no habían sido derramadas antes.

No gritó... no dijo nada, solo su llanto silencioso era testigo de la desgracia que la encadenaba desde su día de nacimiento.

Nació con la amargura siguiéndola, creció asechada por una culpa que no le pertenecía... una falta que su propia familia le inculpaba.

¡¿Por qué?... – susurraba y lloraba - ¿Por qué debo padecer yo la falta de otros?, ¿Por qué tengo yo que pagar sus delitos?...,, ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué tengo que llorar las malditas consecuencias del exilio de mi madre?!... ¿Por qué?..., he vivido así, toda mi vida... temerosa pero con gran voluntad...

¡¿Y ahora que debía hacer?!... cobrar las deudas que aún no habían sido pagadas...

¿Blanca?

De pronto, sintió una voz detrás del telón... alguien al parecer había sido testigo de sus lágrimas...

¿Pero que haces aquí?... ¿Por qué estás llorando?

¡Richard! – exclamó impresionada – No, no es nada

¿Nada?. Te encuentro a estás horas en la noche en el escenario llorando, ¿Y me dices que no pasa nada?

Tuve un pequeño problema pero... ya pasará – respondió Adelaide, esquivando su mirada

¿Y no quieres contarme?, quizá así te sientas mejor

...No quiero molestarte con mis problemas...

¿Acaso no somos amigos?, además... me importa mucho lo que te pase Blanca

¿Qué quería decir Richard con eso?

¿Por qué?

No puedo verte sufrir, no… quiero

...Richard...

Vamos, cuéntame – dijo él acercándose a ella y acariciando su brazo de manera fraternal

Y no supo por qué, pero después de un suspiro ella se sintió con la mayor de la confianza para abrirse a él...

Mi papá no me quiere, nunca va a quererme...

¿Cómo dices eso?

Hoy recibí una carta suya, después de tanto tiempo… estaba tan feliz… pero en la carta solo leí, amenazas… por eso salí de casa de mis tíos y vine a refugiarme en el teatro... lo siento

No puedo creer que tu padre…

No le importa el tiempo que haya estado lejos de él, no le importa que me sienta sola… no me extraña, y no me extraña porqué mi padre no me quiere, nadie me quiere...

¡No es verdad! – le reclamó Richard, algo molesto

Es cierto Richard, mi familia nunca me ha amado, siempre me han odiado... mi abuela sobre todo, ella no me perdona

¿Perdonarte?

Nunca sabré que es sentirse amada..., ¿Dime, por qué…Richard?

No es verdad que nadie te quiera, y tampoco es verdad que nunca vayas a sentirte amada… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cuanto me importas?

Richard, yo…

Tu, yo...

Pero el joven no sabía como concluir esa frase, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, de lo único que era conciente era de cómo su corazón hablaba...

Yo..., siento algo muy especial… por ti…, yo…

No..., no te entiendo

Es que no soy bueno con las palabras – respondió con una risilla

Es raro escuchar eso de un actor...

Así respondió Adelaide para brindarle una de sus coquetas medias sonrisas, ese gesto enloqueció a Richard...

Es que esto es diferente, todo lo que siento es algo nuevo, quisiera expresar mejor mis sentimientos por ti, pero... no puedo

¿Y por qué no dejamos las palabras?

¿Ehh?

Hay otras maneras de decir lo que uno siente...

¿Cómo que…?

Blanca no quiso esperar, solo acarició la mejilla de Richard y de inmediato acercó sus labios hasta él... para besarlo.

Richard se sintió impresionado, no supo como reaccionar... pero los audaces labios de la mujer sabían conducirlo muy bien...

Su beso era profundo y sensual, jamás había él sentido algo así, y poco a poco lo excitaba más.

Ella, nada tímida alcanzó su cuello con sus manos para acariciarlo y aportarle toda la confianza necesaria..., un truco esencial para someterlo por completo. Pero Richard, extasiado por la pasión de aquella chica no pudo resistirse más y rápidamente la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola más a él todavía... y quedó casi perdido ante la fragancia de esa chica... jamás había vivido algo semejante.

Y así, con aquel gozoso intercambio de amor y deseo, los dos abrían un camino lleno de mayor arrebato para ellos...

Un mismo camino incierto, que podía solo ser descubierto por ellos...

**Continuará...**

**Disculpa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡. Esta vez si fue muy larga la espera, lo sé, lo sé…espero los tomatazos…ah…pero este cap, estamos seguras tranquilizara su furia. Jajaja.**

**De verdad, todo fue culpa de un maldito virus, solo de recordar, cuando me dieron la noticia. ahhhhhhh**

**Espero sus full comentarios, hasta prontito…**

**2**

**PLUMAS AL VIENTO**


	12. Chapter 12

-Lo único que puedo dar es dolor

_**porque no se lo es amor**_

_FLASH BACK_

Una mujer se encuentra de pie observando la habitación, cuando la puerta se abre y aparece una Bella dama, nada mas y nada menos que Eleonor Backer

_- _no pude creerlo cuando me avisaron.-Eleanor cierra la puerta de la habitación, y ofrece asiento a Candy, las dos quedan frente a frente, Tienen mucho de que hablar pero no n como comenzar

_Yo tampoco puedo creer que estoy en New York. Me da gusto verla tan bien._

_Gracias. Que puedo decir yo, te ves divina._

_Le presento a mi pequeña. Hija ella es…_

_La gran Eleanor Backer, _

_Pero que niña tan hermosa. Se parece tanto a ti, Adelaida. Candy_

_¿Usted sabe mi nombre?_

_Si, me han hablado mucho de ti_

_¿Quien?_

_Recuerdas al hijo del duque de Granchester, pues ella es su madre._

_¿Si? Los dos viven en el teatro, ¡¡que lindo¡¡ ¡¡yo también quiero vivir aquí¡¡_

_Veo que te gusta el teatro Adelaida_

_Muchoooo_

_Ella tenia muchas ganas de conocer Brodway, se puso contenta cuando le dije que la conocía, y no me dejo tranquila hasta que le prometiera que le trajera._

_Me alegro que hallan venido. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el teatro?_

_¿puedo?_

_Claro, tú eres hoy mi invitada de honor._

_Escuchaste mamá_

_Sí_

_Rebeca, lleva a la niña a conocer el teatro. Cuídala bien._

_Si señora_

_Pórtate bien hija_

_Ahora si podemos charlar sin temor ¿verdad?_

_¿Se nota tanto que tengo miedo?_

_Pues sí, ya no noto a esa candy alegre y risueña que conocí._

_El tiempo me ha hecho cambiar Eleanor, y también el dolor._

_Mi hijo sabe, que estas aquí_

_no, _

_El cumpleaños de mi tía abuela fue la única razón…oportunidad para volver a mi querida América, usted sabe que yo ya no pertenezco aquí…ahora pertenezco a Londres._

_Lo sé…se que tu y mi hijo sufren por esa distancia. Por eso el quiso romper con ella, cuando viajo_

_Yo…lo que pasó…_

_No es necesario que me expliques nada. Se cuanto se amaron aquella vez, y se que mi hijo aún te ama._

_Ya nada puede ser como antes…ahora tenemos hijos, ya no podemos ser tan irresponsables pensando en nosotros._

_Es triste pero es verdad. Si en mi hijo hubiera estado la decisión de alejarse otra vez de ti estoy segura que el no habría permitido._

_Por eso tuve que decidir de nuevo…pedirle que se fuera…_

_¿aun lo amas cierto?_

_Como no amarlo, como poder sacarme del corazón… al único hombre… del cual me enamora verdaderamente, el siempre…toc, toc, toc_

_Que te pasa, hija_

_No es nada, es algo normal_

_Estas pálida, esa tos no puede ser normal_

_Toc, toc. Debe ser el clima, ya se me pasara, no se preocupe._

_Deberías ver a un doctor_

_Lo haré, toc_

_Tu marido vino contigo._

_No. Vino la cuñada de mi esposo. El y yo…nuestra relación no esta bien…el sospecha que tuve que ver algo con Terry_

_¡¡Dios¡¡_

_Me dejo viajar por que mi familia lo pidió tanto, el cree que la fiesta será en Chicago, yo creía lo mismo, pero mi tía quiso venir a celebrarlo a esta ciudad, ver la nueva obra. Déjeme decirle que estuvo maravillosa.._

_Quiero pedirle, pedirle…que no le diga a terry que estuve, que lo vi. actuar y que hable con usted._

_-Comprendo querida, es una situación tan triste, Ahora cálmate y vamos a ver a tu hermosa hija_

_Mi hija, ella es donde vuelco todas mis esperanzas Eleanor, todas mis esperanzas de amor…quiero que ella pueda amar sin limites, sin miedo y sobre todo quiero que sea amada por un hombre tan bueno como su hijo._

_Así será, ya veras que Adelaida conocerá un gran amor…_

_Fin flash back_

Eleanor recuerda su encuentro fugaz con Candy, mientras mira el cuadro de ella colgado como una diosa en la oficina de su hijo.

no me avisaron que me esperabas madre, llevas mucho tiempo. -Terry entra, y se acerca a darle un beso a su madre.

No hijo…el tiempo estaba retrocediendo para mi.

¿Retrocediendo?

Eso me pasa cada vez que veo el retrato de candy, se ve tan hermosa, y ese fondo lleno de rosas la hacer lucir mas radiante.

Ella fue y será la mas bella de todas…mi musa, mi único amor…

Nada en el mundo me hubiera gustado mas que ustedes fueran felices, no sucedió hijo y no vale la pena seguir disgustado con la vida.- Eleanor hace que se sienten juntos.

¿A donde quieres llegar? – el tono de su madre lo inquieta.

Aun eres joven y lo mas importante tienes vida por delante, si no puedes ser feliz con Susana.- le cuesta encontrar las palabras correctas, ella conoce el temperamento de Terrece.-…intenta encontrar la felicidad…con otra mujer…

¡¡nunca¡¡ - se levanta con n resorte, su rostro muestra una mueca de disgusto, esta cansado de escuchar lo mismo por todas

¡¡Escucha¡¡ - hace mas fuerte su voz para obtener su atención.- sé que el amor que se tuvieron fue muy grande, sé la grandiosa mujer que fue candy y sé cuanto te amaba…estoy segura que ella querría verte feliz y no te culparía por que quieras intentar amar a otra mujer.

Karen ya me tiene cansado también con eso

¿Karen?

Ella también me lo repite a cada rato

Karen es una buena opción hijo

Opción para que madre…¿no estarás pensando?, no, no

Ella siempre ha estado a tu lado, te a acompañado en las buenas y las malas, además no creo que tu le seas indiferente. Ha sido una gran amiga

Tu lo has dicho amiga, y ten por seguro que quiero que siga así, por favor deja de decir incoherencias.

No es ninguna locura. Los dos son jóvenes, ella no tiene compromisos y se podría decir lo mismo de ti puesto que ya ni siquiera compartes el cuarto con Susana. ¿Que impide que se den una oportunidad?

El simple hecho que yo no la amo, que todo mi ser, grita a todo pulmón un solo nombre, y no es precisamente Karen madre.

¡¡Candy esta muerta¡¡. Hijo por dios

Y yo, y yo madre…¡¡estoy muerto para el amor¡¡

Esta acalorada discusión subió demasiado de tono, que no se dieron cuenta que los nuevos talentos de la compañía estaba en la puerta, y no pudieron evitar escuchar algunas cosas. Sobre todo para la chica de ojos verdes.

Disculpen…pero dijeron que nos llamaba director. – hablo primero Richard.

Si…pasen.- terry se ajusto el saco y dio una mirada de advertencia a su madre.

¿Abuela como estas? – intentando calmar los ánimos.

Bien mi pequeño

Vamos abuela, ya no soy un niño.

Para mi sí. – fijo su vista a Adelaide, se quedo así por un momento.-¿No me presentas a esta linda jovencita?

Claro. Su nombre es Blanca y se incorporo recién a la compañía, tiene una hermosa voz, tienes que escucharla abuela.

Me encantara hacerlo.

Es un honor verla de nuevo señora Backer. – se acerco a darle la mano.

Llámame solo Eleanor, ¿acaso ya nos conocíamos?

Oh no…lo dije, porque siempre he ido a sus presentaciones, es una magnifica actriz.

Gracias por tus palabras estoy segura que tu también llegaras lejos. ..Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos… ¿no lo crees Terry?

…si…

Eso se lo debo a mi madre señora.

¿Ella vino contigo?

La madre de Blanca murió…

Lo siento.- contesto apenada la actriz.

No se preocupe. ¿Puedo saber porque me mando a llamar señor?- no le gustaba hablar sobre su madre y mucho menos en presencia de esa familia.

Tomen asiento.- Eleanor estaba por despedirse.- Quédate madre, necesito de tu consejo. Tengo que darle nuevas noticias sobre la obra. La primera es que Catherine se fue de la compañía…

¿Entonces no habrá obra?- cuestiono preocupado Richard

La obra sigue,- dijo con voz tajante terry.- su puesto será ocupado por ti Blanca. Serás la protagonista junto con Richard

¿Lo dices enserio papá?

¿Yo? – fue el turno de sorpresa para ella.

La obra es Romeo y Julieta, esta obra será diferente a las demás porque la mayoría de sus parlamentos los actores cantaran,

Se podría decir que será una obra musical hijo

Se podría decir

Romperá géneros.- se mostraba entusiasmado su hijo.

Eso es lo que quiero, que esta obra no se parezca a ninguna, que sea la mas exitosa de todas las representación de Romeo y Julieta.

Mas que su actuación señor director.-la suspicacia de Adelaide no se hizo esperar.

Mucho mas Blanca,- le sonrió con melancolía a la chica.- quiero…quiero que me hagan olvidar que alguna vez tuve el papel de Romeo.

Pensé que era el papel mas importante para la carrera de cualquier actor.- quería averiguar todo de cualquier forma, nunca estuvo satisfecha solo con las palabras de su madre en el diario.

Pues yo marco la diferencia señorita. ¿cree poder hacerlo??

¿Me esta retando señor?- alzo su cabecita con aire de grandeza

Si fuera así, ¿que dirías Blanca? – siguió el mismo ritmo, no sabia porque pero le gustaba molestar a esa niña.

Que me encantan los retos y nunca he perdido…sencillamente y con toda humildad lo digo

Se nota que eres muy humilde…pequeña. Pues bien, será un reto para todos en esta compañía. Espero contar con toda su disposición.

Trabajaremos duro, padre, no te defraudaremos. ¿cierto Adelaida?

…no me gustaría que en pleno acto me pidieran que les regrese el dinero, así que pondré todo mi empeño.

Jejeje. Tienes una chispa querida. – sonrió Eleanor

Pueden irse a ensayar. ¿Escuchaste Richard?

No entiendo porque me lo dices…ah…si

Permiso, un gusto saludarla señora. Permiso.

Nos vemos.

Tú la elegiste ¿verdad? – pregunto cuando se quedaron solos.

Eh…sí. ¿Por qué?

Lo hiciste por su talento o porque te deslumbraron sus ojos verdes.

Ya basta madre, Blanca tiene talento.

Al menos candy no era actriz…bueno te dejo. Piensa, en lo que te dije- terry quiso objetar…no me digas nada ahora.

LONDRES

Se escuchaban sus gritos por toda la residencia Mcarteen, su alaridos asustaron a su única nuera que tenia, la cual estaba tomando el té

¡¡ Mildred¡¡ ¡¡Mildred¡¡

¿Por qué esos gritos señora?

¡¡Donde estabas¡¡ ah ocurrido una desgracia

Por dios no me asuste ¿que paso?

Tu hijo, mi nieto…

¿¿Que le paso a Jhon, que le paso??

¡¡se fue¡¡ ¡¡el tonto de tu hijo se fue atrás de la malcriada de Adelaida¡¡ se fue tras ella.

¡¡Qué??

¿Donde estuviste que no lo detuviste? Esto es tu culpa, no cumples bien el labor de madre, pero te juro, te juro que lo traeré aunque sea a la fuerza…esa chiquilla no acabara con mi familia.

Trate de calmarse. Jhon dijo que Adelaida no tenia la culpa, fue su idea, él quería…

Todos lo Mcarteen son poseídos y manejados por esas americanas, pero no permitiré que la hija de esa mujer siga contaminadnos.

¡¡Es su nieta¡¡ no hable así¡¡

Tu sabes que eso no es verdad…tú sabes Mildred que esa niña…

Yo…yo no se nada…nunca se… estamos hablando de mi hijo. – esa conversación, ese tema no tenia que tocarse se nuevo.-¿Como se fue?, ¿con quien?, el nunca ha salido de este país.

Solo dejo esta carta. – le tiro la carta sobre la mesita.

Mi hijo.- se callo, llorando al sillón.

Su hijo menor hizo acto de presencia, quizá el mas humano de los Mcarteen.

Buenas tardes. -Saludo a las dos mujeres

No se que puede haber de buenas. – la cólera de su madre y el llanto de su esposa llamo su atención.

¿Porque lloras Mildred?

Mi hijo, nuestro hijo…se fue

No comprendo

Se fue atrás de Adelaida

Ese chico ya lo tenia planeado

¡¡Solo eso vas a decir¡¡

Que quieres que haga madre, Jhon ya no es un niño, el debe saber las consecuencias de viajar solo.

No quiero que te quedes sentado esperando noticias, ve por él, toma un barco y ve por tu hijo.

No lo haré. Jhon quiere demostrar algo importante, quiere saber que es lo que tiene que hacer en este mundo, y no seré yo quien lo detenga.

Al menos estará cerca de su prima, no estará solo. – trato de serenarse, pensando que su hijo no se encontraría solo

Pues preferiría que estuviera solo, que con esa…

¡¡Basta¡¡ dejare a mi hijo allá y no moveré ni un solo dedo, espero que hagas lo mismo. Tomo a su esposa y se retiraron.

No permitiré que tu prole siga candice…claro que haré algo, claro que lo haré…juro con la voz fuerte y llena de rencor.

NEW YORK

Un joven apuesto de cabello rubio esperaba en la salida se una prestigiada academia de música.

Hola Rose.-se puso de frente a su prima para sorprenderla.

Tú…tú- la chica se quedo en chock.

Hola, así se saluda,- sonrió por la cara que puso.- quise venir a recogerlas para pasear por la ciudad.

Eh. Claro vamos.

¿Piensas dejar a nuestra prima?. llámala

Ella…ella no puede ir

¿Porque?

Es que…bueno tiene una tarea…se quedo practicando con la profesora.

¿Demorara mucho? Podemos esperarla

No. Demorara, si..si.

Entonces pasare a saludarla

No. – se interpuso

¿Que pasa Rose? – pregunto curioso.

Esta escuela es de jovencitas solamente.- es la única tonta excusa que se le ocurrió.

¿Ah si…?

Si, y por…eso no puedes entrar.

Ahhh…es la primera vez que veo a una chica con pelo corto y sobre todo con pantalones…¿es la moda?

Ehh – que tonta, se dijo mentalmente.

¿Que me ocultas?

Nada.

Rose si no me quieres decir, llamare a mi tía

Me estas chantajeando.

Te prevengo. Adelaida no esta cierto, por que no esta contigo.

Porque…ella…no estudia conmigo

¿¿Que¡¡

No grites, te lo contare, todo, pero júrame, júrame por lo mas sagrado que no le dirás a mis padres.

Esto es demasiado, están engañando

Es una buena causa Anthony, te lo juro.

No…

Meterás en problemas a Adelaida, te contare todo, pero no digas nada, será un secreto entre los 3 ¿si? ¿si?

Cuéntamelo, después decidiré.

Te contó su nuevo plan terry, Eleanor.

Así es. Me parece una propuesta atrevida pero a mi hijo le gustan los retos.

Estoy segura que terry saldrá victorioso.

Opino lo mismo, no solo porque tiene talento sino por el gran equipo que tiene a su lado…sobre todo cuenta con tu apoyo y tu amor.

Eleanor

El amor no se puede ocultar, sé nota en tus ojos. Ojala que mi hijo se diera cuenta de la mujer tan valiosa que eres.

El me valora, peor no como mujer, sino como amiga, y creo que no puedo aspirar a nada mas.

No te des por vencida. Lucha, lucha.

Como luchar con una muerta. El recuerdo de candy están fuerte Eleanor. Preferiría mil veces que ella estuviera viva, y que fuera un amor imposible, a un recuerdo que terry idealiza día a día. No soporto ver a terry consumirse por un amor que ya no puede ser.

Sufro también al ver a mí terry así. Pero te prometo que haré lo posible para que mi hijo se de una nueva oportunidad. Y quien mejor que tú para que estés a su lado. Confió en ti Karen.

Daré todo mi amor para lograrlo.

Tras las cortinas del camerino, Susana escucha la conversación.

Así que quieren unirse contra mí. No podrán, no podrán. Yo tengo un arma mas poderosa. Se dirigió al salón de ensayos, encontró a quien buscaba, pero no estaba solo. Estaba besándose con un jovencita que ya la tenia en su lista negra.

- ¡¡ Richard¡¡, quisiera hablar contigo.

¿Puedes saludar madre?

No te preocupes, ese carácter llega a cierta edad. – respondió con mordacidad Adelaide.

¡¡Que..¡¡

Los dejo para que conversen. Permiso señora.

Esa joven es una insolente.

Tu empezaste madre, si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerla…

Lo que quiero saber, es ¿¿porque la besaste??

Es natural

Como que natural

Blanca y yo somos novios.

¡¡Como se te ocurre tal tontería¡¡, no la conoces bien, no sabes nada de su pasado, su familia.

Cuando uno ama eso no importa

No digas bobadas

Recuerdo que esas bobadas" no te importaron cuando conociste a mi padre. Tú me contaste que te enamoraste de él a primera vista y tú no sabias nada de él.

Es diferente

No veo porque

Tú eres mi hijo.

Ah entonces los padres si pueden sentir y hacer lo que quieran pero los hijos no, que buen razonamiento madre.

No me discutas. Quiero lo mejor para ti, y ella no lo es. Mira a quien tienes cerca, valora a una linda chica como Catherine

Ya salio el peine. Siempre me la has metido hasta en la sopa.

Ella te ama y tu también te desvivías por ella.

Era solo…gusto, deseo..

¡¡Richard¡¡ - el carácter fuerte y malhumorado de Susana no se hicieron esperar.

No amor madre, no amor verdadero. Es eso lo que siento por Blanca. Un amor que nunca pensé sentir.

Basta Susana deja tus histerias para la casa.- Terry entro a la sala de ensayos, la voz de Susana, sus gritos ya lo estaban cansando.

¿Escuchaste lo que dijo tu hijo?. No piensas decir nada.

Richard ya es adulto para tomar sus decisiones, si comete errores serán los suyos, por favor deja al menos que el viva.

No merezco esas palabras Terry, no las merezco. – solto algunas lagrimas de cólera y salió furiosa del recinto.

Mamá. – trato de detenerla Richard, no le gustaba discutir con ella.

Ya se le pasara. – no detuvo.- Pero yo pienso que es muy pronto para un romance hijo, recién la conoces, no…

Desde el momento en que la vi, supe que la amaría para siempre,- su mirada se dirigió donde provenían las notas de un piano, alguien estaba tocando.- y pase lo que pase…eso no cambiara. – dijo con voz calmada y llena de amor, la cual hizo revivir recuerdos agradables en su padre.

….

¿Que pasa??

Tú la amas…

Eso estuve diciendo a cada rato, porque pareces sorprendido.

Es que recordé que yo dije esas palabras…

¿A mi madre?

…

Ya entendí, fue a la hada de ojos verdes.

¿¿Hada de ojos verdes??

Recuerdas, así llamaba yo a la condesa candice. Tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes. Ya no soy un niño padre, y puedo comprender muchas cosas, la principal que ya no amas a mi madre, bueno si alguna vez la amaste. Tú…

No me pidas responderte hijo…

No se hace falta. Solo quiero que me apoyes. ¿puedo contar contigo?

Puedes. Y déjame decirte esto. Ama, ama sin pensar en el mañana, no te confíes, no creas que el mundo no cambiara. Ama y cuida al ser amado sin limites, y nunca por ningún motivo dejes decir cuanto amas a esa persona. Nunca se sabe si podrás despertar mañana y ella estará allí para que te escuche. – después del consejo de su padre, que le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón, que no sabia porque, pero no le gustaba ese sentimiento, se fue al otro salón.

Adelaide esta ensayando junto al piano, la canción de la primera escena de la obra.

Creo que va así, _**Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú. **_No, así no es, - volvió a tocar otra tecla.- empecemos de nuevo. _**Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú. **_Bien, no hay duda soy un éxito,- se aplaudio así misma al salir bien la nota.- ahora de aquí hasta aquí._**  
Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú. No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz, no…-¿ **_llevas mucho tiempo allí? Sus ojos se distrajeron hacia su derecha.

Solo te estaba contemplando.

Pues que tal si dejas de contemplarme y me ayudas a ensayar, mejor dicho ensayamos juntos la canción.

Esta bien, déjame darle una leída.

…¿Cómo salieron las cosas con tu madre?

Ella es un poco difícil, pero no es una mala persona.

Estoy segura que no…creo saber el tipo de persona que es tu madre.

Por que lo dices en ese tono.

Cuando entramos al estudio de tu padre, él menciono un nombre…Candy. ¿Quién es ella?

Es una historia muy larga y muy triste para mí.

¿Triste?

Esa mujer y mi padre se querían, bueno eso sé.

Tu padre engaño a tu madre.

No…no, bueno la verdad no se. Solo que se conocieron en la adolescencia

¿Aun la ama?

Tiene un retrato suyo…si no es amor que puede ser

Ego. Quizá tu padre lo tiene como recuerdo de su conquista.

Mi padre no es así. Pero esa mujer es la causa que mis padres no pudieron ser felices.

¿Quién sabe? ¿Quién fue la primera en la vida de tu padre?

Eso no importa. Mi padre se enamoro de mi madre y le pidió matrimonio, porque lo haría si no la amara.

Tienes razón…porque lo haría…

No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Disculpa si te ofendí. Solo te digo que tu madre no cambiara de opinión. Le dijiste que…que…somos…¿le dijiste?

¿Qué cosa?

Tu ya sabes

No…puedes hablar claro.

Me comprendes, pero sino quieres decírmelo no me importa.

Se lo dije.

En serio. Me hubiera encantado estar presente.

¿Por que?

…para recibir su abrazo efusivo y la bienvenida a su familia…jejeje. ¿tu que crees? Solo tengo curiosidad de la cara que puso.

Pues se enojo.

¿Y que piensas hacer?

No cambiare mi forma de pensar y mucho menos te dejare a ti, te amo Blanca.

…¿tú me amas?

Claro que sí, porque estaríamos juntos si no nos amaramos. ¿tu también me amas cierto?

…¿si tuvieras que elegir entre tu madre y yo, a quien elegirías?

Estas siendo extremista, las cosas no llegaran a ese punto.

Quiero que me respondas

Vamos Blanca

Te entiendo si no puedes responderme. Sigamos con la canción.

Siempre te elegiría a ti, sin dudar.

…

Ahora tu respóndeme. ¿me amas?

…es mejor que ensayemos

Es solo un si o no. Blanca, acaso tú no.

.- ni ella misma lo sabia, las cosas estaban yendo por una dirección que no había planeado, pero no podía echarse para atrás, no dejaría que el desconfiara de el.

¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?.- Tomo su rostro y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

No estoy seguro

Cof cof . me gustaría escuchar la canción, es posible o quieren que me de una vuelta.

¡¡Papa¡¡

Señor director.

…empecemos.

**Adelaide**

_**Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz  
No sabia que existía un mundo así  
No sabía que podía ser tan feliz**__**  
**_

_**Richard**_

_**  
Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón **_

_**Richard**_** Adelaide**

_**  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro**_

_**  
**_  
- hasta allí. Han mejorado mucho, los felicito, ahora pasen a la siguiente canción, los veré mañana temprano.

gracias.

La entrada estrepitosa de Anthony llamo la atención de todos.

Buenas tardes.

¡¡Anthony¡¡ - se levanto asustada Adelaide.

Hola prima. Linda escuela de música.

¿Quien es usted?

Disculpe señor, es mi primo, vino por mí…

¿Tu nombre es Anthony? Terry no le gustaba escuchar ese nombre.

Anthony A..

¡¡Vamonos¡¡- tomo sus cosas rápido y a su primo de la mano.- los veré mañana.

Espera Blanca. Llamo Richard.

¿Blanca?

¡¡Vamonos¡¡

¿¿Que le pasa?? No deje que se presentara, esa chica es rara.

Estaba pálida, siento a veces que me oculta algo.

Anthony, hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre.

Y parece que no te gusta escucharlo.

Oye puedo caminar solo

¿ que haces aquí?

Jaja. esa pregunta te la hago yo. Te imaginaba en un salón, sentada al lado de un piano, con una profesora. Pero que encuentro: mi prima con un piano a lado, pero besándose con un hombre, que no creo que sea su profesor

¡¡ Me viste¡¡

¿Porque te dijo Blanca?, ¿porque estas aquí?. ¡¡quiero saberlo todo Adelaide, todo¡¡

Llegando a casa te lo explicare. Pero no tiene que saber nada mis tíos ni nadie

Lo mismo que Rose. Que estas tramando.

¡¡Rose¡¡

Antes que nada, el lo descubrió solito, te lo juro.

Es cierto, trato de encubrirte, pero es muy mala para mentir.

Debí darte clases extras.

Déjate de bromas, y habla.

Es solo que quiere cumplir sus sueños, ya te lo explique Anthony.

Esta compañía es de Terrece Granchester

¿Y eso que?

Yo se, mejor dicho, recuerdo toda la historia Adelaide. Así que no aceptare mentiras.

¿Qué historia y que mentiras? Rose se sentía fuera de la conversación no entendía las acusaciones de Anthony.

Muy bien. No habrá mentiras. Pero de una vez te digo que cuando te cuente todo, no harás ni podrás hacer nada para detenerme. Nada.

NOTAS¡¡

ESPERO QUE NO ME HALLAN OLVIDADO NI METIDO AL BAUL DE LOS RECUERDOS. SE QUE ME PASE DE TIEMPO, PERO ES QUE TUVE PROBLEMAS CON LA EDITORA Y YO NO TENIA TIEMPO PARA LAS CORRECCIONES, ESTABA EN PRESENTACIÓN TEATRALES. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y DISCULPAS DE NUEVO.

LADY.


	13. Chapter 13

-

**QUITARSE LAS MASCARAS Y**

**BAJAR EL TELON**

La familia Britter se encontraba reunida en el comedor, era de noche y estaban cenando. En la mesa se debía estar escuchando risas, conversaciones entre los jóvenes que estaban sentados, como siempre lo hacían, pero esta noche se sentía un silencio total. Cuando Archie preguntaba algo las respuestas eran: si o no.

este parece un sepulcro. ¿Por qué tan callados muchachos? – decidió averiguar Archie.

Es que no hay nada interesante que contar papá. – Rose no deseaba que su papa hiciera preguntas, el humor de sus primos no estaba para ello.

Como que no hija, pueden contarnos como van sus clases. ¿te sientes cómoda Adelaida con la maestra?

Si tío. Es muy exigente...

Porque no le cuentas también de tus compañeros de clase prima, perdón compañeras.- la ironía con que le hablo extraño a los esposos Britter.

Es cierto, ¿haz hecho buenas amigas?.- fue el turno de preguntar de Annie.

Las necesarias tías Annie. Ya que mi única meta es lograr mi objetivo y no distraerme.

Estoy seguro que con esa convicción serás una excelente pianista.

Si yo también estoy seguro que con esa convicción puedes lograr lo que quieras, pero no siempre lo que uno cree es correcto prima. – pareciera que Anthony quería a toda forma hacer hablar a Adelaide, quizá para terminar con el juego que ella empezó.

Pues yo no tengo dudas Anthony, se que hago es lo correcto.-respondió con firmeza.

¿No importa a quien tengas al frente o si puedes lastimar a alguien?

Si se tiene consideraciones y pena por los demás, nunca tendrás tiempo para pensar en ti. Mi lema siempre será: primero yo, segundo yo y por ultimo yo.

Me parece que eres egoísta Adelaida.- dijo con enojo.

Vamos chicos esta conversación no tiene...- Annie trato de calmar los ánimos.

Acaso quieres que sea una santa como mi madre.- fue la frase que hizo que levantara la voz Archie.

No hables así Adelaida.- la primera vez que llamaba la atención a su sobrina consentida.

Tu madre era una gran mujer, todos hablan muy bien de ella.- acoto Annie.

Seguro que fue una gran mujer, pero nunca fue feliz, nunca logro tener lo que quería, porque siempre se lo cedió a los demás.

No esta mal pensar en los sentimientos de los demás.- Rose se asustaba de las palabras de su prima.

Por culpa de eso no fue feliz porque dio todo a todos y ella se quedo con las manos vacias. Mi madre fue una gran alma caritativa y eso nadie puede negarlo, ¿verdad tía annie? – el enojo de Adelaide cobro su primera victima, mira directamente a Annie y esta se sintió mal y bajo la cabeza.

¿Que clase de pregunta es esa Adelaida?

Solo digo la verdad tío Archí, mi madre siempre fue una gran amiga, y mi tía annie también lo fue, ¿no?

Esta conversación estas llevándola demasiado lejos, ya no quiero que sigan discutiendo, ¡¡cenen en paz¡¡

A mi ya se me quito el apetito.- se levanto de la mesa.

Pues de quien será culpa. Siguió molestando Anthony.

Ya paren, ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Parecen disgustados el uno con el otro. ¿Pelearon?

Nada de importancia, solo diferentes puntos de vista tío.

Todo diferente.

Ah perdónenme pero quisiera salir a tomar aire puro, permiso.

Todos se quedaron viendo por donde había salido la chica, ¡¡que actitud¡¡ en verdad a veces explotaba como candy, pero otras era irreconocible.

no se lo que halla pasado Anthony, pero quiero que hagas las pases con tu prima.

Pero no es mi...

Tu deber es pedir disculpas, no quiero que hagas sentir mal a Adelaide, recuerda que mañana se cumple un año mas de la muerte de su madre, quiero que este tranquila.

Tío te digo que yo no...

Mañana arreglaras los asuntos con ella, sigan comiendo.

¡¡Anthony, Anthony¡¡...mala hora en que se le ocurrió venir a esta ciudad, justo ahora que todo esta por buen camino. ¿se lo contara a mis tíos?? No..no, el no seria capaz ¿o si? Que haré, como mantenerlo calmado. ¡¡que haré¡¡

Perdón.- la joven inglesa choco con una persona.

Fue mi culpa iba distraída. Como estas Adelaida

Bien señora

Bien Eleanor, me da gusto verla otra vez.

Pues me veras muy seguido, estoy apoyando a mi hijo y a Karen en la puesta en escena de esta obra.

Yo justo me dirigía a los ensayos.

Pues te acompaño. – las dos se pusieron a caminar por los pasillos.- Dime ¿estas nerviosas por tu primer protagónico?

No.

¿En serio?. Pues debes tener los nervios de acero. Recuerdo que yo no podía dormir pensando en el día de mi debut.

Pues a mi no se me da el nerviosismo, ¿será mal presagio?

Jaja, no. Solo que tienes mucha confianza en ti, eso es bueno. A partir de tu primer trabajo te lloverán muchas ofertas, espero que no dejes la compañía.

No pienso en la actuación como algo para siempre.

No te gusta actuar'

Eh…si…pero no es mi destino.

Como lo sabes

Porque yo siempre trazo el camino mi destino, y se que el escenario no es para siempre.

A veces el destino te hace malas jugadas, nada sale como te lo esperas.

Eso depende de que no te dejes manipular por el. Que seas fuerte.

Valla que carácter. Pero debe ser la sangre inglesa que corre por tus venas.

Puede ser, los ingleses somos considerados, algo fríos.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no sepan amar…aman con igual o mas intensidad que todos los mortales.

….

Buenos días señor director.

Buen día Blanca. ¿Lista para el ensayo final?

Si. – ¿por que llevara esa rosa blanca?

Blanca porque no vas a buscar a Richard para que ensayen yo los alcanzo.

Permiso.

Un año mas, verdad hijo.- se dirigió con melancolía a su hijo, cuando Blanca se alejo.

LONDRES

Un hombre se encontrado parado, su mirada estaba dirigida a un punto especifico, era una tumba, llevaba consigo un ramo de rosas blancas; en su rostro no se podía distinguir si era tristeza, dolor u odio. Se arrodillo y acomodo las rosas.

Eran tus favoritas.-mientras las colocaba.- es lo único tuyo que queda en casa, Adelaide se ha machado, debes estar contenta esta junto a las personas que mas quisisteis, no se quedo aquí como tu tanto temías.

No...no puedo candy, aunque he tratado no he podido dejar de amarte, pero eso amor lleva consigo odio, porque tampoco e podido perdonarte, aunque me lo hallas pedido en tu lecho de muerte.

Flash Back

_¿podrás perdonarme?_

_Es mejor que no hables, llamare a tu primo para que pase._

_No. Los dos sabemos…que esta será la ultima vez. cof…necesito pedirte una vez mas perdón Eric…cof...perdón por no haberte amado como cof...tu te merecías, perdón…por dejar que mi egoísmo te lastimara tanto…ya no eres ni la sombra del hombre que conocí y…temo que yo halla sido la culpable…mi amor por Terry_

_Cállate_

_Se que no quieres escucharme…pero será la ultima vez…_

_Yo no quiero que te mueras candy_

_Se que tu corazón no están negro, pero tu madre hará que me odies mas._

_Mi madre es una mujer dura, pero no mala candy, ella solo quiso que su hijo fuese feliz_

_Y yo no pude, acepto su odio, pero mi hija no tiene que pagar mis culpas…Eric por favor…_

_¿Por qué no pudiste amarme candy? Te lo di todo, hubiera dado mas, pero…pero tú me engañaste con ese hombre, tú dejaste todo por ese hombre._

_terry fue mi gran amor, te aseguro que quise amarte y olvidarlo, trate de hacerte feliz, pero esta vida llena de restricciones…la frialdad de tu madre…_

_no culpes a mi madre de tu infidelidad, de tu incapacidad para ser una fiel esposa, cuantas noches me traicionaste, cuantas noches dormiste con él_

_no vale la pena repetirte lo mismo…solo quiero que cuides y ames a Adelaide…esa niña no tiene culpa, ámala, Eric dale tu amor._

_como hacerlo si sus ojos me recuerdan a ti, todo me recuerda a ti_

_es…ella lo es todo, es lo único…_

_lo único que en este momento me consuela es que él no esta aquí, no lo veras nunca mas…soy yo quien estará contigo_

_Eric escúchame…cof, Adelaida, quiere, cof_

_Adelaida no será como tú...tienes que decirme sobre Adelaide...¿ella es mi...?'_

_Eric…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Debemos seguir viviendo, al menos tu puedes descansar. Se levanto.-por que a mi...hace tiempo perdí la ganas de vivir.

NEW YORK

El día del estreno había llegado, todo era alboroto en el teatro. El encargado de la iluminación verificando todo, el asistente corriendo de un lado a otro y el director, dando indicaciones y hablando con su amiga Karen Claise.

Los camerinos era casi lo mismo, los jóvenes actores se retocaban a cada segundo, se podía sentir el nerviosismo; en resumen todo era un manejo de nervios.

El publico ya estaba acomodado esperando la nueva y renovada puesta en escenas de "Romeo y Julieta".

- ya llego el día, demasiado rápido.- la protagonista estaba mirándose en el espejo.

creo, o ¿la fuerte Adelaide esta nerviosa?

Te parece

Jaja

Si lo estoy, pero puedo controlarme. Gracias por estar conmigo prima.

Es un honor ser tu invita, no se porque no quisiste que mis papas se enteraran

Ehh.. será de después.- le ponía nerviosa cada vez que Rose mencionaba ese tema.

Ah pasado 2 meses y hemos podido seguir con la mentira. somos muy buenas, que digo excelentes actrices.

Todo el merito es tuyo querida, ese aplomo

Gracias.- dijo con orgullo Rose.

Esa imagen de niña buena.- trato de animar a su prima.

Ehhh.- decayó su entusiasmo.

Esa cara falseta

Adelai...- no sabia si sentirse halagada o la mas mala de todas las hijas.

Esas mentiras de ultimo momento.- seguía sus hermosos halagos.

Ya para prima, que creo que los remordimientos vienen.- comento con la cabeza baja.

Entonces ya no digo mas.

Recuerda tu promesa

¿Eh?

Después de tu debut contaras todo a mis padres.

¿ y Anthony? – evadió con una pregunta.

Esta sentado en primera fila, esperándome. Cumplirás lo prometido.

Porque no vino al camerino.- la misma treta.

No lo se

Creo que aun sigue molesto.

No entiendo el porque de su actitud, que tiene de malo que quieres cumplir tu sueño, bueno lo malo son las mentiras, pero dirás la verdad pronto...

Anthony...sabe la verdad

¿Y eso que? Yo también la sé, pero la actitud que ha tomado es diferente

El sabe la verdad

Mi papá le exigió que te pidiera disculpas.

Hizo muy bien mi tío, Anthony es un pesado.

Bueno prima, deséame lo mejor.- se levanto, para dar un abrazo a su prima.

Éxito Adelaide, éxito.

Gracias, esto también va por ti madre.- dijo mirando una foto de candy.

Se ve muy linda.

Adelaide ya es hora.- tocaron a su camerino.

Me voy.- dejo la foto en su tocador.

Se fue a reunir a una pequeña sala donde estaban los demás actores reunidos, el director estaba al medio, cuando la vio se acerco a ella.

¿Lista?

Si

Todos júntense.- ordeno y todos se pusieron en circulo.

Ha llegado el momento, veremos el resultado del duro pero gran desempeño del grupo, todos somos uno, debemos apoyarnos entre todos para que esta presentación reciba la mejor de las ovaciones. ¡¡entendido¡¡

Si¡¡ .- gritaron con entusiasmo el grupo de actores.

Entonces salgan.

¿Listo Richard? – puso sus manos en el hombro de su hijo.

Si

¿Adelaide?

...

¿¿Adelaide?? Estas bien??

Si...- estaba mirando a toda la gente por una de las aberturas.- todo saldrá bien Terry

¿Estas nerviosa?

Es mi primera vez en el escenario

Sentirás una gran sensación al pisar el escenario y sentir al publico

Lo se. El escenario es un pequeño y maravilloso mundo, lleno de hermosos sueños.-comento con entusiasmo la frase que su madre a cada momento le recitaba después de leerle una obra.

¿Quien te dijo eso?

Mi madre...

Tú...

Atrás de las cortinas, primer acto.- se acerco Karen.

Nos vemos padre

Su madre...

Te pasa algo Terry

No lo se Karen...

Se donde estoy pero...sé en que país y continente estoy pero...pero en lugar o calle...no¡¡

El grito interior de un joven desorientado vibro con gran eco en su interior.

Calma, busquemos a alguien, uh...porque todos parece apurados.- se trataba de acercar a alguien pero las personas parecían ir tan de prisa, que nadie le prestaba atención.- señor...señora...¡¡que modales¡¡ . – renegó al ver la diferencia de los americanos con los ingleses.

Si llamo a Adelaide, buena idea, - pero de pronto vacilo y se golpeó la cabeza con la mano.- idiota ella ni sabe que estas aquí, que hago, ¡¡ah¡¡ pero tengo la dirección que me dio el señor Wiliam de la casa de los Britter.

llego a lo mismo... ¡¡a quien le pregunto como llegar a la casa Britter¡¡

CORO

En Verona, escena de la acción, dos familias de rango y calidad  
renuevan viejos odios con pasión y manchan con su sangre la ciudad la entraña fatal de estos rivales nacieron dos amantes malhadados,  
cuyas desgracias y funestos males enterrarán conflictos heredados..

_Entran _SANSÓN y GREGORIO, _de la casa de los  
Capuletos, armados con espada y escudo._

SANSÓN  
Gregorio, te juro que no vamos a tragar saliva.

GREGORIO  
No, que tan tragones no somos.

SANSÓN  
Digo que si no los tragamos, se les corta el cuello.

GREGORIO  
Sí, pero no acabemos con la soga al cuello.

SANSÓN  
Si me provocan, yo pego rápido.

GREGORIO  
Sí, pero a pegar no te provocan tan rápido.

SANSÓN  
A mí me provocan los perros de los Montescos.

GREGORIO  
Provocar es mover y ser valiente, plantarse, así que si te provocan, tú sales corriendo.

SANSÓN  
Los perros de los Montescos me mueven a plantarme. Con un hombre o mujer de los Montescos me agarro a las paredes.

GREGORIO  
Entonces es que te pueden, porque al débil lo empujan contra la pared.

SANSÓN  
Cierto, y por eso a las mujeres, seres débiles, las empujan contra la pared. Así que yo echaré de la pared a los hombres de Montesco y empujaré contra ella a las mujeres.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, la historia seguía el mismo protocolo de siempre, pero pronto cambiaria la historia.

Pronto aparecerá Adelaide.

Ah

Actuas muy raro Anthony

Estoy de malas

Porque será, - noto un sobre que no soltaba hace rato.- ah ¿y esa carta?

Me la mando mi padre, me llego hoy

¿Porque la trajiste?

Hay una parte dedicada a Adelaide y quiero darle la noticia esta noche

¿Que noticia?

Espera, déjame decírselo a ella primero.

tendré que posponer mi viaje a New York

porque querido

el negocio no se cerro como lo había planificado, tuve demasiados obstáculos.

¿Anthony ya lo sabe?

Si le escribí contándole todo

También sobre la visita que tuvimos

Una visita relámpago, ahora entiendo el carácter de Adelaide, toda la familia de Patrick es muy fría.

Pobre niña, si su madre habría vivido mas tiempo hubiera a aprendido a sonreír, candy era la alegría de todo lugar que pasaba.

Si pero acabaron con esa alegría

Se que no es una pregunta fácil de contestar pero siempre tuve esa curiosidad

Curiosidad

Archie siempre dijo que los Mca.. mataron a candy, fue el dolor que lo hizo hablar o es verdad...

Es una verdad espantosa pero la verdad. Me negué a creerlo al principio, pero hable con el medico que atendía a candy y me lo confirmo

¿Que?

No la atendieron a tiempo, el doctor me dijo que afirmo a la condesa que candy estaba muy delicada que tenia que suministrarse medicamentos para poder reestablecer su salud. La condesa le dijo que ya no hacia falta su servicio pues conseguirían a un medico especial para candy. Después de ello fue llamado cuando candy no tenia salvación y supo que no le habían suministrado ningún medicamento y que la misma candy no sabia de su enfermedad.

Es horrible Albert.

Si.

ROMEO _adelantándose  
_Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido.  
Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana?  
Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol.  
Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa,  
que está enferma y pálida de pena  
porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso.  
Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente.  
Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado  
que sólo llevan los bobos¡Tírala!  
_(Entra _JULIETA _arriba, en el balcón_

JULIETA  
¡Ay de mí!

ROMEO  
Ha hablado. ¡Ah, sigue hablando,  
ángel radiante, pues, en tu altura,  
a la noche le das tanto esplendor  
como el alado mensajero de los cielos  
ante los ojos en blanco y extasiados  
de mortales que alzan la mirada  
cuando cabalga sobre nube perezosa  
y surca el seno de los aires!

Adelaide mirando al cielo empieza a cantar

Adelaide

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz  
No sabia que existía un mundo así  
No sabía que podía ser tan feliz  
_

Richard

_**  
**__Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro  
_

_**Richard y **_**Adelaide**

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió...

todo esta saliendo muy bien.

Aun no acaba madre.

Si pero mira la atmósfera, se nota el amor de nuestro Romeo, Richard esta perdidamente enamorado.

Ojala que su amor sea correspondido, no quiero verlo sufrir.

Acaso no son novios

Las formalidades nunca significan amor

Te entiendo.

La mirada de Adelaide me da miedo

Pense que eso era lo que mas te gustaba de ella.

Puede tener el mismo color de ojos pero su mirada, no, su mirada no transmite el mismo sentimiento.¿Como acabaran los dos con esta relación?

El amor es como la guerra, es fácil empezar pero difícil terminar.

Toma asiento por favor

Gracias señora.

Así que tu eres Jhon, te vi cuando eras un niño te haz puesto muy apuesto.

Agradezco sus palabras.

¿Te ofrezco algo?

Si, agua, agua por favor.- respondió con sus últimos suspiro, estaba realmente cansado había caminado mucho.

Annie le brindo un vaso con agua.

Adelaide se llevara una gran alegría

¿Y donde esta mi prima?

Demorara, fueron con mi hija a ver un concierto de piano, les encanta la música, ellas dos están estudiando.

Si Adelaide tiene una hermosa voz, pero a ella solo le gusta cantar para su familia. No para el publico.

Si claro, eso me comento, pero es triste que no muestre su gran talento.

Buenas noches.- entro en la sala Archie, se acerco a saludar a su esposa y luego su mirada se poso en el visitante.

Querido te presento a Jhon MC. vino a ver a nuestra querida sobrina

Mucho gusto señor Cronwell. – se puso de pie.

Igualmente Jhon.- pero siéntate, debes estar agotado por el viaje.

Si, no puedo negarlo. Disculpe la hora de llegada, pero quería saludar a mi prima, después de ello me retirare.

Nada de eso, te pido que te quedes el tiempo que desees en esta casa.

No...no quiero causar molestias, yo...

Nada de eso, Adelaide se sentirá feliz de tenerte a su lado y eso es lo que quiero.

Veo que mi prima es muy querida aquí.

Es mi adoración, claro como mi hija.

Agradezco su ofrecimiento.

Muy bien, ordenare que te arreglen una habitación, es mejor que descanses porque las chicas llegaran muy tarde.

Fueron solas?

No con su primo Anthony ¿lo recuerdas?

No. Pero Adelaide hablo de el en sus cartas

Si los muchacho se llevan bien.

Entran ROMEO y JULIETA arriba, en el balcón.

**JULIETA**  
¿Te vas ya? Aún no es de día.  
Ha sido el ruiseñor y no la alondra  
el que ha traspasado tu oído medroso.  
Canta por la noche en aquel granado.  
Créeme, amor mío; ha sido el ruiseñor.

**ROMEO**  
Ha sido la alondra, que anuncia la mañana,  
y no el ruiseñor. Mira, amor, esas rayas hostiles  
que apartan las nubes allá, hacia el oriente.  
Se apagaron las luces de la noche  
y el alegre día despunta en las cimas brumosas.  
He de irme y vivir, o quedarme y morir.

**JULIETA**  
Pues que el día entre, y mi vida salga.

**ROMEO**  
Bien, adiós. Un beso, y voy a bajar.

**JULIETA**  
¿Ya te has ido, amado, esposo, amante?  
De ti he de saber cada hora del día,  
pues hay tantos días en cada minuto...  
Ah, haciendo estas cuentas seré muy mayor  
cuando vea a Romeo.

**ROMEO abajo**  
¡Adiós! No perderé oportunidad  
de enviarte mi cariño.

**JULIETA**  
¿Crees que volveremos a vernos?

**ROMEO**  
Sin duda, y recordaremos todas nuestras penas  
en gratos coloquios de años venideros.

Mientras los dos enamorados se daban el ultimo adiós, el director, TERRECE recordaba una situación similar de dos almas enamoradas dándose el adiós definitivo. Claro que era similar las historias; porque a os caballeros la muerte les arrebato la oportunidad de ver a su amada otra vez.

FLASH BACK

_lo siento._

_No te preocupes, pensé que ya no venias._

_Terry…tengo problemas, yo…_

_¿Que pasa candy?, estas agitada._

_Es que quería venir pronto, por eso corrí_

_Ya te dije que no tienes que agitarte, el doctor también te lo dijo. No quiero que te tengas una recaída._

_Porque no te haces los exámenes candy, yo…_

_No es nada serio._

_Candy…_

_Quiero decirte algo importante, algo me duele mas que nada, pero tenemos que hacerlo._

_¿Que pasa?_

_Ya…ya no podemos vernos_

_¿Por qué? Te dijo algo Eric_

_Terry la situación se ha hecho insostenible, tú padre tiene negocios con mi esposo, tú también vas a veces a la casa, todo esto me parece peligroso, además los rumores a nuestro alrededor son cada vez mas fuertes._

_Lo se…escucho aunque quiera evitarlo._

_Las personas empiezan a hablar cada día mas, bailamos en las fiesta cundo no voy con Eric, lo hago siempre contigo. Creo que Eric a comenzado ha hacer caso a los rumores. No me permite salir mucho de casa ._

_Podemos buscar una solución candy, otra manera de encontrarnos._

_Por que seguir con algo que no tendrá futuro, porque seguir haciéndonos daño. Terry yo te amo, quiero que seas feliz_

_Lo soy contigo_

_Tú me amas, puedes ser feliz sabiendo…sabiendo que tengo que…_

_No lo digas¡¡ yo te amo, yo te amo, sé que tu amor me pertenece o me basta_

_Pero no es justo, no es lo que yo quiero para ti. Te amo tanto Terry_

_Yo te amo mas candy_

_Harías en nombre de ese amor lo que te pidiera._

_Seria capaz de todo por ti candy, acaso no lo sabes._

_Esta…esta será nuestra ultima cita. Esta será otra doloroso despedida, que rasgara nuestros corazones._

_No candy, no_

_Terry, es lo mejor._

_Demonios porque quieres decidir por los dos otra vez. Yo también siento¿ sabes? No te dejare,¡¡ no te dejare¡¡_

_Tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz, hay una persona que te espera, cof, cof, una persona que puede darte lo que yo no puedo._

_No..no la amo, no me dará amor_

_Pero si tranquilidad, cof, cof_

_Ay diablo con eso_

_Mi terry, mi rebelde amor…mi único amor…cof, cof, cof_

_Cálmate amor…por favor_

_Cof, cof…tienes que irte, prométeme, cof_

_No candy_

_Cof, cof, estoy segura que volveremos a vernos, esperare, cof, ver tu rostro de nuevo, te esperare, cof_

_Yo…no puedo creer que tengamos que separarnos, por que candy, por que la vida no quiere vernos felices, porque este castigo._

_No lo se…pero te puedo garantizar una cosa, cof, si en esta vida no pudimos ser felices, lo seremos, cof, cof en la otra. Te esperare, te esperare en el cielo._

_Tú eres fuerte candy, seré yo quien te espera allá, no podré soportar sepárame de ti, irme, no verte._

_No amor mío. Yo siempre soy y seré la que te espere…siempre yo esperare por mi rebelde…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se volvieron proféticas tus palabras, para mi maldita suerte se volvieron realidad, espero que me esperes candy, quiero que me esperes amor.

Había pasado un buen rato en sus monólogos, recordando y viviendo esa escena de los dos enamorados, recordando a candy, mientras la obra transcurría.

llega la parte final, estoy tan nerviosa por las criticas. – comento Eleanor.

¿Que? – terry no había prestado a atención.

Hijo.

Terry necesito contarte algo.

¿Que pasa?

Perdón, si falta poco para que termine Karen, puede esperar.

Es que...

Me lo dirás después.

¡Ah, querida Julieta!  
¿Cómo sigues tan hermosa? ¿He de creer  
que la incorpórea Muerte se ha enamorado  
y que la bestia horrenda y descarnada  
te guarda aquí, en las sombras, como amante?

**Richard empieza a cantar, a Julieta.**

_Aún parece_

_Nuestra primera noche juntos_

_Parece el primer beso._

_Aún continúa_

_Todavía eres la única._

_La primera vez que_

_nuestros ojos se vieron_

_Tuve el mismo sentimiento_

_Solo se siente mas fuerte_

_Quiero amarte mucho mas tiempo_

_Por favor perdóname_

_No sé lo que hago_

_Por favor perdóname_

_No puedo parar de amarte_

_No me niegues_

_Este dolor está siguiendo_

_Por favor perdóname_

_Si te necesito como ahora_

_Por favor cree que cada_

_palabra que digo es cierta_

_Por favor perdóname_

_No puedo parar de amarte..._

¡Ojos, mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo!  
Y labios, puertas del aliento, ¡sellad con un beso  
un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte!  
Ven, amargo conductor; ven, áspero guía.  
Temerario piloto, ¡lanza tu zarandeado  
navío contra la roca implacable!  
Brindo por mi amor.  
Bebe.  
¡Ah, leal boticario, tus drogas son rápidas!  
Con un beso muero.  
Cae.

Que romántica, que doloroso, que amor...- Rose no podía evitar que la emoción de la escena no la perturbara, empezaron a caer lagrimas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Toma.-Anthony le dio su pañuelo.- trata de calmarte.

Ustedes los hombres no son nada románticos.

Créeme yo se amar de esa forma, se lo que se siente.

No soy la indicada para que te confieses Anthony, solo me haces sentir peor.

Lo siento Rose.

No digas nada, mira entra Adelaide.

**JULIETA**

Marchaos, pues yo no pienso irme.  
¿Qué es esto? ¿Un frasco en la mano de mi amado?  
El veneno ha sido su fin prematuro.  
¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin dejarme  
una gota que me ayude a seguirte?  
Te besaré: tal vez quede en tus labios  
algo de veneno, para que pueda morir  
con ese tónico. Tus labios están calientes.

Adelaide canta a Romeo.

_No me niegues_

_Este dolor está siguiendo_

_Por favor perdóname_

_Si te necesito como ahora_

_Por favor cree que cada_

_palabra que digo es cierta_

_Por favor perdóname_

_No puedo parar de amarte_

_De una cosa estoy seguro_

_Una cosa de la que yo dependo_

_Permanecer juntos para siempre_

_En cada palabra y cada respiración que hago_

_te digo lo mismo_

_Por favor perdóname_

_No sé que hacer_

_Por favor perdóname..._

_**JULIETA**_

Qué? ¿Ruido? Seré rápida. Puñal afortunado,  
voy a envainarte. Oxídate en mí y deja que muera.

terminaron terry, terminaron.

Pero la obra aun no karen.

Lo hicieron genial ¿qué opinas Eleanor?

Genial querida, esas son las palabras correctas.

¿a dónde vas?

Voy a adelantarme al camerino de mi prima, quiere ser la primera en felicitarla.

Pero no termina la obra.

Falta poco, además mi prima era el centro de todo, ¿vienes conmigo?

Las esperare en la recepción.

Te encontraremos allí.

Rose...

PRÍNCIPE

Una paz sombría nos trae la mañana:  
no muestra su rostro el sol dolorido.  
Salid y hablaremos de nuestras desgracias.  
Perdón verán unos; otros, el castigo,  
pues nunca hubo historia de más desconsuelo  
que la que vivieron Julieta y Romeo.

El telón baja lentamente, esto pone fin a la obra. Los encargados de esta puesta en escenas esperan la reacción del publico se hace un silencio que pone nervioso a todos atrás del telón. De pronto empiezan un gran estruendo de aplausos y gritos de aclamación, la obra ha sido todo un éxito.

Los actores se abrazan y empiezan a reír de la emoción, se alistan para agradecer al publico. Sale cada personaje dejando al final a los protagónicos quienes reciben grandes ovaciones. Adelaide no deja de sonreír, Richard esta muy feliz y llama a su padre para que salga a saludar. Así los tres protagonistas son ovacionados por un tiempo largo.

Estuviste increíble.- Rose casi se tira encima de su prima cuando entro a su camerino. Hermoso.

Gracias prima, que aplausos, ¿los escuchastes?

Claro, te lo merecías. Ahora vamos a la recepción nos espera Anthony.

Deja que me arregle un poco.- empezó a maquillarse y a peinarse, cuando de pronto algo le hizo ponerse pálida.

¿Que ocurre?

¡¡No esta¡¡ - voto todo de su mesa, y se agacho al piso

¿qué buscas?

¡¡No esta, que paso¡¡

¿qué no esta?

La foto de mi madre, alguien tomo la foto de mi madre.

¿Pero por que? Estas segura donde la dejaste.

Claro, me llamaron y la deje aquí. Que descuidada fui, que tonta.

No es para tanto. Preguntas a los empleados.

Me van a descubrir

¿Eh?

Tengo que hacer yo el primer movimiento, si se va a descubrir yo me daré ese gusto, se re yo.

Que dices

Vamonos.

El gran salón estaba lleno, todos comentaban de la gran propuesta de romeo y Julieta, no paraban de halagar a los actores y al director.

Terry quiero decirte algo importante.

Dime Karen, te vez preocupada.

No se como lo tomes

Dilo ya.

Terry, se tan amable de darnos unas palabras a todo esto publico que te aclama.- se acerco a felicitar uno de los grandes críticos teatrales.

Claro, será un honor Paúl. Luego hablamos Karen. – se paro en el centro de todos donde se había hecho un pequeño estrado.

Hola Richard.

Que bueno que llegaste amor. Mi padre hará el brindis.

Me gustaría decir algunas palabras.

Claro, el mundo tiene que conocer a la bella Julieta. Se lo diré a mi padre.

Gracias. – Richard se acerco a su padre, y este afirmo con la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa a Adelaide.

Será su ultima sonrisa Terrece.- dijo en voz baja.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por esta magnifica noche que fue un gran triunfo, y que solo pudo serlo gracias a las magníficos actuaciones de todo el elenco de jóvenes actores que trabajaron para la compañía, - los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.-quiero también a agradecerles a ustedes, el publico por su apoyo, porque sin el publico no podríamos hacer teatro. Antes de hacer el brindis quiero ceder a la palabra a nuestra joven Julieta para que pueda deleitarnos.

Adelaide se acerco y fue recibida por calurosos aplausos.

Gracias por este recibimiento, quiero también agradecer al señor Granchester por la gran oportunidad que me brindo al entrar a esta compañía, desde que llegue a este país esa fue mi meta, y la logre. Quiero brindar mi triunfo de esta noche a una gran mujer, a una mujer que estoy segura inspiro mas bellos versos que romeo dedico a su Julieta, a esa mujer que aun no estando presente de cuerpo sigue viva y ¡¡nunca¡¡ podrá salir de las mentes que la conocieron. Pido a todos que brinden junto a mi, por mi madre; la gran condesa: Candice Andry MC.

Algunas copas cayeron, una de ellas fue de Susana Marlowe, a quien parecía que le daría un infarto, estaba pálida y solo era sostenida por su hijo.

El otro con semblante desconcertante era Terry quien solo podía mirar a Adelaide y ver su sonrisa de triunfo pero también sintió su mirada de rencor que no pudo soportar...

Continuara...

Holaaaaaaaaa¡¡

¿están allí?? A pasado mucho tiempo, muchoooo, lo se pero estaba demasiado ajetreada, casi ni respiraba. Por eso me dedique a este cap. Dos días enteros para subirlo. Esta bien extenso pero como siempre dejando con mucha emoción para el próximo cap.

Agradezco a todas las chicas por sus correos y su paciencia. Espero recibir sus comentarios..¿Ahora que pasara?? ¿¿ que hará terry, Adelaida, y Richard?

Nos vemos...

lady


	14. Chapter 14

**TRIUNFO CON SABOR A LAGRIMAS**

bueno eso fue todo, creo. - estaba en el camerino recogiendo sus cosas.- este fue mi debut y mi despedida.- tomo asiento y vio una mirada triste en el espejo.- ¿por que te ves triste Adelaide? Acaso no hiciste lo que querías? Me siento estúpida.

Me parece que te comportaste así. - su querido primo estaba en la puerta.

No te enseñaron a tocar.

¿ y a ti a no mentir?

No. Eso es algo normal en mi familia.- le sonrió.- pero debes estar contento, dije la verdad y ahora me voy.

No pareces feliz

Nunca lo he sido

¿Te irás así? - se recargo en la puerta preguntando con sorpresa.

¿Así como?

Sin dar explicaciones, ¿ni siquiera a tu novio?

Creo que ya dejamos de serlo.- por instinto bajo la cabeza por un momento.- no creo que quiero ver nada con la hija de la mujer que arruino la vida de sus padres.

Eso te duele verdad

Claro que no¡¡- volvió a su mirada de siempre y se limpio el rostro frente al espejo.

Me parece...

Yo creo que el idiota eres tu. - se levanto y miro furiosa a su primo.- solo estuve con Richard para manejarlo a mi antojo, quería que se enamorara de mi y ponerlo en contra de su madre, de esa maldita coja. Lo conseguí, triunfe y ahora me retiro del campo de batalla con la victoria.

Tus palabras suenan seguras, pero tus ojos no dicen eso.

Deja las ridiculeces, - tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, pero alguien obstruyo su paso.

Tenemos que hablar Adelaide.- una tercera voz se escucho en el camerino.

Otro que no sabe tocar. Lo siento ya me voy es tarde- otra vez se pus en frente de ella.

Quiero hablar contigo ¡¡ y yo te digo que hablemos¡¡ - alzo su voz haciendo que la chica diera unos pasos atrás.

te esperare afuera.- Anthony prefirió dejarlos solos, Adelaide tenia que hablar.

no me puedes dejar sola.-sujeto con un poco de temor a su primo.

¿acaso me temes Adelaide? - su mirada hizo intimidar a la chica.

No.- soltó a su primo, mas que por valentía fue por orgullo. No podía retroceder ante Richard.

déjanos solos.

Bueno ya que eres tan amistoso en pedírmelo. Te esperare en el auto.- Anthony salió del camerino, pero Adelaide quiso detenerlo.

No te vallas

¡¡Siéntate¡¡ - la tomo del brazo y la tiro sin ninguna consideración al sofá.

¡¡Como te atreves¡¡ - estaba enojada y sorprendida por la actitud de el.

Soy yo quien hará los reclamos

Entonces que sean cortos mi familia me esta esperando Richard.

Vine aquí con la mejor de las intenciones, a abrirte mi corazón y decirte...que tonto...decirte que no me importa quien sea tu madre...

No creo que tu madre piense lo mismo. - trato de arreglarse.

Mi madre es mi madre, yo soy yo

No me importa tus intenciones, ya actué ya me voy.- de nuevo se paro pero Richard volvió a empujarla.

Debo felicitarte, tu actuación fue soberbia, no hablo por lo de esta noche sino por todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Este tiempo que me hiciste creer que me correspondías.

Eso es todo, si quieres una disculpa esta bien, perdón, ahora adiós para siempre. - el chico la zarandeó y la tomo por los dos brazos.- ¡¡Suéltame¡¡

Me usaste.- le susurro herido.

Me estas lastimando Richard.- la mirada que le estaba dando la hizo temblar.

Me usaste para vengarte de mis padres, no puedes entender como me siento

Y acaso tu sabes como me sentí todo este tiempo yo por culpa del maldito recuerdo de tu padre, lo que sufrí ¡¡por los pecados de mi madre y el tuyo¡¡ - trato de defenderse y soltarse.

Como saberlo, si nunca hablaste con la verdad¡¡ - el la retuvo con mas fuerza.

Suéltame, si quieres desquitar tu rabia hazlo con tu madre que es la responsable de todo, de todo.

Te repito mi madre es mi madre, por que tenias que lastimarme a mi

Porque eres lo mas quieren ellos dos.

Eres perversa

Sigue pensando así será mas fácil olvidarme

Me lastimaste en lo mas hondo.

Se te pasara nadie muere de amor.-su tono hizo enfurecer mas al muchacho.-, al menos no personas normales

Tu...no puedes salir airosa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los malos siempre ganan, este mundo no es para los débiles y buenos de corazón. - Le dio un golpe en la pierna y corrió a la puerta.-Adiós.

No es justo que te hallas burlado de mi y que te vallas sin pagar lo que hiciste.- el la alcanzo y con mas fuerza la tiro al sofá, el callo encima de ella.

Suéltame. Dejemos esto ya, madura Ri...- ese fue el detonante para que él explotara. La beso con fuerza que hizo que Adelaide sangrara.

- ¡¡Que haces bruto¡¡

Te enseñare que soy un hombre Adelaide.- su mirada se oscureció y tomo el primer botón del vestido de la chica.

No¡¡, quítate Richard, suéltame, suelta...

¿Aun eres una doncella verdad? - esa pregunta estaba cargada de rencor, no era el mismo.- Haré que quede clavado en tu memoria como tu estarás en la mía.

No¡¡ - por primera vez en su vida Adelaide sintió pánico, ese no era el Richard que conocía, empezó a gritar.- ¡¡auxilio¡¡ no

¡¡Cállate¡¡ - empezó a besar su cuello y tocar su piel.- tienes una piel tan suave, tan fina, hueles bien Adelaide

disfruta como yo Adelaide, haré que nunca me olvides.

Te...odio, - empezó a sollozar la chica, forcejear con Richard solo hacia que se acercara mas a ella.- te odiare mas que a nadie en este mundo, suéltame...suet...

Al menos me recordaras...

No¡¡, no me hagas esto Richard.- hizo que el la mirara por unos segundos, su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas.

Lo superaras, - recordó las palabras de la chica.- no fue lo que me dijiste...

No¡¡no¡¡

Adelaide empezó a desesperarse, quería morir, esto no podía estar pasando, grito aun mas cuando Richard alzo la falda de su vestido.

Afortunadamente alguien escucho los gritos de la chica y entro al camerino.

¡¡Richard¡¡ te volviste loco.- el hombre empujo a Richard al piso y abrazo a la chica.

¡¡Ella me obligo, es la persona mas cruel del mundo¡¡, ¡¡me engaño¡¡

¡¡Esa no es la manera.¡¡

¿Estas bien Adelaide? - la miro con preocupación, empezó a secar sus lagrimas.

No te puedes poner de su lado padre.- lo miro con cólera.

Arréglate, - hizo caso omiso a su hijo y siguió con la chica.- te esperare en la oficina

Llévese a su hijo de mi vista, me da asco.- pidió un poco mas recuperada.

Salgamos Richard.- tomo a su hijo de los hombros y casi a rastras lo llevo a la salida.

Yo no termino de hablar con Adelaide

Lárgate si antes te tenia lastima ahora te aborrezco, me alegro de que sufras. Eres igual a tu prole

Eres...

¡¡Basta Richard vendrás conmigo.¡¡ ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

No .

Yo...- al ver el labio de la chica sangrar y sus ropas rotas, se dio cuanta de la estupidez que hizo, volvió en si.- perdí los estribos lo siento.- trato de acercarse a disculparse.

No te me acerques.- la chica golpeo la mano que el le ofrecía.

Comprende Adelaide tus palabra hirieron mi orgullo

Vete¡¡ vete¡¡ me has humillado, te odio, te dio. - los dos hombres salieron del camerino, se levanto para arreglarse, estaba ya vestida dio una mirada por ultima vez a su camerino.- tuve miedo, tengo miedo... - empezó a llorar- ¿por que Richard? por que eres un montesco, que es montesco...a cambio yo seré toda tuya...- recito por ultima vez sus parlamentos y salió de allí. En la salida su primo la esperaba.

vamonos de aquí

¿terminaste con todo?

Terminaron conmigo.

Esa chiquilla, esa...- hablaba con rabia susana.

La hija de candy... son tan diferentes, nunca lo sospeche, aunque el color de sus ojos.

Su maldita sombra vino para atormentarnos.-sentencio otra vez con rabia susana.

La única sombra que veo aquí eres tu susana, siempre fuiste eso en la vida de terry y candy.- karen se exaspero con la actitud de susana.

Cállate¡¡.- se calmo un poco sus ojos se fijaron en un punto en la pared y se quedo pensando un rato.- te vez tan serena, seguro que tu lo sabias y terry también, claro quería tener cerca de la hija de su amante.

No digas estupideces. Yo acabo de descubrirlo esta noche.

¿cómo karen? - pregunto incrédula.

Fui a su camerino y encontré esta foto, quise dársela a terry pero no hubo tiempo. Quería evitar todo esto.

Se burlo en nuestra cara, hizo el brindis en honor de la querida de su madre.

¿De quien hablas susana? se escucho la voz de terry. Quien se fue a sentar en el estudio, Richard permaneció en la puerta.

Por fin te dignas a dar la cara, ¿como esta tu protegida?

Si te refieres a Adelaide te pido que midas tus palabras...

Ahora la protegerás, claro como no vas hacerlo, te debe recordar mucho a su madre no es cierto, y dime terry también piensas llevártela a vivir contigo

¡¡Cállate¡¡ - terry dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa.

No quiero a esa chiquilla cerca de nosotros, la quiero fuera de mi vista.

Entonces tendrás que dejar de venir al teatro, o irte a otro continente, por que no voy a votar a Adelaide por tu causa.

Te pones de su lado

Es lo justo

Vino a burlarse de nosotros, nos detesta...

Mi madre tiene razón, solo quería lastimarnos

Richard por fin entraste en razón.- se reconforto susana.

No sabemos todo lo que ha pasado, lo que le han dicho, debe estar confundida. - defendió terry.

Yo no quiero saber mas de ella padre.

Es tu decisión y la respeto aunque creo que deberías pensarlo

Richard hace bien y tu también deberías alejarte de esa niña...o acaso

Mejor deja de hablar...- amenazo terry, sabiendo que diría otra tontería su esposa.

Claro como no lo pensé.- hablo como si recordara algo.

¡¡Es tu hija¡¡ es tuya y de candy, producto de esa relación que tuvieron en Londres, ¡¡como no lo sospeche¡¡ - grito con cólera.

Ya para susana, tus sospecha no tiene sentido.- salió al frente karen, terry se quedo mudo.

Claro que lo tiene.

Papá es...- quiso preguntar su hijo.

Es mejor que descansen, tu madre ahora no puede pensar con claridad, llévala Richard. Mañana, todo mañana.- Richard decidió que no quería saber la respuesta, abrazo a su madre y salieron de la oficina.

Esta loca, como pudo decir eso

¿Esta loca?? - por primera vez Eleanor fue parte de la conversación, se encontraba sentada escuchando todo.

¿Que dice Eleanor?

Mírame terry. -ordeno la actriz.

Madre.- renegó terry

Mírame y dime que Adelaide no es tu hija. Respóndeme.- halo con voz autoritaria.

Yo nunca abandonaría a un hijo y menos uno con candy.

No fue eso lo que pregunte

Se clara, por que ya te respondí

Hay alguna probabilidad que candy halla podido quedar embarazada de ti? Seré mas clara, ustedes tuvieron que ver mas allá del plano amistoso cuando estuviste en Londres.

Eleanor.- hablo alarmada por el tema karen.

Esas son cosas personales.- sentencio terry.

Solo dime esto, puedes poner tus manos al fuego y jurar que no hay ninguna posibilidad que Adelaide sea hija tuya.

Candy no tendría que ocultármelo

Candy era una mujer casada, y no me has respondido

¡¡No pudo callar¡¡

¡¡Terrece¡¡

¡¡Que¡¡

¡¡Responde¡¡

No, madre no te puedo jurar nada, nada.

La noche anterior había sido tormentosa para varias personas, sabían que por causa de lo que paso ayer sus vidas cambiarían.

Por fin el sol aparecía por la ventana de una recamara. Una joven entro sigilosamente a la recamara y se lanzo a abrazar al joven que aun estaba durmiendo.

Me hiciste tanta falta.

Adela..

No pude creer cuando me dijeron...

¿Estas llorando?

Claro que no, tonto

¿No son lagrimas?

No, el techo esta goteando

Tienes razón, - prefiero darle por su lado.- ah también te extrañe.

Que bueno que viniste, así podremos regresa juntos

¡Regresar?

Si quiero volver a Londres

¿A acaso te trataron mal?

Para nada, tío Archi me conciente, pero no me siento en mi sitio, si te soy sincera solo quiero irme de aquí

¿Por qué?

Por qué...

¿No me digas que extrañas a nuestra abuela?

¿Ella se acuerda de mi existencia?

Si lo hace

Apuesto que para maldecidme, ahora mas ya que su querido nieto vino por mi causa. ¿Como se te ocurrí venir solo?

Bueno quería verte, pero tu no fuiste el único motivo.

Ah, ¿cual entonces?

Quiero saber quien soy y que puedo hacer sin ayuda de nuestro apellido.

Yo siempre supe que no querías terminar en la cámara como tu padre, ¿te gustan las leyes cierto?

Si, y te imaginaras que ser un simple abogado no es el sueño dorado de nuestra familia.

Dirás abuela, por que no dudo que tu padre te apoye.

Pues en resumen yo no quiero la sombra del apellido Mc.

Pues si quieres hablo con tío Archi y le pido que te ayude con sus conexiones para que tengas una oportunidad.

Para eso tendría que quedarme aquí, ¿no son tus planes irte de América?

Es cierto...

Entonces

Pero no es justo que yo maneje tu vida. Es mi turno de ayudarte, tu me ayudaste a venir este país, pues yo te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño.

¿Cumpliste el tuyo Adelaide?

Yo no tuve sueños...solo rencores al venir aquí. Yo no puedo tener nada bueno en mi primo. Creo que todo habría sido mejor si mi hermanito hubiera vivido y yo no hubiera nacido, al menos vivir los dos así no estaría sola.

Es una pena que halla muerto tan pequeño, recuerdo que era idéntico a tu madre, sus ojos rubios, bueno tenia la mirada de tu padre.

Era hijo de mi padre, yo no me parezco mucho a el, ah mi madre un poco

Papa dice que te pareces a su abuelo.

Habrá que creerle, jaja.

Entonces que te parece si nos quedamos por un tiempo para ver como me va, no tengo ánimos de regresar tan pronto a la casa con la cara de derrotado.

Entonces haremos eso.

Prima buenos días.- sabia que estabas aquí.-, hola Jhon

Buenos días.

¿Adelaide no vienes?

No hoy no iré

¿Como?

Mañana te acompañare a la escuela

No me refiero a eso...al teatro

Ya no iré

¿Que?

¿Teatro? De que hablan

No es nada importante, hablaremos cuando regrese prima.

Bien

Cosas de chicas, que te parece si paseamos por la ciudad.

La secretaria entraba al despacho del director de la compañía de teatro.

Señor

Bien ¿que paso?

La señorita no vino, pero averigüé lo que me encargo.-entrego un sobre.- trajeron este recado.- entrego también una carta.

Gracias.

Permiso.

¿Es de ella?

Veamos. - abrió la carta y leyó en voz alta.- "Aunque parezca algo cínico de mi parte agradezco la oportunidad que me dio de entrar a su compañía, pero entenderá los motivo por la cual no pienso regresar.

Me despido y no puedo decir que fue un gusto conocerlo, espero que comparta el sentimiento."

Que dulce, se parece tanto a ti

Tu también Karen

Perdón no lo dije con esa intención, me había olvidado de ese asunto que menciono tu madre.

Ese asunto...

Terry...

No preguntes tu también, ya respondí ayer. Tengo un asunto importante.

Papa.

Toca la puerta Richard.- le llamo la atención.

No sabia que estabas ocupado

No vas a saludar.- le indico que saludara a karen.

Hola papá.- hizo caso omiso.

Richard, que te pasa.- se exaspero terry

Calma Terry, comprende al muchacho esta dolido

¿¿Perdón??

Valla tienen el mismo carácter.

Quiero decirte algo. Deberías poner a Catherine de nuevo como protagonista de la obra musical, ya que me niego a trabajar con Adelaide.

¿Y si no lo hiciera?

¡¡Renuncio¡¡

No te preocupes Adelaide no actuara mas, y no porque tu me estés amenazando muchachito sino porque la misma Adelaide a renunciado. Ya que si tuviera que elegir...

La preferirías a ella antes que a tu hijo claro

Aquí no se rige por sentimientos...

Si como no

Basta Richard¡¡

Claro que se rige por sentimientos, la elegiste porque sabias que era la hija de tu amante...

Por favor...

La hija es igual que la madre las dos son par de mujerzu..- no pudo terminar la frase ya que terry le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Terry por dios.- karen se alarmo por el curso que estaban tomando.

Nunca me habías...

Te lo merecías. Cuida bien tus palabras Richard no valla a hacer que un día te arrepientas.

Eres tu que se va a arrepentir de hacer sufrir a mi madre padre, de haberla puesto en segundo plano.

Fue ella quien eligió ser segunda, siempre lo supo.

¡¡Cállate Karen¡¡

Si tu madre habría tenido algo de dignidad nunca se habría casado con Terry, con un hombre que la rechazo cuando ella le declaro sus sentimientos, un hombre que pensaba en otra cuando estaba a su lado y ella sabia. La única culpable en esta historia es tu madre, por su poco orgullo y por su carencia de dignidad de mujer. ¡¡Y nunca mas vuelvas a querer callarme, porque te daré un golpe mas fuerte el que te dio tu padre.¡¡ - lo miro y logro intimidar al chico, este salió sorprendido y molesto de la oficina.

Tienes carácter

Claro que lo tengo, ¿no ibas a salir?

Regresare tarde. Ah encárgate de la protagonista, te lo dejo a tu juicio.

¿A donde iras?

Te contare cuando regrese, trata de aguantar tu curiosidad.

Parece que nos quedamos solos en casa. - conversaba Annie, mientras servia una taza de café para Archie.

Adelaide fue a pasear con Jhonn y Anthony esta en leyendo en el estudio.

¿No fue a sus clases?

No. Me dijo que no se sentía bien y quería descansar.

Si se siente mal es mejor que la lleve a ver a un medico, no quiero que después se complique...

Calma querido, solo se siente fatigada o quería estar con su primo, cosas de jóvenes.

Entonces no hay problema. Si Adelaide te dice que se siente fatigada por las clases, dile que puede dejarlas.

No crees que debe terminar algo si lo empieza.

No debemos imponerle nada.

La estas consintiendo mucho Archie, y no solo por eso. Las salidas, las compras creo que hay limites...

Es mi sobrina, hija de candy eso es todo para mi...-la puerta empezó a sonar y una empleada se dirigió a abrir.

¿Esperas a alguien?

No pero...

El señor Gran pide hablar con el señor Archie. - interrumpió la mucama.

¿Granh? - miro extrañado a su esposa.- No me suena ¿y a ti?

No...

Creo que debí decir Granchester.- terry apareció frente a los dos dejándolos con el rostro perplejo.

¡¡Que haces en mi casa¡¡ - reacciono primero Archie

Terry tu...

Annie un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, igual a ti Archie aunque no opines lo mismo.

Como puedes ser tan cínico, tu no eres bienvenido a mi casa es que lárgate.

Tío Archie yo quería...- Anthony se quedo mudo al ver a terry en la sala de la casa de su tío. "Adelaide esta en problemas. Pensó.

¿Como estas? - saludo al muchacho, sus tíos lo miraron con cara de interrogación.

Querido debes calmarte, terry compréndenos por favor y te pido...

Discúlpame Annie se que no quedamos como amigos y se que esta es tu casa Archie pero no vine a hablar contigo.

Aquí no hay nadie que quiera hablar contigo, ni yo ni mi esposa.

No me refería ninguno de ustedes. Quisiera ver a Blanca, mejor dicho Adelaide.

Ella no esta. - respondió mecánicamente.

¡¡Anthony¡¡ - reprendió su tío, sin comprender de donde se conocían.

Ya veo entonces esperare a tu prima

¿Ustedes se conocen?

...

¿Anthony?

¿Es tu hijo Annie?

Es mi sobrino, hijo de Albert

Debí suponerlo por su cabello.

¿Donde se conocieron? Y por que quieres ver a Aadelaide

Ella y yo tenemos un asunto importante

No quiero que te acerques a mi sobrina, te quiero lejos de ella, no permitiré que la hagas daño como hiciste con su madre, ¿me entendiste?

Querido

Yo nunca haría daño a la hija de candy

¿Por que no? Si se lo hiciste a la propia candy a la que decías amar, por que tengo que creerte.

Yo nunca la lastime, al menos esa nunca fue mi intención. Tu sabes lo que realmente paso...

Si se lo que paso, claro que lo se. Acaso olvidas que fui yo quien la vio expirar, fui yo quien tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, fui yo quien tuve que escuchar como suplicaba por verte en su agonía...y fui yo quien escucho sus ultimas palabras de odio para ti.

Archie¡¡

Candy...ella. no te creo¡¡

Es verdad, y me alegro, pudo ser que los Mc cavaron su tumba pero fuiste tu quien la mato, ¡¡fuiste tu¡¡

Es mejor que se valla señor Granchester, yo le diré a mi prima...

Tu no le dirás nada, Adelaide no tiene nada que ver contigo

Veo que te contó nada, seguro que tu no comprenderías, se parece a su madre

¿Contarme que?

Ella me busco a mi, Adelaide es o fue protagonista de una de mis obras

No puede ser.- callo pesadamente en el sofá Annie.

¡¡Estas loco¡¡ Adelaide odia el teatro, lo odia por que sabe la historia de su madre contigo.

Odiara el teatro pero ¿ama cantar no es cierto? Y fue eso lo que hizo. No pudimos hablar como quería, yo no supe hasta el final que era hija de candy y yo no quiero que me odie como lo hacen todos ustedes.

Que te importa lo que piense Adelaide

No soportaría que la hija de candy me odiara como ella lo hizo, como tu dices.

Pues es tarde, ya lo hace.

No es solo eso...quiero sacarme otra duda de la cabeza, creo que Annie puede responderme.

Yo...

Quiero saber si habría una posibilidad de que...

En ese momento se escucharon las voces de Adelaide que venia junto con su primo cargando paquetes.

Buenas, buenas

Compraste muchas cosas...- comentaba Jhonn mientras entraban a la sala.- buenas tardes

Señor Granchester.- susurro, quedándose paralizada Aelaide.

Es bueno verte Adelaide, tengo que hablar contigo.

_Continuara..._

¿ que pasara con esta chica?? Ahora Archie se enterara de todo ¿¿terry podrá saber la verdad que lo acongoja?? ¿¿terminaran para siempre Adelaide y Richard??

Muchas preguntas y solo la promesa de intentar subir el Cáp. próximo pronto.

Gracias a cada persona por sus comentarios:

gizah: que bueno que te atrapo mi historia veré que siga siendo de tu agrado.

Aynatcristal: espero que me cuentes que te pareció este Cáp., que tanto esperabas.

Jennita: esta vez no te hice esperar tanto, espero tus rewis.

coquette81: yo tbien sufro porque candy no este, pero veras que adelaide sabrá defenderla.

Mchmaggy: espero haberme lucido tbien en este Cáp. ¿qué opinas?

XXkimy-chanXX: que bueno que mi fic este súper archí para ti, seguiré adelante..

Claudia. OJALA UEDE CUMPLIR LO QUE ESPERAS, YA VERMOS COMO VA LA HISTORIA.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, DISCULPEN SI NO MENCIONE A ALGUNA Y TBIEN PARA QUIENES LEEN ANÓNIMAMENTE.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y ASÍ TENER ENERGIAS PARA SUBIR PRONTO.

LADY


	15. Chapter 15

**ACERCAMIENTO**

te dije que teníamos que hablar, pero te fuiste, por eso estoy aquí.- la mirada imponente de terry la intimido.

¿Adelaide es cierto que fuiste a la compañía de este hombre a cantar? - la voz enérgica de su tío la hizo salir del trance.

¡¡respóndeme¡¡

No tienes que gritarle.- defendió a la muchacha terry

Tu no te metas

Si no te haz dado cuenta estoy metido hace tiempo

¡¡Te dije que te fueras¡¡...- grito a punto de estallar de la cólera.

¡¡basta¡¡ ¡¡basta¡¡ - grito cansada de la discusión la joven.

Adelaide...

Es verdad, todo lo que te halla dicho el señor Terrece es verdad. Fui yo quien lo busco fui yo la que mentí todo este tiempo.

¿A que hora ibas al teatro? Siempre haz estado en las noches en casa.- se acerco a su sobrina Annie.

No existen las clases de música.- confeso con la cabeza agachada.- nunca me matricule ni he asistido, les mentí. Lo siento mucho.

¿Rose sabias de esto? - miro Annie a su hija.

Claro que lo sabia las dos salían juntas. - respondió molesto por la mentira de su sobrina e hija.

Mi prima no tiene la culpa, yo la obligue a que se callara

Nadie es capaz de obligar a nadie.

Eso no es siempre cierto.- Terry saco de su error a Archie.

Nadie me obligo a mentir.- Rose se acerco a su prima dándole apoyo.- Acepto mi responsabilidad.

Yo también acepto mi responsabilidad.- dio un paso a su lado.

¡¡Anthony tu también¡ - miro incrédula la señora Cronwell.

Este es el colmo.-Archie no caía en su asombro.- Todos estaban enterados y siguieron las mentiras de Adelaide.

Adelaide tenia sus motivos si la escucharas papá.

No escuchare a nadie. Todos ustedes están castigados, no saldrán de su recamara hasta que piense que hacer con cada uno de ustedes.- se quedo en silencio por unos minutos.- Lo primero será llamar a Albert.

No tío,- imploro Adelaide.- eso no es justo mi primo no tuvo la culpa, ya te dije que yo...

Debiste pensar en las consecuencias de tus acto antes.- no quiso escucharla mas.-..yo confié en ti

Lo siento mucho.- Adelaide se sintió muy mal con las palabras de su tío. Ella le tenia un gran afecto.

Deberías escucharla primero Archie.- sintió pena por Adelaide.

¡¡No te metas en los asuntos de la familia¡¡. - lo encaro otra vez.-Te agradezco que hallas venido para descubrir todas las mentiras de mi sobrina,- dijo con saña, vio como su sobrina lo vio con rabia a terry.- ahora vete.

No vine a echar de cabeza a Adelaide así que no me hagas quedar como el malo del cuento.- comprendió lo que arrastraban las palabras de Archí.- Quiero hablar contigo a solas.- se acerco a la joven.

Hablare con usted

No he dado mi...- se molesto Archie

Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada tío, pero te prometo que será la ultima vez que hable con el señor Granchester.

Tu madre también prometió lo mismo.- comento dolido.

No digas eso.-lo miro enojada Annie.

Ya te habrás dado cuenta que no me parezco nada a ella.

Déjala hablar,- pidió a su esposo.- esto no terminara si no los dejas, sabes que terry no se ira, por favor Archie.

Archie solo le dio una mirada de enojo su esposa y se retiro de la sala. Sus primos y Annie salieron también.

Podemos sentarnos.- invito Terry.

¿Que es lo que quiere de mi?

La verdad, solo eso

¿La verdad? Acaso no se descubrió todo ya.

Se descubrieron tus mentiras pero no tus motivos por los cuales mentiste, eso es lo que quiero saber.

Mis motivos son justificables, solo quería justicia

¿justicia? - dijo arqueando la ceja.- Se mas especifica

vine a devolver todo el dolor que su familia hizo pasar a mi madre y a mi, vine a retribuir sus atenciones señor Granchester.-dijo con rabia y sarcasmo.

Tu justicia me suena a venganza

Justicia suena a mas clase,-dijo airosa.- pero entiéndalo como le plazca.

No se lo que tu madre paso por mi causa ni lo que tu sufriste por mi pero me gustaría decir en mi defensa que nunca busque el dolor de tu madre.- hablo con sinceridad en sus palabras.- al contrario quise hacerla feliz, pero no quise darme cuenta que mi amor solo le traería problemas.- su tono era muy melancólico algo que no paso por alto Adelaide.- Por ello me disculpo, pero quizá entiendas que cuando uno ama, pensar es lo ultimo que se hace.

No me interesa escuchar sus justificaciones. ya es demasiado tarde. Solo vine con el propósito de arruinar su vida como arruino la nuestra, ya lo conseguí, el telón se cierra y acá acabo todo.

Déjame desilusionarte Adelaide, pero tu no eres merecedora del premio por arruinar mi vida. Yo arruine mi vida hace mucho, cuando deje a tu madre irse y no la detuve...

Para casarse con otra,- arremetió.- ya conozco la historia del gran amor que decía sentir por mi madre.

Creo que te han contado la parte que les convenía que supieras.

Y me basta con esa parte...

Pues yo no quiero que te quedes con esa parte de la historia y guardes por mas tiempo ese sentimiento de resentimiento hacia mi y menos hacia tu madre.- dijo con voz firme, no dejando a la chica intimidarlo.- Nuestra historia nunca debió llegar a perjudicarles a ti ni a Richard.

No me hable de su hijo.-pidió con rabia, pero no sentía realmente ello.

Esta bien entonces escucha mi historia y después me iré.

Si no tengo otra opción.- se acomodo en el sillón, y fijo su vista a otra parte que no fuera él.- Pero le advierto que se sobre la historia de ustedes desde los memorables días del colegio San Pablo, lo se por una fuente muy confiable: el diario de mi madre.

¿Haz leído todo?

No. deje de hacerlo cuando habla de su primer encuentro en Inglaterra cuando ella ya estaba casada.- esto ultimo dijo en forma acusadora.

Pues bien entonces empezare desde allí.- terry dio un suspiro hondo sabia que esta historia iba a ser larga pero tenia que contarle la verdad a esa niña.- Vine a Londres por asuntos familiares, nunca tuve la idea que vería tan pronto a tu madre, sabia que se había casado con un ingles, quería creer que el destino seria una vez al menos justo conmigo y no me dejaría verla tan pronto y menos al lado de otro hombre. Me equivoque, el destino volvió a reírse de mi y a la primera fiesta social que tuve que acudir en Londres vi llegar a tu madre...a pesar de verla después de 2 años de lejanía, mi mirada y mi corazón no me hicieron posible apartarme de ella desde ese instante. quise saberlo todo, todo lo que había pasado en esos años con ella. Al comienzo todo lo que venia a mi eran preguntas; porque esto, por que aquello..por que te casaste...me olvidaste? Pero todo sucumbió y descubrí que mi prioridad; mi anhelo y alegría era solo poder estar aunque sean unos minutos en su compañía, para mi esos minutos fueron los mas bellos y eternos.

Pero era una mujer casada.-haciéndole ver su error.

Créeme cuando te digo que cuando le pedí a tu madre para encontrarnos para charlar, era eso, solo eso lo que buscaba. Quería a mi amiga de vuelta, la única mujer con la que podía conversar y desahogarme, entregar todas mis penas y dudas y al final obtener lo mas valioso de un amigo: su apoyo y comprensión. Antes de que candy se convirtiera en la mujer que amo, fue mi mejor amiga y en ese momento, con todas mis fuerzas quería recuperarla; al fin de cuentas ni como amiga ni como amor nadie pudo ocupar su lugar.

Entonces ¿se vieron varias veces?

Así es. Al principio tu madre se rehusó. Quizá las mujeres tienen ese sentido que llaman intuición, y ella pudo darse cuenta que a pesar de ese muro que había entre nosotros tarde o temprano yo me atrevería a derivarlo, no quiso que sufriera Pero accedió a mis ruegos. nos encontrábamos en restaurantes viendo hermosos paisajes, tuvimos picnic a los dos nos encantaba la naturaleza, además yo le debía esa promesa, y cabalgamos muchas tardes.- comentaba entusiasmado, adelaide no podía a apartar su vista de el mientras recordaba.

Todo ello frente a las narices de mi padre, porque se que el duque de Granchester tuvo negocios con mi familia.

Fue en ese lapso que candy me pidió que termináramos nuestros encuentros, ella decía que nuestra amistad no era vista con buenos ojos por esa sociedad y no quería perjudicar ni lastimar a nadie. Recuerdo que esa noche estalle, ya no pude contenerme mas.

**FLASH BACK**

¿ amistad? Acaso te creíste nuestra mentira candy, acaso piensas seguir con el telón arriba.

¿De que hablas? Por que te exaltas

Es que tu me hablas de amistad, aquí yo no veo nada de eso, solo veo dos personas que se aman, que a pesar del tiempo no se han dejado de amar y no lo harán jamás. Y tu quieres seguir fingiendo. Me pides que te deje de ver, que olvide todos estos momentos juntos de felicidad, de vida que he tenido junto a ti, así como así. Como si no importara nada, como si yo no te importara nada.

Por eso te dije que no era buena idea...

¡¡Pero lo aceptaste¡¡ no vale echarse para atrás. Ahora tomemos esto por las riendas, no, aun mejor hagamos lo que nunca hicimos dejemos que nuestros sentimientos, que la pasión nos lleve..- tomo a candy y la beso.

¡¡No¡¡- lo aparto.- terry estamos casados, juramos frente un altar...

Yo hice un juramento mas importante; te jure amor eterno para siempre a ti candy, y ese juramento es el que me importa. Se que tu también me amas, deja de pensar en los demás

Ese demás es mi esposo, le debo fidelidad, respeto...

Y a mi amor, acaso no me enseñaste que el amor es lo mas importante, acaso no era lo que tu tanto predicabas, se que tu me amas, lo se , lo se

No nos volveremos a ver.- intento irse, pero el la detuvo.

Espera.-la tomo de los brazos.- Di que no me amas, dilo, mirándome a los ojos. Dime que no me amas y juro que me iré, no volveré atrás y te dejare ser feliz con el.

No...no te amo...ya no

No tienes que repetirlo con una vez vasta,- la soltó y la vio.- adiós condesa perdone a este estúpido enamorado. Le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, estaba ya alejado de ella cuando escucho sus gritos.

¡¡terry¡¡ ¡¡terry¡¡ no quería herirte, te mentí, te mentí. Te amo, te amo como el primer día, no te amo mucho mas, pero tengo miedo...tengo mucho miedo...pero te amo...

amada mía solo eso importa ahora.

FIN flash back

a partir de esa noche empezaron nuestros encuentros como...

amantes

para mi amantes significa dos personas que se aman, por lo tanto no me molesta. Respondió calmado.

Usted y yo tenemos significados diferentes de las cosas.- estaba desconcertada por la forma de ser de el, eso debí atraer a mi madre.- Pero al fin de cuentas el final mi madre fue descubierta. ¿ a acaso mi padre los encontró juntos?

No. El motivo de mi partida de Londres fue por petición de tu madre, los rumores entorno a nosotros se hacían cada vez a voz mas alta. Tu todavía no nacías y Richard tampoco o jamás tu madre habría permitido nuestra relación.

Usted fue muy considerado no estuvo junto a su amada cuando exploto la bomba, mi madre tuvo que enfrentar el odio y los insultos de mi abuela y además que mi padre se vengara de ella mostrando a su amante en las fiestas de sociedad.

Nunca supe como tu padre descubrió nuestros encuentros, debió ser después de que me fuera, de lo contrario jamás habría dejado sola a tu madre.- se defendió.

Fueron por las cartas, la amante que acabo de mencionarle se hizo pasar por la amiga de mi madre, es una joven de sociedad que estuvo enamorada de mi padre desde niña; bueno ella siempre visitaba la casa y un día escucho la conversación de tía Mildred y mi madre, ellas hablaban de las cartas que ustedes se mandaban. Decidió entrar a la recamara de mi madre y las encontró. Se vengo de ella entregándole esas cartas a mi padre. Se imaginara lo que paso, mi madre quedo al descubierto y perdió todo el amor y confianza de mi padre.

¿eso paso cuando tu naciste ya?

Cuando mama estaba embarazada de mi. Mama nunca mas fue tratada como antes, mi tía me contó que cuando mi madre fue mal atendida cuando dio a luz, mi abuela no permitió que llamaran al medico.

¿por qué hizo eso? -pregunto enojado.

No lo se...creo que desde antes de nacer no era bienvenida a este mundo, mi abuela nunca me perdono que saliera viva de ese parto. Pero creo que se conformo con el débil estado que quedo mi madre.- sus ultimas palabras hicieron recordar a terry la duda con la que llego a esa casa y quería preguntar a Annie.

Cuando supe que dio a luz, mande cartas que nunca respondió, jamás supe de su enfermedad. Nos vimos por ultima vez cuando mi padre estaba a punto de morir.

Lo recuerdo, llevo a Richard con usted,- por primera vez sonrió.- los dos jugábamos en el jardín.

Vi a tu madre muy frágil aquella vez, no me fui tranquilo tenia un mal presentimiento por ello seguí escribiéndole a pesar que tampoco contestaba esas cartas.

Que raro, mi madre menciona que no recibió ninguna carta de usted después de su ultima visita.

Pero si las mande, escribí muchas.

Quizás las confundió con la de su esposa.- le comento con rabia.

No comprendo.- estaba confundido.

Yo recuerdo perfectamente una carta.- empezó a narrar.- Era un día con mucho frió, mama quiso salir al jardín a pesar de la negación del medico, yo estaba jugando frente a ella. De pronto una mucama le entrego una carta, cada línea que fijaba sus ojos ella palidecía hasta que al final vi lagrimas en su rostro. Me miro y luego cayo a piso.

¿qué decía la carta?

Era muy niña para saberlo, pero reconocí perfectamente la foto que venia junto con la carta. Era usted señor Granchester junto a su querida esposa, era un recorte de periódico.

No pudo ser mía, yo jamás...

Susana Marlow la mando, aun conservo la carta, me recuerda los últimos días de vida de mi madre. Quiere saber ¿cierto? Pues en esa carta le contaba a mi madre que su amado Romeo le confeso la aventura que tuvieron juntos y que usted le pidió perdón admitiendo que solo fue algo sin importancia. Que ahora estaban tan felices que esperaban otro hijo y que ella solo fue una querida.

Maldita mujer.- las manos de terry se tensaron y su mirada se oscureció.

Creo que usted lo sabe ya,- adelaide sonrió al saber que terry estaba furioso con su esposa.- mi madre debió contárselo en su carta.

No recibí ninguna carta de candy. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella. La encontré enterrada ya.

Que extraño mi tía me contó que dejo una carta para usted.

¿No sabes a quien se la entrego? - pregunto interesado, según Archie candy murió con resentimiento hacia el.

No.

Quien puede tener esa carta, por que no me ha sido entregada.

Bueno creo que fue suficiente charla,- se puso de pie.- le invito a que se retire.

¿Volverás al teatro? - la joven se desconcertó con la pregunta.

Esta bromeando, acaso piensa que después de todo lo que paso entre ustedes yo podría estar cerca de usted Terry.

Valla me estas tuteando.

No bromee

No lo hago, las puertas de mi compañía siempre estarán abiertas para ti. No solo porque tengas un excelente talento también porque eras la hija de la mujer que sigo amando.- en forma imprevista le tomo la mano.- Me recuerdas tanto a ella Adelaide.

Yo no soy tan débil ni soy una alma caritativa.-no retiro su mano, por primera vez sintió algo especial.

Pero eres gruñona, obstinada y tienen unos hermosos ojos verdes como ella.- le sonrió.

Gracias por los halagos.- retiro al fin su mano.- pero quiero estar lo mas lejos posible de usted y de su hijo.

Mi hijo y tu son cosas muy distintas, lo que hubo entre candy y yo no tiene que ver nada en su relación.

Entre nosotros no hay ninguna relación, todo fue mentira.

Pues caíste en tu propia mentira pequeña, los dos están enamorados.

Ja¡¡- se mofo.- como puede afirmar tal disparate.

Lo veo en tu mirada.

La mirada no dice nada

La de una mujer enamorada si, y tu lo estas enamorada y también herida.

Vallase de la casa de mis tíos.- lo miro alterada.

Gruñona

Insoportable¡¡ padre e hijo son lo mismo.

Madre e hija también.- le sonrió otra vez

Basta¡¡. Se cruzo de brazos.

Por el bien de los dos ruego que no cometan el mismo error de nosotros: no luchar a tiempo por su amor, el tiempo jamás regresa y el amor casi nunca te da una segunda oportunidad.- en ese momento Annie apareció en la sala. Nos vemos Annie, perdón por venir así.

Esta bien Terry.

dime Annie ¿candy dejo contigo una carta para mi?

No.

Sabes si se la dio a tu esposo.

Tampoco, el me lo hubiera mencionado.

Gracias. Permiso. Salió de la casa de los Britter con mas dudas con las que vino pero sabia que sabría la verdad.

Ya era hora que se fuera.-entro Archie, cuando escucho cerrar la puerta. seguido por los chicos.- Me comunique con Albert estará aquí mañana.

Tío te pedí...

Nada Adelaide, ustedes permanecerán en la casa castigados. He pensado que lo mejor seria que regresaras a Londres.

Me estas botando.

No, es por tu bien...

No te preocupes no seria la primera vez que fuera rechazada.- miro con dolor a su tío, y salió corriendo. Archie se sintió mal.

Prima.- Jhon siguió a su prima.

Te pido que no lo hagas papá, su abuela no es buena con ella se siente muy sola allá.- Rose se acerco a el.

Papa me dijo que tu quisiste mucho a la tía candy.- fue el turno de Anthony.- no creo que quieras verla sufrir. Y yo tampoco lo permitiré.

Ten cuidado de cómo me hablas Anthony.

Solo te digo que protegeré y estaré a favor de Adelaide tío. Permiso. el muchacho se fue seguido de su prima.

Dios¡¡ como se parece.

¿A quien?

Siento que Anthony ha tomado un poco de cada uno de nosotros; Anthony, steve y de mi. Es la misma postura que teníamos cuando defendíamos a candy de la tía abuela.

¿qué haremos?

Cundo llegue Albert estaré con la cabeza fría, los dos resolveremos este asunto.

Terry menciono una carta

¿carta? - repitió asustado.

Me pregunto que si nosotros la teníamos.

Como supo.- contesto sin pensar.

¿Tu sabias que candy le escribió antes de morir? - empezó a tener dudas Annie.

Claro que no, lo que quise preguntar es como sabe si candy le escribió.

Eso no lo se. ¿ Archí sabes si esa carta existe?

No, no creo que exista.

* * *

Estoy tan feliz Susana.

Me alegro querida, sabia que mi hijo recapacitaría y volvería a ti.

No lo pude creer cuando me lo pidió, ahora falta que regrese a la compañía.

No te preocupes Terry cederá, eras la novia de su hijo te dará el lugar que mereces.

Ojala sea pronto.

Lo que quiero que sea pronto es la boda de ustedes.

Es también mi sueño, pero no lo creo algo apresurado.

Mejor así, no valla a aparecer otra resbalosa como esa chica a tentar a Richard.

Si, tratare de hablar con el.

Yo te ayudare.

No se que haría sin usted Susana. Es tan buena.

Te lo mereces Catherine eres la mujer que mi hijo necesita.

Buenas tardes...

Hablando del rey de Roma

Mi amor

No sabia que estabas aquí

No te alegra?

Claro.

Diré que sirvan el almuerzo.

Yo regresare al teatro, tenemos algunos problemas y papa no esta allí, tengo que apoyar.

Te acompaño entonces...

No es necesario, nos vemos. Permiso.

Pobre se ve tan cansado

Donde estará Terry.

* * *

hola¡¡

aquí saludando con un cap mas, antes que comiencen mis clases en la Univ. Mi ultimo suspiro de libertad va en este capitulo jejeje.

Muchas gracias por seguirme en mi fic, me alegra recibir sus reviews. Gracias a ellos me viene la inspiración mas rápido.

Espero sus comentarios que lleguen mil¡¡


	16. Chapter 16

_**YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS**_

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en una de las hermosas plazas de la ciudad, habían salido de paseo y ahora estaban tomando un helado.

ya tienes reemplazo en la obra.- Rose le acerco el periódico a su prima.

Lo supuse.- miro la noticia por unos pequeños instantes.-lo malo es que no es tan buena como yo, deben estar en apuros para escoger lo primero que encuentran.

¿No te gustaría volver?

No.- dijo con voz firme.

¿Ni por él?

No.- este no fue más débil.

¿Ni aunque te lo pidieran? – insistió en las preguntas.

No

¿Ya no lo quieres? – Rose quería o buscaba algo en las respuestas frías de su prima y parecía que lo conseguiría.

No.

Ahh, entonces admites que lo querías.- hablo con entusiasmo al encontrar el acceso a los sentimientos de su prima.

No dije eso.- objeto lo mas rápido que pudo

Pero no lo negaste.- le contesto con una sonrisa traviesa.

Por que no dejas de molestar y vas por tu bolso, yo te espero aquí.- se cruzo los brazos y le señalo la tienda.

Bien. se retiro.

Mi lugar...- volvió a tomar el periódico.- nunca ocupe un lugar para siempre.

Bonita foto ¿verdad?- Se escucho su voz del chico por detrás de ella, sintió un pequeño escalofrió pero no volteo el rostro.

Uhhh, si tu lo dices

¿Sabes? besa mejor que tu

....

no dices nada

besarte nunca significo nada para mi, es que así no me importa.

No es eso lo que yo sentía. – arremetió con voz ardida el chico.

Si hablamos de sentimientos, entonces no creo que pienses que ella besa mejor que yo.

Por que no me ayudas a recordar.- con su mano intento tomar su rostro para acercarse.

No me gusta perder el... quítate

No. – se miraron por unos minutos mientras el no la soltaba.

No te atrevas a...- Adelaida sentía que las fuerzas se iban.

A tomarte a la fuerza otra vez, cálmate fue una estupidez que no volveré hacer. – el chico la soltó rápidamente.

Que bueno que ahora razones. – trato de serenarse, estaba molesta pero no por su atrevimiento, si no porque no la beso. ¡¡estas loca¡¡ dijo su voz interna.

Espero que puedas perdonarme.-El chico se sentó frente a ella.

Supongo que estamos a mano, te hice daño y tú también. Fue suficiente.

Buen razonamiento, pero a pesar de eso aun no me siento satisfecho.

Yo tampoco…

Que extraño la gran Adelaida parece triste. – la chica bajo su mirada.- se la historia de nuestros padres.

¿terrece te lo contó?

Le pedí a mi abuela que lo hiciera, necesitaba a alguien neutral para que me contara la historia.

Que curioso, tu padre ayer fue a hablar sobre el mismo asunto.

Pensé que tu ya sabias esa historia.

Solo algunas versiones, sobre todo del lado enemigo.

¿y sirvió de algo esa conversación?

Si…siempre es bueno escuchar las versiones del otro bando.

Y a ti ¿te sirvió la conversación con tu abuela?

Si…para darme cuenta que ese pasado no era mió, esa historia no era mía…entonces no debo dejar que me lastime.

Que buen mensaje.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Ah también me dejo una lección.- el joven sonrió.- que me cuide de no cometer las mismas estupideces que mi padre cometió, que cometa tonterías pero que sean las mismas.

Esa si es una gran lección.- sonrió.

Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Yo también aprendí algo de mi madre…no darlo todo por quien no lo merece…

Buena lección, aprendí algo más de mi padre.

¿que?

No quedarme con las ganas.- después de eso tomo su rostro y la beso. Adelaida se quedo con los ojos abiertos le sorprendió esa actitud de Richard, pero prefirió disfrutar el momento, aunque sea solo momento.

¿Qué estamos haciendo Adelaide? – dijo en un susurro, con voz dolida.

Creo que besándonos.

Jajaja. Siempre tan directa.

Y ahora.- se paro.- te doy la mano para despedirnos.

¿Es el adiós? – se puso también de pie.

No, mientras estemos vivos nos volveremos a ver…

Y podríamos repetir lo que acabamos de hacer…cierto.

si eso en vez de lastimarnos nos haría felices, quizás si. cuente llegue ese día lo haremos.

La gran Adelaida parece triste.- dijo con voz cargada de sarcasmo y malestar por la actitud de la chica.

¿quien dijo que era feliz? – después de darse cuenta de sus palabras, prefirió terminar con el encuentro.- Es mejor que nos despidamos

…

Que tengan una buena temporada.

Iras a vernos

jAja no lo creo.

Recuerda tus palabras Adelaida, mientras estemos vivos…

Mas pronto de lo que nos imaginamos, seguro…

* * *

Tu tía dice que te exasperaste un poco con Archie

Lo siento, pero no pude contenerme, la actitud que tomo con Adelaide no me gusto.

Adelaide no se porto muy bien, engañar a sus tíos fue una falta muy grande Anthony y tu que hallas sido su cómplice…eso me sorprendió mas.

Cuando me entere de todo ya era demasiado tarde, ya habían pasado muchas cosas. No iba a echar de cabeza a mis primas.

Claro que no, pero tenias que hacerle ver que estaba en un error.

Trate, pero es tan cabeza dura…

Como su madre.- sonrió.- Candy eran también una cabeza dura.

¿Qué pasara con ella?

Archie cree que es mejor que regrese a Londres.

Tu no puedes estar de acuerdo¡¡.- alzo la voz.-Adelaide no es bien tratada allá. Su padre casi nunca esta con ella y su abuela la odia. Ese lugar no es bueno para ella.

Creo que es ella la que tiene que decidir que es lo mejor para ella, me comento Annie que ella piensa irse con Jhonn

Si tío Archie la boto…- dijo enojado.

Se lo sugirió, no boto, tu tío la quiere mucho.-cambio de conversación.- Erick mando una carta para mí.

Adelaide también le llego una pero creo que no fueron buenas noticias, se puso triste.

Esta enojado porque Jhonn también vino, todos piensan que es culpa de tu prima. Lo importante es que esta pensando venir.

Eso seria catastrófico,¿ le dijiste que su hija esta en New Cork?, te imaginas cuando se entere que conoce y estuvo trabajando para el hombre que mas odia.

Eso no es lo más grave

¿Qué más terrible que eso?

Que su hija se enamore del hijo del hombre que mas odia.

¿De que hablas?

Adelaide esta enamorada del hijo de Terry.

Como puedes asegurar eso papá.

Por lo que me haz contado sobre ellos y por una plática que escuche.

- No podemos permitir que la historia se repita, no quiero ver a mi sobrina sufrir como candy. – fue la voz dura de Arhie quien entro en la conversación.

No debemos juzgar al hijo de terry, quizá el también…- defendió Albert.

Todos los Granchester son iguales, debo impedir que sepulten a la hija como lo hicieron con la madre.

Si ellos se aman la mitad de lo que se amaron terry y candy, Archie…no podrás separarlos.

Claro que se puede…si se da un motivo poderoso claro que si.- Albert vio con temor ante esa afirmación que hacia. En ese momento entro una mucama.

Señor llego un mensaje para usted. – le entrego a Albert, leyó la nota.

Tengo que salir.

¿Paso algo grave?

No, bueno…veremos.

Nos vemos para cenar.- Archie y albert se retiraron del salón.

¿A donde va tu papa? – entro de improviso la chica.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevas allí?

Rato

No esta bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas Rose, que diría tu mamá

Porque no corres a decírselo, como le dijiste a tu papá sobre Adelaida y Richard. – le recrimino.

Lo hice para que ayudara

Se nota que funciono.

¿Estas enojada conmigo rose? No recuerdo a verte hecho nada.

Los hombres tienen tan mala memoria, pero es mi culpa, siempre fui la buenita que no le importaba estar allí esperando y suplicando, ahora entiendo a mi prima. Como me gustaría ser como ella.

Adelaida esta equivocada su forma de actuar…

¿No es la correcta? Por que no? Cuando alguien te lastimas, que esperas que haga, ¿que ponga la otra mejilla para otro golpe?, eso es de tontos.

Acaso alguien te ha hecho daño

Tu

¿Yo?

Eso pensé al comienzo, pero ahora abrí los ojos por fin Anthony. Ahora se que la que me hizo daño fui yo misma, yo, que seguí esperándote, yo que me convertí en tu paño de lagrimas, yo, que me puse a recoger las migajas que tu dejabas caer para mi…

Yo siempre fui sincero contigo Rose, sabes que no te amaba

Entonces porque correspondiste a mis besos, y fueron mas que besos lo sabes, porque no me alejaste. Yo te diré por que; te gusto tenerme a tu lado para limpiar que te dejo la muerte de tu novia, te gusto tenerme para tenerme de premio de consolación.

Se que no debí faltarte, por eso te pedí que dejáramos de vernos.

¡¡Al cuerno con tus remordimientos Anthony¡¡

Rose

…por fin

¿Qué?

…Por fin dije todo lo que sentía, me siento tan bien.- la joven se puso en marcha.

Espera

¿Que?

Es cierto todo lo que me dijiste. Yo no quise.

Olvidemos primo, solo fue un juego de niños, no hubo un grande amor por tanto no hay que darle importancia.

Rose pensé que me amabas

No eres el único hombre del planeta, habrá alguien esperándome y que me valore. Tú puedes seguir llorando por tu novia muerta. Se feliz así te lo mereces.

Eres cruel…

¿yo? Sabes que? Si, soy muy mala Anthony, que bueno que no te enamoraste de mí. ¿verdad?

* * *

Me da gusto verte, rebelde de san pablo

Cuanto me gustaría volver a esa época. Amigo

No haz cambiado nada, claro que veo unas canas.

No más que las tuyas amigo, no más que las tuyas.

Jajaja. No digo nada mejor.

Supongo que estas enterado de los últimos acontecimientos.

Si. Todo un lió, pero lo malo es que eso afecto a los muchachos y eso era lo que nunca quisimos candy y yo.

Ya no se puede dar marcha atrás, espero que esos dos no sean tan testarudos como ustedes, y que resuelvan sus problemas a tiempo.

Creo que pides mucho, recuerda que son nuestros hijos.

Es cierto supongo que Richard se parece mucho a ti.

Sobre todo en el carácter.

Adelaide se parece a candy pero en lo físico, es idéntica a ella, creo que de los Mcarteen solo saco el carácter, porque en nada más se parece a Eric.

¿No se parece nada a su padre?

Tiene su carácter, pero…

Físicamente es parecida a candy

Si, por que das vueltas en lo mismo.

Hay algo que no me deja estar tranquilo, lo creí imposible, pero…cada vez que le doy vueltas al asunto empiezo a dudar.

Me asustas

Es para asustarse Albert

Dímelo

Tu crees que hay…si se como decirlo

Dilo

Hay posibilidad de que… ¿Adelaide no sea hija de Eric…?

¡¡Que tontería es esa, ¡¡terry estas dudando de candy, como te atreves

No estoy dudando de candy

Como que no, dudas que halla sido fiel a Eric y que también te halla dejado de amar metiéndose con otro hombre.

Yo no dudo del amor de candy

¡¡Como que no¡¡ entonces de quien supones que seria la hija de candy

Te repito, no dudo del amor de candy

…

Me entiendes Albert

No querrás decir…tu y candy

Nos amábamos Albert, por eso…

En que te basas para suponer que Adelaide puede ser tu hija.

Quizá en una tontería, nunca me lo imagine siquiera, pero hace poco Susana me lo hecho en cara y aunque al principio lo negué hoy las dudas me carcomen.

Candy nunca me dijo nada, nunca lo hubiera sospechado.

Pensé que a ti te había dicho, entonces supongo que tu no tienes la carta.

¿Qué carta?

Adelaida me dijo que su madre dejo una carta para mi antes de morir.

Yo estuve con ella en su agonía, pero recuerdo que no pudimos hablar mucho porque Eric mando a buscarme, el que se despidió de candy fue Archie, el la acompaño hasta su ultimo suspiro o Annie.

Annie no tiene la carta y dice que Archie no la tiene, ya que nunca le comento nada.

Entonces la única es Mildred.

Puede ser, pero ve difícil que me la entregue. Solo en esa carta podría encontrar la tranquilidad.

Hay un asunto más serio terry. Sus hijos.

Si te refieres a la venganza de Adelaida.

A eso no, si no al amor que se sientes ellos dos, aunque mi sobrina lo niegue. Seria terrible que ellos fueran hermanos, ¿te haz puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad? Seria horrible.

El cruel destino también castiga a nuestros hijos, estamos malditos, amigo.

Adelaida no soportaría esa verdad, es mejor. Es mejor noo comentar esto con nadie; bueno se lo comentare a Annie para que nos ayuden con información.

Escribiré a Mildred, ella tiene que saber la verdad.

Es buena idea. Ya sabes a los muchachos de nada.

Me gustaría que Adelaida fuera mi hija, quedaría algo hermoso de candy y yo.

Vamos terry, piensa en los muchachos, piensa en lo que sufrirían.

Tienes razón como siempre Albert.

Una mentira por la felicidad de tu hija candy, se que tu me entenderás. Hago esto en tu nombre, porque yo Archie Cronwell jure protegerte, falle…pero hizo un juramento en tu lecho muerte, protegería a tu hija y lo haré, lo haré sobre todos, lo haré sin importarme a cuantos pise, solo pensare en tu hija mi amada candy.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO, LO SE…PIDO DISCULPAS POR HABER DEJADO ESTE FIC, PERO TENIA PROBLEMAS MUY SERIOS ¿Quién NO LOS TIENE? SI PERO PARA CADA UNO SUS PROBLEMAS SON LOS PEORES. ¿VERDAD?

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y TOMATAZOS, ME PROVOCA COMER PASTA. JEJEJEJE.

LADY


	17. Chapter 17

_**El amor es una tontería hecha por dos**_

_** 17**_

repítanlo otra vez.- ¡¡otra vez¡¡ grite internamente, era la cuarta vez, que es lo que buscaba el directo, ¿la perfección? Bueno, yo también quería eso pero mi compañera no ayudaba.

¿que fue esta vez? – Kathy se dirigió a mi padre con voz cansada y fastidiada.

Fíjate más en tu actuación y tú te darás cuenta por ti misma, al menos eso espero.- fue otra sentencia mas para la protagonista.

Vamos chicos una vez más.- nos alentó Karen, pero la cara de desanimo que tenia no podía ocultar.- No se que vamos hacer, Catherine no transmite lo que pedimos en esta escena.

En esta ni en las demás, y no tenemos el tiempo de hacer audiciones.- vi como terry se ponía a jugar con el lapicero en sus manos, esto lo hacia cuando estaba inquieto.

Que le dijiste a la prensa sobre nuestra antigua Julieta.

Que se enfermo y perdió la voz, no se me ocurrió otra cosa. ¡¡Otra vez¡¡.- se dirigió a los actores.

Que hiciste esta vez ka…- me volví enojado a mi compañera, sus errores me estaba cansando.

Richard tienes que verla directamente a los ojos, siente que ella es lo que siempre haz soñado.

Me di con la grata sorpresa, que el llamado era para mi, y para colmo me pedía mas que la perfección, me pedía milagros.

Es fácil decirlo.- susurre, pero no lo suficiente para que mi compañera no me escuchara.

Que dijiste.

Nada

Tomemos un descanso, todos descansemos.- por fin llego la piedad, el director se paro con toda su comitiva. ¡¡por fin¡¡ yo solo, solo…voy a la azotea. Me dirigí presuroso antes que alguien me llamara.

Tu eres quien debe descansar te veo muy preocupado.- vi como jugaba otra vez con el lápiz.

Estoy esperando que me llegue algo, cuando lo tenga en mi mano espero que la tranquilidad vuelva a mis manos.

¿Y que es eso?

Una carta.

¿Una carta de amor?

Una carta de salvación

¿Qué? – sus incógnitas nunca fueran mi fuerte y sobre todo me molestaban.

Yo me entiendo karen, con eso es suficiente.

No quise molestarte, - eso también detestaba, que me excluyera de su vida de sus problemas ni como amiga parecía existir para él.- como somos amigos…

Lo siento, no debí hablarte así,- me tomo de las manos y puse la mas tontas de mis sonrisas, estaba segura que

Así era.- perdóname

Que linda escena

Si y acabas de arruinarla. –esa voz chillona me hizo bajar los pies a la tierra.- ¿como estas Susana?

Muy bien.- me miro con altanería.

Pues no parece, te veo mas arrugada.- tenia que desquitarme por llegar en ese momento.

Habla la envidia

No, habla la verdad.- jaque, ella jamás me ganaría en la guerra de palabras.

¿Que haz venido susana?

Necesito dinero

Te mande hace poco

No me alcanzo

Pues trata que te alcance no soy un banco disponible a cada minuto para girarte dinero.

Pero eres mi esposo

Si, como te gusta torturarme, te daré el dinero, vamos a la oficina.- los seguí, no lo dejaría suelto con esa ladrona de bancos.

Ya arreglaste todo con tu bastarda.

Su veneno empezó a destilarse, pero había elegido un mal momento, lo sospeche cuando vi mover las cejas de terry.

¿Como dijiste?

Con tu ilegitima, no quiero escándalos, dale dinero si es necesario para que no hable.

No la confundas contigo, ella no se vende por unos billetes y si fuera cierto que resultara ser mi hija lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos.

¡¡No te atrevas¡¡

Tu no te atrevas a llamarla bastarda, y ahora acabas de perder tu cheque que seguro lo usarías para tapar toda la frustración que sientes.

Como mujer…- remate la frase que había quedado en el viento, y seguí a terry dejando a la frustrada sola y sin dinero.

* * *

Pensé que saliste con tu tía

Preferí quedarme a leer,- me mostró su libro pude ver el titulo y me sorprendió era "romeo y Julieta".-eso de ir de compras no me llama mucho la atención.

No te gusta…ya veo – recordé todas las veces que candy huía de Archie y de Annie cuando querían llevarla de compras

Se lo que estas pensando

Eh

"Te pareces a tu madre", siempre tienes ese brillo cuando la recuerdas. Es raro

Que cosa.- esta pequeña me sorprendía con su astucia.

Tuve que viajar al otro lado del mundo para escuchar hablar bien de mi madre, bueno mi tía no hablaba mal, pero tampoco la defendía frente a la abuela.

¿No te llevas bien con ella verdad? – de pronto recordé la conversación que tuve hace unos días con Terry, y quizás saber todo de la vida de mi sobrina en Londres.

No. creo que me ha odiado desde que abrí los ojos a este mundo.

¿Crees saber por que? – seguí interrogando.

Tuve varias hipótesis: la primera es que nací después de que su nieto varón muriera, y supuestamente yo debía ser el reemplazo de mi hermano muerto, pero Salí mujer, otra idea es que me parezco mas a mi madre que a ellos, otra…que nunca la obedezco y la ultima pero mas posible es que soy el maldito recuerdo de esa americana que entro a denigrar la sangre de los Mcartten

No digas eso.- la mire dolido ante su forma tan normal de decir tales cosas, sin mostrar dolor en su rostro.

No lo digo yo tío albert, repito lo que siempre decía mi abuela, lo que siempre me susurraba.

Tu padre no decía nada.- no dejaba de dolerme cada palabra que me contaba, no exagero Anthony en decir que su vida era un infierno allá. Pero lo que mas me dolía era su indiferencia, su frialdad.

¿Acaso esperas que mi padre la defendiera?, - me dijo son una semisonrisa irónica.- el solo daba media vuelta y subía a su carro para encontrarse con su amante.

Tuvo un amante.- no podía dejar de preguntar, me alarmaba cada palabra que salía de su boca

Aun la debe mantener, te sorprenderías si te dijera que dicha amante resulto ser una amiga de mi madre, pero a mama nunca le importa y creo que a papa eso más lo enfurecía.

Es increíble todo lo que me dices.

Eso no es nada

Ay más…dije alarmado ante tanta información.

Te hable de mi tía Mildred ¿verdad? – afirme con la cabeza.-, pues ella era la que hacia de cupido entre el señor terrece y mi madre, llevaba las cartas de ellos, hasta que mi papá lo descubrió.

Sabes muchas cosas, ¿te las contó tu tía?

Claro que no, lo descubrí leyendo el diario de mi madre, te contaría más, pero no creo que tus oídos susceptibles lo soporten.

Gracias por protegerme mis oídos. Cuéntame de ti que hacías en Londres.

Uhh… iba a una escuela de señoritas, tomaba clases de música y todos los días rompía jarrones con rosas.

Ehh…

Mi primo Jhon, le encanta la jardinería, mi mama le enseño a cultivar, no se porque pero le encontró el gusto desde entonces y no lo ha dejado. Y bueno siempre me llevaba rosas a mi cuarto, yo las botaba. odio las rosas.

Pero son hermosas.

Pero tienen espinas y lastiman, lastiman mucho…además

¿Además? – quería que confiara todo sus temores conmigo.

Me recordaba al señor Granchester. siempre cuando visitaba a mama le llevaba un ramo de rosas, así lo hizo hasta su última visita; vi como le daba rosas a mama y ella sonreí, mientras Richard y yo jugábamos en el patio.

Entonces recuerdas a Richard

Si, imposible olvidar ese nombre mama siempre me lo mencionaba cuando era niña, me decía que el seria un gran actor como su padre, y yo le respondía que yo también quería ser una gran actriz...mi madre me emocionaba cuando me hablaba del teatro.

¿Que decía ella?

Solo sonreí, no decía nada

Una vez le pregunte algo y quedo tan sorprendida que no volvió a leerme nada de romeo y Julieta.

Que le dijiste.- me estaba interesando esta parte de la conversación.

Como tanto me decía que Richard seria actor como su padre, le pregunte si Richard seria romeo porque su papa era actor…ella me dijo que era lo más posible, porque el talento se hereda, entonces yo le pedí que le preguntara al señor Granchester que si podía ser mi papa por un ratito para yo ser Julieta.

Que te respondió candy

Se quedo un rato en silencio…después me dijo: romeo y Julieta ha terminado, y nunca más volvimos a leerlo.

….- me quede en shock, esperaba la respuesta de candy para sacarme esa duda que me había sembrado terry pero su silencio me asusto mas.

¿Tío? Pasa algo

…no…recordaba

Puedo saber que

Eh…tu madre fue Julieta cuando era estudiante, - dije eso.-yo le regale esa vestimenta

Y terrece fue romeo, ya lo se…jeje

¿De que te ríes?

De la pobre señora susana, mira. mama y su esposo fueron romeo y Julieta y ahora su hijo y la hija de candy repetimos la historia. Dime si no es para reír.

No veo que rías Adelaide, al contrario cuando hablas de Richard pareciera que te pones triste.

No me pongo nada especial estoy normal

¿Te gustaría volver a trabajar con él?

No

¿Segura?

Si

¿Aunque el te lo pidiera?

El no haría eso

Como sabes

Esta enojado, los dos estamos enojados con nosotros mismo y la vida

Con la vida por no poder estar juntos

S…- iba a responder con la verdad pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de mi juego de palabras.- de donde sacas eso

Jajaja

Ya no quiero hablar.- volvió a poner su vista en su libro, mientras que yo no dejaba de inquietarme con la verdad que pronto descubriríamos. Solo era cuestión de tipo para esperar la carta de Mildred para encontrar la paz…o la angustia.

* * *

"si no recuerdas la mas ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no haz amado"- Shakespeare siempre sabia dar en el blanco, yo ya había pasado esa prueba, ya estaba comprobadísimo que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado. Seria capaz de poner mis manos al fuego por esta pasión.

Pero no serviría de nada quemar mis manos, tirarme al vació ni ninguna demostración de amor porque a la persona que se digno dirigir mi corazón no le importo un dólar. Seguro que me empujaría.

En la azotea como siempre, enserio te pareces demasiado a tu padre. – el molestoso pero mejor amigo e hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre hacia su aparición.

Soy su hijo por algo.

¡¡Vez¡¡ hasta en lo sarcástico.- se río.- Pero bueno dime como va ese mal de amor, tu poeta favorito calmo el ardor de tu corazón.- me dijo señalando mi libro.

No…pequeño Robert.

No me llames así, sabes que no me gusta.

Entonces no me molestes

Oye trato de ayudar y para darte prueba de ello, te traigo la solución a tu problema.- me lo dijo con tanta seguridad que me puse atento.

Así, ¿dime cuál?

Ráptala

¿Estas loco? – lo dijo tan sereno que creí escuchar mal

Vamos eres joven, estas enamorado, y como dice tu autor "nunca podrás pecar de amor".

Pensaría en esa posibilidad si ella me correspondiera.- baje la cabeza ante tantos hechos.

Apuesto hasta mi alma, a que Adelaide te ama. Vi como te miraba en los ensayos, es verdad que estaban actuando, pero querido amigo. - puso su mano en mi hombro.- debes saber que el amor nunca puede llegar a la perfección de la actuación.

¿Como sabes?

Papá me lo dice y yo también lo he visto, - se puso a darme charla como si fuera científico.- aquí mismo, mírate tú eres prueba de ello. Cuando vez a Kathy no transmites lo mismo que con Adelaide. Todos en el estreno decían que ustedes tenían más que química, hasta anunciaban un compromiso.

Pues ella los engaño bien, hasta a mi

No pudiste ser tan tonto Richard, sus besos no pudieron ser actuados. Ráptala

¿Para que? – volvía a insistir en esa locura, aunque me gustaba, claro si ella me quisiera.

Llévatela por un rato y convéncela, convéncela que su amor no puede destruirse por las tonterías que cometieron otras personas. Dile que no quieres cometer las mismas burradas de sus padres.

¡¡Oye¡¡ - hablaba de las burradas de mi padre y yo solo podía reprochárselas.

Es la verdad. dile que no quieres eso, no quieres que aparezca otra Adelaide resentida que sea infeliz por rencores ajenos.

¿y me repites que no estas enamorado? – le pregunte incrédulo, ya que o me imaginaba de donde sacaba tantos conocimientos para tratar dicho tema, si el no quería relaciones serias.

Si.

¿Y como sabes tanto del amor?

Tengo una basta experiencia en mujeres. Y para eso no es necesario que uno se enamore sino, que se enamoren de ti. – me lo dijo con una desfachatada sonrisa.

Algún día caerás,- me reí.- lo veras Robert, te veré.

No pasara. – seguro de si mismo me contesto.- Cuando una chica se me insinúa saco de inmediato mi cartel.

¿Que cartel?

"Acepto que me ames, pero no esperes lo mismo de mi"

¿y ellas aceptan eso? – empecé a reírme.

La mayoría si. Ya que los seres humanos odian el dolor y el sufrimiento pero no pueden alejarse de el.

Te pareces a Adelaide, tú y ella…- comente, era la misma forma que tenía ella de hablar siempre.

Si, seriamos perfectos, lo había pensado. Es tan bonita yo podría…

Tienes razón.- comente mirándolo directamente, con mi puño levantado.

¿En que?

Los seres humanos buscan el dolor…

Jeje. Bueno dejando de bromas. ¿vas a hacerlo?

Que

Raptarla

¿Estabas hablando en serio? – lo mire serio.

Ráptala

Tanto que lo repites, voy a terminar haciendo te caso, así que cállate.

¡¡Ráptala¡¡ - me lo grito tan fuerte que entro como una daga…¿Qué podría perder?

* * *

¿estas sola?

Hace rato estaba con tu papa pero salio.

¿Como estas?

Sentada.

Chistosa, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mi ánimo esta frió pero aun puedo caminar, estaré bien. Como siempre me recuperare.

Eso espero. Te pido perdón por haber contado todo a mi padre, pero…

Te comprendo, - tome de la mano a mi primo.-se que los dos se tiene mucha confianza y por eso no podías callar. Sabes envidio esa relación, la envidio mucho.

Tú también tendrás oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido con tu padre, nunca es tarde.

Si el quisiera podría ser así, pero lo que el quiere es que me mantenga lejos de él. creo que si dejara de existir, lloraría por unos días pero su resignación llegaría pronto, muy pronto.

Creo que exageres, exageras demasiado.- le dije asustado.

Si tú hubieras convivido conmigo todos estos años, me entenderías. Pero no quiero de hablar de cosas tristes.

Claro que no, habiendo tantas cosas hermosas…como el amor

¡¡Ay no¡¡¡ no vayas a empezar como mió tío Albert, - estaba enojada con tanta insistencia.-con uno fue suficiente.

Si no fueras tan necia, si abrieras lo ojos y no dejaras que el velo del rencor se interpusiera…

Adelaide.- el llamado de Rose me salvo de la molestosa conversación.

¿Que pasa Rose?

Escuche cuando mi tío Albert le decía a mi papa que el señor Terrece le mando una carta a tu tía Mildred.

¿Que? – como se atrevió a tal cosa.

Se te esta haciendo costumbre, no Rose.- tenía que hacer algo con el mal habito de mi prima.

¿Pero por que?

No pude escuchar más, pero papa estaba enojado.

No creo que te digan algo si preguntas, además meterás en problemas a Rose.

Tienes razón,- Anthony tenía la razón, no podía echar de cabeza a mi prima.- iré a pedir explicaciones a la persona exacta.

¿Vas a verlo?

Si salgo para el teatro.

Yo voy contigo.

No

¿Qué? – dije enojado ante la negación de Rose

Tú serás la carnada, entretén a nuestros padres, hasta que lleguemos, invéntales algo.

Pero no las puedo dejar ir solas

Nosotras no estaremos en peligro, créeme.

Trata de actuar con prudencia Adelaide todo debe tener una explicación, no vallas hacer alboroto.

Se lo que tengo que hacer, vamonos.

Rose cuida a Adelaide.

Si adiós carnada.

Oye

* * *

Archie, en verdad nunca escuchaste nada de esa dichosa carta.

Por ultima vez no. Creo que esa carta no existe, es puro invento.

Lo último que nos quitara la duda es la respuesta de Mildred.

No creo que ni responda, no querrá remover el pasado y meterse en problemas con su familia.- claro que la tímida de Mildred no lo haría.

Ojala que no, esa carta es la única que puede quitarnos este miedo.

No crees que exageras Albert, yo no creo esa tontería que terry sea el padre de mi sobrina, no puede llevar esa odiosa sangre.

Ese no es el único problema

¿Cual es el otro? – pregunte con fastidio.

Los muchachos están enamorados

Ahora si te contagiaron, esa es una patrañaza. Adelaide nunca pondría sus ojos en el hijo de ese arrogante, jamás permitiré que cometa el mismo error que candy.

Ya no puedes interferir Archie, como tampoco pudiste interferir con candy.

Ellos nunca, - golpee mi puño en la mesa.- escúchame, nunca acabaran juntos.

Pues solo la carta de Mildred, o si apareciera la dichosa carta de candy decidirán si esos dos pueden estar juntos.

Las cartas…si son hermanos tendrán que separarse.- claro en mi mano tenía la verdad, aunque nunca había leído la dichosa carta de candy, pero tendría que hacerlo ahora…la carta.- Tengo que arreglar algo Albert, disculpa.

Claro nos vemos en la cena, yo también quiero descansar.

Creo que este ya no es un lugar seguro,- saque de mi caja la bendita carta.- no puedo tenerte en casa, perdóname candy, pero tengo que saber que dices aquí.

Rasgue el sobre ya maltrato por el tiempo, empecé a leer las primeras estrofas con rapidez no quería que nadie entrara y me viera. Salte algunos párrafos pues eran palabras de amor dedicadas a ese arrogante…mis ojos se posaron en las ultimas líneas, lo que decía candy…no se si llamarlo tranquilizador o una condena, esta carta era una arma de doble filo; y solo yo era el indicado para darle buen uso.

Te prometo que protegeré a nuestra Adelaide.

* * *

Ya deja de molestarme con eso Robert.- estábamos caminando a la cafetería, y el seguía con su tonta idea.

Eres un tonto, ¿que esperas?, que te llegue todo a las manos.

Si es mi destino vendrá a mí sino…

Vimos a nuestros compañeros que se acercaban a nosotros.

Kathy le dará el infarto.

Hola chicos.

Hola, oigan por que no nos contaron la nueva buena.

¿Cuál?

No se hagan

En verdad no sabemos de que hablan.- Robert me miro, haciéndome la pregunta.

Bueno como sea, Adelaida ha vuelto, nuestra Julieta se ha recuperado.

Si que bueno que halla recuperado la voz- secundo el otro.

¡¡Adelaida esta aquí¡¡ - me quede impresionado, donde estaba. Mis ojos giraron por todo el lugar.

Si, la hemos escuchado preguntar por tu padre, pero el estaba en una reunión con el socio.

¿Donde esta ahora?

Creo que dando una vuelta por su camerino

Te imaginas cuando la vea Kathy

¿Ahora actuaras?

Ehhh – no sabía a que se refería Robert.

Es tu destino quien viene a ti o quieres otra señal.

Acompáñame. Hice que me siguiera, era hora que hiciera otra locura en nombre del amor.

* * *

Todo sigue igual, aunque ahora apesta

Jeje

Me imagino de quien es el perfume, pero que bonito espejo, ah no es mi reflejo

Tu humildad

Nos volvemos a ver Adelaide

Richard, vine…

Si lo se. Hola Rose. Permítanme presentarle a mi amigo Robert.

Encanta señorita, me da gusto verte Julieta.

A mi también.

Vine por pedido de mi padre.

¿Ya llego?

No, el pide que se vean en otro lugar no quiere que vallan con chismes a la prensa sobre tu salida, bueno ya sabes como es todo.

¿a donde?

Yo te llevare no te preocupes.

Pero…bueno vamos Rose.

Tu prima me comento que eres fan de Karen, cierto.

Vi como Robert me daba una mirada de complicidad.

La admiro mucho, es la mejor.

Pues que tal si nos acompañas a cenar, yo la invite y ahora te invito a ti.

¿En serio? Wau¡¡ escuchaste

Como siempre Robert conseguía lo que quería, y me ayudaba.

Pero Rose…- Adelaide trato de llamar su atención.

Mis amigas me envidiarían…ah, pero…

Esta bien, ve. Nos veremos aquí para ir a casa juntas.

Gracias primis. Nos vemos.

Cuando estaban tomando sus cosas, me di cuenta que no sabia que paso seguir. Me acerque a Robert.

Espera, un momento Adelaide.

Muy bien amigo, veo que lo harás.- me dijo con toda alegría.

Si...creo…bueno. a ¿donde la llevo?

Un lugar que nadie conozca. Uh…donde…

Rápido cupido

¡¡Ah ya se¡¡ ¿recuerdas la casa de mi primo Luís? donde jugábamos de niños, pues esta vacía hace tiempo, llévala allí nadie de aquí la conoce. Y buena suerte.

¿Que pasara cuando todos se enteren? – el miedo se sintió en mis palabras

¿Ya habrá pasado algo no? – me dio una palmada en la espalda.- Suerte Romeo, ah y no se les ocurra envenenarse, yo me encargo de la prima, que es toda una lindura.

¿Nos vamos?

Si.

Nos despedimos de su prima y mi amigo y subimos a mi auto.

¿esta muy lejos?

Pareces nerviosa, ¿Adelaida me tienes miedo?

Maneja.

Lo tomare como un si.

Ni en tus sueños.

Pues deberías temerme

Así…y ¿por que?

Porque esto es un secuestro Adelaide.- la tome de la mano.- y no pienso soltarte ni siquiera por un millón de dólares.

Estas bromeando

…

¿Richard? , deja de hacer bromas, y llévame con tu padre.

No se donde este, pero no te preocupes, iremos a un lugar que es seguro.

¿seguro?

Seguro para que nadie nos encuentre, al menos hasta que hallamos hablado.- quiso hablar pero no se lo permití.- sin insultos, ni mentiras ni estupidos rencores. ¿de acuerdo?

No tengo porque aceptar.

Entonces nos quedaremos juntos para siempre, y no me parece mala idea.

No durara mucho tu jueguito.

Haz escuchado de los matrimonios sin amor, se que duran muchos años.

Como el de tus padres.

Y como los tuyos también

Dijiste sin estupidos rencores.

Tu empezaste

Y tú me seguiste.

Bien.

¿Richard? – asentí.- Creo que si tu padre hubiera hecho esto con mi madre no habrían sufrido.

¿y eso que quiere decir?

Que no eres tan bruto como el. Es un halago

Pues gracias.

¿Richard? Donde vamos hay civilización cierto.

Hay comida, no moriremos y nosotros, es una casa abandonada.

¿Quien nos atenderá?

Tu a mi y yo a ti, nos tendremos los unos a los otros.

Pues si no quieres morir, no me pidas que cocine, lo hago espantoso.

Gracias por la advertencia.

* * *

Como pudiste ayudarlo en esa locura Robert.

Lo hice en nombre del amor.

¡¡ amor¡¡ y dime como me salvara ese amor de la furia de mis padres, cuando llegue sin Adelaide.

Pues di que se fue por allí, no creo que demoren mucho. Vamos Rose hazlo por tu prima, sabes que en el fondo se aman.

Ayyy que aprieto. Llévame a mi casa ya pensare en algo.

Así se habla. Te han dicho que eres preciosa y encantadora.

Lo se don Juan

Eh

Mi prima me contó todo sobre ti, es que así no esperes que caiga en tus redes.

Todos piensan mal de mi…yo también tengo un corazoncito.

Yo también, pero no quiere decir que sea tonta.

Es bonita. – empezó a examinar la casa.

Tu eres la bonita…- me acerque lentamente.- en verdad lo eres

En que terminara todo esto.- me dijo cuando estaba cerca de sus labios.

No nos preocupemos por como terminar…si…no como empezar.

Richard de inmediato acercó sus labios hacia ella... para besarla. Ella, nada tímida alcanzó su cuello con sus manos para acariciarlo. El rápidamente la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola más a él todavía… Y así, con aquel gozoso intercambio de amor y deseo, los dos abrían un camino lleno de amor…

* * *

**AUTORA**

**Ya me imagino que dirán…¡¡milagro de navidad, tan rápido capitulo¡¡¡ pues si, se hizo el milagro. Aquí esta mi regalito para todas ustedes; y gracias por cada de los regalos que he recibido de ustedes a través de sus comentarios, esos son mi mayor regalo.**

**¿Saben? Tenia desde el inicio la trama y el fin de este fic, ¡¡ay¡¡ pero ustedes con sus preguntas y conjeturas han hecho volar mi imaginación por lugares lejanos que yo no había llegado jajaja. Veremos como seguirá la historia. ¿Que pasara con la dichosa carta, que dirá? ¿Escribirá Mildred? ¿Richard y Adelaide que harán solitos? Y la pregunta del millón ¿son hermanos? Jeje, bueno espero sus sugerencias y comentarios, full comentarios…lleguemos a 100 jejeje.**

**Ahora les mando a cada una de ustedes un abrazo fuertísimo desde Perú, que todos sus sueños dejen de ser sueños y se conviertan en realidad¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ****LADY**


	18. Chapter 18

**Buscar la felicidad es sólo otro pretexto**

**Para ser aún más infelices**

Mis manos no dejaban de temblar, mejor dicho toda yo temblaba. No tenia dudas, no debía dar una respuesta a esta carta, haría como si nunca hubiera llegado a mis manos. No la vi…aunque este en mi buró de mi cuarto, ni aunque mis manos la estén tocando.

¡¡porque Mildred¡¡- me lleve mis manos a mi cabeza con

frustración.- por que el pasado llego a tu puerta otra vez, porque dudas en dejarlo pasar…quizás sea el remordimiento más que el miedo quien me impide deshacerme de esta carta.

Todo estaba en peligro, ese hombre estaba cerca de tu sobrina, la verdad que tanto quisieron tapar, esta mas pronto a descubrirse que nunca.

Te estaba buscando.

La puerta de mi recamara se abrió de un golpe y sentí que el corazón se me salía por la boca.

¡¡Suegra¡¡- la carta se me callo de las manos, mientras la miraba con horror.

No tienes que gritar.- sentí como su mirada inquisidora seguía cada movimiento, vio donde fijaba mi mirada y noto la carta. ¿De quien es?

Una…carta – dije como una tonta.

No pregunte ¿que es? sino de ¿quien es?

Una…amiga

¿Amiga? Por la carta de una amiga te pones tan nerviosa.

Es que...me cuenta…cosas muy tristes y…

Dámela

Señora

Dámela

Pero es personal.- de un manazo me la arrebato y perdí todas mis fuerzas. Dio una mirada rápida al sobre, me dirigió una mirada gélida, después de los minutos más terribles de mi vida termino de leer la carta.

Así que tu amiga es de New York,- después de esas palabras sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mejilla, su mano había marcado mi rostro con una tremenda bofetada.- ¡¡entupida¡¡. Te dije que nunca más te enredaras en asuntos sucios.

Le juro que yo no sabia nada, esta carta me llego ayer, yo nunca…

No te creo. A pesar que esa libertina esta muerta sigues siendo su alcahuete.

No

Y su hija se fue detrás de el, pero que podía esperar.

Le prometo que no responderé esa carta, no recibiré nada, nunca

Claro que vas a responder y ahora mismo.

…claro le pediré que no vuelva hacerlo que nosotros no te…

No idiota, atacaremos desde la raíz el problema y lo eliminaremos. Esta vez no dejare ninguna huella. Te voy a dictar

Dictarme, pero…yo

No quiero que omitas nada. Quiere saber la verdad, pues bien le daré la verdad, y con esa verdad, el y esa mocosa dejaran de interferir en la vida de los Mcatreen. ¡¡lo juro¡¡

Después de unos minutos termine de escribir la carta, mi suegra la tomo y comenzó a leer para sesionarse que todo lo escrito era lo que había dictado.

Es terrible lo que me obligo a hacer señora.

Solo la verdad, acaso candice no tuvo un hijo del duque.

Eso paso hace unos días, la carta ya habrá llegado a su destino, pobre sobrina…que destino te espera.

Solo calle ante esa verdad…verdad a medias, pero verdad al fin.

* * *

**NEW YORK**

Alto allí.- esa voz me erizo mis hermosos cabellos.

Eh..., señor Terrece, ¿como le va?

Bien. ¿Donde esta Richard?

Pues no lo he visto, yo también estaba buscándolo, donde se habrá metido.- dije en tono de disgusto.

Me dijeron que lo vieron contigo y que además Adelaide estuvo con ustedes. Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Dónde están?

Ah es verdad, - me hice el tonteo distraído.-que distraído. Los deje conversando en el camerino, no se mas señor.

No te creo, olvidas que eras un joven actor y yo tu director. El camino que comienzas a andar yo ya vengo de vuelta.

No…lo comprendo.

Los hombres no tartamudean.

¡¡ no señor¡¡

Ahora dime donde están

¡¡no señor¡¡ digo, no se señor.

Espero por el bien de los dos, que no estén haciendo tonterías, y que Richard no cometa otra estupidez y tú la estés tapando.

Nada que se haga en nombre del amor puede decirse estupidez.

Entonces estas de cupido Robert, que pasaría si se lo dijera a tu padre.

Me felicitaría por ser buen amigo, señor.

Y yo te voy a dar un golpe si no desapareces de mi vista.

El joven salio a toda prisa chocando con Eleanor.

¿Que le paso?

Su conciencia le hizo huir. Como va todo madre.

Bien. Esperemos que con los próximos ensayos todos se emparejen. Y mi nieto.

Es lo mismo que me pregunto.

¿Ya recibiste respuesta?

No

Que piensas hacer si es afirmativa.

Reconocer a mi hija y darle todo lo que necesite, claro.

Tú la reconocerás, pero crees que ella te reconozca como padre, hijo esa niña esta envenenada en tu contra, te acusa de la muerte de su madre.

No puedo culparla, yo también me acuso. No me detendré hasta lograr su perdón, quizás así mi corazón tenga la paz que tanto ha buscado madre.

perdonarte a ti mismo para que los demás puedan perdonarte hijo.

Necesito el perdón de Adelaide, así solo podré morir tranquilo.

Por dios¡¡ cállate.

Lo siento.

* * *

Te gane.- alardeo con la sonrisa más hermosa que la había visto.

Eres muy buena o estas haciendo trampa.

Oye, no dudes de una chica inglesa. Se buen perdedor.

Recuerda que yo también tengo sangre azul, no puedo ser buen perdedor.

Es cierto.

Somos dos hijos d ingleses rebeldes. Que curioso…repetimos toda la historia de nuestros padres, y quizás nuestros hijos repitan nuestra historia…

Adelaide, prometimos…- me adelante para evitar otra discusión.

No lo hago para molestar, es que es la verdad.

Pero no acabaremos como nuestros padres, eso puedes estar segura.

Ya…ya no estoy segura de nada.

Ni de lo que sientes por mí.

Bueno, en algo si.

¿Eso quiere decir que nos daremos una oportunidad?

Bueno me daría pena negarme, después de todo este derroche que hiciste para secuéstrame.

¿Así que lo haces por pena? Pues así no quiero.- cruce mis brazos fingiendo estar disgustado.

¿Quieres que te diga que no? – se acerco a mi

Quiero que me digas que me amas

Eso es muy serio.- me dijo mirando el techo.

Pero no terrible

Puede serlo con el tiempo.- como haciendo cálculos

Ya empiezas…

Acepto el riesgo, - me dijo tomando mi mano.-pero yo pase lo que pase saldré victoriosa,- me dio una sonrisa triste.- te lo aseguro.

Siempre serás Adelaide, la intrépida y orgullosa Adelaide.

Y tú tampoco cambiaras aunque pasen mil años, siempre serás Richard.

Seremos un par de viejos renegados.- los dos jóvenes acercaron lentamente.

Pero nos haremos viejos juntos.

Debemos volver al mundo real romeo.- después de darse un beso.

Regresemos mi bella Julieta.

* * *

Este no es momento para huir Anthony.- estaba arreglando mis cosas mientras escuchaba las acusaciones de mi prima.

No huyo, mi padre me manda a cerrar un negocio urgente. – me enfurecí de escucharla.- Todo esto es tu culpa no me déjate acompañarlas y además te pedí que no dejaras que cometiera ninguna tontería.

Nadie puede contradecirla. Me entere recién del plan cuando Robert me lo confeso.

Y todavía te fuiste a una cita con el cómplice del rapto de tu prima.

No exageres

Así, y tu como llamas a lo que pasa.

Huida de los enamorados, si fueras un poco mas humano comprenderías.

Soy humano pero no idiota, espero que tu padre tengo el humanismo para comprenderlo.

Pues no estaré presente para saberlo

Como no se lo vas a decir

No, me encerrare en mi recamara hasta que llegue adelaide, huiré como tú.

Ya te dije…

Si, si. Adiu.

* * *

¿Karen?

Encontré llorando frente al retrato de candy, me asusto verla así.

Perdóname yo…

¿Porque estas llorando? – pregunte preocupado.

Por ser idiota, por seguir persiguiendo una causa perdida por tantos años, cuando siempre supe que ella era la vencedora.- mire otra vez su retrato.

De que hablas.- no entendía ninguna de sus palabras, sentí que hablaba de terceras personas.

Hablo del amor que te he profesado por todos estoas años, mientras he tenido que soportar tu confidencias amorosas, tus pasiones, tus encuentros con candy. Odio tanto a Susana pero parece que me he convertido en una parecida.

Yo…- sentí que un balde de agua fría caía sobre mi, nunca espera que mi gran amiga.- nunca, no creí

Tú no puedes ver a otra mujer terry, pero mi corazón no quiero entenderlo.

Yo nunca quise hacerte sufrir.- fue lo mas estupido que dije, pero no sabia que mas decir.

Soy yo la que se hace sufrir, no me hagas sentir tu lastima, si te lo confesé es porque quería liberarme. Créeme que no quería molestarte.

Eres una buena mujer…

No empieces con esas letanías, son cursis y de mal gusto. Ya basta olvida lo que dije y volvamos hacer los amigos de antes.

…- mi cara de idiota no podía borrarla.

Demonios no debí decirte nada

Terry quiso decir algo más, pero llamaron a la puerta.

Ahora no.- grite.

Disculpe, pero le llego una carta señor

Perdón.- me acerque a la puerta.- Karen pero es importante.

Comprendo.

Pero quédate.- cundo tuve el sobre me sentí nervioso, y mi egoísmo me obligo a recurrir a ella.

Si me necesitas así lo haré.

Gracias. – abrió el sobre que tanto había esperado.- Es verdad, es mi hija

¿Qué?

Adelaide es hija…-me lleve la mano a la frente y decidí sentarme no podía creerlo, no sabia como tenía que sentirme ni mucho menos que hacer.- por dios, es mi hija. Oh candy quedo algo maravilloso después de tanto sufrimiento, gracias, gracias.- estoy seguro que por primera vez en muchos años en mi cara estaba una sonrisa de esperanza.

* * *

Que hacen ustedes dos juntos, y de donde vienen.

La voz de Archí se oyó por toda la sala.

El es Richard.- hable con calma, mientras mi tío miraba con furia a mi invitado.

El hijo de ese…

cálmate tío, así no podremos hablar.

Yo digo lo que se hará, tu jovencito te iras de mi casa ahora, no eres bienvenido, vete¡¡

Señor necesito explicar lo que esta pasando entre nosotros…

No pasa ni pasara nada mientras yo viva, ¡¡fuera¡¡

Que pasa aquí.- el único que podía calmar la ira de mi tío, entro.

Tío Albert intenta calmar a mi tío.

Adelaide, ve a tu recamara hablare contigo.

No tío.

Mira en lo que te han convertido, tu no eras malcriada.

Y no lo estoy siendo, solo quiero que conversemos civilizadamente. Richard y yo queremos tener una relación, no te digo que nos casaremos ahora, que queremos formar una familia, pero quiero darme la oportunidad de conocerlo si esto funciona…

No funcionara, acaso olvidas de quien es hijo, olvidas lo que paso con tu madre, hija…

Yo no soy mi madre, deja de compararme con ella,- odiaba cuando hacían eso, me llenaba de furia.- yo no seré tan estupida.

Mi mejilla me ardió y mis ojos miraron con incrédulos la mano que me había abofeteado

Archí.- se puso Albert frente.

Eh soportado mucho, pero que ofendas a tu madre, nunca.

Tu amor fracasado por mi madre, te ha vuelto ciego y rencoroso tío.- dije con voz llorosa pero queriendo lastimar.

Adelaide, basta.

¡¡Es la verdad¡¡

¡Al menos mi amor no la llevo a la tumba¡

¡Pero tampoco la salvo de ella¡

Mi padre amaba a la condesa, tanto así que no ha podido ser feliz con mi madre, eso me consta.

Tu padre no es capaz de amar a nadie, por eso nunca será feliz, tu padre es un desecho de hombre.

No le permito que hable así de el.

Estoy en mi casa y hablo lo que se me de la gana, te dije que te largaras.

No me voy, usted esta muy alterado, es mejor que nos vallamos Adelaide.

Lo que me faltaba, tratas de hacerte un hombre con esas palabras, sal de mi casa.

Ya cálmense todos¡¡ compórtense. Podemos llegar a un entendimiento si nos dejamos de insultos. Por favor Archí trata de entenderlos, ellos merecen la oportunidad de ser felices

No Albert, ellos no serán felices juntos.

Porque no…nada los separa

Seguro?

Cállate Archí

¿De que hablan? – la mirada retadora de tío Archí, me hizo dudar.

No digas nada.- advirtió Albert

Ay un impedimento, algo por lo cual ustedes nunca podrán estar juntos.

Que tontería dice, no se ponga a inventar cosas señor.

Tu padre también lo sospecha o quizás lo sabe, y se hace el idiota.

Hablaremos después.- trato de cortar la confesión.

No deja que termine con esto, deja que mi tío Archí diga lo que tenga que decir.

No...no

Es posible que tu seas hija de terrece por lo tanto…hermana de este joven. – los muchachos se pusieron pálidos y se veían, Albert solo miro con cólera su sobrino.-Te das cuenta ahora. Te quiero salvar querida sobrina, quiero protegerte.

No...que mentira tan cruel tío Archí

Porque crees tanto odio de parte de tu familia paterna, por que crees que tu abuela no te soporta, esa es la explicación. Esa es…

No se sabe nada, nada esta confirmado.

Pero la sospecha esta allí.

¿Mi padre los sabia?

Seguro que si

No le creo, iré a buscarlo y sabrás que todo es una infame mentira Adelaide, ¡¡lo verán¡¡

Espera Richard, yo voy contigo.

No hija quédate.

Quiero acabar con toda esta historia, o que ella acabe conmigo de una vez.

.......

Notas:

¿Que puedo decir?....perdón???...upsss…ah pasado tiempo??

Como no quiero cansarlas con tantas justificaciones, les digo aquí tienen este cap, que me costo sudor y lagrimas. Sudor porque aquí en lima estamos a 30 grados, y lagrimas de la emoción de terminarlo. Jajaja.

Espero sus comentarios y todo lo que quieran mandar a mi correo.

¿Qué pasara después de saber la verdad?? Algunas de ustedes seguro acertaron…están seguras??..


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

¿recibió la respuesta de mi tía?

…si. Adelaide yo…aun no se que palabras utilizar, me siento sorprendido pero a la vez feliz por saber que tu eres…

¡¡ no lo diga¡¡ - la joven quien permanecía con la cabeza agachada, se levanto dando un grito de impotencia.- no lo diga nunca…es una broma, tiene que serlo. Yo nunca lo voy a creer y menos aceptar, nunca lo veré como mi padre.

Como ver a la persona que mas he odiado en mi vida, como mi padre…no, no, el destino se burla de mí como siempre se burlo de mi madre…es una maldición.

Comprendo tu impresión y confusión pero yo siempre estaré…

Deje de hablarme como si fuera mi padre,- las palabra afectuosas de terry solo hacían que su cólera creciera.- ¡¡no lo es, no lo es¡¡ deje de hacer ese papel porque yo no me subiré en el mismo escenario ni tomare el papel de su hija. Yo te odio con la misma intensidad que mi madre te amo.

Tus palabras son hirientes Adelaide pero se que estas dejando llevar por el momento al descubrir la verdad.

Yo siempre seré hiriente con usted y con los suyos, acaso cree que vine desde Europa a conocerlo, a estrecharle las manos y a tomarnos un café mientras me platicaba como fueron sus encuentros con mi madre. ¡¡No sea idiota¡¡ yo viene a destruirlo a desquitarme por cada lagrima que tuve que derramar por su causa, por cada insulto por el cual tuve que bajar la cabeza, porque no podía defenderme. Yo lo odie desde que leí su nombre en el diario de mi madre y lo odio aun más por saber esta verdad.

Tenemos que hablar, nosotros…

El hijo de terry entro en la conversación, se le veía cabizbajo y enojado.

Despierta Richard, no habrá un nosotros, agradécelo a tu padre, yo haré lo mismo en la tumba de mi madre.

¿Regresaras a Inglaterra?

No es asunto suyo

Aunque no te guste soy tu padre y actuare como tal, por consiguiente tú saldrás de aquí hasta que terminemos de hablar.

¡¡Deje de decir que es mi papa¡¡

Y tú deja de gritar y acepta lo evidente.

No me de ordenes.- la joven dio un paso a la salida pero terry fue mas rápido.

Te dije que no te iras. – la sostuvo del brazo y miro a karen y a su hijo.- Ustedes salgan

No padre yo quiero estar presente…

¡¡Vete Richard¡¡

Suélteme, no tiene derecho sobre mi, que me suelte

Ven conmigo Richard después tendrás tiempo tú.

Lo siento no quise lastimarte

Eso también se lo decía a mi madre, ¿verdad? Se mofo de el.

…si

Hagamos una cosa. Olvidemos esa carta, me voy y aquí no a pasado nada, ni hemos descubierto nada, hagamos como si usted y yo nunca nos hubiéramos visto, nos decimos adiós y…

Dices incoherencias, como crees que un padre se puede olvidar de su hija…

Si se puede, el mió lo hizo desde que era una niña…- comento con rabia contenida.

Era porque el no era tu padre

Si lo es, si lo es…si…lo

Adelaide

No me toque, suélteme, suélteme, suélteme…

Perdóname, no se que mas decir…soy un idiota, pero no puedo decir otra cosa que perdóname…perdóname por todo…yo solo quiero tu perdón

Usted lo quiere todo pero no da nada, mi madre le dio todo, y usted nada y tampoco me dará nada a mi, no me dará nada porque no sabe dar, ¡¡no sabe¡¡

Cuando…trato de hacerlo siempre es tarde, siempre lo es, por que no me ayudas

¿Ayudarlo?

Ayúdame a darte todo lo que necesitas y mereces, ayúdame a no llegar tarde como lo hice candy, ayúdame.- suplico terry con voz congojada.

Porque tendría que ayudarlo a limpiar su conciencia

Porque si no lo haces, no podré vivir tranquilo, ni podré volver a ver a tu madre otra vez…cuando muera quiero que ella me reciba con una sonrisa, si…tu no me perdonas, si ella sabe que tu me odias, ella me esperara llorando…no soporte ver llorar a tu madre otra vez por mi causa, por favor…no me dejes…no me dejes con esto…yo…hija

…

La joven sentía sentimientos encontrados, tenia rabia con ese hombre, pero nunca vio reflejado tanto amor y devoción para su madre, era eso el verdadero amor, era eso. Se pregunto.

No llore…si mi madre lo perdono por todo, yo no tengo porque seguir odiándolo, no lo odiare mas…pero no llore…nunca vi a un hombre llorar, será porque nunca vi a nadie que amara tanto a mi madre para llorar.

Entonces…

No espere que le diga que lo quiero, no soy una muñeca y mucho menos hipócrita.

Eres sincera

Ni tampoco que lo llame papá

Adelaide…

Ni tampoco…

Creo que me quitaras más cosas de las que esperaba que me dieras.

No espero que me des nada Adelaide solo deseo que aceptes lo que yo quiero darte.- le dio una sonrisa en medio de tanta discusión.

¿Me dará el protagónico de su obra? – fue en tono de burla pero ayudo a romper la tensión del momento.

Je je si lo quieres

Estaba bromeando

- Sabes esta verdad tengo una nueva razón para vivir, tu y Richard son mi razón de vivir.

Hablando de él, haga que se aleje de mi, entenderá que yo no puedo…no ahora.

Yo me encargare, y lamento el sufrimiento de los dos

No se preocupe los dos sabíamos que saldríamos lastimados, no paso nada irremediable entre nosotros, aprenderemos a seguir viviendo, nadie muere de amor… ¿verdad?

…

Terry le dio una mirada de derrota.

A quien le pregunte todavía.

* * *

Que haces aquí madre

Eleanor me dijo que se confirmo que tu padre tiene una bastarda.

No hables así Susana si no quieres que terry te arranque la lengua.

No me hables tú, ¿donde esta terry?

Con Adelaide en su oficina

Así que trajo rápido a su bastarda, como puede ser… ¿Cómo? Candy candy porque nunca me dejaste feliz. ¡¡Dijiste que te ibas pero es mentira, mentira¡¡

Madre que te pasa

Esa muerta, esa huérfana se embarazo a propósito para que yo no sea feliz, lo hizo a propósito.

Estas loca, vete mejor a tu casa

Lo hizo para que terry no pudiera estar tranquilo conmigo, lo amarro para siempre con el.

Quien amarro a terry fuiste tu Susana

Terry es mi esposo y ella se metió, ella no dejo que el me amara…ella nunca se fue en verdad de nuestras vidas.

Me alegro de ello, me alegro en verdad que candy halla tenido a la hija de terry, ella será su esperanza, su sosiego a tanto sufrimiento que vivió contigo.

No dejara…no puedo dejarla.

Madre vayámonos a casa, es mejor…

Juro que no dejara que la hija haga de mi vida el infierno que hizo su madre, la voy a detener.

Vete¡¡¡

Lo juro Karen, díselo a terry, lo haré.

Que fue toda esa bulla.

Tu esposa dándonos los buenos días.

Y Adelaide

Salio por la otra puerta. Lo siento hijo pero me pidió que hablara contigo.

Yo no tengo que decirte nada o a lo mejor si…ahora comprendo a mi madre, ahora me doy cuenta que ella tenia razón

A que te refieres

Tu solo sabes arruinar vidas, arruinaste la de la condesa, arruinaste la de mi madre y ahora arruinas la mía, la de tu propio hijo…

Eso no es cierto, tu padre…

Déjalo hablar karen, que bote toda la rabia que siente, yo te comprendo…

Tu no comprendes nada, me haz arruinado para siempre, por tu causa tengo que perder mi felicidad, nunca debiste haberte quedado con mi madre, nunca debí a ver nacido

No digas eso¡¡¡ si de algo no me arrepiento es que seas mi hijo

Pues yo me arrepiento, me da rabia que tu seas mi padre, te odio papa, te odio¡¡¡

Espera

Mis dos hijos, que otra cosa mas puedo pedirle a la dulce vida, para que vivir karen, para quien.

No te pongas así terry, ya veras que ellos sabrán comprender que tu ni nadie tuvo la culpa. Ellos volverán a ti, ten fe.

Nunca entendí el significado de esa palabra, me es ajena por lo tanto no sueño por ello.

Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte no lo olvides, siempre lo estaré.

Gracias…gracias.

* * *

Puede matarme por ello, pero lo prefiero a vivir atormentada por el remordimiento, no puedo, no puedo fallarle otra vez a candy.

Madame me llamo.

Si, quiero que lleves esta carta inmediatamente al correo, tiene que llegar lo mas pronto a New York.

Bien la mandare enseguida.

Confió en ti.

Ahora podré limpiar un poco mi conciencia, espero que Adelaide no sufra por la mentira de la primera carta.

Que irónico como en el pasado y como en el presente las cartas han jugado un papel importante es la vida de candy y ahora de su hija. Por una carta candy volvió a reencontrarse con terry, por una carta Patrick descubrió los encuentros entre ellos, y por varias cartas que no llegaron a manos de candy, empezó su lenta agonía que la llevaría a la muerte.

Perdóname querida amiga, perdóname por esconderte las cartas que Terrece te envía…lo hice por miedo a ti, miedo a que cometieras una locura, y que tu esposo te hiciera mas daño aun… fuiste mi única amiga, la única hermana…tenia que protegerte de ti misma…perdóname candy…candy.

* * *

A donde vas Richard

Voy a alcanzar a Adelaide

Que estupidez dices, acaso no sabes la clase de persona que es, es igual a su madre una descarada, además ustedes llevan la misma sangre. Debes alejarte de ella.

No creo que sea mi hermana y aunque lo fuera jamás lo aceptare yo la amo, y ella se quedara conmigo.

Que barbaridad¡¡¡ mira lo que ha hecho contigo, aléjate de ella será tu perdición, es mala¡¡- le tomo de los hombros, pero el chico se safo bruscamente.

No me detengas madre

¡¡No te iras con ella¡¡

Estas haciendo otro escándalo

No te iras, Richard¡¡ No dejare que esa chiquilla te hunda.

* * *

Señor Terrece su esposa y su hijo están teniendo una fuerte discusión afuera.

Demonios, Susana.

Vamos.

Adelaide, espera.

Richard tu padre hablara contigo, ahora déjame ir, no me siento nada bien.

¿y yo? ¿Te haz puesto a pensar como me siento yo?

No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por alguien mas, mi cabeza es una tormenta en este momento.

Adelaide afrontemos esto juntos, busquemos la solución. O acaso haz aceptado que mi padre también es el tuyo.

Nunca aceptare esa mentira, mi madre me lo hubiera dicho, jamás habría permitido que me crié al lado de una familia que me odia.

¿lo vez? Juntos podemos…

Tienes razón descubriré esta mentira, pero lo que si se es que la palabra juntos, es lo que ha complicado aun mas mi vida. Por nada de este mundo quiero repetir la patética relación de nuestros padres.

¿Y que piensas hacer?

Irme, irme muy lejos, esta decidido.

Eres tan patética como tu madre. – le grito a la cara con rabia.

Como te atreves

Decides por los dos y huyes patéticamente como lo hizo tu madre. Siempre dices que haz odiado su actitud, su forma tonta de ser, de luchar por lo que quiere. Mírate ahora Adelaide, mírate, eres su reflejo, eres ella.

No deben estar discutiendo aquí, - terry trato de llevarlos en medio de la calle, pero Adelaide se quedo allí. entremos.

Ya dije lo que tenia que decidir padre, solo es cuestión de esperar la respuesta de ella.

…tú no me entiendes.

Ni tu misma lo haces.

Entremos chicos, yo también quiero hablar con ustedes, Richard.

¿Te quedaras allí?

Si quieres ir a la casa de tu tío, esta bien, te buscare después. Tenemos mucho por conversar.

Lo que quiero es olvidarme de toda su familia, y si pudiera también olvidarme de que existo.

¡¡Cobarde¡¡.- le grito con todas su fuerzas desde la vereda.

¡¡Richard¡¡

Déjala, deja que haga lo que quiera.

Nos vemos.

Vio una vez más esa calida sonrisa, cuanto hubiera dado por recibir millones de ellas desde su infancia. Pero para que recordar y enojarse por algo que nunca se tuvo ni podrá tener… ¿en verdad no lo podría tener? Le daba miedo tener esa esperanza. Miedo y una pequeña alegría.

Empezó a dar unos pasos cuando escucho de pronto el chillido de un auto a toda velocidad, decidió voltear el rostro, y lo último que escucho fue…

¡¡¡¡Adelaide¡¡¡

**Palabritas**

¡¡Mucho tiempo que hacer¡¡¡ la inspiración después de mucho tiempo me abandono y me dejo estancada, lo siento, luche luche y aquí estoy con un Cáp.

Espero que no se hayan cansado de esperar y me sigan.

¿Qué creen, que pasara? Este fic se acerca a la recta final. Así que espero sus numerosos comentarios y sus golpes virtuales por dejar así este Cáp.

¡Cuídense¡¡¡

lady


	20. Chapter 20

**¡¡Hola a todos¡¡**

Seguro que muchas de ustedes ya no me recuerdan, y tendían toda la razón. Sé que e abandonado por mucho tiempo mi historia, y no importa todos los pretextos que escriba. Tenía una responsabilidad con las lectoras y conmigo misma. Hice lo que siempre me molesta de algunas escritoras abandonar su historia sin decir nada.

Espero contar con su comprensión y que sigan en la historia conmigo. Ahora que mi mente esta un poco más despejada, estoy retornando y quiero decirle que pronto subiré un cap. Que creo será el final o al menos el penúltimo.

Ojala estén allí para recibirlo. Un abrazote desde lima. Su amiga

_**Lady**_


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO**

**20**

- como sigue.- el muchacho se acerco a preguntar, se sentía su aflicción.

- los doctores dicen que ya no pueden hacer nada…- contesto su abuela, tratando de tapar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- solo debemos esperar un milagro, debemos tener fe. – Karen estaba sentada con la cabeza agachada

- eso no servirá de nada.- contesto en tono amargado a la actriz.

- ¿Donde esta ella? Elenanor se acerco a él.

- La llevaron a la delegación

- Ojala que se pudra en ese lugar, no quiero que salga.- Richard solo miro a Karen.

- dicen que esta como loca, no hace más que gritar su nombre.

- Mi madre se quedara internada para siempre, no tiene otra salida.

- Yo preferiría verla en la cárcel.

- Basta Karen. Pensemos solo en Terry. ¿pudiste localizar a Adelaide? – miro a su nieto.-Terry la llama en su delirio.

- No. Nadie me da noticias de ella. Dicen que después de la discusión que tuvo con su tío Archie salió de la casa.

- Ya son dos días que no aparece. Ojala que venga pronto, quizá ella pueda hacer el milagro.

- Creo que el milagro también lo necesita esa pobre chica, no deja un instante de sufrir. Contesto consternada por la situación Eleonor Becker.

* * *

- Papá sigue encerrado en su despacho, no se que puedo hacer.

- La joven Britter, daba vueltas alrededor de su sala

- Cálmate Rose. Tu mamá decidió por fin ir a hablar con él.- trato de tranquilizarla Albert.

- No se si eso sea bueno tío Albert. Mi madre esta muy resentida con él, como de seguro estará Adelaide. Es por eso que no regresa.

- ¿Dónde estará? – dejo por momento su serenidad.- Estoy tan preocupado. Ya no se donde buscar.

- No eres el único. Richard no deja de preguntar por ella. Dice que el señor Granchester la llama.

- Es verdad. Espero que pueda verla pronto. Terry no esta muy bien.

- ¿lo sabrá Adelaide?

- Quizá. Después de ver tirado a Terry, ella se quedo en shock. La trajimos a casa y no salió para nada.

- Ver como el hombre que tanto odiaba le salvo la vida.- hablo con tristeza.-la mujer se volvió loca.- dijo de pronto, recordando a Susana.

- Justifica todo por el amor enfermizo que le tiene a Terry. Espero que todo esto termine.

- Para que eso ocurra debe aparecer Adelaide. Ir con Terry y contarle todo. Si no lo ha hecho es porque debe seguir en shock. Solo recordar lo que papá hizo.

Flash back

- ¡Tú la tenías ¡ - grita iracunda.

- ¿Dónde la encontraste?- Richard miro el sobre en sus manos.

- Olvidaste asegurar tu cajón

- Es una falta de respeto que hallas revisado mis cosas.- trato e intimidarla.

- ¡como pudiste tío ¡- no escucho lo que le dijo y siguió enfrentándose.- yo confiaba en ti, mamá también ¡Tú la traicionaste.

- No lo hice.- reacciono molesto.

- Como llamas entonces lo que hiciste

- Protección. Era la única forma de mantenerte alejada de los Granchester, compréndeme. Yo no quiero que pases por lo de tu madre.

- No te has puesto a pensar, que mi madre paso por lo que paso, por culpa a personas como tú. Personas que interfirieron en su camino, poniendo pretextos estúpidos para tapar su envidia, su orgullo herido.

- No me puedes culpar del sufrimiento de tu madre.

- Quizá el de ella no, pero del mío si. No creo poder perdonarte tío, ruega que mi madre halla sido una santa como tanto predicas, porque solo así ella te podrá perdonar.

- ¿Por qué esos gritos? – annie salió alarmada de su recamara al escuchar los gritos.

- Vamos. Cuéntale a mi tía que escondiste la carta que mi madre te dio. Que permitiste que sufriera creyendo una mentira. Pero sobre todo que no cumpliste con el ruego de una moribunda, que supuestamente amabas mas que nada.

Fin flash back

¿y Jhon?

Fue a buscarla otra vez. Ojala tenga suerte.

Solo espero que no sea tarde.

* * *

- ¿Cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?

- Hasta que mi cabello se vuelva azul.

- Bien. Cambiare mi pregunta. Cuando te comportaras con madurez y saldrás a enfrentar a los demás.

- Hasta que mi cabello se vuelva azul.

- Yo podría dejarte un ojo azul, si tanto te gusta ese color. ¿Sabes que lo único que pide es verte?

- Me lo haz repetido varias veces.

- Adelaide se encontraba sentada mirando el paisaje, en la casa abandonada que una vez la llevo Richard. Su primo la observaba desde un sillón.

- Le echaste en cara a tu tío por no cumplir con el deseo de una moribunda, ¿no haces lo mismo con el señor Terry?

- El no va a morir.- se defendió rápido.

- Esta grave.

- Él no puedo morir.- la frase salió sin que lo razonara.-yo no quiero que muera.- su tono era triste.

- Detecto afecto en tu frase. Me parece o la fría Adelaide tiene sentimientos.

- No molestes.

- Te salvo la vida, no crees que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es estar a su lado.

- No se que haría al verlo, no se si debo contarla la verdad, no se como tratarlo.

- Cuando lo veas lo sabrás.

- No estoy preparada.

- Cuando lo estés, ojala no sea tarde.

- No me ayudas Jhon.

- No vine a eso. Tienes una deuda de honor con ese hombre, y en la familia…

- No me hables de la familia. ¿sabes? Ojala que no fuera una Mcarteen, ojala la mentira hubiera durado más. No debí descubrir esa carta. Esa mentira que me hicieron creer, era una forma de comprender el desamor de mi padre y el odio de mi abuela. Pero ahora ya no me queda nada. Se que no me quieren, que me detestan…y eso me duele.

- Adelaide ya no hablaba con amargura como antes, su voz estaba cargada de una desolación profunda. Algo que se siente cuando ya no te queda nada, eso creía ella.

- Puedo leerla.- miro la carta que estaba en la mesita.

- ¿para que? .- su primo solo encogió sus hombros.-Tómala

Amado Terry.

Esta carta que deseo con todas las pocas fuerzas que me quedan llegue a tus manos. Son las últimas líneas de una mujer que te amo como nunca pensó amar a nadie. Una mujer que su primer pensamiento y el último serán para ti. Esta mujer va a morir Terry, se que es dura la forma en que te lo digo, pero ya me canse de enviarte cartas explicándote de mi enfermedad, que me llevara a mi ultima morada.

Por favor no quiero que suene a reproches mis líneas, es solo la letra de una mujer dolida con la vida, que no permite el consuelo de ver tus hermoso ojos azules para reflejarme e irme con una sonrisa en paz.

Antes de irme debo confesarte algo, que me dolió desde siempre y no te conté porque no quería que llevaras este mismo dolor. Tuvimos un hijo Terry, una vida dentro de mí, un ángel que como tal volvió al lugar que pertenecía. Estuve embarazada pero perdí a tu hija a mi segundo hijo. Te pido perdón, confesarte esto hasta ahora, pero no quería irme con secretos. Perdóname por no ser una mujer para ti, y por ser una madre para nuestro hijo. Ahora que veo a mi hija Adelaide, sueño que es nuestra hija, que es mi regalo por lo que perdimos.

- La leíste.- volteo a ver a su primo.

- solo lo necesario. No se si debas confesarle la verdad.

- ¿Seria una alegría o sufrimiento para él?

- Crees que tu madre te lo perdonara.

- ¿a que te refieres?

- No ir al llamado del hombre que mas la amo. Vas a permitir que pase lo mismo que le paso a ella.

Por primera vez Adelaide no supo que contestar, se quedo en silencio, meditando las palabras de su primo. No estaba haciendo lo que tanto le dolía a su madre. Ella sabía que la llamaba. ¿No seria perversa no ir al llamado de un hombre que te necesita solo una vez?

Se puso de pie y miro a su primo de nuevo.

- ¿Puedes llevarme?

* * *

- No se que mas hacer, me siento tan inútil.

- No es tu culpa hijo,- Elenanor abrazo a su nieto.- hiciste lo que pudiste.

- Es que desea tanto verla. – lo miro desesperado.-No se donde mas buscarla.

- Hiciste lo que pudiste, lo haces a pesar de tu propio dolor. Se que la amas…

- Pero debo aprender a amarla como lo que es…mi hermana.

- Richard. –Eleonor no podía soportar ver la tristeza de otro Granchester y no hacer nada.

- Lo intentare…intentare.- trazo de fingir resignación.- Aunque no podre hacerlo sin mi padre.

- Veras…Terry saldrá de esto,- trato de creerlo ella misma.- lo hará.

- Karen…debemos ser fuertes. El doctor ha sido claro.

- Yo no perderé las esperanzas. Terry se pondrá bien, cuando ve a…- la voz de Karen se corto al ver a alguien.

- Adelaide.- susurro Richard, al verla por fin.

- Viniste.- sonrió triste Eleonor

- ¿Donde esta?- trato de esquivar miradas.

- Te llevare con él. – se acerco Eleonor, la tomo de la mano y le dirigió al cuarto.-Gracias por venir.

- Tengo que verlo.

- ¿Le dirás la verdad?

- ¿es correcto hacerlo?- la miro esperando ayuda, pero ella solo le abrió la puerta, dejando esa decisión en manos de la chica.

Ella entro, se quedo sin moverse por unos momentos, la imagen de ese hombre, tan gallardo que ella conocía, no se parecía a nada; al hombre que estaba acostado en esa cama, lleno de aparatos médicos. Dio otro paso cuando escucho los susurros de Terry.

- Adela…Adelaide. – el actor la llamaba.

- Si. – se acerco a la cama, tomo su mano.- Vine a…

- Despedirte.- abrió los ojos y enfoco su mirada en ella. Trato de sonreír.

- No diga eso.- contesto angustiada.

- Pero es…la verdad. Quería tanto ver tu rostro, ya me despedí de mi hijo.

- Solo faltaba su hija.- dijo para si misma.

- Tú eres mi gran sueño.- apretó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, sus manos.- El fruto del verdadero amor, valió la pena todo sufrimiento al saber que tu eres mi hija.

- Encontré la carta que mamá te escribió.- Adelaide no podía soportar su mirada llena de amor, darse cuenta de toda la esperanza que significada para ese hombre. En ese momento, al ver los ojos de amor que le dedicaba se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. - Tú eres mi papá.

- Lo sentía,- dijo Terry, con emoción.- la vida tenía que haberme dado algo.- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, ante la declaración que le hizo Adelaide.

- No te agites, por favor.- rogo la muchacha.

- Dime…- Terry jalo de su mano.- por favor…una vez

- Papá, papá.- Adelaide lo llamo con tanta emoción, que ella misma sintió que la mentira que había dicho para alegrar a ese hombre era verdad. Se sentía feliz por llamarlo así. No pudo contener las lágrimas.

- La carta.- por un momento la mirada de Terry se distrajo, cuando vio la carta que la chica sostenía.

- Ella….- le enseño la carta.- te leeré el ultimo párrafo, es para ti.

_Sé que nos volveremos a ver, si no es aquí, en otro mundo, donde no existirán circunstancias ni destinos que nos separen._

_Nos vemos mi amor, y cuando llegue el momento, te esperare con mi sonrisa más grande y el beso mas apasionado._

_Tuya candy._

Terry, sintió que era su amada quien le recitaba esas líneas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ese hombre mostro una sonrisa sincera, verdadera. La que solo podía lograr candy. Y ahora lo hacía para ella.

Como ella se lo decía, se volverían a ver. Y él quería también entregarle una gran sonrisa y darle los besos que la vida no había permitido.

Terry Granchester cerró los ojos frente a su madre, y a la joven que creía lleno de gozo que era su hija.

* * *

_Hola¡¡¡_

Les saluda Lady, si la escritora fuga de este fic, aunque no lo crean aun vivo. Jeje

Este capitulo va para todas ustedes que me esperaron y sobre todo pudieron entenderme, mil gracias para ustedes y un infinito agradecimiento por la oportunidad que me brindan al leerme y escribirme comentarios.

Sé que muchas querrán fusilarme por el fin de Terry, pero siempre sentí tanto amor en ello dos en el anime, que no puedo creer en la posibilidad de que estén separados, y ver a nuestro galán ser feliz en brazos de otra.

Estoy pensando en un epilogo, ¿creen que se quede así es mejor?

Un abrazo y saludos desde la calurosa Lima.

Lady


End file.
